


The Aftermath

by nana_banana



Series: The One With The Bar [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blindshipping, Citronshipping, Family Drama, Humor, Language, M/M, Morning After, Pining, Puzzleshipping, Romance, Starshipping, conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the bar, Atemu is sure he has attained, possibly, the most beautiful man on earth. He is smitten and looking forward to romancing sweet Yuugi. Only, upon learning some new information, Yuugi decides he has other plans. However, it's just an excuse, Yuugi is running.</p><p>Join Yuugi as he struggles to move on from a past hurt. Can he really let himself fall in love again? Does he even have a choice in the matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One-Night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since several persons showed interest in a sequel, here it is. This work will only be two chapters long, three at the most. Since I am still in the process of writing it, chapters will come out just slightly more slowly than the ones for Last Nite did. But I was so impatient to get this out to you readers, that I decided to spit out this first chapter. I really hope you don't kill me for it or anything.

In the morning, Yuugi woke to teasing kisses on the right side of his neck and shoulder. For a warm, sleepy second, he was content. Eyes still closed, he made to fall back to sleep when the abrupt realization that someone was _kissing_ him sharply entered his muddled mind. He tensed, fist clenched, ready to swing back his hand when a deep chuckle brushed against the crook of his neck.

“Shh, calm down, little one. It's only me,” said the warm voice against his skin, pressing more gentle kisses along Yuugi's neck, “go back to sleep.”

Yuugi finally pried open his lids to peer out of the corner of his eye. The moment he saw the flaming, red hair with blonde streaks, Yuugi settled, breathing a sigh of relief. He remembered now.

A cheekbone pushed his chin up and the face of the other person buried itself against his Adam's apple, still kissing languidly. Yuugi groaned and rolled onto his back, wincing slightly. The head moved away to peer down at him with fond, red eyes. There was a content smile on that face. Yuugi's half-lidded eyes looked down and expected to see vast amounts of brown ochre skin, but instead, all he saw was white, pressed cotton and black slacks. He was very disappointed by the sight.

“...Why are you wearing clothes?” was Yuugi's first sleepy question to the young man hovering above him. He reached out a pale hand and tugged a little at the white collar, tempted to start unbuttoning it.

A brown hand caressed his cheek and crimson eyes smiled down at him.

“I have work,” he responded with a soft look, leaning down to place more kisses on Yuugi's bare skin.

Yuugi squirmed slightly and hummed appreciatively at the tender touches of those full lips. He glanced to the side to the bedside table to see that it was early morning, _really_ early morning. He turned back to peer down at the head hiding underneath his chin.

“You're eighteen, Atemu, why do you have a job? And why is it at _five_ _in the_ _morning?”_ Yuugi whined at him.

Atemu laughed and nuzzled Yuugi's throat affectionately.

“Early shift. Gotta pay the rent somehow,” he said, amused with Yuugi's complaint.

Yuugi was still too sleepy to fully understand Atemu's vague answer. He huffed and reached up to take Atemu's head out of his neck. He pulled the younger boy to his eye level and pouted at him.

“Make your parents pay it, Atemu. It really is _five_ in the _morning._ You're insane, _I'll_ pay your rent,” Yuugi joked, “Now, get back in bed. I'm getting cold.” Yuugi moved his hands to Atemu's shoulders and tried to pull him down. It was for nothing because Atemu, instead of moving closer, pulled away and Yuugi's arms fell to his sides. The bronze-skinned teen reached down Yuugi's body to pull the thick comforter over him. He pulled it up to his chin and Atemu leaned down to place a small kiss on Yuugi's nose.

“I left you something to wear if you decide to get up and shower,” Atemu said gently, “There's food in the fridge and pantry. Feel free to help yourself to anything. Go back to sleep. I'll be back later.”

Atemu looked at him for a second, as though contemplating his next words. But without a single word more, he bent forward and brought their lips together in a heart-melting kiss. Yuugi's stomach flipped and he brought his hands out from under the covers to cup Atemu's face. His blood warmed and Yuugi could have sworn that something curled sweetly around his heart. He deepened the kiss, but Atemu abruptly pulled away.

Yuugi opened his eyes to see Atemu blinking dazedly at him. The sight gave him the urge to smirk smugly, but he didn't. Instead, Yuugi, brushed his thumbs against the teenager's cheeks, wishing he would stay.

“I should go,” he whispered.

Atemu snapped out of his daze to quickly shake his head.

“No, no. I still need to take you out on several dates. Don't run out on me now,” Atemu murmured, “I promise I'll be back soon. Just don't leave.”

“Atemu –”

“Please, Yuugi.”

Yuugi gazed up at the teenager and sighed, nodding.

“Alright,” he relented. The bed really was comfortable.

Atemu grinned at him. He looked so happy. Such a bright emotion because Yuugi had agreed to stay. It made Yuugi's insides twist pleasantly.

“Enjoy yourself, little one. Sleep.”

With a final peck to Yuugi's cheek, Atemu swept from the room.

Yuugi burrowed into the comforter and decided to listen to Atemu. He fell back to sleep.

* * *

The second time Yuugi woke, it was almost ten. Though the apartment was quiet, Yuugi could hear the faint sounds of traffic beyond the walls of Atemu's room. He contemplated staying in the warm cocoon of sheets that smelled so much of Atemu. It certainly was cozy enough. Yuugi thought he could even fall back to sleep some more if he attempted to.

But the growl of his stomach and the dry itch in his throat bade Yuugi to leave the comfort for sustenance and water, so Yuugi forced himself to crawl out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and found folded clothing on the counter, a small post-it pressed to the top.

_Hope these fit,_ it read. There was a heart that dotted the lowercase “I”. 

A smile broke out on Yuugi's face at the small heart and he shook his head bemusedly. It was an endearing note. The bathroom itself was surprisingly organized. As a teenager, even Yuugi had some trouble keeping his room neat, but Atemu seemed to have a rather clean home. He supposed that Atemu could have a maid or one of his parents clean it, though he hoped that was not the case.

Yuugi walked over to the tub and pulled back the curtain. He turned on the water and waited as it heated, examining the bottles Atemu had tucked in the corners. Yuugi was pleasantly surprised to see orange-scented bodywash. He had half-expected Atemu to use some teenage boy misconception of “manly” soap.

Yuugi hopped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. He pulled on the lever and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He didn't recognize the brand. Yuugi pressed down on the cap to pop it open and took a tentative sniff as the water soaked through his hair. He was, once again, pleasantly surprised when the citrus scent hit him.

“'Free of sulfates and parabens',” Yuugi read with an amused smile.

Yuugi washed himself, taking care to be extra gentle with his sore behind. Soon, he was out and patting himself dry with a fluffy, green towel he'd grabbed from the shelf installed above the toilet. He slipped into the light grey pants and black shirt and found them to be a little long, but comfortable. As he walked, though, he eventually found the need to roll up the ends of the pants in order to stop stepping on them.

Yuugi made his way to Atemu's kitchen, wondering if the teenager lived alone. He had neglected to ask last night when they had been ripping each other's clothes off. Yuugi sincerely hoped that Atemu did not have a roommate. He would be too embarrassed to explain his presence to a teenager.

Yuugi looked through Atemu's kitchen and took note of what Atemu had in stock. He was, again, surprised at how well-organized the kitchen was and the amount of pots and pans Atemu owned. He even had a stand mixer. Yuugi vaguely wondered if Atemu liked to cook. He looked through the groceries available and contemplated what to have for breakfast. The teen had said he could help himself to anything. Yuugi found bananas that were beginning to ripen a bit too much and got an idea.

* * *

Yuugi was happily munching on a warm banana-nut muffin at Atemu's table when someone knocked on the door.

Uncertain of what he should do, Yuugi put down his muffin and silently approached the front door. He did not know whether to answer it or not. This was not his apartment. He did not know who could be on the other side. The possibilities were endless.

It could be the landlord or lady. A friend or a bill collector. An ex or a stalker. A girlfriend or boyfriend, and Yuugi's heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of the person being Atemu's significant other. He didn't even know if Atemu had a significant other. He had not thought to ask when Atemu had pressed him against the various surfaces of his apartment.

They had been too busy making out.

 _He would have said something,_ Yuugi thought, _Atemu would have mentioned having someone … right? He did say he wanted to date me._

The knocks came again and Yuugi's curiosity won out in the end. With great hesitation, he opened the door.

Right outside, stood a teenaged brunette with honey-brown eyes. He was taller than Yuugi by several inches. Yuugi blinked at him and the boy blinked back.

The seconds ticked by silently as they took each other in.

“...Do I have the wrong apartment?” the boy asked himself, looking down the hallway uncertainly.

“Who are you looking for?” Yuugi asked him politely.

“Uh,” the boy looked at Yuugi curiously, “I'm looking for a guy named Atemu. I was sure that he lived here. Unless he moved?”

“No, you've got the right place. Atemu lives here,” Yuugi said with a smile.

“Oh, thank god,” the boy sighed with relief, “I thought I'd gotten myself lost again. Yuusei would never let me live it down if I had. So … who are you? Is Atemu home?”

“Oh, I'm...” Yuugi trailed off with a blush. How exactly was he supposed to introduce himself? Who was he to Atemu? A lover? His boyfriend? A friend? His one night stand that had yet to begin his walk of shame? “I'm Yuugi,” he said lamely. He didn't know what else to say about himself. “Um, Atemu isn't home right now. He's at work. I'm not sure when he's coming back … he didn't say.”

The boy was nodding as Yuugi finished and his eyebrows picked up slightly.

“Oh?” he said, “Well, I'm Juudai, Atemu's friend. Nice to meet ya, Yuugi. Are you his – _are those my clothes?”_

Juudai gaped at Yuugi and the short boy looked down at himself before looking up sheepishly.

“Um, Atemu gave me these to wear...” he said, a furious red stain on his cheeks, “I didn't know they belonged to someone else.”

Juudai's eyes widened and he grinned.

“Oh, I see now!” Juudai said and winked at him, “way to go Atemu!”

The boy had managed to hit the nail on the head. Yuugi was mortified. He wanted to close the door and hide.

“Um, c-can I help you with something?” Yuugi asked him, hoping that the boy would leave so that he could properly perish in shame.

The boy stopped leering at him long enough to tug at the strap on his shoulder. He turned slightly so Yuugi could see the backpack hanging at his side.

“I'm actually here to get some help with homework. My boyfriend's too busy to help me, so Atemu offered to help … he said he would be free today around this time –”

“Juudai?”

Juudai turned around and Yuugi glanced around him to see Atemu coming down the hall, looking haggard, red hair in disarray. There was a black bow-tie that he did not recall seeing in the morning at Atemu's neck, almost completely undone. He also wore a black waistcoat that Yuugi was _sure_ he had not seen before that was fully unbuttoned, and part of Atemu's dress shirt had become untucked. The teen looked rather tired and Yuugi felt sympathy for him. He wondered what Atemu's job was. He wondered why the teen even had to work.

 _Why doesn't he just get his parents to pay his stuff?_ Yuugi thought to himself.

Atemu gave Juudai a confused glance as he approached.

“Juudai, what are you doing here?”

Juudai's mouth fell open in a gape before his face filled with horror.

“Oh, my god. Did I get the day wrong? What's today?!” Juudai demanded, grabbing Atemu's arm when he came close enough, shaking him slightly.

Atemu brushed off his grip and placed a hand on Juudai's face to shove him away. Juudai grunted and pouted as he backed off.

“Did someone give you coffee or something? Calm down, it's Sunday. What are you – oh, that's right,” Atemu's eyes had fallen to the school bag on Juudai's shoulder and he sighed wearily. “Sorry, Juudai, I forgot I was supposed to help you today. I just got off work. Middle-aged women are a menace,” he muttered the last part to himself, though the other two heard him clearly.

Juudai huffed a large sigh of relief before briefly glancing at Yuugi.

“Dude, I would come tomorrow, seeing as you got someone over, but my homework is _due_ tomorrow. So, no can do, _amigo_.” Juudai patted Atemu's arm and Yuugi cleared his throat.

“That's alright,” Yuugi said to the pair of them with a smile, “You guys do what you gotta do and I'll clear out. I should be getting back anyway.” He turned around and headed to Atemu's bedroom, intending to change back into his clothes and leave, but Atemu called out behind him and caught him by the arm, turning him on the spot.

“No, wait! Yuugi, don't go.” Atemu gave Yuugi a pleading look and took Yuugi by his arms, pulling him closer. “We have that date, remember?”

Yuugi glanced at Juudai who was standing awkwardly in the doorway and looked back to Atemu's beseeching eyes. He knew he shouldn't stay, though he was quite tempted to.

“Atemu, you have a guest,” Yuugi said pointedly, “we can go on a date another day –”

“If you leave now, you'll have no intention of fulfilling that promise. You'll regret last night. I know it. You'll go back to thinking I'm too young for you and dodge my calls. Don't tell me I'm wrong because I know I'm not.”

“...I'll just set up in the kitchen then, shall I?” Juudai said to no one in particular and closed the door before quickly retreating to the kitchen so he wasn't witnessing the private moment between Yuugi and Atemu.

Yuugi sighed and glanced away guiltily.

“Atemu,” he said, but he didn't continue. Atemu was right. If Yuugi left now, he _would_ regret sleeping with Atemu and avidly avoid the teenager. Yuugi thought it was rather smart of him to reach that conclusion.

“Come on, Yuugi,” Atemu coaxed, gently moving a reluctant Yuugi against him, “We'll go out after I finish helping Juudai. He's my best friend's boyfriend. I can't let him down.” Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi and kissed him.

Yuugi melted in his embrace and his resolve crumbled. Atemu was a sweet kisser. Too sweet of a kisser. Yuugi felt powerless against those lips and it made him wary.

“Okay,” Yuugi mumbled as Atemu leaned back, “You're lucky I have nothing to do today but buy groceries.”

“Thanks,” Atemu pressed a kiss to Yuugi's cheek and pulled him along to the kitchen.

“Alright Juudai, what did you need help with … what are you eating?”

When the pair arrived in the kitchen, they stopped in their tracks at the sight of Juudai trying to shove an entire muffin in his mouth. The boy, though caught red-handed, continued to bite down and chew happily on the large cupcake.

“Thiff if belifshi-uff!” Juudai said through a mouthful of bread, spraying crumbs everywhere. He pointed at the half that was left in his hand.

Yuugi chuckled at the sight and, beside him, Atemu recoiled with disgust. The teen looked down at his now dirty table and grimaced.

“Dude, say it, don't spray it,” Atemu grumbled as he went over to the muffin pile in the middle of his kitchen table and picked one up, “I don't remember buying muffins.”

“I made them,” Yuugi said helpfully and both boys turned to him in shock. Yuugi shrugged with a slight smile. “You did say I could help myself. So I made banana-nut muffins,” Yuugi said, picking up the one he'd been eating before Juudai had arrived. He pulled a piece from it and held it out to Atemu who looked at him with absolute bafflement.

“...you bake?” he asked Yuugi and Yuugi nodded at him, waving the piece of bread before Atemu's lips.

“I'm a baker, Atemu. It's my job.”

Atemu's eyes lit up with delight and he enveloped Yuugi's fingers with his lips, taking the piece of muffin from them. Yuugi watched him as he chewed and his heart fluttered when Atemu planted a sudden kiss on his lips and moved away to grin at him.

“You're amazing,” Atemu said, “you'll have to teach me how to make these.”

“I'll be the taste-tester,” Juudai said as he finished off the second half. “Mm,” he moaned, “it's still warm.” Atemu slapped his hand away as Juudai reached for another.

“Don't eat them all,” Atemu scolded him, “get out your homework.”

“Yeesh! Alright already, no need to be so vicious!”

Yuugi kneeled on a chair to spare his ass the discomfort, watching as Juudai pulled out a red binder and a textbook. Atemu moved to his cabinets, pulling out glasses and the milk carton from the fridge. Yuugi stared at the cover of the blue textbook and felt a little bit of color drain from his face when he saw the grade level it was intended for.

“...you're in high school?” he asked Juudai, worry gnawing at him. If Juudai was in high school … Yuugi gulped dryly and hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did.

Juudai looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he said uncertainly, “I'm not a senior like Atemu, though. I'm a junior. Why do you look so surprised? Are you not in high school?” Juudai looked at him closely and Yuugi felt like the floor had been ripped out from underneath him.

 _I've made a mistake,_ he thought.

“No, I'm not,” he said quietly before clearing his throat, “excuse me.”

He left the kitchen quickly and headed for Atemu's room. Once there, he frantically searched for his clothes. Yuugi felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach churned and his head spun. He found his shirt and yanked off the black one he was wearing. He gulped as he pulled his own on, feeling the bile begin to rise in his esophagus.

Atemu was in high school. _High school._ Yuugi had slept with a high-schooler! He found the rest of his clothes and proceeded to change. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He was in the middle of buttoning his jeans when Atemu's worried voice interrupted him.

“Yuugi, what are you doing?”

Yuugi turned and narrowed his eyes at Atemu. Seeing his young face brought Yuugi an intense feeling of disgrace.

“High school?” he said, “You're in _high school?!”_ Yuugi was well aware that he was close to shouting.

Atemu winced at his words and Yuugi sat on the bed, pulling on his socks, face scrunched up in anxiety.

“I'm graduating in three months,” Atemu said, as though that excused him.

“Are you even eighteen?” Yuugi asked him, feeling panic settle in. _Oh, my god,_ he thought, _I'm going to prison for having sex with a minor._ “Or did you lie about that as well?”

“I didn't lie!” Atemu protested, “You never asked me if I was in high school, so I didn't say anything. And I really am eighteen! You can check my ID if you don't believe me!”

Yuugi grabbed his shoes and Atemu took them from him. Yuugi reached to take them back and Atemu held them away.

“Yuugi, listen to me –”

Yuugi stood up and glared at Atemu.

“No, Atemu, _you_ listen. You're in _high school!_ I'm six years older than you!” He buried his face into his hands and sighed. “This was a mistake,” he said, dropping his hands, “Give me my shoes. I'm leaving.” He reached out for them.

But Atemu didn't hand them over. He simply looked at Yuugi with hurt in his eyes.

“Didn't last night mean anything to you?” he asked softly. Gone was the confident kid he met at the bar, his wine-colored eyes begging Yuugi to stay. The boy was so full of vulnerable innocence. Unlearned in the way of life.

Atemu was so _very_ young.

Yuugi bit his lip and looked away. He couldn't stand to see him hurting.

“Have you never had a one night stand?” Yuugi asked him and looked back to him, still holding out his hand, “It was just sex, Atemu. Please give me my shoes.”

Atemu's expression grew pained and Yuugi immediately wanted to take the words back. This was why Yuugi never did one night stands. He didn't like the mess they caused. Someone always got hurt.

“I'm graduating in three months,” Atemu repeated, “would you date me then?”

Yuugi didn't answer. He didn't want to hurt this boy more than he already had. But Atemu seemed to take Yuugi's silence as an answer. He placed the shoes in Yuugi's hand and lowered his gaze to the floor.

“I really like you, Yuugi.”

Instead of answering, Yuugi pulled on his shoes and checked for his things. His wallet was there, but his phone wasn't. He started looking around the floor.

“Your phone's on the charger on the table. Next to the bed,” Atemu sounded dejected as he pointed and sure enough, the phone was there, lying innocently and fully charged, “It woke me up with its beeping, so I put it to charge.”

Yuugi took the phone and noted the missed calls and messages before slipping it into his pocket. There was nothing left to do but leave. He turned to the door and walked out. Atemu did not stop him this time. He passed the kitchen where a curious Juudai was peering out with concern. Yuugi paused to smile at him and held out a hand.

“It was nice meeting you, Juudai. Good luck with the homework. I have to go now.”

Juudai looked slightly taken aback by Yuugi's formality, but shook his hand anyway.

“Uh, sure, dude. Did I say something wrong?” Juudai asked him and glanced to Atemu's bedroom door before looking at him with confusion.

“Not at all,” Yuugi said, “I need to get going now.” And he left without looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll go now.  
> Bye bye.


	2. Mondays Suck (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuugi escapes Atemu's apartment, he thinks about the past. Also, Jounouchi is nosy and a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that this fic will be at least four chapters long and not three as I previously thought. I had to split this second one into two parts because it got way too long.  
> CONFESSION TIME: I have not seen the GX or 5Ds series, so I have no clue how to write Juudai and Yuusei. I literally just went with my gut. I hope you'll forgive me if their characters are at all weird or OOC in this fic (but I kinda like the way I write them, so eh?)  
> Okay, here's your second chapter. Enjoy.

Yuugi darted inside and closed the door, locking it quickly afterward. He collapsed against the wood and buried his face into his hands, his breaths harsh. Slowly, he slid down to the floor, head spinning. Having finally reached the safety of his apartment, he could freely freak out as much as he wanted.

He could not forget what happened. He could not push it to the back of his mind. It was bad enough that he had sex with a kid still in high school, but he had also hurt that same kid deeply. Yuugi let out a frustrated breath, disgusted with himself. How was he any better than the man that had hurt him?

He had been in Atemu's position years ago. He too, had slept with someone older than himself; his teacher. He was a chef Yuugi had idolized and one that had taught him much in both cooking and in life. Yuugi had been young, infatuated, and foolish. He had thought the man cared about him. He had thought the man loved him. But he had only used Yuugi to keep his bed warm and tossed him aside at the next opportunity.

Yuugi refused to be like that man. He would not take advantage of Atemu. He could not do that to him. He _liked_ Atemu. Despite his young age, Yuugi had liked him. And because he liked him, he could not lead the boy on and hurt him like he himself had been hurt. It was better to end it before either of them got in too deep.

There was also the fact that Atemu was still in high school. Had the boy already been graduated, Yuugi might have stayed. He was _going_ to stay. But then Juudai had let the cat out of the bag and it had felt like being hit by a train. Yuugi had allowed himself to be swayed by Atemu. He had forgotten, briefly, the damage that had been dealt to him. Atemu was young like he had once been. Clueless and only looking for someone to love that would love him in return.

Towards the end, Yuugi had seen himself in Atemu, seen his own mistakes staring back at him. He had seen his own stupidity, and his choice to leave had burned into him. Unable to stand looking at his past, he had run.

_“I really like you, Yuugi.”_

Those words were like knives in his chest. He had once said something similar to that man. In that moment, he had wished for his feelings to be returned and had only found an empty smile and a half-assed apology. That Yuugi had done the same to Atemu … he wished he could change it and give the teen what Yuugi himself had been denied.

 _He's still in high school,_ Yuugi reminded himself, _He's off limits._

Yuugi jumped a mile when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see yet another text from his best friend. He narrowed his eyes at the screen. If it had not been for said friend, Yuugi would not have gone home with Atemu. He would not be filled with guilt and shame. He would not be wishing he liked Atemu less.

Suddenly furious, Yuugi turned off his phone and stood up from the floor. He had his life to get back to. He could no longer dwell on his depressing thoughts. So even though his heart still beat Atemu's name into his chest with painful clarity, Yuugi wiped at his unwittingly teary eyes and ignored it.

* * *

“I don't understand why you're so mad,” Jounouchi grumbled for the fifth time.

It was four o'clock on Monday morning and both Yuugi and Jounouchi were in the back of their bakery. Yuugi was pulling cinnamon rolls from the oven, his entire being heavy with sleep. He was most definitely not a morning person. Beside him, his partner, Jounouchi, was angrily kneading dough; he was no more a morning person than Yuugi.

“Was he a bad lay or something?” the blonde asked him curiously before releasing a loud yawn.

Yuugi sighed and placed the tray on the marble counter. He closed the oven door before turning to Jounouchi with a grimace. He didn't want to talk about Atemu. Thinking about the boy only caused him intense inner turmoil. The more he thought, the more he continued to doubt his actions. It was taking everything Yuugi had to ignore the niggling incertitude at the back of his mind. He should have never allowed himself to go with Atemu that night.

 _Just look where it's gotten me,_ Yuugi thought bitterly.

“How many more times are you going to ask about him until you drop it?” Yuugi asked with a tinge of annoyance in his tone. He just wanted to forget. He didn't want to feel the uneasy clench in his stomach or the squeezing in his chest any longer. Speaking and thinking of Atemu only seemed to cause both.

“Until you tell me what happened. You didn't answer any of my calls or texts yesterday. I wanna know what happened. Did he hurt you? I'll kick his ass if he laid a hand on you –”

“No! He … fine, I'll tell you,” Yuugi sighed heavily, “He was barely legal and still in high school and I'm never doing another one night stand again for the rest of my life, got it?” Yuugi turned back to the tray and picked it up. He slid the lining paper with the rolls onto the cooling rack and set the empty tray aside. “Now can we please drop it?”

But Jounouchi seemed not to hear him.

“Barely legal is _still_ legal, Yuugi. Not that much of a big deal, but high school? Wow. I thought he was maybe a college freshman. He was a senior, hopefully?”

“Yes, he's a senior,” Yuugi groaned. Why couldn't Jounouchi just drop it already?

“Did you meet his parents?” Jounouchi snorted, finding humor in Yuugi's discomfort.

“Shut up, Jounouchi! It really isn't funny. And for your information, no, I didn't meet his parents. I think he actually lives by himself.”

“Maybe the 'rents were out of town,” Jounouchi guffawed.

“I'm going to smush this hot cinnamon roll down your pants,” Yuugi threatened, pointing with his oven mitt at the steaming cinnamon rolls.

Jounouchi only laughed harder.

“Seriously, Jounouchi, stop laughing! It was horrible! I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself –”

“Okay, okay, I get it, but tell me this, was he good in bed?”

Yuugi ripped off his oven mitt and threw it at his friend with a furious blush overtaking his cheeks.

“I'm not telling you that!”

“No, I'm being serious,” Jounouchi said, his laughter dying, “How was he?”

Yuugi gave him the stink eye and retrieved his oven mitt. He leaned against the counter next to Jounouchi and fiddled with it, recalling that Saturday night. Atemu had been brimming with confidence the entire way to the apartment. Once there, the teenager had pushed him against the door with voracity and proceeded to take Yuugi's breath away with his lips.

Atemu had kissed Yuugi with passion and hunger, touching him in all the places that lit fire in Yuugi's veins … that is, until they got to his bed. Then, Atemu had grown nervous, his kissing more questioning than burning. He had removed Yuugi's clothes without a problem, but after that, his movements had been unsure and he had not made a single attempt to touch Yuugi below his waist.

Yuugi had taken charge then and pressed the teenaged boy's hands to his ass and told him to stretch him. Atemu had been so surprised by Yuugi's forwardness that he had frozen for a moment before nodding and doing as Yuugi had said.

Yuugi had found it rather sweet when Atemu kept asking if he was uncomfortable or in any pain.

 _“If you change your mind, tell me,”_ Atemu had said, _“and I'll stop.”_

Yuugi's heart had fluttered with Atemu's concern and he'd kissed the teen senseless before telling Atemu to fuck him. The way Atemu had blushed across his cheeks and up to his ears had been completely worth his bold words.

“Well, if you must know,” Yuugi's blush spread to his own ears as he remembered, “he was … a little clumsy and awkward. He fumbled the condom like three times and he kept stopping to keep himself from _you-know.”_ Yuugi shrugged and looked at the ground, his voice softened, “...but he was really attentive and sweet. Even after. It made up for his inexperience.”

Jounouchi nodded and rolled up the dough into a ball. He set it into a bowl and covered it.

“Well, he _is_ still a teenager,” Jounouchi reasoned and Yuugi nodded. Jounouchi did not need to tell him that. Yuugi was well aware of Atemu's age. He clenched his teeth and his heart squeezed in his chest.

“But you know, age doesn't really matter,” Jounouchi said carefully, glancing at Yuugi to make sure he was listening. By the tense way Yuugi held his shoulders, Jounouchi was sure that he was. “You could have given him a chance, at least. Or was he a jerk in the morning?”

Yuugi looked up immediately and shook his head.

“No,” Yuugi said quickly, “of course not. He was … he actually woke me up with kisses.” Yuugi blushed and looked away. The emotions inside him were conflicting with each other. Yuugi's doubt was hounding him with a vengeance.

Jounouchi nodded as he put together ingredients to make another batch of dough.

“Then was his place a mess or something? Did he have take out everywhere? Porn? Bad manners? What's the turn-off?” he asked Yuugi.

Yuugi bit his lip and looked at the floor, crossing his arms self-consciously. His shoulders hunched and he shook his head again.

“No. His place was clean and I didn't see any porn. He even had a good kitchen and he was always nice,” Yuugi said, “but he's … he's too _innocent.”_ Yuugi sighed and walked over to a second oven, peering inside to see the progress of the hot cross buns.

Jounouchi sighed.

“The guy who came onto you in a bar and took you back to his place to have sex with you is too _innocent?_ Yuugi, who are you trying to kid? Me, or yourself?”

“Jounouchi, I don't want to talk about this anymore,” Yuugi said, a tense edge to his tone, “Atemu is in high school. He's eighteen. He's far too young to get involved in an adult relationship, because that's what I am, _an adult._ He may like me, but he doesn't understand what it means to have a mature relationship. He will just end up getting hurt. It doesn't matter how cute and charming and sweet he is. It's not going to work.” Yuugi slipped on the oven mitt with an air of finality, but Jounouchi was not one to be deterred.

“Then maybe you should stop sounding like you wish you hadn't walked out,” Jounouchi retorted, “you know you can't keep being scared. You gotta give _some_ one a chance eventually, so why not him? He seems decent enough.”

Yuugi shook his head obstinately and said, “He's just a kid that doesn't know what he wants. It's for his own good as well as mine.”

Jounouchi frowned and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He knew the real issue underneath it all. If he could get Yuugi past it, then Yuugi would be able to get past the age thing that, to Jounouchi, was no big deal. But then he wasn't the one that got involved with a teenager. He pulled the newly-made dough from the bowl and placed it onto the kneading surface.

Finally, he said, “You should let _him_ decide what's good for himself. He might be a teenager, but he's obviously not an idiot or he wouldn't have been able to get you to go with him.” And upon seeing Yuugi huff, Jounouchi took it a step further. “You're _not Siegfried,_ Yuugi.”

Yuugi pulled the oven door open and froze. Behind him Jounouchi was waiting. Yuugi took a breath and ducked his head, pulling out the hot tray. He didn't bother with a reply.

Jounouchi took that as an end to the conversation.

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock in the afternoon and Yuugi was really looking forward to closing up for the night. His bakery slash cafe had been rather full for a Monday and Yuugi had dealt with the weirdest customers. Two men, one blonde and the other with white hair, had walked in asking for a “Sorry You Got Screwed” pastry. When Yuugi had asked them to be more specific, the pair had argued with each other quite loudly, until the blonde slapped a hand on the other's mouth and demanded Yuugi write those words on a cake.

Yuugi had done so and gladly waved them goodbye after they paid him.

He was starting to daydream at the cash register, letting the idle conversations from the customers in the shop wash over him, relaxing him, when the bell over the door rang and a new customer walked in. Yuugi looked up, alert, and thought the teenager had the most beautiful royal blue eyes that Yuugi had ever seen. The boy came straight to the counter and Yuugi smiled at him.

“Hello, welcome to Kame Bakery and cafe. What would you like today?” Yuugi greeted.

“I'm here to pick up a cake under the name of Yuusei Fudou,” said the young man.

“I'll get it,” Jounouchi called from somewhere behind Yuugi and the teen with dark hair looked to him and nodded.

“Thank you,” he said before looking at the pastries on display.

“Anything else?” Yuugi asked and the young man nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “what would you suggest for someone who just got dumped and is really depressed about it?”

Yuugi pressed a finger to his chin and looked up to the ceiling, considering the question before answering.

“Does this person have any particular dislikes?” he asked after a moment.

The boy shook his head before abruptly nodding.

“Yes, he recently can't stand to look at banana-nut muffins or cupcake shapes in general.”

Yuugi's heart stuttered in his chest and he felt his stomach clench. He opened his mouth to speak, but found a lump had suddenly formed in his throat. Gulping it down, Yuugi cleared his throat.

 _It's a coincidence,_ he thought, _stop being silly._

“Ah,” he said nervously. _No way,_ he thought, _he's not talking about Atemu._ Yuugi kept his polite smile in place and motioned to the pastries, moving over mechanically to pull open the door and pointed to the small, chocolate-coated cake with three equally-coated strawberries on top. His heart was racing in his chest.

“Well, chocolate is always a good choice, this one is devils' food cake. The one behind it is vanilla,” he said and then pointed to the raspberry-cheesecake slices, “And cheesecake is also a good choice, but if you want something more traditional,” Yuugi closed the refrigerated compartment and moved to the unrefrigerated one with all of the cookies, “chocolate-chip cookies are an excellent comfort food.”

The young man looked at the choices closely before running a hand thorough his dark hair with a sigh.

“Alright,” he said with a nod.

Yuugi looked at him uncertainly.

“Which one would you like, sir?”

“All of them,” the teen said without missing a beat.

“All _three_ of them?” Yuugi gaped a little, “Are you sure?”

The teenager nodded at Yuugi.

“Yes. The devil's food cake with the strawberries, the cheesecake, and … five, no, eight chocolate-chip cookies.” When he noticed Yuugi's dumbfounded expression, the teen smiled sadly. “Trust me, he needs it.”

Yuugi numbly retrieved the items the teen requested and when he was gathering the cookies, the teen hummed.

“You know what, just give me all the chocolate-chip cookies you got and make it three slices of cheesecake.”

“Wow,” Jounouchi said from the register where he waited with the Yuusei Fudou cake, “must have been one hell of a bad breakup.”

The teen ran a tired hand through his hair and shrugged.

“Well, it wasn't really a breakup,” he said, “They weren't going out in the first place. My friend sort of just had one of those love at first sight things, but the feelings apparently weren't mutual.” The teen walked over to where Jounouchi waited and pointed to the box. “May I see it?”

Jounouchi opened the white box for the teen's inspection.

“So he's really broken up about it,” the teen continued, “ah, good. Juudai will love this. Juudai is my boyfriend, not the guy I'm talking about. This is my apology to him for not being around lately.”

“That's really sweet,” Jounouchi commented, “sorry about your friend, though. Hope he feels better.”

“You and me both, buddy.”

As soon as he heard Juudai's name, Yuugi stopped packing up the cookies. He stared at their chocolate deliciousness and felt more miserable and stunned than he ever had before. _Love at first sight?_ he thought, _And … I said it was just sex. God, I'm a terrible person._

“Hey, Yuugi, you alright over there?” Jounouchi asked when he noticed Yuugi had stopped placing cookies into the box.

“Yuugi?” the teen questioned. He looked around the shop as though he was just seeing it for the first time before turning wide eyes to Yuugi. “...the _baker.”_ The gears in the teen's head clicked into place and he straightened. “You're Yuugi the banana-nut muffin baker.”

Jounouchi looked at the teen with confusion.

“What? Banana-nut? Yuugi does a lot more than that.”

“Jounouchi, can you finish packing up these cookies?” Yuugi asked him before handing over the box and tongs. He approached the counter and looked up at the teen nervously.

“Hi, you must be Atemu's friend –”

“Yuusei, and, yeah, that's me. You're the guy from the bar then?”

“Holy shit,” Jounouchi had managed to connect the dots and, he too, had stopped what he was doing. He only continued when Yuugi graced him with a sharp look.

“Yeah, I'm the guy from the bar,” Yuugi said quietly. The shop still had customers after all. He didn't want to make a scene.

“Huh,” Yuusei said as he sized Yuugi up, “What was so horrible about my friend that you bailed like that?”

“Look,” Yuugi said, “I'm sorry he was hurt, but it was a one night stand and –”

“Atemu doesn't do one night stands,” Yuusei interrupted, “and he said that he made it clear before you guys even left the bar that he wanted to date you. So what was so bad about him?” Yuusei crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Yuugi's answer.

“He's still in high school,” Yuugi said defensively, though the excuse was beginning to sound weak to his ears, “he's young and inexperienced –”

“He's only in high school for three more months and then he's graduating. And he won't be inexperienced forever. He'll learn.”

“Well, he's still young. He doesn't know what he wants yet –”

“Atemu knows _exactly_ what he wants. He's planning for culinary school and his goal is to open a restaurant. If you're worried about maturity, he's more mature than any eighteen-year-old I know. The guy lives alone and supports himself, for fuck's sake. Pardon my French.”

Yuugi frowned.

“His parents don't help him out?”

Yuusei shook his head and said, “No. So what other excuse do you have?” Yuusei pulled his wallet from his pocket as Jounouchi placed the boxes on the counter.

“I'll help you at the next register, miss,” Jounouchi said to the girl tapping her foot impatiently behind Yuusei. She brightened when Jounouchi spoke to her and happily skipped over to the second register on the other side of the pastry display.

“He's still too young,” Yuugi persisted once the girl and Jounouchi had left.

“Didn't seem to bother you when you slept with him. You know, it all just sounds like you're scared, but alright. I won't hassle you any longer. How much for everything?”

Yuugi stiffly rang up Yuusei's purchases and Jounouchi came out from behind the counter to the teen's side.

“Need some help with that?”

“Sure, thanks. My bike is right outside.”

Yuugi watched the two go with gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stubbornly ignored it and pushed the encounter with Yuusei to the back of his mind. When his friend came back in, Jounouchi was smart enough to sense that he did not want to talk about what happened and, thankfully, did not broach the subject. Yuugi did not want to think of Atemu at all. He especially did not want to think about the sad expression he had last seen on the younger man's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made fanart of a teaser I posted on tumblr. It was so great. That was like the highlight of my week. Okay, enough rambling. Bye bye (see you next week (or a little longer) for Mondays Suck: Part 2).


	3. Mondays Suck (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yuugi fretted, Best Bud Jounouchi hatched a plan. Also, a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's your damn chapter. I've got bad news, however. Instead of the four chapters I thought this would be, it's apparently grown into five. Yep. Sorry. The ending is not here yet.

Yuugi forced himself to endure until closing time and rapidly locked the door behind the last customer. He breathed a heavy sigh; he could finally relax. He had been wound up so tight after Yuusei had gone, that Yuugi had been quite close to snapping at his business partner when he had asked if Yuugi was okay. But now that the day was done and the sunset was looming closer, Yuugi was relieved. He was slowly losing the tense set of his shoulders and his toes were beginning to uncurl from the clench he had had them in for the last hour. His feet throbbed dully in his canvas shoes as the blood began to circulate once more.

“I think we might need to hire someone else. Two people, at least; we're starting to get a lot of customers,” Yuugi said tiredly as he turned the sign from “Open” to “Closed”. He turned around to look at his blonde friend.

“Let's give it another month,” Jounouchi replied as he swept the floor.

“You said that _last_ month,” Yuugi replied with a slight whine as he went around, picking up garbage and baby blue mugs from the tables.

“Use the bucket, Yuugi,” Jounouchi said as he watched Yuugi juggling several ceramic mugs with apprehensive, brown eyes.

“But it's all the way in the back,” Yuugi complained, ignoring his friend and picking up yet another mug to add to his growing, coffee-scented collection. Jounouchi winced and decided to focus on his sweeping instead. He cast a glance at the front of the shop and his eyebrows went up. He briefly put a finger to his lips and turned away.

“Then stop leaving it there,” Jounouchi argued and he continued sweeping with a small smile, “by the way, I know you don't want me to bring it up, but I really think you should give this Atemu guy a chance. Just admit that you like him already and go for it. He _is_ pretty hot.”

Yuugi stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Jounouchi, face blank. Jounouchi met his gaze steadily and paused in his sweeping, resting his hands on the top of the broom. Yuugi bit his lip and turned his gaze to the table where a mug with red lip impressions marked the rim.

“Jounouchi,” Yuugi sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, “okay.” He took a moment to gather himself, clenching the mugs in his arms tighter. “I like him,” he breathed, “I can admit it. I _like_ him, but even if I could get over the fact that he's only eighteen and still in _high_ school...” Yuugi trailed off slightly and his shoulders dragged down even more.

“I really hurt his feelings like Siegfried did to me,” he whispered, “He's bound to feel resentful of me now. And he's only eighteen; I'm twenty-four, what if he stops liking me because I'm too old and he wants someone his own age? I don't think I could take –”

Yuugi abruptly cut himself off and stared at his friend in confusion, “Did you just say he's hot?” he asked, “How the hell would you know that?”

Jounouchi grinned at him and pointed towards the entrance.

“You know, I _did_ see him at the bar and I know that's him standing at the door.”

Yuugi whipped around so fast, Jounouchi winced and he tensed, thinking that Yuugi would drop the mugs. When they were held firm, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Atemu?” Yuugi stared.

It was like Yuugi's heart had suddenly taken residence in his throat and swelled until his breathing was cut. Jounouchi was right. Outside the door, stood Atemu, a single hand raised in a nervous, uncertain wave. He was looking straight at Yuugi, an unsure smile on his face. Yuugi gasped and two mugs slipped from his grip. One struck his foot and he cursed as they both shattered at his feet.

“Yuugi!” Jounouchi slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned as Yuugi grabbed his foot, effectively dropping the other three mugs he still held. They went crashing down and Yuugi hopped on the spot in pain, looking down at the mess around him. Jounouchi grimaced. “Great job, Yuug'. I'm not cleaning that up,” he said pointedly.

But Yuugi wasn't listening. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He looked back to the door where Atemu mouthed “are you okay” to him, hands pressed to the glass, looking worried. Yuugi's stomach flipped and he nodded faintly. He continued staring, dazed, until Jounouchi nudged him with the handle of his broom.

“What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!”

Yuugi swatted the handle away and tiptoed, half-limping, out of the mess of ceramic shards and coffee dregs around him. With his heart still stuck in his throat, he approached the door and unlocked it, his gaze never leaving Atemu's. He pulled the door open and motioned Atemu to come inside, locking the door once more when he was in.

He took a breath to try and calm his runaway heart. Yuugi turned to face the teenager. He cleared his throat to speak and Atemu's eyes steadied on him in anticipation. Yuugi's heart fluttered and ached. He had missed those dark eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, a little breathlessly. His heart refused to calm and every argument he had been tossing in his head to stop himself was nowhere to be found. He could barely think past the tightness in his chest.

“First, is your foot okay? That looked like it hurt,” Atemu said, looking down at Yuugi's coffee-coated shoe with concern. He looked three seconds away from checking it.

Yuugi's traitorous heart skipped a beat and he nodded. “Yeah, it's fine,” he said, “it'll just bruise and hurt for a day or two. It'll be fine. Now what are you doing here?”

Atemu reluctantly let the topic go and he looked back up to Yuugi's face with searching eyes. Yuugi did not know what he was looking for, but Atemu did not seem to find it. The teen looked to the ground and cleared his throat.

“Yuusei told me you worked here,” Atemu said with a one-armed shrug, “I wasn't going to come because I didn't think you wanted to see me again, but after reading your note –”

“Whoa, wait,” Yuugi interrupted, waving his hands in a baffled manner, “my note? What note? I didn't send you a note.”

Atemu gave him another calculating look and pulled a folded paper from his jean pocket. He unfolded it to show him. It was a business card from the shop. It was a creamy beige with the title of the shop in fancy cursive writing and the rest of the details in smooth, clear letters.

“You didn't send me this? It was in the cookie box,” Atemu said, brow creased in puzzlement.

Yuugi took the card, eyes filled with curiosity, and flipped it. On the back in squiggly letters, it read:

 

_Come to the bakery. I made a mistake. -Yuugi_

 

Yuugi stared at the words and immediately recognized the handwriting. He turned to look for his meddling business partner and frowned when he noticed that Jounouchi had snuck away. He was instantly filled with exasperation.

“Jounouchi!” he called irately to the back of room at the kitchen door that was swinging into place. He was really going to kill him. Jounouchi really did not know how to let things go. But then, Yuugi knew Jounouchi would not be Jounouchi unless he had fully committed himself into helping Yuugi.

“...you didn't send me that note,” Atemu said and his shoulders fell. Yuugi turned back to him, only to see Atemu's entire demeanor fall into a hopeless grimace. Yuugi's stomach twisted and he shook his head.

“I didn't,” Yuugi confirmed and Atemu's expression shuttered. Not willing to see such a horrible look on the teen's face, Yuugi blurted, “but I'm glad you came.”

Atemu looked at him with surprise. It was obvious he did not expect Yuugi to say something like that. Yuugi himself had not expected to say it. A small smile was beginning to form on Atemu's lips.

“You are?” he asked timidly, as though afraid that Yuugi would take back his words.

Yuugi sighed and chewed his lip at the hope in those eyes. Why _not_ take a chance with Atemu? The teen was gorgeous and sweet; Yuugi could do much worse. And Jounouchi was right; Yuugi was not Siegfried and he would not use Atemu. He needed to stop being scared of getting hurt. He also couldn't keep denying the blossoming tender feelings that had sprung up at the sight of the younger man. Yuugi felt it was safe to say he was already in a little too deep.

He decided to throw caution to the wind once more like that Saturday night and breathed deep, gathering his courage. He did not have much to lose … not much but his heart. Yuugi did not want to end up heartbroken again. He would have to tread carefully because he knew Atemu was fully capable of taking his heart.

It was a risk and he did not know if he was fully prepared to take it.

 _Will I ever be ready?_ Yuugi asked himself, _Atemu could hurt me, but then..._

“I've been thinking about it and I think I may have been a little too hasty in my decision yesterday,” Yuugi mumbled, “I want to give you a chance.” Atemu smiled so wide at him that Yuugi blinked a little from the glare of it. He felt his skin warm and he couldn't help the shy smile he returned. Atemu was practically vibrating from contained excitement and Yuugi decided to give him an outlet, further damning his previous decisions.

He placed his hands on Atemu's cheeks, went up on his tiptoes, and kissed him.

_But then, taking a gamble was always one of my strengths._

The reaction was instant.

Atemu wrapped Yuugi into his arms, pulling him close, and kissed back fervently. Yuugi's heart thudded excitedly in his chest and he surrendered himself to be devoured by the intense emotion those lips gave him. His hands moved into Atemu's hair, burying themselves in the red locks. Atemu moved his hands across Yuugi's back, caressing tenderly, almost reverently.

With the pure passion in Atemu's touch, Yuugi's knees went weak, and he depended on the taller boy to hold him up. As they kissed, Yuugi's troubled thoughts were drowned out by the rushing of blood in his ears. His heart pounded in delight and Atemu's hold grew tender and loving. They were, unfortunately, interrupted by a wolf-whistle. Yuugi gave a start and they pulled away with a wet smack to see Jounouchi grinning smugly at them from behind the counter.

Yuugi knew why that grin was smug and he was irritated by it. No doubt, Jounouchi would never let Yuugi forget that _he_ was the one who pushed Yuugi into taking a chance. He could almost hear Jounouchi in the future, telling the story for the thousandth time. Yuugi quickly dismissed the feeling and narrowed his eyes at his smirking friend. He was still going to kill Jounouchi for going behind his back. Although, he was sort of grateful to his friend, Yuugi had needed Jounouchi's gentle pushes to help his indecisive mind make a choice.

 _But it's still_ _a gamble,_ he thought.

“Get a room, guys. It's unsanitary to do that here and I won't stand for a health code violation. Speaking of violations, Yuugi, you need to clean up those mugs. The job ain't over 'til it's over. You can make out later.”

“I'll help,” Atemu volunteered quickly and Yuugi suspected that the teen only wanted to help to get Yuugi to finish faster in order to whisk him away to somewhere more _private._ While it didn't bother Yuugi (at least not much), he also wanted to get to know Atemu before sleeping with him again or anything else, really. And there was still that _other_ thing that was bothering Yuugi.

“The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can take you out on that date I promised you,” Atemu said and Yuugi blinked at him before biting at his lip and turning his gaze away. Atemu noticed his change in demeanor and his smile dimmed. “...there was a 'but', wasn't there,” he said and it wasn't a question.

Yuugi nodded. Atemu was quite perceptive for a teenager. He wasn't sure why it surprised him so much.

“Yes,” he said, sighing, “I have a condition of sorts.”

Atemu did not respond, waiting for Yuugi's so-called condition. His eyes were begging him again. It gave Yuugi the oddest feeling of guilt. He searched for the right words, letting the silence settle between them momentarily. Atemu did not look away, but his hold on Yuugi had grown a little tense when he settled back onto his feet. Yuugi could feel the reluctance to let go in those arms. He slipped his hands from Atemu's hair and slid them down his clothed shoulders to his bare biceps.

“My condition … well,” Yuugi lifted a hand and nervously pushed his bangs behind his ear, away from his face, “what I mean is – I'll go out with you, but … only when you've graduated high school. I just can't get over that bit. I hope you'll understand.”

“Yuugi, the fact that you're giving me a chance at all means the world to me,” Atemu said softly and his expression turned wistful, “though I was hoping that I could take you out today.”

Yuugi pressed a small kiss to Atemu's jaw, which was the highest part he could reach, unless he went onto the tips of his toes again and pulled the boy down. Atemu smiled at him for it and loosened his arms. He dropped them to his sides and Yuugi removed his own.

“Thank you for understanding, Atemu. Look for me again in three months if you haven't changed your mind about me,” Yuugi said. Yuugi moved to unlock the door again and let Atemu out, but Atemu took his hands and held them gently between his own. He looked up at Atemu and tilted his head.

“I won't be changing my mind, I can promise you that,” Atemu said, his violet-red eyes shining with adoration.

Yuugi melted a little more just by looking at them. He wished Atemu would not look at him like that. It only made Yuugi want to kiss him again.

“Will you wait for me until then?”

Yuugi paused and considered Atemu's question. He knew what Atemu was really asking of him. The teen wanted reassurance that Yuugi was not taking this lightheartedly. He wanted to be certain that Yuugi would not change his mind. Yuugi would grant it to him. It was the least he could do for Atemu and for himself.

_I need to risk myself again or I'll never move past Siegfried._

“I'll wait,” he whispered and Atemu closed his eyes, savoring Yuugi's answer.

“Thank you, Yuugi,” Atemu said, opening his eyes. He looked down at Yuugi and a small blush graced his cheeks. “...can I kiss you?” He looked so hopeful.

Yuugi nodded. He closed his eyes and Atemu pulled him closer. Yuugi felt Atemu's hands leave his own and one cupped the back of his neck, and the other wrapped around his waist. He parted his lips in anticipation when he felt Atemu's breath on his cheek. He was expecting Atemu to kiss him senseless like before. He was expecting something hard and intense. He expected to be swept away.

What he got instead, was completely different.

Atemu pressed his lips to Yuugi's gently, slotting them together like two halves of a whole. His kiss was tender and slow and it almost felt like a goodbye, but not quite. Atemu was kissing him like a lover of many years, familiar like someone he'd kissed a thousand times before. It was a sweet wish, like a hello after a long time away. Yuugi's heart squeezed painfully in his chest and he suddenly felt his sinuses burn like he was about to cry. He fought the absurd feeling and his hands gripped at Atemu's blue shirt.

But then Atemu moved away and Yuugi opened his eyes to see Atemu watching him with a yearning desire that Yuugi would be lying if he said he did not feel it as well. The teen cupped Yuugi's cheek and smiled. The butterflies lying dormant in Yuugi's stomach abruptly took to the air, frantic with flight.

“I'll help you with those broken mugs and I'll go, okay?” said Atemu.

Yuugi was speechless. He nodded numbly and Atemu pulled away to grab the bucket Jounouchi had left for them on the counter. The one Yuugi should have grabbed before he started to clean up. The one his throbbing foot promised to remind him of next time.

Yuugi took a shuddering breath and shook himself into the present. If Atemu continued to kiss him like that, Yuugi was sure he would not stand a chance. He would fall for Atemu and fall hard. His heart might as well be handed over now, but Yuugi held firm. He had much to consider before he handed over his heart.

As he had said, Atemu helped with cleaning up the mess Yuugi had created. Only one mug had survived with only the slightest chip at its lip and a crack down its side, starting at the rim. Though he knew he should throw it away, he placed it aside on the counter. He was not sure what he would do with it yet, but he knew he did not want to toss it into the trash. Perhaps, he would take it home with him.

Since they'd begun, the butterflies in Yuugi's belly had not calmed. They only beat their wings faster until Yuugi began to feel queasy with the sensation. He understood this familiar feeling and recognized it for what it was. Yuugi was smitten, crushing on the teenage boy that had barreled into his life one Saturday night.

As Atemu laid the bucket filled with ceramic shards on the counter next to his cracked mug, Yuugi mopped up the coffee that had still been in a couple of those mugs. He paused when Atemu came up to him and stood up straight. He tilted his head up, expecting Atemu to kiss him goodbye. He expected the sweet kiss from before; the kiss that threatened to take Yuugi down from the safety of the clouds with Cupid's arrow.

Atemu looked down at him and the edge of his lips quirked up, his red eyes watching him with that same warm emotion from before. Yuugi's malfunctioning heart skipped another beat; he would have to get it checked. Yuugi made a mental note to see a doctor.

Atemu reached out a hand and took Yuugi's into his own. His thumb brushed over the pale skin and he sighed quietly.

“I'll be going now,” Atemu said, his smile becoming sad, “I'll see you soon, alright?”

 _Kiss me,_ Yuugi thought, and barely nodded in answer.

Atemu squeezed his hand gently and let go before he walked away. He unlocked the front door and opened it, turning back to give Yuugi one last measuring glance. His eyes softened considerably and then he was gone, the door closing gently behind him.

Yuugi's lips were left untouched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not out of the woods yet. See you next week maybe?


	4. Delicate Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi's life is oh-so-hard, boo-hoo. There is a surprise visit, Jounouchi is stubborn, and Yuugi's having absolutely none of anyone's crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'**  
>  **Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'**  
>  **Runnin' from my heart."** \- _Runnin'_ by Adam Lambert
> 
> Please enjoy the newest chapter of The Aftermath. See you in the End Note!

The next day, Yuugi woke with a flutter in his stomach and a skip in his heartbeat. He was anxious and worried for the day ahead. He was sure Atemu would come into the shop and Yuugi did not know if he was ready to see him again so soon. The thought of seeing Atemu's bright face gave Yuugi butterflies and a sense of dread all the same. He could not help it. Since the day before, he had been questioning himself and his decisions. It seemed that no matter what choice he made, he would still fret about it.

He had chosen not to be with Atemu and his head had spun with regret until he had felt like throwing up. Now he had chosen to be with Atemu and still, his head spun in circles with what-if-he-stops-liking-me and what-if-this-is-a-mistake, and ridiculous things like that. But Yuugi was a worrier. He had been since he was young and it had not lessened one bit with age.

In the dark of his bedroom, Yuugi took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He was not going to think about it, even though he most definitely was. He was just going to think about it less and try to not let it get to him. He had work and distractions could cause him to make mistakes. Yuugi could not afford mistakes in his shop. It was new, too new to screw up. He would deal with Atemu when the young man came, but not any sooner.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning and Atemu had not come into the shop. Not that Yuugi had been paying particular attention. He was only _vaguely_ surprised that the teen had not come in yet. Yuugi had _not_ been watching and waiting with a brilliant line in mind to greet the teenager with. He baked, made coffee, charged several customers, and baked some more. He did _not_ watch the clock on the register like a hawk, wondering why the teen had not come in. And the not knowing was in _no way_ bugging him.

“He's got school, remember?” Jounouchi told him with an amused rise of his eyebrows when Yuugi fidgeted with the espresso cups for the fifth time. “He's not getting out until three or four.”

Yuugi was so incredibly embarrassed for being so transparent with his feelings. His face felt hot and he ducked his head to hide his shame. Immediately, he stopped messing with the small mugs and stepped away from the counter.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Yuugi said, feigning indifference as he rushed into the kitchen to find something to occupy himself with, leaving the two customers that had just walked in for Jounouchi to handle.

The nerves returned when the clock struck three and Yuugi had baked three dozen cookies that he most definitely did _not_ need. He thereafter returned to his fidgeting, this time picking on the plastic cups. He counted them needlessly (“There's forty-three cups.” – “No, Yuug', there's twenty-seven.”) and continued to glance at the door. His head jerked whenever a new customer walked in, and Jounouchi would notice and snicker silently to himself.

It was making Yuugi increasingly annoyed and his neck was starting to hurt. If he pretended to need the bathroom once or twice when customers walked in to get a tiny bit of petty revenge on his friend, it was no one's business but his own. However, Yuugi was pleased when Jounouchi no longer sniggered at him when he started acting up again.

Three turned to four and Yuugi's anxiety increased. He had taken to counting just how many hipster kids had walked in with beanies and too-big sweaters and scarves, asking for hot coffees. Twenty-five so far and Yuugi was growing increasingly concerned for their health as it was too hot outside for them to be wearing so many layers. Although, he had found it a little fun when several asked to take pictures of him holding out their coffee.

As soon as five o'clock reared its ugly head, Yuugi was beyond frazzled, had gotten an order wrong, and even burned himself twice. He appreciated when the girl did not yell at him and had kindly informed him of his mistake. As Yuugi carefully prepared her order a second time, Jounouchi had rolled his eyes and not said a thing, for which Yuugi was also grateful. He could not handle being told he was acting like a teenager with a crush. He knew exactly how he was acting and the knowledge was only making him more flustered. With the amount of mortification it brought him, Yuugi was ready to grab a paper bag to hide his face for the rest of eternity.

But then Jounouchi was locking the door and flipping the sign to show that they were closed. Yuugi was standing at the counter, hands clenched on the surface. He was fighting the sting of disappointment and ignoring his friend's sympathetic glances. He did not know what he had expected of the day, but the sour taste in his mouth told him that he had not expected Atemu _not_ to show up. The possibility had not once crossed his mind. Yuugi had thought for sure that the teenager would walk in with that endearing grin and those shining eyes.

He had not expected to be stood up.

The thought was unreasonable. They had not agreed upon a date when they would next see each other. Atemu was under no obligation to show up at all. The teen had no reason to come into his shop except to see Yuugi (or buy some cookies) and he supposed that that was what hurt. Yuugi had anticipated that Atemu would come in to see him. With how obvious Atemu had been about his affections, Yuugi had never thought otherwise.

But now they were closed and there was no sign of Atemu. Yuugi was disappointed and he could not deny it.

“Maybe he had homework,” Jounouchi said as he walked past Yuugi and the counter Yuugi was staring at to the closet to retrieve the broom.

Yuugi did not respond and went into the kitchen to retrieve the plastic tub. If he needed a minute alone, no one had to know, but Jounouchi granted him a moment of peace to himself anyway.

* * *

The next day passed in much the same fashion. Yuugi would arrive calm as can be, but grew increasingly distracted as three o'clock neared. Fortunately, he did not suffer any burns and his orders were never incorrect. He continued to scan the windows along the front of the cafe, eyes searching for that familiar head of red hair. His heart would skip a beat when he would see a flash of red, eyes zeroing in on the target only to find that the person (and the occasional balloon) was not Atemu.

Three o'clock came and went and Yuugi was relegated by Jounouchi to packing up pastries and desserts and making cold drinks only.

“Don't want you to burn yourself again,” Jounouchi had said with a patronizing pat to his back.

Yuugi had repaid him with an elbow to the ribs when he was sure no customer was looking their way. It would not do to show incompetency in front of their customers.

Once again, however, Atemu did not come. Yet Yuugi secretly hoped the next day would be different.

But he did not come the next day, or the day after that. As the days went on, Atemu's charming presence did not make itself known. Yuugi did not see a single head of red with blonde nor a flash of pearly whites or the shine of wine-colored eyes. And while a slight ache settled within him, Yuugi's heart stopped counting the seconds that passed.

* * *

A week went by and Yuugi was growing used to the idea that he would not be seeing Atemu until the teenager graduated. The thought irked him, but he was not going to fret about it. He went on with his life, his work, and kept his thoughts as far from Atemu as possible which was, unfortunately, not far enough. The teenager invaded his mind several times a day and Yuugi would find himself wondering over Atemu's conspicuous absence before abruptly reminding himself that he was not supposed to be thinking of Atemu.

Yuugi was making an espresso for a particularly snobby child with wild black hair and cold, blue eyes, when the first hint of Atemu entered his shop. The hint came in the form of Yuusei Fudou, Atemu's best friend. The teen's dark hair was disheveled, like he had run his fingers through it one too many times. There were dark circles around his royal blue eyes like he had not slept in a week. His tan was looking pale, and Yuugi could tell by the way the tag stuck out near his collarbone that his shirt was on backwards.

“Tell me you have them,” Yuusei called to him before either Jounouchi or he could utter a word of greeting. Yuugi handed the espresso over to the snobby kid who eyed it skeptically before retreating to a table to sit by himself. He moodily stared out the window and left the cup untouched. Yuusei came up to the counter and repeated his sentence. “Tell me you have them.”

Yuugi cocked his head to the side and frowned.

“I'm not sure what you mean by 'them',” he answered and Yuusei groaned before reaching up to rub at his eyes.

“The muffins,” he bemoaned, “the goddamn _muffins._ The ones you made at Atemu's place. Those godforsaken _things.”_ The teen sounded beyond irritated and close to desperate. He stared at Yuugi with intense eyes that spoke of horrors Yuugi would never know. He said, “Tell me you _have_ them.”

Yuugi would have told him to see for himself as the display was _right there,_ but sensing the fragile limb Yuusei was out on, Yuugi moved to check for himself. They had three banana-nut muffins left and Yuugi said as much.

“We have three banana-nut muffins left.”

“Oh, thank god,” Yuusei said lowly and he did not sound any happier, “give them to me. All three. Juudai has not shut up about them all damn week.” Yuusei watched him intently as Yuugi took the three muffins and put them into a white paper bag with their brand on the front of it. His stare made Yuugi a little uncomfortable and the teen did not look away until he set the bag on the counter and rang them up.

“I take it he really liked them?” Yuugi asked with an unsteady smile and Yuusei gave him an unamused look.

“Understatement,” he said, “he won't stop calling me about them. Usually, that wouldn't irritate me, but at three in the morning, you wouldn't be cheerful about it either. I have limits.” Yuusei pulled out his wallet and paid with a debit card.

“Why didn't he come in to get any if he liked them so much?” Yuugi questioned and Yuusei sighed before taking the bag from the counter.

“He's scared of coming in and making an ass out of himself,” Yuusei said and glanced at the bag in his hand. He gave Yuugi a somber look and said, “I'll most likely be back again soon. Thanks.”

Yuugi waved him off with a sympathetic smile and Yuusei tiredly waved back as he left.

* * *

In the middle of the week, Yuugi was at his wits end. Customers had been steadily increasing as time went on and it had gotten to the point that Yuugi did not have enough hands with which to attend them. Neither did his business partner. Yuugi had burned himself more than once with the coffee machine in his haste to complete orders and his hands could not take much more abuse. He was barely getting any sleep with all the worry and he suspected that Jounouchi was no better off.

They needed help in the shop. Yuugi knew this, but his business partner refused to believe it. Jounouchi continued to insist that they could handle it and they did not need help. Even as Jounouchi applied burn cream after work hours, and Yuugi insisted, his friend would not budge on the matter.

But Yuugi could not take much more of this.

“Jounouchi, go around and refill coffees please,” Yuugi called as he blended the newest order with ice.

“Kinda busy here,” Jounouchi replied as he quickly placed donuts into a box.

Yuugi took a deep breath and proceeded with what he was doing. He switched off the blender and poured the frozen coffee slush into a cup, decorating it with whipped cream and caramel. He snapped on the dome-shaped cover and placed it onto the counter where he rang it up. The customer paid and left, clearing his view and Yuugi was surprised to see Juudai next in line.

“Juudai? Hey, what would you like?”

Yuugi would have liked to make conversation. He had not seen Juudai since that first time he had met him and he sort of, maybe, most certainly wanted to ask about Atemu. Mainly, Yuugi wanted to know _why_ Atemu had not come in to see him and if the teen had changed his mind and was no longer interested in him. And if so, why had Atemu changed his mind? But there were three people behind Juudai and three in Jounouchi's line and Yuugi could not waste time chatting. No matter how much he wanted to.

“Hey, Yuugi,” Juudai greeted morosely and sighed, “what do you got that's sweet and takes away the taste of rejection?”

Yuugi, despite the fact that there were other customers in line, could not help but grow concerned. He clearly recalled when Yuusei had come in, looking like hell and Yuugi dearly hoped they had not broken up over his muffins.

“Is everything okay?” he asked carefully. He felt his stomach twist with guilt. If his muffins had caused a breakup … well, the thought was ridiculous. How could a couple break up over muffins? But Yuugi really hoped his suspicion was wrong or he would never look at his muffins the same way again.

“Oh, man,” Juudai muttered and huffed, “You don't know the half of it; _no one_ will hire me. Every job I've applied to? Rejected. I'm here for your goodies because I can't wait for Yuusei to come get them. Also, I kinda don't want him to know that I got rejected again.” Juudai lowered his gaze to the ground and shuffled awkwardly and Yuugi felt his heart reach out in sympathy.

“Do you know why they've rejected you?” Yuugi asked, casting a nervous glance behind the young teen. His customers were waiting patiently so far. Juudai also glanced behind himself and seemed to notice the line. He blinked and turned back to Yuugi, quickly scanning the choices above and giving his order.

“Small hot chocolate and two – or, actually, just one of those awesome muffins, please,” he requested, pulling out a wallet that had seen better days as Yuugi turned to get his items. “To go,” Juudai quickly added and Yuugi grabbed an insulated, paper cup before going about the order.

“They all keep telling me that I'm too young to be working,” Juudai said eventually, answering Yuugi's question from before. “Or they say I lack experience, which is really dumb because how else will I get experience?” Juudai huffed and Yuugi placed his hot chocolate on the counter.

“I'm seventeen!” Juudai said, exasperated, “I can work! I have two hands and a brain. Man, I _really_ need a job.”

Yuugi gave him a wry smile as he went to get Juudai's much-needed pastry. When he came back with the bag, he glanced behind Juudai and noticed two more customers come in. He closed his eyes with exhaustion before he greeted the new customers with a happy smile he did not feel.

On a spur of the moment decision, Yuugi reached under the counter and grabbed one of the extra aprons from the shelf there and passed it to Juudai.

“Uh, I didn't order that,” Juudai said as Yuugi rang up his purchase.

“No, you didn't,” Yuugi confirmed, “but Jounouchi refuses to believe that we're being spread way too thin and I'm doing something about it.”

“But –”

“Juudai,” Yuugi interrupted, “are you good with people? Can you take and follow orders? Do you learn quickly?”

Juudai stared at him, dumbfounded, but he responded nonetheless.

“Yes, yes, and yes, but –”

“Then consider today a trial run and if you do well, I'll hire you. Take advantage of this opportunity and impress me.”

Juudai pulled on the apron so fast that Yuugi was barely pulling change from the drawer when Juudai grinned at him and saluted.

“Reporting for duty, Yuugi! Hey, that rhymes!”

Yuugi laughed to himself and looked to the side to see Jounouchi looking quite exhausted at the other register. He knew he would change Jounouchi's mind today.

“Good, now here's your change,” Yuugi said as he handed over Juudai's money, “I want you to go into the kitchen and eat your muffin and drink your hot chocolate. When you're done, wash your hands for an entire minute, then come back out here and I'll show you what to do. Also, I don't have to tell you this, but be quick, but don't drink that too fast. You'll burn yourself. Now get.” Yuugi jabbed a thumb behind himself to show Juudai the door and the boy grabbed his food, nodded, and quickly made his way around the counter and to the back.

The best part, to Yuugi, was that his partner, Katsuya Jounouchi, was so out of it, that he had not even noticed Juudai rushing past him. Yuugi chuckled to himself about that for the fifteen minutes Juudai took to eat and wash his hands. When the boy came back out, Jounouchi stared at him before looking to Yuugi in bewilderment and whispering, “Do you see him too?”

“Jounouchi, this is Juudai. Juudai, this is Jounouchi. Juudai's going to be helping us today, Jounouchi. I don't care if you're against it. We need –”

“Go for it,” Jounouchi interrupted before moving past Juudai to get to the flavored syrups.

Surprised, Yuugi stared after Jounouchi for a moment before shaking his head and giving Juudai his first task.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Juudai was locking the door and flipping the sign to show “Closed”. He turned around to see Yuugi leaning on the counter, chin in hand and grinning at him. The older man looked tired as hell and paler than usual, but he was obviously content. Behind him, Jounouchi was exiting the kitchen with a sour look on his face.

“So you were right,” Jounouchi said to Yuugi, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the counter beside Yuugi. “We _did_ need help.”

Yuugi continued to grin happily at Juudai and nodded.

“I take absolutely no pleasure in saying 'I told you so',” Yuugi said, only Juudai could see that Yuugi definitely appeared quite smug about saying it and the short man was not even trying to hide it.

“Oh, shut up,” Jounouchi said and poked Yuugi in the side, causing Yuugi to jump away with a yelp.

“Hey!” Yuugi was indignant, “I'm allowed to gloat. I was about to lose my mind today!”

Yuugi poked his friend back and Juudai immediately knew the man had started something. One second, Jounouchi was grinning, the next, the pair of adults were wrestling each other behind the counter, each locked together by their arms and trying to shove one another into a headlock.

Juudai was very surprised to see Yuugi holding his own. He had not expected the small man to have much strength, but he had apparently been very wrong. He stood uncertainly, watching the pair and mentally cheering for Yuugi to win. He had always been a fan of the underdog, and while Yuugi did not lack the strength to fight, Jounouchi was much larger and had his weight to his advantage.

The pair came to an abrupt stop when a loud pop song erupted from Juudai's pocket.

Juudai jumped and grabbed his cell phone. He flipped it open to see who was calling and a smile lit his features.

“That _must_ be Yuusei,” came Yuugi's teasing voice and Juudai looked up. Yuugi and Jounouchi had separated from their little brawl and were now both leaning on the counter, looking at him with twin smirks. Had they not looked so different from each other, Juudai would have sworn they were related. He unwillingly blushed and shrugged.

“Maybe,” he said and made to put away his phone.

“You're not going to answer?” Yuugi asked him with surprise and Juudai shook his head.

“Just because we're closed doesn't mean the job's done,” he said and Jounouchi looked at him with raised eyebrows before turned to Yuugi and nudging him with an elbow.

“I like him,” he said and Yuugi glanced at his business partner before turning to Juudai with a soft smile.

“Go ahead and answer. Jounouchi and I are gonna have a talk in the back.”

Juudai was about to tell them that he could always call Yuusei back later, but Jounouchi nodded and quickly pulled Yuugi into the kitchen. Juudai stared after them for a moment before answering his phone.

“Hey, you,” he answered.

 _“Hey, yourself._ _You alright? I haven't heard from you all day_ _and you didn't come to school._ _Is your mom sick again?_ _”_ came Yuusei's steady voice.

“No, she's fine and me? I'm great!” Juudai said. He was bursting to tell Yuusei about the bakery and Yuugi's trial run, but he did not want to get his hopes up. He had yet to hear a final decision from Yuugi.

 _“What's got you so excited today?”_  Yuusei asked and Juudai could hear the smile in his boyfriend's words. Juudai bit at his lip. He wanted to tell Yuusei about his day. He wanted Yuusei to know that he had spent his day working in Yuugi's cafe. He really wanted to tell Yuusei that he might be getting a job. He was trembling with his excitement for it. He knew Yuusei would be happy for him and be there for him if he was not hired. However, if he was rejected again, it would be another failure to add to his growing list and even though Yuusei would be supportive, Juudai did not want his boyfriend to think him a failure.

“Uh, well, you know me,” Juudai said uneasily, “I'm an excitable guy!”

_“...Juudai.”_

“Juudai!”

Juudai looked around at the hiss of his name to see Yuugi back at the counter and giving him two thumbs up.

“You're hired,” Yuugi mouthed at him and Juudai stared before letting out a loud cheer.

“Alright!” he yelled, throwing his unoccupied fist in the air. He turned his attention back to his phone and yelled, “Yuusei! Yuugi just hired me to work in his cafe! Atemu's boyfriend totally rocks!”

_“...Juudai, please tell me Yuugi was nowhere around to hear you yelling that.”_

Juudai froze and turned back to Yuugi who was staring at him with shock. He no longer wore his cheerful grin. It had slipped off his face as soon as Juudai's words had registered in his head.

“...Atemu's _what?”_  Yuugi sputtered and a furious blush flared across his cheeks.

 _“...oh, my god,_ _Juudai,_ _”_  Yuusei groaned, _“Atemu's going to_ kill _you.”_

“Uh,” Juudai felt himself pale dramatically as Yuugi dropped his hands to the counter. Yuugi looked embarrassed and scandalized. Juudai knew he had messed up. He had tipped the delicate balance of Atemu's love life once again.

“Boyfriend?” Yuugi's mouth flapped for a second and his eyes narrowed with outrage, “Has Atemu been going around, calling me his boyfriend?!”

Yes, Juudai had seriously fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend! A key word to Yuugi's upset. 
> 
> (Will you comment if I challenge you to a duel?)


	5. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend? Yuugi is offended and riled up. Jounouchi is decidedly not helping. There is only one person who can fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter! This is turning out to be much longer than I anticipated. Definitely gonna run about eight chapters or so long. I hope you enjoy.

The bakery was deathly silent and Jounouchi tentatively poked his head out of the kitchen to see what was the matter. His blonde head appeared between the kitchen door and the doorjamb and he surveyed the scene. He took in Yuugi's stiff stance, Juudai's horrified look, and the silence from the boy's phone and surmised that something not-so-good had come to pass. He stepped out slowly and came to stand beside his friend, looking to Juudai with confusion before taking in Yuugi's expression. Yuugi looked shocked and offended. Indeed, something unpleasant had happened.

Beside Jounouchi and completely unaware of his presence, Yuugi was doubting his hearing. He could not have possibly heard what he thought he had heard. But his ears were ringing with the words he refused to acknowledge.

_Atemu's boyfriend._

The thought continued to buzz around his mind like an angry bee. He bristled and immediately turned around, not trusting himself to stay calm. He shoved into the kitchen and out of sight, hoping that time alone would settle his aggrieved being.

After the short man had gone, Jounouchi cast a concerned glance to the swinging door and turned to Juudai, feeling really confused. He had not left the kitchen more than half-a-minute after Yuugi, but enough had transpired in those thirty seconds to bring Jounouchi completely out of the loop. The last he knew, they had decided to hire the teenager that had been a godsend to their shop. He knew Juudai had shouted something, but he had not been able to make it out over the sound of the running water in the kitchen.

“Um … am I still hired?” Juudai asked quietly, voice filled with nerves. The boy shuffled from foot to foot, chewing anxiously on his lip.

“ _Juudai, that is not the question you should be asking right now,”_ Yuusei's voice said on the phone.

Jounouchi scratched at his head and turned to look at the swinging door once more before looking back to Juudai.

“Well,” Jounouchi finally said, “I don't know what just happened, but you're still hired. After your amazing work today, I'm not letting you go.” He paused for a moment before frowning. “Now, we'll let Yuugi cool off – you didn't call him short, did you?”

Juudai looked taken aback. He shook his head.

“Uh, no – what? No!”

“Oh,” Jounouchi's face cleared, “that's good … so what happened?” He crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at Juudai with curiosity. The teenager fidgeted some more, his gaze darting from Jounouchi to the door Yuugi had disappeared through.

“Well, you see, um … I –”

“ _Juudai, don't say anything worse, for the love of god,”_ said Yuusei.

Juudai pouted before turning back to his phone.

“See?” Juudai said mournfully, “This is why I told you I couldn't come here. I always end up saying something stupid and now Atemu's going to be so pissed at me.”

“Oh, so _that's_ what's got Yuugi's panties in a bunch,” Jounouchi said and nodded as though it it were an obvious reason for Yuugi's discontent, “don't worry, kid. Whatever it is, Yuugi will get over it –”

“I am not his boyfriend!” Yuugi was back and he was miffed. “I haven't even gone on a date with him! Why is he telling people that I'm his boyfriend?!”

Staring at Yuugi with alarm, Juudai faltered. On the one hand, he could try to fix what he broke. On the other hand, trying to fix it would undoubtedly make it worse. The decision was a hard one. Either he stayed quiet and left Yuugi to his own conclusions, or he opened his big mouth and ruined everything. Without any alternative, Juudai begged into the phone.

“Yuusei, help,” Juudai pleaded, “How do I fix this? If I say anything else, I know I'm just gonna make it worse. Yuugi looks really upset. Oh, my god, help me before I say something stupid.” Juudai kept his eyes on Yuugi who had crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed right at him. Beside Yuugi, Jounouchi had noticed his little friend's threatening stance and was trying hard not to laugh. His lips were forced together and trembling with the effort it took. His entire body was shaking with suppressed laughter and his brown eyes shined with amusement and something else that told Juudai he had definitely screwed up.

_“Juudai,”_ Yuusei sighed,  _“You know I care about you, but you really need to stop getting yourself into these situations. Please give Yuugi the phone. I'll explain.”_ Juudai immediately walked over and held out the phone .

“Yuusei wants to talk to you,” Juudai said and let out a relieved sigh when Yuugi took the flip phone.

“Hello, Yuusei,” Yuugi said pleasantly, “I'm sorry, but I will be hearing this from Juudai. He will call you back when we are through.” Without waiting for an answer, Yuugi hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. Taking a breath to keep his emotions in check, Yuugi said, “Did Atemu tell you we were together?”

“Not exactly,” Juudai said uncomfortably as he gazed longingly at his phone. Yuusei was going to be his saving grace. Without him, Juudai was left to flounder about like a newborn fawn taking its first steps. He looked to Jounouchi for any kind of help, but instead found a deep interest in hearing what he had to say. The amusement was still there, shining brightly. Juudai was really on his own.

“What do you mean by 'not exactly'? Either he said I was his boyfriend or he didn't. Which is it?” Yuugi stared him down, and as he cowered, Juudai was rather surprised to find that the short man could intimidate him so much. He had not expected Yuugi to be capable of looking so serious.

He squirmed under Yuugi's gaze and Jounouchi took pity on him. The man let out a snort of laughter and reached out a tan hand, patting Yuugi on the shoulder.

“Ease up there, Yuug',” Jounouchi said cheerily, “poor guy looks terrified of you.” He gave Juudai a heartening smile. “Relax, little dude, Yuugi's harmless like a fluffy, little kitten.”

Yuugi's serious face cracked into despair and he looked to Jounouchi, pouting. Brushing his partner's hand away, Yuugi huffed indignantly.

“Well,” he said, “it's about time someone thinks I'm scary. Don't take that away from me! And I'll have you know that kittens have claws!”

When Jounouchi began to laugh, Juudai relaxed monumentally. His entire body seemed to deflate from the tense stance he had been holding. He let a relieved smile slip through, but  it dropped when Yuugi turned back to him, brow creased.

“Seriously, Juudai,” Yuugi said calmly, “has Atemu been telling people that we're together?”

As Juudai fumbled for an answer that would  _not_ ruin his friend's love life, Yuugi sighed and shook his head, looking  discouraged .

“This was a mistake,” Yuugi said quietly, “I knew it –”

“For fuck's sake,” Jounouchi abruptly groaned, dragging a hand raggedly through his hair, “Yuugi, you haven't even let him answer you. Don't you start with this shit again or I swear I'll strangle your tiny neck. You said you would give that kid a chance. Don't you dare blow this. You were doing so well!”

Yuugi switched his gaze from Juudai to Jounouchi and he looked downright nettled.

“Jounouchi, he's been calling me his boyfriend when we haven't even gone on _one date._ What does that tell you? It tells _me_ that he's not equipped to handle an adult relationship! No – just, this was a mistake and I'm sorry. I can't do this.” Yuugi turned around and made to walk away, but Jounouchi halted him with a hand.

“You are blowing this way out of porpor – propo – _ugh,_ you're making this into a bigger deal than it is! You're just running away again!”

Yuugi shrugged off the hand and pushed past his friend, ignoring his words and Jounouchi called after him in irritation.

“Dammit, Yuugi, stop putting your insecurities onto the guy!” he yelled as Yuugi went into the kitchen. “Face your fears and stop being a coward!”

“I am not a coward!” Yuugi yelled back from the kitchen. “Atemu is too immature to handle a real relationship and I don't need that in my life!”

Burying his hands into his hair, Jounouchi grunted in frustration. On the other side of the counter, Juudai scratched at his head nervously. He did not know how to fix this. It had been a total accident on his part. He had not meant for this to happen; it was not like he purposely went around trying to ruin peoples' lives. Juudai let his eyes fall to the counter and he sighed. The phone was quiet and still, even as Juudai silently begged it for help. He wished he had not answered the phone at all and waited until he had left the cafe to call Yuusei back. Sometimes, Juudai thought he would do much better in life if he were mute.

“I'm sorry,” he said miserably.

“Not your fault, kid,” Jounouchi said tiredly as he removed his hands from his head. He leaned his hip against the counter and slumped his shoulders. “He's been looking for something else to hide behind. Just need to wait a bit before I try to get his head outta his ass.” Upon seeing Juudai's downcast expression, Jounouchi reached out a hand and patted his brown head of hair. “Really,” he said, “don't worry. I'll get this fixed somehow. But tell me the truth, is this Atemu kid gonna break his heart or what? I don't wanna bother fighting for someone who isn't gonna appreciate him.”

A contemplative look crossed Juudai's face and he looked about to speak before he grimaced and shook his head.

“I probably shouldn't say anything else,” Juudai grumbled, “I only tend to make things worse. It's a miracle Yuusei still likes me after what I pulled with his parents.”

“Don't be so hard on yourself,” Jounouchi said with a lopsided grin, “I'm sure whatever happened wasn't as bad as you think. Now think about your positives. You seem like a good kid. Hardworking, and honest, so I'm sure there's plenty your boyfriend sees in you. He got you a cake as an apology for not being around. That's dedication. Shows he really cares.”

Blushing, Juudai grinned.

“You're right!” he said happily and Jounouchi nodded at him as though his good deed for the day was done.

“So tell me about that brat that's after Yuugi,” Jounouchi said.

“Well, first thing you gotta know is that Atemu isn't immature at all,” Juudai said as he recalled Yuugi's words, “he really isn't. He's kind of a bummer sometimes 'cause he's all about work first and play later, but play never really seems to come around. Like, don't get me wrong, he's a fun guy, but he's got a lot on his plate at times. Uh, but I probably shouldn't talk about that. That's his business.” Juudai looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

“Anyway,” he said, “the important thing here is that Atemu really likes Yuugi and he would never hurt someone if he could help it. Also, he _really_ likes Yuugi, like, I can't stress that enough. So if you can fix this, that would be swell. I don't think he'd forgive me for screwing this up for him. Worse, he probably _will_ forgive me and think it's somehow _his_ fault!” Juudai  looked imploringly to Jounouchi and clasped his hands together in mock prayer. “Please fix this. I don't want to break his heart.”

Jounouchi measured his words and nodded.

“Don't be dramatic. I'll see what I can do.”

* * *

“You don't even know what you're mad about,” Jounouchi said as he stuffed his face with leftover cheesecake. They were in Yuugi's apartment and Yuugi was pointedly ignoring Jounouchi, face hidden by a gaming magazine. The short young man was lying on his sofa on the opposite end of the large room and pretending that the world around him did not exist as he steadily flipped through the pages. Opposite of the living room was the kitchen where Jounouchi was seated at the small, round, wooden table, chowing down on cheesecake.

Beside Jounouchi was a white-haired man who was also partaking of said cheesecake. He gazed between Yuugi and Jounouchi, following the one-sided conversation, but wisely remaining silent. Jounouchi placed another forkful of the cake in his mouth and sighed through his nose.

“Seriously, Yuugi, can you even give me a valid reason for how you're acting?” he asked rhetorically, swallowing his bite. “Can't, can you? Of course you can't.” Jounouchi took the last strawberry and was immediately poked with the other man's fork for his attempt. He huffed and left the strawberry alone, eyeing it with greed as he rubbed at his hurting hand.

“You had yours, this one is mine,” the other man said softly as though he had not just stabbed the blonde in the hand with a sharp fork.

“Then why don't you eat it already?” Jounouchi shot at him, “stop teasing me this way, you damn _tease._ _”_

The man chuckled and shrugged as he took another bite from their shared cheesecake.

Rolling his eyes, Jounouchi glanced over to Yuugi who made a large show of turning a page in his little magazine. And again, Jounouchi rolled his eyes, adding a displeased huff at the end of it. Another forkful of the creamy dessert made it into his mouth.

“Yuugi, I get that you're scared of getting hurt and that one of you will turn out like Siegfried, but the thing you don't seem to remember is that Siegfried was an asshole from the start and neither you or that Atemu guy is an asshole. As for the getting hurt thing –”

“You work in a bakery, Jounouchi. You're a _baker._ How are you not sick of eating cakes and cookies everyday? Or fat for that matter?” Yuugi shot back, interrupting his little rant.

“Steel stomach and a good metabolism,” Jounouchi snapped, “now stop trying to change the subject. I'm going to annoy you until you stop being a little shit.”

Finally, the white-haired man intervened.

“Jounouchi, maybe you should stop trying to force Yuugi into a relationship he doesn't want,” he said in a calm, level voice. He stabbed at the blonde's hand when Jounouchi tried to take the strawberry again.

“Whose side are you on, Ryou?!” Jounouchi glared at the white-haired man named Ryou and tossed down his fork, rubbing at his hand. “Don't fucking help him hide like a coward –”

“Jounouchi,” Ryou said gently and the blonde pursed his lips, tensed and waiting. “It's obvious,” the pale man said, “that Yuugi does not want to be with this Atemu person.” In the living room, Yuugi had stopped turning pages. The apartment was quiet but for the young man's calming voice. “Stop forcing this onto him. You know Yuugi and the more you push, the more stubborn he'll get. It's not worth it.”

The man took a bite of of the cake and chewed quietly before swallowing. He took a sip of his milk and cleared his throat. Setting down the glass, he sighed and pushed his long, pale bangs behind his ear.

“Anyway, Yuugi isn't the type to throw away something with potential. Getting hurt is only worth it if it's _worth it,_ you know? This Atemu person obviously isn't worth it. You said he was a kid, right? In high school? Why would Yuugi want to be with someone so immature? It's ridiculous. I'm surprised he's let it go on for this long. Letting some high school brat follow him around and hound him for his attention” – the man shook his head and let out a small incredulous laugh – “I'm shocked, really. I would be so embarrassed to have some horny kid harassing me. I bet he doesn't have a job either and he thinks himself so cool and suave for fooling Yuugi into his bed –”

“You're _wrong,_ Ryou.”

The white-haired man closed his mouth and turned to look to Yuugi who was sitting up, magazine lying forgotten beside him. Yuugi's eyes were narrowed and his shoulders were tense. Jounouchi took up his fork and began eating, watching Yuugi and Ryou with wide eyes.

“He's not anything like you're saying. Don't talk about him like you know him because you don't!” Yuugi stood up to his impressive height of a towering five and half feet, his hands clenched at his sides. “He's not immature. He's respectful and thoughtful and he didn't trick me into sleeping with him. I slept with him because I wanted to. Not because of anything else! And he's _not_ harassing me. If you must know, he hasn't shown up _once_ in the cafe and he _does_ have a job! He also sweet and kind and nothing like you're saying. He didn't try to get me into bed again and he's not acting like he's all that for having slept with me. Just stop assuming things you have no idea about!”

In his furious upset, Yuugi trembled and he glared daggers at the pale man.

“Well, regardless,” Ryou said dismissively, “it doesn't matter because it's not like you want to be with him. He's so obviously not worth it. Like really. Why date a guy who doesn't know one asscheek from the other. Inexperienced and too young to know what he wants in life. He could leave you in a heartbeat and I doubt it would matter much to his little teenaged heart. Teenagers only think with their genitals, after all.” Ryou shrugged and took yet another unperturbed bite of the cake, acting as though Yuugi was not absolutely angry with him.

“Stop saying those things!” Yuugi raised his voice, his cheeks red with anger, “You know nothing about Atemu! He may be a little hesitant in bed, but he's not bad at all and he's more attentive than any other guy I've slept with. And he does too know what he wants in life. Yuusei told me! He wants to attend culinary school and open up a restaurant. And he doesn't think with his dick. I know him and that's not what he's like!”

Ryou put down his fork and leaned back in his chair, gazing at Yuugi thoughtfully.

“But if he's such a great guy,” Ryou asked with bewilderment, “why are you refusing to go out with him?”

The apartment was quiet and Jounouchi was staring, wide-eyed, at Ryou and Yuugi, fork halfway to his mouth. His brown eyes swiveled to Yuugi who froze at the question and blinked, surprised.

“I...” Yuugi faltered and his hands unclenched from their white-knuckled, death grip. Yuugi's mouth stumbled silently for words until he suddenly dropped his gaze to the ground, an expression of stupefaction on his face. The short man was quiet then and Ryou watched him attentively, waiting for Yuugi's reasoning. Though it was evident that Yuugi had no such answer. “...I don't know.”

Yuugi sat down on his couch, looking small and miserable and he sighed.

“I'm an idiot,” he said, “I'm making excuses left and right and it's so _stupid_ and _I'm_ stupid and I need to get over myself.” A self-deprecating laugh left his lips and Yuugi sighed. “Atemu's a decent guy and I'm just sabotaging it because I'm too scared to put myself out there again.”

Ryou took up the last strawberry with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. Wiping his fingers on his jeans, he stood and walked over to Yuugi. He sat down beside him and suddenly pulled him into a hug.

“Yuugi, tell the truth, is Atemu worth it?” he asked and Yuugi leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. He hummed thoughtfully.

“...I'm not sure,” he said softly, “but I think he could be.”

“You think?” Ryou asked and Yuugi let a small smile slip through.

“...there's _potential,”_ he said and Ryou squeezed him happily.

“You're welcome,” Ryou said and Yuugi lifted his head, looking to him with peeved eyes.

“You sneaky schemer,” Yuugi groused and pulled on a lock of Ryou's white hair, earning himself a tug in return.

“I had to do it,” Ryou said, “you have no idea how hard it is to hear you pining and Jounouchi growling at everything. I have to live with you, you know. I will not have you making yourself miserable if I can help it.” Ryou squeezed Yuugi's shoulders before pulling away, “So what will you do now?”

With a huff of air that blew his blonde forelock from his face, Yuugi cocked his head to the side and chewed at the corner of his lip. He glanced to the window where the moon was full and the stars were shining. There was not a cloud in the sky.

“Well, first,” Yuugi said, “I need to find out about this whole _boyfriend_ thing and then … if everything's okay, I'll stop trying to ruin things for myself.” He turned to flash a bright smile to Ryou who beamed at him in return. At the table, Jounouchi dropped his fork with a clatter, sending bits of cheesecake everywhere.

“I can't fucking believe it,” he said to himself, tossing his head over the back of the chair, feeling incredulous at the turn of events. “You fucking shorties will be the death of me.”

“Don't call us short!” both men called back before looking to each other with similar grins.

Though, suddenly, Yuugi's grin slipped off his face and he pursed his lips, brow creasing. Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder in concern.

“Yuugi, what's wrong?”

Yuugi shrugged halfheartedly.

“Well,” he said, “it's just that Atemu hasn't shown up in a week and half and I'm a little worried about what that means.” Fidgeting slightly, Yuugi crossed his arms and leaned his elbows on his knees. He huffed a breath and grimaced.

Ryou hummed thoughtfully and patted Yuugi's shoulder.

“I wouldn't worry too much about it,” he said, “if he's really as sincere as you claimed him to be, he'll show up.”

“You think?” Yuugi asked, turning his head to look at Ryou. The man with pallid skin nodded firmly and Yuugi's face visibly brightened with the reassurance. It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart and Yuugi was able to breathe a little easier.

“Just have a little faith,” said Ryou with a soft smile, “And if he doesn't show up, you can always go to him instead of waiting around. The Yuugi I know waits for no one.”

Yuugi grinned slightly and nodded.

“You're right,” he said, “I can go to him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one person was able to fix it and it was Ryou. I bet y'all thought Atemu was gonna show up in this chapter. Omg, I'm so sorry. I know he's totally MIA. (Blame my muse!)


	6. Ghorayeba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi deals with more feelings and couple of people. Juudai starts his first full day of work and reveals a little about his past. Jounouchi likes to keep his ear pressed to the door. Everything is normal, until it's not and Yuugi wants to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. I literally have no patience. I just needed to get this out there because it was killing me. Oh, my god. Prepare for, well, I really have no idea. Enjoy.

 

Two days later, however, Yuugi had still not gone to see Atemu and the teenage boy had still not shown his face at the cafe. It was four o'clock in the afternoon on Friday, and Yuugi was close to just leaving the cafe in search of his wayward beau. He wanted answers. He had not tried to get answers out of Juudai. In fact, the whole boyfriend issue was still unsolved and the entire situation was driving Yuugi mad. He had chosen to let Atemu explain himself when he came in because Yuugi knew Juudai would become a nervous mess if put on the spot. Although, Yuugi was starting to regret that choice. It had been _two_ days and there was still no sign of Atemu. He regretted hanging up on Yuusei. The young man surely would have explained everything and maybe more.

Yuugi eyed Juudai, his only link to Atemu in that moment, who was walking around with two carafes of coffee, refilling mugs. Pursing his lips, Yuugi considered throwing reason out the window and asking the boy once and for all what the deal was with Atemu calling Yuugi his boyfriend. Before he could, though, a new customer walked into the shop and headed straight for him. She paused at the counter and cleared her throat. Looking at her, dressed up in a pressed, white shirt and a black skirt, Yuugi thought she looked rather mature for a kid. The girl was short and soft-faced; she did not look to be any older than Juudai.

“Hello,” she said and her voice was filled with a no-nonsense tone. Yuugi raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

“Hi,” he said, “welcome to Kame Bakery and Cafe. What may I get you today?”

“My name is Rebecca Hopkins and I would like to inquire as to the availability of working positions at this establishment. If you cannot help me, I would like to speak to the manager, please.”

For a moment, Yuugi could only stare at her. He tilted his head to the side and looked at the girl closely. She was blonde, blue-eyed, and had a litter of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her face was round and pretty and she really _did_ look no older than Juudai. And speaking of the little devil, the boy came up beside Yuugi and grinned at Rebecca Hopkins.

“Oh, hi, Becky!” he said and the girl looked scandalized at being addressed in such a manner. Her blue eyes widened and she straightened significantly. “What are you doing here?”

“It's _Rebecca,”_ said Rebecca Hopkins before abruptly shaking her head, “no, it's actually Hopkins, Yuuki. You would do well to remember that. What are _you_ doing here?”

Bewildered and a little amused, Yuugi looked at his co-worker and back to _Hopkins._ Juudai blinked at her, looking quite confused.

“I work here, Becky,” he said and it's-not-Becky-it's-Rebecca-no-it's-actually-Hopkins gaped at Juudai with a large amount of skepticism that Yuugi felt was unwarranted.

“Someone actually gave you a job?” she asked him incredulously and Juudai deflated slightly before nodding.

“Yeah, _he_ did,” Juudai said and pointed to Yuugi who decided it was time he intervened before feelings were hurt.

“Hi,” he said, “I'm Yuugi and I own this place –”

“Co-own!” Jounouchi stuck his head out from the kitchen before going back to where he had come from and Yuugi rolled his eyes.

“I _co-own_ this place,” he said with a sigh, “you say you're looking for a job?”

“That is indeed what I'm looking for,” Rebecca said with a firm nod, “is there an application I can fill out or a time I could come back?”

“How old are you?” Yuugi asked her.

“I'm eighteen,” Rebecca said, and pushed her glasses up, eyes narrowing as though she expected Yuugi to call her out on lying which, to be honest, Yuugi sort of felt like doing. But then, Yuugi himself looked younger than he was. He would not judge her by appearances alone.

“Alright,” he said and peered under the counter to grab one of the new applications he and Jounouchi had acquired for the shop. They had been thinking of hiring one other person and, while Jounouchi was reluctant to hire more help, Yuugi had managed to convince him into letting him print out applications for anyone who wanted to apply. Though, Yuugi had had to concede that they would not be putting “Help Wanted” signs at the window like he had originally intended to do.

Taking an application, Yuugi placed it on the counter.

“Take this and fill it out. Position will be for a cashier, but there will be other waiting duties involved. Return it at your convenience and we will call you,” he said and the girl smiled.

“Thank you very much, Yuugi,” she said as she plucked up the sheet of paper, “I will be back.” And with that, she excused herself and made her way to the door.

Turning to Juudai, Yuugi raised an eyebrow at him.

“So you know her?” he asked and Juudai nodded, but he was watching Rebecca leave with a furrowed brow and thoughtfully pursed lips.

“Yep,” he said, “she goes to our school. Senior. She's really smart and captain of the debate team and chess club, volleyball team, and a bunch of other stuff. She's actually up against Yuusei for Valedictorian.”

“Your boyfriend is up for Valedictorian?” Yuugi asked, surprised by the information.

Juudai nodded and he seemed proud of the fact. His chest puffed out and he grinned.

“That's right,” he said, “He doesn't look like a nerd, but Yuusei's one smart cookie,” Juudai said with a smile. Yuugi had noticed that every time the boy spoke of Yuusei, his face lit up completely. The teenager seemed to exude happiness at the very mention of his boyfriend. It made Yuugi feel warm and fuzzy, but lonely as well. He had not been in a real relationship for a long while. His last one had been Siegfried and that had screwed him over royally. However, before the man had broken his heart, it had been _nice_ and he had to admit that he missed that feeling. With a sigh, Yuugi wondered if Atemu would bring him as much joy as Yuusei brought Juudai. But as he thought of Atemu, Yuugi remembered that the young man still had yet to appear.

“You okay, boss?” Juudai said with concern, “You're looking a little bummed out.”

With a start, Yuugi looked to Juudai and a slight blush filled his cheeks. He had known his feelings were transparent, but not _that_ transparent. It was no wonder Ryou had said he was pining. Obviously, he was and Yuugi felt embarrassed by that. He had been displaying his feelings all over the place the entire time.

“I'm fine,” Yuugi said quickly before clearing his throat, “now stop being such a busybody and go clear some tables.” Waving him away, Yuugi smiled when Juudai pouted at him. No doubt, the boy wanted to pry, but Yuugi would be damned if he admitted that he was thinking of Atemu … again.

“You got it, boss,” Juudai said with a roll of his eyes and Yuugi narrowed his own at him. With a sheepish grin, Juudai darted into the kitchen to retrieve the bucket. Yuugi watched him go before he sighed and turned back as a new customer entered his shop.

* * *

Come closing time, Yuugi was certain that he should just go ahead and ask Juudai about Atemu. It was useless to keep pretending as though he was not thinking about the teenager when he could do nothing but. He had thought that he had come to terms with his anxiousness, but apparently, Yuugi had reverted to his teenage years. He knew he had to get a grip on himself and act like the mature adult he was, but those insecurities Jounouchi had been hounding him about the other day were nagging at him.

Juudai was sweeping the cafe floor and Yuugi was cleaning the counters. Neither of them were making conversation, though Yuugi could tell it was from conscious effort on the boy's part. Juudai was refusing to speak with him and he suspected that the brunette was worried about letting something else slip. But Yuugi was stubborn and curious; he also desperately needed relief from his silly worries. He knew Atemu was interested in him, but almost two weeks had passed and the guy was nowhere to be seen. So when Yuugi opened his mouth to speak, it was to ask all the questions bubbling up inside him. However, none of his burning questions made it past his lips.

“Hey, Juudai, would you come with Jounouchi and me to the shelter today?”

 _Coward,_ Yuugi thought to himself, _I'm a coward._

The boy glanced up from his sweeping to meet Yuugi's eyes before returning to his task.

“Sure,” he said, “what are you guys going to do at the shelter?”

Placing the spray bottle on the counter, Yuugi looked over at the teenager who was staring hard at the floor for missed spots. Yuugi thought it would be better for him to wait and speak to Atemu personally instead of getting secondhand information from the bundle of nerves known as Juudai.

“We take the goods we have left over and donate them,” Yuugi said, “otherwise Jounouchi would end up eating it all and be about a hundred pounds heavier.”

“I would not!” called Jounouchi from the back.

Juudai looked at Yuugi and once their eyes met, they both burst into quiet giggles.

“I swear, he's got bat ears,” Yuugi whispered and the boy snorted before nodding.

“Or dog ears,” Juudai replied with a grin.

“I heard that, you brat!” Jounouchi said as he emerged from the kitchen. He turned beady eyes onto Juudai and raised his eyebrows at him. The teenager rapidly returned to his sweeping and began to whistle, pretending as though nothing had been said. “Don't make me rethink your wages,” Jounouchi said and Yuugi rolled his eyes at the empty threat.

“Got it, boss-man!” Juudai replied and continued with his work.

After a moment of playful glaring, Jounouchi grumbled under his breath and walked over to Yuugi who was still paused in his own cleaning. The short man looked more contemplative than ever.

“What's up with you?” he asked and Yuugi shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said.

“Well, that's bullshit,” muttered Jounouchi as he moved to lean on the counter Yuugi was about to resume wiping. “Come on, tell me.” He waited as Yuugi sighed and it was then that Jounouchi realized the problem.

“That guy again,” he said, but he was not asking. When Yuugi nodded, the blonde shook his head and raised his hands as a shield. “Not even going to ask. I'm gonna let Ryou handle that from now on since he's the budding psychologist. But, really, Yuug',” he placed a warm hand on Yuugi's shoulder and squeezed in comfort, “you need to stop thinking so much.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi groaned, “I know. But … what if he's avoiding me?”

“Who – not Atemu?” came Juudai's voice and the two adults turned to him sharply. The teenager seemed confused. “You think Atemu's avoiding you?” Juudai snorted loudly and he laughed, “You kidding me? The dude is so over the moon about you that if he could, he'd be _here,_ all up on your counter and making goo-goo eyes at you.” With a roll of his eyes, Juudai shook his head. “Believe me, he's hopeless when it comes to you. Like a puppy missing his owner. It's almost pathetic how in love he is with you –”

And then Juudai dropped the broom in his hands and covered his mouth, eyes wide. “Oh, crap,” said his muffled voice.

“Yeah, we already know that kid is in love with Yuugi,” said Jounouchi with a dismissive wave of his hand and Juudai blinked at them in disbelief.

“How did you guys know that?”

“That Yuusei kid said so,” Jounouchi said with a shrug. He turned back to Yuugi who was trying to hide his blushing face. “See?” he said with a smirk, “nothing to worry about.” He poked Yuugi in the side and Yuugi made an irritated noise before tossing the rag at him and leaving for the kitchen to hide his embarrassment. Jounouchi dropped the cloth onto the counter with a snicker and followed. “Hey, where are you going, loverboy? You got work to do!” he laughed.

“You stop it!”

Outside in the cafe, Juudai breathed a sigh of relief that he had not ruined things once again. He also promised himself to think before he acted, though that was easier said than done.

* * *

On Saturday, Juudai arrived thirty minutes before the shop was to open. It was still dark outside as it was five-thirty in the morning. He rapped his knuckles on the glass and yawned, waiting as Jounouchi came out from the back. The blonde waved at him with a lazy hand and opened the door for him. Once Juudai was inside, Jounouchi smiled at him.

“Well, little guy,” he said, “today is Saturday and you know what that means?”

Juudai shook his mussed head of hair in answer and Jounouchi gave him a pitying smile.

“Ah, well, you'll see soon enough,” the blonde said vaguely and patted his shoulders, “got your comfy shoes on?”

Looking down at his black sneakers, Juudai frowned before looking up.

“They're the only ones I have,” he said with slight puzzlement and Jounouchi shrugged.

“Well, for your sake, I hope they're comfortable. Get the chairs down and put on an apron, kid. Also, remember to smile.” And without another word, Jounouchi left him on his own as he returned to the kitchen. Juudai yawned once again and did as he was told. Today was to be the first time that Juudai worked the entire day. He was looking forward to it, but he had not slept much the night before out of excitement. He was hoping whatever Jounouchi had been hinting at would not come around to bite him in the ass.

Minutes before the shop was to open, Jounouchi came out from the kitchen to stand beside Juudai where the teen stood behind the counter, waiting for one of his bosses to come and open the front door for business. The blonde frowned thoughtfully before leaning on the counter and crossing his arms.

“Okay,” he said, “I've been curious since you mentioned it, so I'm just gonna go ahead and ask. What exactly happened with you and your boyfriend's parents?”

The brunette looked up to Jounouchi with surprise before shaking his head with a sigh. He chuckled.

“It was like maybe two months after we started going out. His parents were curious about me and asked Yuusei to bring me home for dinner. They didn't really know me and I only saw them like once or twice when they saw me waiting outside for Yuusei. I kind of freaked out” – he laughed – “because Yuusei's parents are loaded. Like _wow._ But I thought that if I was just myself, they would see me for who I was and like me.”

“Let me guess, you made a fool out of yourself and now the 'rents don't like you?” Jounouchi guessed and Juudai looked at him with raised eyebrows before shaking his head.

“Nope,” he said and self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck, “or, well, kind of.” He turned when he heard Yuugi exit the kitchen and the man looked at them with curiosity before coming to stand adjacent to them. Jounouchi shushed Yuugi as soon as he opened his mouth and the young man glared at him, but did not speak up. The blonde then motioned for Juudai to continue. The teen smiled sheepishly.

“So dinner came around and things were going pretty well with Yuusei's parents. They thought I was funny and charming and Yuusei's mom said she loved my hair.” He looked between the two adults and Jounouchi was nodding along, while Yuugi was tilting his head to the side in consideration. Juudai guessed that the man was evaluating his hair. “Yuusei's parents were really chill, actually, and not at all snobby like I thought they would be. But, well, Yuusei sort of forgot one really important detail to tell me before the dinner. Or he told me, but I probably wasn't listening at the time. It's kind of hard to listen to a guy who's so hot. I mean really, Yuusei is –”

“You're getting off track,” Jounouchi said and Juudai snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

“Right. Anyway, when dessert came around, Yuusei's mom asked me if I liked it. And, well, I tried to be funny and ended up saying that the flan was as sweet as Yuusei's kisses.” Juudai's cheeks grew red at that moment and Jounouchi snorted while Yuugi grinned at him cheekily. The teen covered his face with his hands and sighed. “The silence went on for so long that I thought that maybe she hadn't heard me or heard something different. Everyone had stopped eating, and I got nervous, so I kind of shouted it again and that's basically how Yuusei's parents found out that Yuusei and I were dating.”

With a deep breath, Juudai removed his hands and peeked at the two adults. The two turned to look at each other before glancing back at Juudai's expectant face. There was silence for an entire second before both adults burst into laughter.

“Oh, my god,” Jounouchi gasped, “that's amazing!”

“Oh, my god, Juudai,” Yuugi wheezed.

The teen only nodded.

“Yep,” he said, “Turns out that Yuusei was going to use that dinner to see how his parents felt about me as a person before telling them that he was in a relationship with me, but since I outed him, we finished a really awkward dinner and found out after that Yuusei's parents were totally fine with us and Yuusei's mom now thinks I'm the cutest.”

With a loud guffaw, Jounouchi patted Juudai on the back and shook his head as he walked out from behind the counter.

“That's amazing,” he said as he went to the front door, “best thing I've heard all year. Never change, little dude.” Then Jounouchi unlocked the door and flipped the sign to show they were open.

* * *

It was not until four hours later that Juudai fully comprehended what Jounouchi had been trying to tell him when he had arrived. His feet ached like he had walked ten laps around the block, wearing no shoes over a ground made of legos. Juudai wanted nothing more than to sit down and cry for his feet. They had been busy from the start and he had dealt with more cranky adults than he had known existed in their city. A couple had even yelled at him for doing orders that came before theirs. He had had to bring Yuugi out to deal with those people and he had apologized plenty, but Yuugi had waved away his apologies and told him that it was not his fault at all.

 _“You'll learn how to deal with the Unreasonables eventually,”_ Yuugi had told him and Juudai had felt a chill all the way to his bones at the foreboding words. He dreaded the future because there _would_ be more and he did not look forward to dealing with them. Only after ten in the morning, did the crowd of customers ease and Juudai was finally able to stand still for more than five seconds. He was waiting for the carafe of regular coffee to fill and bracing his arms on the counter to give his feet even a little relief.

“We don't walk this much even at school,” Juudai said and Yuugi chuckled where he stood at the register.

“Welcome to our life,” Yuugi said and turned his head to give him a smile, “you'll only have to deal with this on Saturdays until you're out for the summer. That's only if you want more hours.”

Lifting his head, Juudai brightened.

“Would you give me more hours in the summer?” he asked and Yuugi nodded. Smiling, Juudai cheered and took the carafe. “Awesome,” he said, “I can't wait to tell Yuusei.” The boy left then to refill coffees. When he returned, he noticed Yuugi looked pensive like before. Before he could really think about it, he opened his mouth.

“Are you still worried about Atemu?”

A bright blush emerged on Yuugi's cheeks and Juudai knew that he had got it in one. It was not hard to discern Yuugi's thoughts when he looked like a sad puppy. He understood the feeling. Sometimes, he felt the same expression on his own face when he was apart from Yuusei for too long.

A customer walked in then and Yuugi quickly said, “you and Jounouchi are terrible. You know that?”

The elegantly-dressed woman came to the counter and Yuugi could not help but stare at her. She wore a black blazer over a silk, maroon shirt and black slacks with black heels. She seemed familiar, though Yuugi was almost certain that he had never seen her before. She was smiling pleasantly at him and brushed the long, deep auburn bangs back behind her ear.

“Welcome to Kame Bakery and Cafe, how may I serve you today?” he greeted her and she reached into a sleek black purse hanging from her shoulder. She pulled a crisply folded sheet of paper from it and unfolded it carefully.

“Hello,” she said, “I'm here to pick up an order I placed on Thursday.” She handed over the paper and Yuugi took it. It was one of their forms with a receipt attached to it. Yuugi did not remember the woman and when he looked to the bottom of the form, sure enough, he saw Jounouchi's handwriting. He looked at the order and nodded. He certainly remembered making the cookies that very morning. It was not often that he was requested to make foreign treats.

“Ah,” Yuugi said with a smile, “of course, the _ghorayeba_.” He hoped he had not butchered the pronunciation and looked up to see the woman raise her eyebrows at him. Her lips tilted slightly at the corner and she nodded. “Let me get those for you.” He motioned for Juudai to man the register and the boy quickly took Yuugi's position as he left.

But as soon as Juudai got one good look at the woman, he blinked in surprise.

“You know,” he said conversationally, “you look a lot like one of my friends.” The woman's smile dimmed slightly, but she hummed in curiosity.

“Is that so?” she said softly and Juudai nodded.

“Yeah. He has eyes exactly like yours. It's so weird.” Juudai cocked his head to the side and looked at her with squinted eyes and the woman continued to smile serenely at him, though the edges of her eyes had tightened. “Man,” Juudai said, “if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were his mo –”

“Alright, here they are,” Yuugi said as he emerged from the kitchen with a white box. He placed it on the counter and slid it towards the woman. He rang up the purchase and grabbed the stapler under the counter to staple the new receipt to the order form. He handed the paper over to her and kept the second receipt for their own records. The woman tucked the paper away into her purse and took up the box with the same practiced smile.

“Thank you,” she said and cast a quick glance to Juudai before leaving the shop without a second glance back.

“So fancy,” Juudai said, “did you see those pearls? Only person I know who wears pearls is Yuusei's mom.”

Chuckling, Yuugi shook his head.

“Is that really the only thing you noticed about her?” he asked and Juudai shrugged.

“What? It's not every day that you see someone wearing pearls. But she also reminded me of – oh, hey, what was that word you said before? It was weird. Goat-heba-something?”

“ _G_ _horayeba_ ,” Yuugi laughed, “they're butter cookies.”

At that moment, Juudai's stomach growled and the boy blushed before grinning sheepishly. He scratched the side of his red cheek and patted his stomach.

“Speaking of cookies, is it okay if I take my break now?” he asked.

Looking around at the calm cafe, Yuugi nodded.

“Sure,” Yuugi said, “but don't eat anymore muffins. You'll make yourself sick. You should go across to that nice, little restaurant and get a plate.” Yuugi pointed at the window where Juudai could see the restaurant the short man was talking about. It seemed simple with a white sign out front with plain, red lettering.

“...want me to get you a plate, boss?” Juudai asked with a waggle of his eyebrows and Yuugi was about to shake his head when a loud growl erupted from his stomach. As Juudai chuckled at him, Yuugi placed a hand at his temple in embarrassment. Blushing, he nodded.

“Yeah, might as well,” he said and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He handed Juudai several bills and sighed. “Surprise me,” he said.

With a nod and a wide grin, Juudai took the money and darted out from behind the counter.

“And get Jounouchi a plate too!” Yuugi called after him as the boy ran out of the shop. He hoped the kid had heard him. Jounouchi was grouchy at best when he was hungry. He did not want to deal with Jounouchi's grumbling if he showed up in the kitchen without food for him as well. Taking up the carafe of decaf coffee, Yuugi left his post at the counter and went around to refill the coffee mugs of his decaf-preferring customers. He smiled when he was thanked and barely stopped from frowning when he was not. He was beginning to notice that the younger generation were more polite than the elder one. They also tipped more often than not.

As he refilled the mug of a very shy girl with cute, curly pigtails, Yuugi heard someone enter his shop.

“Be with you in a moment,” he called.

“Oh, please, take your time … my dearest Yuugi.”

 _Atemu!_ Yuugi's mind cried out and his heart fluttered, but even as he turned to look, a dreadful feeling took hold of his stomach. He knew, intimately, that something was extremely wrong. As Yuugi met the gaze of the man standing at the door, his feeling was confirmed. Staring with wide, violet eyes, Yuugi's hand clenched on the carafe that had almost slipped from his fingers. Still as stone, he did not move, but Yuugi swore his world tilted all the same. It was definitely _not_ Atemu. It was not his red hair, not his brown skin, not his dazzling, violet-red eyes, and not his endearing, lopsided grin.

He gulped dryly as the man smiled at him with perfect teeth, his pale blue eyes as cold as they had ever been. The man standing in his shop was someone Yuugi had not seen in years. A man Yuugi had absolutely no desire to see now or ever again. His stomach sank like a stone in his gut and a familiar barren feeling akin to shame took hold of him. He had not felt that way in long time and he detested the return of the feeling. It left him empty and made him feel insignificant. All of a sudden, Yuugi wanted to run and hide or disappear on the spot. With a lump in his throat, Yuugi spoke and his voice was a tremble.

“Siegfried von Shroider,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, um... Hmm. I don't actually have anything to say. Except that I bet you guys were expecting Atemu or a confrontation of some sort. Um, surprise?
> 
> Yes, I do know I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry. I'm going to sit here and wait for your reactions. Or hide. I don't know.


	7. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, if Yuugi closes his eyes, _he_ will go away. Also, Juudai does a thing. What is going on with Atemu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
> But your blade - it might be too sharp  
> I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
> Yeah, I may snap and I move fast  
> But you won't see me fall apart  
> 'Cause I've got an elastic heart" - _Elastic Heart_ by Sia.
> 
> Y'all wanted Atemu. Here's your damn Atemu. Enjoy.

Nothing could have prepared Yuugi for the visit of Siegfried von Shroider. He almost believed he was within the throes of a nightmare. If that were the case, Yuugi desperately wished to wake up. He did not want to be there. Anywhere in the world would have been better than there at that moment. Siegfried approached him then, brushing his long, rose-colored hair off of his shoulder and to the side. Yuugi's heart hammered in his chest and he gritted his teeth. The man, dressed in a pressed, red suit, stopped a single pace from him and raised a hand to his cheek, but Yuugi recoiled and the bile burned at his throat at the thought of being touched by the man. All of a sudden, he felt nauseous, sick to his stomach. With a chuckle, the man withdrew his hand and spoke.

“I see you have not forgotten me, my sweet little tart,” said Siegfried with a false smile and ice in his eyes.

_“Don't_ call me that,” Yuugi said and his voice was surprisingly steady even as his blood boiled and his stomach churned with disgust.

“Just as I have not forgotten you,” said Siegfried, as though Yuugi had not spoken.

“What are you doing here, Siegfried?” Yuugi bit out. His entire being was repulsed by the man. Yuugi reigned in the urge to pour the hot carafe of coffee over the crotch of his pants. He also wanted to knee him in the balls and break his perfect nose. Though if he did, he would not use his fist. Instead, the hard metal of the carafe would do. As it was, he could not cause a scene in his shop. Even as the people around them went on with their chatter and paid the two no mind, Yuugi felt like every eye were on him in that moment. He breathed in an attempt to gather his wits.

“Well,” said Siegfried as if he could not tell that Yuugi was unhappy with his presence, “I heard along the grapevine that my favorite little pupil had opened a bakery. I, of course, came to see for myself.” Siegfried took a glance around and waved a hand at the décor, “You have done well. Quite _quaint,_ I must say. Is it a bakery? Is it a cafe? Who knows.”

“What are you _really_ doing here?” Yuugi asked. His voice continued to be steady and he was grateful that his body had not betrayed the trembling he felt inside himself.

The corner of the man's lips quirked up into a smirk and he scoffed lightly. Raising a hand, Siegfried flicked his wrist dismissively.

“For once, you see right through me,” said Siegfried and he motioned to the counter, “I've come for coffee and maybe one of your tarts. You always _did_ make the best _tart.”_ With a smile that was not at all friendly and completely predatory, Siegfried brushed his bangs back from his face, He flipped his hair in a way so familiar, that it was hard for Yuugi to ignore the nostalgic twinge it brought forth. “Will you serve me?”

“I'm sure you can find your coffee and your _tart_ somewhere _else._ You managed perfectly well last time.” Yuugi hissed. He walked around the man and moved behind the counter. Biting his lip to keep from cursing, Yuugi busied himself with the coffee machines for one long minute. He tried to settle his racing heart and frazzled nerves, but try as he might, he could not. He took a deep, shaky breath before he dared to turn around. Much to his displeasure, Siegfried was still there, waiting for him patiently on the other side of the counter. Clenching his jaw, Yuugi finally went up to the register.

“What do you _want?”_

“Tsk, tsk,” Siegfried waved a finger at him, “is that how you greet all your customers, my sweet tart? I sincerely hope not or you won't have much of a clientele.” He leaned forward slightly with a heavy glint in his eye. “Do you recall,” he said and Yuugi stiffened, “that morning in my summer home after the full moon? Waking up on the deck to the sea air and the morning sun just over the horizon? We were there for hours until you got up and made me a treat in nothing but an apron.”

Closing his eyes, Yuugi wished he could say that he did not remember. He wanted to say he did not recall the night in question and he did not care to. But he _did_ remember that night. It had been their first vacation together. Yuugi remembered the house on the private beach. Modern with a pool on one side and the beach on the other, Yuugi had spent an entire summer there with Siegfried.

He remembered waking up in his arms, feeling warm and content. There had been beautiful pinks and purples in the sky, and a soft, burgundy quilt had kept them safe from the chilly morning breeze. Yuugi had turned over to look at Siegfried's sleeping face and remembered wishing to stay there forever. Something twisted in his gut and he opened his eyes to see the man smiling gently at him. At that moment, exhaustion settled into him and the fight drained right out of Yuugi.

“You made me the most delicious lemon squares,” Siegfried said fondly and Yuugi turned his head to stare at the register.

“Is that what you want then? Lemon squares?” he asked weakly.

“If you don't have them,” Siegfried whispered, “I'll take you in an apron.” Then he reached out and cupped Yuugi's cheek. His cold eyes were soft and sad. “Want to know why I'm really here?” he said and brushed his thumb over Yuugi's cheekbone, “I'm here because I _missed_ you, my dearest Yuugi.”

* * *

Across the street, Juudai was pressed against the glass door and gaping. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he clicked to his camera and zoomed in as close as he could. As soon as he snapped the picture, he attached it to a message and began to type furiously.

 

**To _Atemu_ : **

**Dewd sum pinkhared jackass is mving  
** **in on ur man!!**

 

He sent the message and kept up his watch with narrowed eyes. Yuugi was not moving away from the man. In fact, he was moving closer, too close! Shocked, Juudai pulled his camera up once more and snapped more pictures. He attached them to another message and sent them without typing anything.

“Dammit, Atemu,” Juudai hissed to himself. He looked behind himself, but his food was not ready yet. Turning back to peer at Yuugi's shop, he saw Yuugi as the short man moved around behind the counter.

“Um, excuse me.”

Startled, Juudai jumped and turned to see a young man behind him. With an apologetic smile, he moved aside and the young man left the shop with a concerned glance back. Juudai checked to make sure no one else wanted to leave the small restaurant before looking back to Yuugi's coffee shop. But when he looked, he earned a sinking feeling in his stomach. Leaving the shop with a bag of treats in hand and a wide grin on his face, was the man. He looked victorious and Juudai snapped several more pictures of him and cursed to himself. The man was tall and handsome. He looked mature and put-together. If he stood next to Atemu, Juudai feared that his friend would not measure up.

Watching as the man climbed into the back seat of a town car, Juudai bit his lip nervously. The driver closed the door and walked around the sleek, black vehicle before getting in and driving away. It was more than obvious that the stranger was a man of money. If that was the type of guy Yuugi went for … Juudai looked down at his phone where the man's face looked out at him. It was possible that Atemu did not stand a chance with Yuugi. Atemu was just a teen barely coming out of high school and struggling to get by. His phone vibrated in his hand and Juudai was anxious. He almost did not want to see the message. Taking a deep breath, he clicked through to his messages.

“Mr. Yuuki, your order is ready!”

Quickly retrieving the bag waiting on the counter, Juudai thanked the lady and started walking back to the bakery. He looked down at the message Atemu had sent him.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Who is he?**

 

Juudai quickly replied.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Idk. was getting food+saw thm. am  
** **sry dewd. want me 2 invstgte?**

 

* * *

Siegfried von Shroider was a man of many talents. Over the time he had dated the man, Yuugi had gotten to know those talents well. He knew the games Siegfried liked to play and he had been burned once before. As Yuugi looked into those seemingly regretful, pale blue eyes, all he saw were ruined strawberry tarts, broken glass, and the teacher's aide pinned against the fridge. When Siegfried moved closer, Yuugi copied his action and raised his voice only slightly.

“How many lemon squares would you like?” he asked levelly. Then Yuugi moved away, taking care to keep his expression calm.

With an entertained chuckle, Siegfried dropped his hand to the counter and smiled. It was as though the man could see straight through him.

“Still feisty as always,” he murmured, “give me two.”

Yuugi moved away from the counter then to get those lemon squares. He did it quickly and efficiently and placed the bag on the counter before ringing up the purchase.

“I really have missed you, Yuugi,” said Siegfried and Yuugi hesitated as he took change from the drawer. Taking a quick breath, he finished counting change and pressed the money into Siegfried's outstretched hand. However, before he could move away, the man grabbed his hand and brought him to a pause. “I mean it,” he said, “I shouldn't have left you.”

Clenching his teeth, Yuugi met Siegfried's eyes and sighed.

“No … you didn't leave me, Siegfried. You _replaced_ me,” he said and hated when his voice wavered, “Now take your lemon squares and get the hell out of my shop.” With great effort, Yuugi pulled his hand from the man's grasp and stepped away.

“Very well, but I will be back, my sweet tart,” Siegfried promised and then he was gone.

* * *

As Juudai entered the shop, he tucked his phone away into his apron pocket. At the register, Yuugi was worse off than before. He complexion was sickly pale and he was staring at thin air, looking lost, and Juudai did not think the man had even noticed him yet. Gut clenched, he approached and went around the counter. He paused at Yuugi's side and cleared his throat. Yuugi jumped and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“Juudai! Wha – when did you come back? I didn't even see you.”

Juudai's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he did not pay attention to it. He lifted the bag of food and raised an eyebrow at Yuugi.

“Gee, boss, you sure are distracted. Look like you saw a ghost.” He forced a laugh and Yuugi visibly stiffened.

“Something like that,” Yuugi said softly to himself and sighed before shaking his head. He smiled tightly then and it was obvious to Juudai that the older man had no intention of discussing whatever had happened. “Did you get Jounouchi a plate too?”

“Yep,” Juudai said, eyes searching Yuugi. He did not know who that man was, but he was obviously well-acquainted with Yuugi from what he had seen. And if the way Yuugi's hands shook was anything to go by, they had some serious history. He worried deeply for Atemu in that moment. This did not seem good at all.

“Got your change,” he said as he handed over Yuugi's money. The man took it with trembling hands and pocketed it into his apron.

“Oh, good. Why don't you go into the kitchen and eat –”

“Who was that guy with the pink hair?” Juudai interrupted. He could not hold it in any longer. Atemu was his friend and he deserved so much more than to be strung along. And while Juudai really liked Yuugi and thought he was the absolute _coolest,_ he would not let the man toy with his friend's feelings. He would get to the bottom of whatever that stranger meant to Yuugi and he would protect Atemu's heart from being trampled.

“What?” Yuugi asked as his eyes widened with shock and something that looked suspiciously like guilt. “I don't know what you're –”

“Yuugi, I'm not blind,” Juudai said and he pulled his phone from his pocket. Flipping it open, he showed Yuugi the evidence. “I saw you kissing him! I thought you were into Atemu?”

But Yuugi was staring at the phone with confusion. The man took the phone and stared at it with pursed lips before turning it around to show Juudai. On the screen should have been the picture of the handsome man. Instead of a picture, though, the only thing on screen was Atemu's reply to Juudai.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Yuugi and I aren't a couple, Juudai.  
** **He's free to do as he wants. Respect  
** **his privacy. If he kisses someone else,  
** **please don't tell me. I would rather  
** **not know.**

 

“As for your question,” Yuugi said quietly, “the man with the pink hair is my ex. He's not someone I talk about. But here's my question. Why does Atemu think I kissed someone?” The older man gazed at Juudai with frail, plum-colored eyes and the teen finally noticed that Yuugi looked pained and fragile. That was not the face of someone who had just gotten kissed. With a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, Juudai felt he had stepped in it again.

“But,” he took back the phone and pulled up the picture. He had _proof._ Surely, he could not be wrong. “You _kissed_ him.”

He showed Yuugi the photo as a new customer entered the shop. The two were abruptly ripped from their conversation and painfully reminded of the fact that they were at _work_ and it was the worst place to have such a conversation. With stiffened shoulders, Yuugi tucked the phone into his apron pocket and shook his head.

“We will talk about this later,” he said in a low voice, “go into the kitchen and finish off your break with Jounouchi.” He then turned to smile at his customer. “Good morning, welcome to Kame Bakery and Cafe. How may I serve you today?”

Doing as he was told, Juudai went into the kitchen with a frown creasing his brow. He could not possibly have screwed up. He had the pictures to prove that Yuugi and that man had kissed. Sure, the angle had been weird and he had not actually seen lips locking, but there was no other way to interpret – Juudai silently cursed. He had messed up again. He just knew it. Worse, he could not call Yuusei for help as Yuugi still had his phone.

“Oh, god, I'm so fired,” Juudai moaned to himself.

* * *

As Yuugi handed over the latte to the girl, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

“Do you guys have wi-fi?” the girl asked as she took the cup.

“Yes, we do,” Yuugi replied, “it's named after the shop. Enjoy.”

With an approving nod, the girl walked away and Yuugi pulled the phone from his apron. He gazed down at the screen with the picture of Siegfried and himself and his eyes narrowed. It _did_ look like they were kissing. Yuugi glared at the photo and sighed. He knew Juudai had the best intentions, but he had meddled and Yuugi was not quite sure how to deal with it. Juudai worked for him and what he had done had been inappropriate.

The phone buzzed in his hand and Yuugi jumped slightly. He closed the flip phone and tucked it back into his pocket. He would have to speak to Juudai and lay some ground rules. He liked the kid, but he needed to maintain some semblance of a professional working relationship with him. The boy was too mixed up in his love life to stop this kind of thing from happening completely, but Yuugi was determined to find a balance. The boy was a hard worker and Yuugi would hate to fire him.

The bell over the door jingled and Yuugi lifted his head. He half-expected to see Siegfried returning, but it was not his ex. At the sight of the young man entering his shop, relief filled him and Yuugi smiled.

 * * *

On the bed in a dark room, sat Atemu. The only light came from the hallway that spilled inside through the bedroom door that stood ajar. The curtains were shut tight and, outside, the sounds of passing cars and beeping horns were the only source of sound. Atemu was dressed in badly-creased slacks, a rumpled, white dress shirt, and an unbuttoned waistcoat. The bow-tie that had previously been at his neck now hung limp at his fingertips. His shoes were still on and his red hair was the equivalent of a bird's nest.

The teen had woken moments ago. There was a pounding in his head and with each beep and squeal of tires, it only grew worse. The dark pressed on his eyes painfully and each twinge in his head brought a hint of nausea to the forefront of his ailments. He had all the workings of a migraine that wanted to destroy him. The clock at his bedside table read: 17:00. In half an hour, Atemu had to be ready. In half an hour, his shift would begin. But half an hour or not, Atemu did not really care at that moment. Nothing mattered but the phone in his hand.

Gazing down at the phone with blank eyes, the screen was black. With a click of his thumb, the screen lit up once more and he winced at the light. Already, it had timed out several times and Atemu continued to press the button, the fragile light hurting his eyes each time. On the screen itself, was a picture. It was blurry and at a bad angle, but to Atemu, it was clear as day. He had received the photograph, among others, hours ago. He had stared at it until he had passed out in his uniform from pure exhaustion. Now awake, Atemu was staring at it again with the same, vacant expression.

There were two people in the photograph; one he did not recognize, the other, he did. The second person in the picture was none other than the man that had promised to wait for him; Yuugi, the baker he had met at a bar and instantly fallen for. The screen turned black and Atemu pressed the button again. He closed his eyes at the light and his head throbbed. With a steadying breath, he opened his eyes and looked. In the picture, Yuugi was behind the counter at his coffee shop. He could not determine the expression on Yuugi's face because of the bad picture quality, but the message was more than clear.

The other person was someone with long, pink hair. That person had leaned in close and placed their hand on Yuugi's cheek. Taking a second deep breath, Atemu swiped his thumb over the photo and a new picture slid onto the screen. In that picture, all Atemu could see was the back of the stranger's head as they kissed.

Again, the message was clear: Yuugi had no intention of waiting on him. His promise had been a lie to rid himself of a smitten teenager and though it weighed on him heavily, Atemu understood. With a dull ache in his heart, he turned off the screen and let out a long breath. His head throbbed harshly as he stood and he swayed momentarily. Once he regained his bearings, Atemu slowly made his way to the bathroom. A quick shower, some medication, an energy drink or two, and then he would try and make it to work on time. He stumbled into the doorjamb with a curse and braced himself on the wall as his vision swam and his head ached.

He did not feel the phone slip from his fingers, though he heard its clatter on the floor, the loud sound echoing like a gunshot in his head. The bow-tie had been dropped some time before. Atemu fumbled for the light switch. He managed to flick it on with his palm and instantly regretted his decision. The light blinded him and Atemu's entire world spun as pain exploded through his skull. His hands sprung out drunkenly to find anything to ground him. He hurt everywhere and he vaguely registered that he was no longer vertical as he saw a close-up of the tile. There were stars in his vision and then Atemu knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.


	8. Faith (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and Juudai have a talk. Afterwards, Yuugi makes a hasty decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut the chapter after all. It was too long. So now, enjoy this much shorter chapter. Yes?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> And, no, this does not pick up where I left y'all last chapter.

After the return of his ex, Yuugi had become deeply unsettled. He wanted nothing more than something solid to calm him. He needed a rock to hold on to for fear that he would be set adrift in the sea of turbulent emotions inside him. So when the bell jingled over the door and the new arrival entered his shop, Yuugi let out the breath that had been caught in his throat since Siegfried's arrival. His shoulders slumped and his gut unclenched. He could breathe easy.

“Ryou, oh, thank god,” Yuugi said with relief and the white-haired man raised his eyebrows in surprise as he approached the counter. His blue, button-up shirt was untucked and his jeans had light grass stains on the knees. He came to a stop before the counter with a small smile on his face.

“Came to study here since it's pretty lonely without you at home and the school library is full of freshmen freaking out about midterms,” he said uncertainly and patted the dark green messenger bag at his side. He watched Yuugi carefully before tilting his head slightly. “What's the matter? Why do you look like crap?”

“I'm not even offended by that,” Yuugi sighed and shook his head, blonde bangs escaping their confines from behind his ears, “I'm just glad you're here. Siegfried showed up.”

“What?” Ryou stared at Yuugi with wide eyes before frowning severely, “I really hope you sicced Jounouchi on his ass.”

Yuugi shook his head and Ryou grimaced. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on the marble counter, looking at Yuugi with stern eyes as he released a heavy breath.

“I know you're against violence, Yuugi,” he said, “but I'm sure kicking the ass of the cheating ex is one of those times when violence _is_ the answer.”

With a sigh, Yuugi refrained from dragging his hands through his violet curls and instead clenched his hands on the counter. He looked at Ryou with pleading eyes and shifted his weight uneasily.

“I was too shocked to actually do anything,” said Yuugi and he lowered his voice to a whisper, “And … he said he misses me.” His plum-colored eyes shined with uncertainty and Ryou immediately recognized the hesitancy. His jaw worked angrily for a moment before he pushed his annoyance aside.

“No,” Ryou said severely, “he doesn't. What he misses is getting laid and you're way too smart to believe his bullshit, Yuugi. I hope you're not actually thinking about getting back together with him.” Ryou focused hard, honey-brown eyes on Yuugi and the short man shook his head.

“Yeah, you're right,” Yuugi said and he sounded tired, “You're always right. What the hell do I do? I can't deal with him. You know I can't. He said he was coming back.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and Ryou straightened considerably.

“If he comes back,” Ryou said tightly, “you get Jounouchi and you sic him onto that bastard. Don't you dare believe a word that snake says. Why the hell didn't Jounouchi kick his ass?”

“Jounouchi was in the back,” Yuugi whispered, “He doesn't actually know yet. Siegfried literally just left like less than ten minutes ago.”

Crossing his arms over his chest and pursing his lips, Ryou said, “Tell him and the next time that rat walks in, make sure he leaves with a drying coffee stain on his junk.” With a huff, Ryou shook his head. He sighed. “Wait, no. Don't do that. He can sue you. But don't you listen to him. Think of that sweet guy. Atemu. Remember Atemu?”

Wincing, Yuugi nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly, “Juudai, the kid who works for me, he kind of” – Yuugi hesitated for a moment before he took a deep breath and sighed it out, shaking his head – “never mind.” There was a wistful twist to his lips, eyes cast down to the counter as he continued. “Yes, Atemu,” he said miserably, “the guy who still hasn't shown his face, even though he's supposedly in love with me.” Yuugi gave Ryou a weary smile and the young man raised an eyebrow at him in return.

“That kid likes you, Yuugi,” Ryou said, brow furrowed. He attempted a small reassuring smile. “Have faith. Or stop waiting around and just go look for him. You're not going to be pining all night. I _will_ lock you out. I swear I will!”

With a grimace, Yuugi nodded. “Got it,” he said. A ring above the door made him look around Ryou to see two customers walk in. With a soft groan, Yuugi shook himself minutely and gathered himself up again. He needed a break. Once Jounouchi finished his meal, Yuugi planned to shove him before the register and make a quick escape to the back. Clearing his throat, he became all business once more. “Now what will you order? I _do_ have a business to run.”

Winking, Ryou smiled. He said, “You know what I like. Decaf and donuts.”

* * *

When closing time came, Yuugi motioned Juudai to drop the bucket under his arm.

“Come with me, Juudai,” he said and the teen raised his head at Yuugi's stern tone. The nervous boy visibly flinched and left the bucket filled with used mugs on the counter. He looked to the blonde across the room, hoping for help.

But Jounouchi, who was currently sweeping the dark, wooden floor, did not even notice his pleading stare as the man raised both eyebrows at Yuugi in question. In answer, Yuugi shook his head. The blonde then nodded and resumed his sweeping without a word. He understood that this had nothing to do with him.

Knowing he was on his own, Juudai, the poor, frazzled teen, adopted a look of extreme worry. He lowered his gaze to the ground and followed Yuugi into the kitchen, shoulders hunched.

Once they were alone, Yuugi took a breath and let it out slowly. He looked up at Juudai and, not for the first time, he felt peeved at being so short. Ridding his head of the thought, Yuugi spoke.

“I realize,” he began, “that being Atemu's friend means that you won't fully see me as your boss.” He waited and Juudai blinked uncertainly before nodding slowly, unsure of what the young man was getting at. Yuugi continued. “But the fact remains that I _am_ your boss and we need to maintain a professional working relationship inside of this bakery,” said Yuugi. He pulled the phone he had in his apron pocket and held it up. “So _this,”_ he said, shaking the phone slightly, “cannot continue. In this shop you will not pry into my personal life and you will not take another picture of me and especially not of my ex and _especially_ not send them to Atemu. The picture-taking will stop. It is inappropriate and if I did not think you such a good worker, I would have fired you.”

Juudai stared at Yuugi with wide eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Yuugi waved the phone. The boy fell silent and Yuugi said, “But that would be unfair. Because I also realize that I have been a part of this and I can't fully blame you for how you acted since I've been pretty lax with you. From now on, Juudai, just remember that I'm your boss and our personal lives should not be brought into this shop. At least not during work hours. After all work is done, feel free to be yourself. But … still, don't take pictures. It's very rude and invasive.”

Yuugi handed over the phone then and Juudai took it with a nod. The teenager fidgeted with the antenna and sighed.

“I'm sorry for what I did, Yuugi,” he said morosely, “I wasn't thinking. I was – it's still okay that I call you Yuugi, right?”

With a small smile, Yuugi nodded.

“Yes, Juudai,” he said gently, “you can continue to call me Yuugi. And I understand that you're worried about this thing I have with Atemu, but that's between him and me. And for the record” – Yuugi pointed to the phone in Juudai's hand – “that picture where it looks like we're kissing? We're not.”

“But,” Juudai looked confused, “why are your faces so close together?”

Grimacing, Yuugi groaned slightly.

“He leaned in to kiss me and I leaned in to take his order,” Yuugi frowned to himself, “It was a _thing_ – seemed like a good idea at the time – the thing is, we did _no_ _t_ kiss.” Yuugi rubbed his temple, face pinched. “The guy is a creep,” he said with a sigh and suddenly, Yuugi looked even more tired and withdrawn. It was obvious that the short man did not like talking about his ex. He said, “Don't ask me anything else please.”

“Sounds like it's complicated,” Juudai said gently and he shuffled his feet, face filled with remorse, “Gosh, Yuugi, I'm really sorry.”

“You're forgiven, Juudai,” Yuugi said, “just don't do it again. And next time, before you jump to conclusions, just ask me what's going on.”

“I won't do it again,” Juudai said and, abruptly, his face scrunched up, “oh, man, I messed up big time, didn't I? I promise I'll fix it.”

With a wry smile, Yuugi patted Juudai's shoulder and motioned to where Jounouchi was waiting.

“Let's just get back to cleaning up for now, okay? We've still got work to do,” he said and Juudai's pained expression dissolved. He smiled slightly and when Yuugi smiled back, the boy grinned widely.

“You got it, boss!”

With the air cleared between them, Yuugi made to exit the kitchen when he suddenly remembered something. Taking pause, Yuugi held out a hand to halt Juudai. When the boy halted, Yuugi spoke.

“I just remembered,” he said, “your phone kept vibrating. Very insistently, actually. You should probably check that out. I'll give you five minutes. Join us once you've made sure there's no emergency.” He held up five fingers to remind Juudai of his time limit and left the kitchen then, door swinging.

Curious, Juudai flipped his phone open to see thirteen missed messages. He browsed through them quickly. Three were from his mother, asking him to stop by the store to buy a long list of groceries and a request to visit the pharmacy as well. Four were from Yuusei.

At noon, he texted:

 

**From _Yuusei_ _^.^_ :**

**whens ur break? could drop by  
w/food?**

 

Juudai pouted to himself. He wished he had gotten the message. He had not seen his boyfriend much lately. With Yuusei being so busy with schoolwork and his own new job, they really had not had any time for each other. Every chance to see his boyfriend was one he immediately took. With a huff, Juudai briefly closed his eyes. Opening them, he looked back to his phone with a grimace. If not for his stunt, he would have gotten the message. An hour later, Yuusei had texted again:

 

**From _Yuusei_ _^.^_ :**

**feel like i havent seen u at all this  
week. i miss u.**

 

Miserable at having missed his boyfriend's messages, Juudai swore to himself to make it up to him. An hour after that, Yuusei had messaged again:

 

**From _Yuusei_ _^.^_ :**

**did u forget ur phone again? call me  
when u can.**

 

Juudai would. He would call Yuusei as soon as he left Yuugi's shop. The last text was more serious and it had come just half an hour ago:

 

**From _Yuusei_ _^.^_ :**

**come to atemus asap. i need ur help.  
claim emergency if u have to.**

 

A sinking feeling of dread slipped into Juudai's stomach, dragging it low and heavy. His eyes widened at the text and he wondered what had happened to Atemu. Rapidly, he went through the remaining texts, hoping for some kind of clue. He breezed by the ones from his other friends asking him to hang out. There were three left when he was done. All three from Atemu. Juudai quickly clicked through, stabbing at the keys in his haste. The texts were minutes apart from each other from the last text Yuugi had read.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**What are you even doing there? Please  
don't tell me you're stalking Yuugi.**

-

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Juudai, I will not hesitate to send  
Yuusei after you. DO NOT STALK HIM.**

-

**From _Atemu_ :**

**If I didn't have such a huge headache,**  
**I'd get you myself. Yuugi doesn't want**  
**me. I get it. It's fine. Please leave him**  
**alone. I can deal.**

 

There were no more messages after that. He went back to Yuusei's and read it over again. _Atemu's apartment,_ Juudai thought with worry, _Yuusei's telling me to claim an emergency. He knows how important this job is to me._

“Fuck,” Juudai cursed quietly, “what the hell is going on?” It had to be bad. Without further thought, he left the kitchen and found Yuugi wiping down tables. Not far away, Jounouchi was cleaning the glass cases where the baked goods were kept. “Boss,” Juudai said and something in his tone had most likely given away his distress. The short man looked up at once and his plum-colored eyes widened, hands stilling on the table.

“Juudai, what's wrong?”

“There's an emergency.”

* * *

After work, Yuugi was tired and completely spent. His day had been a trying one. For the past hour, he had cleaned up the shop, distracted as he wondered what emergency Juudai had had. He had not asked, as the boy had looked quite panicked, and allowed him to leave. Yuugi had never seen anyone run out so fast. The teen had looked as if the very hounds from hell had been after him. He hoped that all was well with Juudai and his family and that it was nothing dire. The kid was a good egg and Yuugi would hate for something bad to befall him.

With a sigh and a small wish for all to be well with the teenager, Yuugi unlocked his front door and tried going inside. He meant _tried_ because when he turned the handle, the door did not open. Confused, Yuugi locked his door and unlocked it again. He twisted the knob and pushed, frowning when it would not budge.

“What the hell?”

“I told you I'd lock you out,” came Ryou's voice from the other side of the door. Yuugi's mouth parted as comprehension settled in. Eyes wide, he scoffed in disbelief.

“Ryou, are you serious right now?”

 _“Like a heart attack!”_ Ryou sang and Yuugi narrowed his eyes at the door. He could not believe this was happening to him. After such a taxing day, Yuugi needed a break. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tried to sound stern.

“Open the door, Ryou. This isn't funny.”

“No,” Ryou responded, “it isn't. Go find Atemu and talk to him already. And before you think about running off elsewhere, just know that I know every single person on your contacts list and I have dirt on all of them. They will not grant you haven and you have no choice. Go talk to Atemu.”

“You're kidding,” Yuugi said, but he did not receive a reply. Astounded at his roommate's audacity, Yuugi placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. Confronting the teenager he had been pining over for the better part of two weeks sounded like the perfect ending to his day. It was just what he needed to complete the hellish nightmare he was having. But as he thought about it, Yuugi inwardly shrugged.

 _What the hell,_ Yuugi thought in defeat, _it's not like this day can get any worse. Worst case scenario, Atemu won't want me anymore._

“If I go talk to him, will you let me in?” Yuugi asked wearily.

“I can let you in right now, but I really wish you would go see him,” Ryou said and Yuugi recognized the concern in Ryou's voice even muffled by the door as it was. He sighed.

“Fine,” he said, “I'll go see him.”

The door opened so fast that Yuugi jumped back in alarm.

“Really?” Ryou asked him excitedly and Yuugi nodded dumbly at him, “you know you don't have to. I won't really keep you locked out.” But Yuugi was shaking his head. Ryou fell silent while Yuugi gathered his words to speak.

“Well, if I don't, I'm just going to keep wondering and drive myself nuts,” Yuugi said with a shrug. When Ryou nodded, he smiled wanly. “Wish me luck?”

Ryou hugged him then and Yuugi welcomed the embrace. He felt as though he would be needing it. His stomach was in knots. He did not know what the hell he was even going to open with once he was standing before Atemu. He thought vaguely about stopping by the bakery to think his actions through. He could not just arrive without a plan.

“You don't need luck if you just have faith, Yuugi. Call me if you need me.”

* * *

When Yuugi arrived at the apartment complex, he was already regretting his decision. He was there for what exactly? Yuugi did not know. He had not come up with a plan. He just knew that he needed to talk to the teen and _un_ _-_ jumble the mess in his head. As he stood there, mind blank, heart thudding quickly against his ribcage, he only wanted to turn around and leave. As it was, the sun had already disappeared below the horizon and night had fallen. Abruptly, Yuugi wondered if he was making a huge mistake by coming so late. Quickly pulling his phone from his jeans, Yuugi checked the time.

8:09, it read.

 _What am I doing? What am I even going to say? Run away, just run away,_ he thought to himself as he shoved the phone back into his pocket, _I can still leave._

He looked up at the short structure, a building between two other identical ones with a “B” the size of his head on the side of the entrance, and took a deep breath. The buildings were, Yuugi guessed, once a nice peach color, but both sun and time had worn at the tint and had ridded the buildings of their saturated hue, leaving them old and dreary. By no means was the apartment complex run down, but it certainly was not a place Yuugi would choose to live in. The feeling the place gave off was like an old motel on the edge of town where couples escaped to for secret, raunchy hookups. Yuugi shuddered and banished the thought from his mind.

Glancing around, he spotted two men, one with wild, white hair and the other a blonde, arguing at the entryway to building “C”. They looked familiar to Yuugi and he hazarded a guess that they had probably been in his shop before. The two looked as though they could argue for days on end and nothing would stop them. Seeing them argue like that only added to the feeling of a seedy motel. Looking back to the building before him, Yuugi tightened his fingers on the white box in his hands. On it, was a tan logo of a steaming muffin with “Kame Bakery and Cafe” written around it. The box squeaked in protest of his hold.

_I should just go home. This is stupid._

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi held it for several long seconds before releasing it. Before he could continue to convince himself otherwise, Yuugi walked into the building. There was no elevator, so he took the stairs. One flight, two flights; he made his way up three flights before coming to a stop.

_I can still leave._

There was no air conditioning in the halls inside the building. It was warm and a little humid in the tunnel-like hallways with their flickering, fluorescent lights. He proceeded down the length of the corridor, bypassing five identical, plain, white doors. His footsteps echoed on the concrete beneath his feet, until he came to a complete stop at the sixth door. On the wood was the very familiar address: 36B. Like everything else from that night, the address had been burned into his memory. He held out a hand and hesitated.

_God, am I being desperate? What the hell am I doing?_

Even with a heavy reluctance to proceed, Yuugi knew he had to do it. He was already there and he was fed up with waiting. He knocked. Chest tight, stomach flipping, and nerves buzzing underneath his skin, he held his breath as the door opened with a pleasant gust of cool air from the air conditioning inside. Yuugi's heart lodged into his throat, but he blinked when the teenager appeared.

_Wait, what?_

“Yuusei?” Yuugi greeted and the stiffness of his body left him at once, “what are you –”

“He's in the bedroom,” Yuusei said quietly, “Try not to stress him out.” He looked down at the box in Yuugi's arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at it. Yuugi blushed. He had stopped by the bakery on his way and proceeded to panic. He had baked until he was somewhat calm.

“I bake when I'm nervous,” he said quietly, “it seemed like a good idea at the time.” He shook his head and frowned. “What do you mean 'stress him out'? What's going on?”

“He's got a fever,” Yuusei said and took the box from Yuugi's hold. He then moved aside to let Yuugi pass.

Confused and more than a little worried, Yuugi passed Yuusei and immediately began making his way to the bedroom down the hallway. He paused at the door and looked back to question Yuusei, but the teen was nowhere to be seen. Biting down on his bottom lip, Yuugi turned back to the door and grabbed the handle.

 _Faith,_ he thought, _Ryou said to have faith._ With a sharp intake of breath, he opened the door quietly and walked in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the text messages to appear like actual texts. I thought it would be neat.


	9. Déjà Vu (interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi finally sees Atemu again after two weeks of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been a month since the last update and I apologize. Many things happened.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was originally about 6,500 words long, but I split it in half. Had I not, I would have probably taken longer to post it. Anywho, enjoy the long-awaited chapter.

 

There were, most likely, five different reasons why it was a stupid decision to venture out at night to visit a teenager he was romantically affiliated to. There were probably even more (several more, Yuugi suspected) reasons to depict why it was extra stupid to become involved with said teenager. Yet, Yuugi could think of none and he did not want to. He was already there in Atemu's apartment, at night, and had not a single clue as to what he was going to say.

 _“Hey, I'm here because it's been two weeks and I'm an insecure adult seeking answers”_ did not quite sound like the smart way to go. It sounded like something he would have said in high school. Surely, there had to be a logical way to explain his presence that did not make him come off as pathetic as he felt. _“I listened to my friend and came over to see if you still like me”_ sounded two shades away from desperate. _“So what's up with you?”_  was too lighthearted and a horrible opening line. Yuugi did not know how exactly to approach him. Atemu had been a single night after a foolish decision. But it was too late to back out because there Yuugi was, hand on the knob and turning.

In the moment before Yuugi opened the door, he felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Staring at the handle, he took a second to explore the feeling. For the most part, Yuugi considered himself a rational man with rational thoughts and desires. What he was doing probably did not fall into those categories. It felt more reckless and thoughtless than he was used to. There had been a time when he had taken risks, but those days had ceased to be the moment he had walked in on Siegfried and his aid.

 

 _Humming, Yuugi ventured down the hallways of_ the school, a slight smile on his face. He had worked all afternoon to create the perfect strawberry tart – Siegfried's favorite. After many “errors” (all happily demolished by his friends, who had been setting up the living room at the time), Yuugi had finally been satisfied by his creation. His friends had argued that all the pastries had been perfect, but Yuugi knew better.

The tart within the glass container in his hand was his masterpiece. Yuugi was quite proud of it, and he would remain proud even if Siegfried failed to notice the little extra something he had tossed in. Although, Yuugi was highly doubtful that Siegfried would not notice. The man was a pro at picking apart recipes; he was amazing.

With a chuckle and an added skip to his step, Yuugi quickly made his way down the hall. A glance to his watch told him that Siegfried's class had ended half an hour ago, but Yuugi knew that his boyfriend liked to remain a good hour (sometimes a little more) after. Yuugi was not completely sure why, but he added it as just another quirk to the several Siegfried had. Yuugi hoped that it would not be hard to persuade him to leave early. The tart was not the only surprise Yuugi had planned for Siegfried's birthday.

Turning down the hall, Yuugi picked up his pace and soon arrived at the door. With a slight peek to the windowpane, Yuugi could see that the lights were on inside, reassuring him that Siegfried had not yet left. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi reached out a hand and faltered when he heard a muffled giggle. A crease formed in his brow and Yuugi took pause, listening for more.

But even after several seconds, he heard nothing and Yuugi brushed it off as inconsequential. Curling his fingers around the handle, Yuugi felt an unreasonable sense of dread fill the pit of his stomach. Frowning to himself, Yuugi shoved the feeling aside and plastered a smile onto his face. _Pressing down on the handle, Yuugi pushed open the door and called out._

_“Surprise!”_

 

The room was dark, the curtains were drawn, and it was quiet. Yuugi stood in the doorway of Atemu's bedroom as he let his eyes adjust to the little light inside. When they did, he glanced around briefly, taking in the familiar sights. Dark as it was, Yuugi could still make out the dresser next to the window, the stool in the corner, and the open door of the bathroom. Atemu's bedroom was rather plain and simple like his own, though Yuugi doubted that it was by choice. Leaving the door open for the light in the hallway, Yuugi looked to the bed.

With a skip of his heartbeat, he spotted the prone figure almost instantly and made his way over. The only sound he emitted was the rustle of his clothes and muffled steps on the cream-colored carpet. For the millionth time in the past hour, Yuugi wondered what the hell he was doing. But as he came to a stop beside the bed and looked down at teenager lying upon it, he lost all train of thought and his mind finally eased. Thoughts of the past flitted away and there was only Atemu within the depths of his covers in the silent room. A serene cloak of comfort draped over him and Yuugi let out a soft sigh.

Atemu was asleep. His eyes were closed and his face was lax. He looked beyond exhausted with a visible sheen of sweat covering his skin. There were dark circles around his eyes and his brown skin looked pale in the little light and even paler against the deep tan pillowcase. His fluffy, red hair was visibly a mess of tangles and knots, dull and lacking the brilliant luster it usually held. Slowly, Yuugi lowered himself onto the brown comforter, sitting beside Atemu in silence. The young man that had occupied his mind day and night for two entire weeks was finally within reach, but he was asleep and Yuugi had no idea what to say or even do. He had come to talk to Atemu. He had come for answers and who knew what else.

“This was a bad idea,” he murmured to no one in particular and closed his eyes with a grimace to himself. Opening them, he made to stand then. He would go and think about what a dumb decision it was to come to Atemu's apartment, unprepared, half-cocked, and ready for some kind of weird battle. Atemu was not even conscious and he was obviously sick _._ But before he could stand, Atemu awoke with a quick inhale through his nose and a flutter of his eyelids. Yuugi stilled and looked back to Atemu. The young man was gazing up at him with bleary, wine-colored eyes, blinking and confused. He made a small, rough sound of bewilderment and Yuugi settled back onto the mattress, quiet and uncertain.

“Yuugi,” Atemu said in a whisper and his voice was hoarse and filled with thick sleep, “...am I dreaming again?”

The question struck a soft chord in Yuugi's heart. He desperately wanted to answer and say that, no, he was not dreaming and Yuugi was really there, but his tongue was useless and leaden in his mouth. He stared at Atemu for a long moment, watching his young face as he looked up at Yuugi with feverish skeptical eyes. His chest tightened with an emotion he could not understand and Yuugi breathed raggedly.

“Hi,” he breathed.

“...hi.”

Yuugi did not know what possessed him to do it.

With a fleeting, reckless yearning, Yuugi leaned over the young man and pressed a kiss to the corner of Atemu's lips. Slowly, he felt Atemu shift and his lips brushed against his own. Yuugi welcomed the contact. His lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm and Yuugi realized that he had missed how they felt against his own. He missed those sweet kisses that made him weak in the knees. After a moment, he thought he felt Atemu kiss back, those warm lips shifting, but when Yuugi moved away, Atemu's eyes were closed once more. His breaths had evened; the young man had fallen back to sleep.

Reaching out a hand, Yuugi brushed Atemu's sweaty bangs from his face with a tenderness that came all the way from his heart. He had not gotten anything he had originally come for, but seeing Atemu soothed Yuugi and he sighed with the realization that even if it turned out that Atemu did not want him, Yuugi _wanted_ Atemu. The butterflies in his belly reassured Yuugi that he was not as detached as he had previously thought and that scared him. There were deeper feelings there for the red-haired teenager and Yuugi bit his bottom lip, shoving the thoughts aside to think about later.

Smoothing his thumb over Atemu's warm cheek, Yuugi made sure he was well-covered. With one last look at the person he had ached to see for two weeks, he stood and left the bedroom, making sure to close the door gently behind him. He stopped in the entrance to the living room and peered in. Yuusei was sitting on the sofa and very obviously waiting for him. On the coffee table, were about half-a-dozen schoolbooks, opened notebooks filled with notes, and other miscellaneous supplies. The box of cookies Yuugi had brought were nowhere to be seen.

“I came over because he wasn't answering his phone,” Yuusei said as he started their conversation, “it's nothing serious. Just a stress fever. He gets them a lot. He'll be fine by tomorrow.”

Yuugi let out a breath he had not known he was holding.

“Good,” he said with no shortage of relief. His tight shoulders loosened slightly and he asked, “but why aren't his parents looking out for him?”

“They're not in the picture,” Yuusei said, “If you want specifics, ask him.”

 _I will,_ Yuugi thought. He said, “What did you mean by 'he gets them a lot'? The fevers?”

“Atemu has a bad habit of overworking himself,” Yuusei responded vaguely.

“He doesn't look well at all. Overworking himself doesn't seem to be the half of it. Does he need anything?” Yuugi asked, beginning to feel frustrated with Yuusei's lack of information, “Medicine?”

Yuusei shook his head.

“I've got him covered, Yuugi,” he said.

Unwilling to leave it at that, Yuugi pulled his wallet from his pocket and flipped through until he found his business cards. Taking one, he put his wallet away. He grabbed a pen lying on the coffee table and scribbled his number onto the back. He passed the card to Yuusei who took it with a nod.

“If he needs anything, if he gets worse –”

“I'll be sure to call you,” Yuusei said.

“Can you let me know –”

“I'll keep you posted,” Yuusei interrupted.

Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, Yuugi willed himself not to snap at the young man. Though the teen was frustratingly enigmatic, Yuugi knew his answers should come from Atemu himself. With that thought, he looked in the direction of Atemu's bedroom. If Atemu had a fever, it was possible that he would not remember Yuugi's visit; Atemu could even pass it off as a hallucination or a dream. Yuugi thought that perhaps it would be better if Atemu did not know he had visited at all.

“Don't tell him I was here,” Yuugi said, “please.”

“If he asks me, I won't lie,” Yuusei responded.

Nodding, Yuugi sighed. Yuusei did not move or resume anything. He simply sat there, gazing at Yuugi. But even as Yuusei waited patiently, Yuugi had a feeling their conversation was over. He hesitated in the living room.

“Thank you,” he said and turned to go, but before he could take a single step, Yuusei spoke.

“I hope,” he said and Yuugi turned to look at him, “the fact that you're here means that you _do_ care about him … or I made a mistake in letting you in.” Yuusei gazed at Yuugi with a tight set of lips and Yuugi stiffened.

“If I'm going to confess anything,” Yuugi said, “I'm going to do it with the person in question, Yuusei.” Without waiting for a response, Yuugi left quickly, but quietly.

As soon as he had left the apartment and the humid heat of the hallway surrounded him, it was as if a switch had been flipped and Yuugi was rushing down the corridor, unaware of how fast he was going. His mind was racing, as was his heart. The one thing on his mind was the terrible need to get out of there and go home. He needed to think without the suffocating feeling in his lungs. He felt stifled and trapped; he needed to get out. Yuugi was running down the steps, skipping one or two in his haste.

As he got to the very bottom, he whipped around the corner and immediately crashed into the white-haired male from before. Even surprised as he was, the man steadied Yuugi with strong, warm hands to keep him from falling. The blonde was still with him, startled and staring at Yuugi with curious, pale lavender eyes. Yuugi did not notice the recognition in his gaze.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Yuugi gasped as he abruptly pushed away from the man's hold, and his words were tumbling out of his mouth, “I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry. I'm sorry.” He pushed past the man, eager to get the hell out of there.

“Take it easy, Yuugi,” the man's gruff and slightly annoyed voice responded and Yuugi barely heard it.

He rushed outside into the cool, night air, and suddenly froze as the words from the stranger caught up with him. Whirling around, Yuugi stared at the building's entrance with wide eyes. The man and the blonde were gone, but Yuugi's heart was beating loudly in his ears. He was alarmed. The man had known his name.

* * *

Closing the door to his home, Yuugi sighed and leaned against it. He felt like an idiot. Worse, he felt like a confused idiot. There were so many differing emotions and thoughts raging inside of him that he could not make heads or tails out of any of it. The emotions warring within him were driving him mad. He did not feel any better for having gone to see Atemu. The calm he had felt, sitting at Atemu's side, was gone. He decided that visiting him so soon after Siegfried's arrival had been a mistake. He did not feel reassured or sated. What he did feel, besides the mess inside him, was worry for the young man and he wondered if Atemu was still lying prone, looking like death warmed over.

Covering his eyes with his palms, Yuugi tried to take several deep breaths. Today had definitely not been his day. Siegfried had shown up. Juudai had messed up. Atemu was practically comatose. Some stranger had known who he was, and while it was not as important, it was sure as hell creepy enough to warrant his attention. Yuugi, himself, was a twisted knot of emotions and feelings that he could not even begin to untangle. Gritting his teeth, Yuugi cursed, loudly.

“This is just not my fucking day,” he whimpered and dropped his hands, “what the hell am I doing?”

“Yuugi?”

A curious, pale, young man emerged from his room and entered the living area to blink at Yuugi in surprise.

“Hey,” Ryou said gently, “you okay? I thought you'd be gone longer. How'd it go?”

In response, Yuugi dramatically slid down the length of the door and let out a loud whine when he reached the floor. Ryou watched him with muted amusement and a large amount of concern.

“I shouldn't have gone, Ryou,” Yuugi said despondently, “he wasn't even conscious. His friend let me in. He's got a fever. God, I feel really stupid. What _the hell_ am I doing? Going there was a mistake.”

“Yeah, I'm starting to see that,” Ryou said with a wince as he motioned to Yuugi's general position on the floor. “I'm really sorry, Yuugi. I should have known that sending you over there so soon after seeing Siegfried was a bad idea.” He sighed before glancing to the kitchen. Raising a hand, he motioned for Yuugi to stay in place and Yuugi scoffed at him. He had no intention of moving any time soon. Ryou left him for a brief moment before returning with a carton of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream and two spoons. Sitting beside him, Ryou opened the tub. He handed Yuugi a spoon and waited until Yuugi had a decent spoonful of ice cream in his mouth before he said, “Spill.”

Swallowing the ice cream, Yuugi sighed.

“I have feelings for him. I know almost nothing about him, but even thinking about him makes me all...” Yuugi waved his spoon around emphatically and Ryou raised an eyebrow at him. “All, well, you know,” he finished.

“No,” Ryou responded as he dug into the tub, “I don't know, Yuugi. All what?”

With a groan, Yuugi shoved another bite of his frozen treat into his mouth and turned his head to give Ryou a sharp glare.

“You're being difficult on purpose,” Yuugi said sorely, “you know what I mean –”

“Saying it out loud make it too real for you?” Ryou asked softly and, instead of answering, Yuugi childishly spooned more ice cream into his mouth. “It'll help you to say what you feel out loud, Yuugi. It's just me here.”

Huffing in defeat, Yuugi stabbed his spoon into the ice cream. He shook his head and took a breath.

“Giddy,” he bit out, “thinking about Atemu makes me giddy. There. I said it. Happy? God, I hate that word, but it's the only way to describe it.” Yuugi began to meticulously scrape a ball of the dessert onto his spoon. He licked his lips and raised his head, letting it fall back to thud against the door. He stared at the ceiling and let out a long breath. “I have nerves. I get nervous,” he said, “when I think of seeing him. You know, _awake._ I think of – he has such a nice smile – I visualize that in my head and my stomach just _flips.”_ Using his free hand, Yuugi placed it on his stomach absently. “My insides just twist and I feel like an idiot saying this out loud.”

“You don't sound like an idiot, Yuugi,” said Ryou and Yuugi looked at him miserably, “You sound like someone with a crush.”

“So I have a crush on him,” Yuugi said and shook his head, “remind me, _when_ did I turn back into a teenager?”

“Even adults get crushes,” Ryou said reasonably, “and you're only twenty-four, you're not _that_ old.” Shrugging Ryou ate some ice cream.

“Old enough,” Yuugi murmured. Setting down his spoon, Yuugi lowered his gaze to the tub and said, “I have feelings for this guy and I'm scared Ryou.”

Without a word, Ryou switched his spoon to his other hand and placed his arm around Yuugi's shoulders. He gave him a comforting squeeze and Yuugi let a halfhearted smile cross his lips.

“We've already covered this, but it doesn't make me any less scared of getting hurt,” said Yuugi, but then his lips fell into a grim line. “And now _Siegfried_ is sticking his face back into my life.” With a grand sigh, Yuugi grabbed his spoon and stabbed the ice cream a couple of times. No doubt, he was imagining Siegfried's face in the green of the treat. “I don't know what the hell he wants, but I know it's nothing good.

“What if he ruins whatever I try to have with Atemu?” Yuugi turned to give Ryou a helpless look and Ryou frowned.

“He might try,” Ryou responded carefully, “that man is an asshole. But we're not going to let him, now are we?”

Stuffing his mouth with more ice cream, Yuugi shook his head determinedly.

“No,” he said around his mouthful, “I'm not letting that creep screw me over again.”

“Good attitude,” Ryou praised and squeezed his friend slightly, “we'll get through Hurricane Siegfried and by the end of it, you'll have a cute new boyfriend.” Ryou paused and cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, “You know, Jounouchi mentioned that Atemu was really attractive. Think he's got any cute single friends? Or maybe a brother?”

Choking on the mouthful of ice cream, Ryou had to pat Yuugi's back repeatedly before Yuugi could turn his scandalized, red face to look upon him.

“Ryou, are you kidding me right now?”

“What?” Ryou asked defensively, “I haven't had a date since last October!”

* * *

Stepping out of the shower and onto the fuzzy, cream-colored bathroom mat, Yuugi grabbed his towel off the rack and glanced at his phone by the kitchen sink. The blue light was blinking, informing him of a new message. With a hum of curiosity, Yuugi settled the towel on his hair and grabbed his phone off the counter. Clicking the side button, he looked up the new message and rolled his eyes.

 

**From _Jou_ :**

**Ok, gt dis, marachi band fr may5**

 

Snorting to himself, Yuugi quickly replied and noted the low battery.

 

**To _Jou_ :**

**No. And it's “mariachi”. Also, go to  
bed. We have work tomorrow.**

 

Drying himself off, Yuugi wrapped the towel around around his hair and left the bathroom. He put his phone to charge on the nightstand and crossed the room. He idly searched through his drawers for underwear and pulled them on when he found a comfortable pair. Afterwards, he quickly looked for a shirt and found his favorite, soft blue one. Pulling on his large, cotton shirt, Yuugi was looking for a pair of flannel pants to complete his sleeping ensemble, when his phone vibrated on the nightstand.

Thinking it to be Jounouchi with another suggestion for the shop or a blatant refusal to go to bed, Yuugi rolled his eyes as he meandered over to his bedside table. With a yawn, he looked up the message. It was not from Jounouchi, but from an unknown number. Blinking in confusion at the strange number, Yuugi trailed his eyes over the message itself. Then, it was as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

 

**From _7865557898_ :**

**fever broke -yuusei**

 

Atemu was fine. With a tremble of his suddenly weak knees, Yuugi sat down on his mattress and set his phone back onto the table with a clatter. Taking an unsteady breath, Yuugi let out a sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go. Yuugi went to see Atemu, but they didn't have that heart-to-heart everyone was expecting. Oops. I'm not sorry. If you can't guess who the blonde and the other dude were, then that's my bad. Yuugi doesn't know who they are, but they apparently know him?
> 
> Who's wondering where Juudai is right now? And who knows if Yuusei will tell Atemu that Yuugi paid him a visit? (Will Atemu even remember?) Be prepared for some surprising information next chapter and probably more questions than answers. Oh, well. Until next time then. Comment at will, guys.
> 
>  **Side Note:** Thank you to those who have commented on MIL. You guys are great and every comment has been a godsend in my pitiful existence. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Really. You guys are perf. I didn't think anyone would like it much, but I was wrong. Chapter six should be up sometime next week (perhaps earlier if I'm up for it).


	10. Faith (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu and Yuusei talk a lot. There are some answers and Atemu learns a very important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooly shiiiit, wooow.
> 
> Chapter 10, can you believe it? I sure as hell can't. I've written ten chapters and I'm so very astounded by that. This fic wasn't supposed to be longer than two chapters. Like what happened??? Where did I go wrong? How deep does the rabbit hole go? When will my YGO Hell end?
> 
> Anyway, moving on ... it's been like two weeks since I last updated this fic. And, I'm finally comfortable with chapter ten, so I've decided to publish it. Currently working on chapter 12, but I've hit a slight snag because _someone_ thinks it's a reasonable thing to just punch another person in the face. Like there won't be any consequences to that??? My muse is an idiot. But I digress.
> 
> I've worked hard on this new chapter and I hope y'all like it. Enjoy the chapter!

 

“Yuusei.”

The teen looked up from the stove, glancing behind him in the direction of the tired voice. With a hum, he returned his attention to the pot where he continued to ladle out soup into the bowl he had in hand. When he finished, he set the ladle aside and covered the pot. Grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers, he placed it in the bowl. After careful consideration, he grabbed the thermometer lying on the table amidst several vitamin bottles, and proceeded to leave the kitchen. When he arrived in the bedroom, the red-haired teen on the bed was sitting up, looking tired, but finally lucid. He looked up at Yuusei's entrance and blinked, face pinched in discomfort for several seconds when the light was switched on.

“Oh, I didn't hallucinate you then,” said Atemu.

“You didn't,” Yuusei agreed and walked over to the bed. Placing the bowl of soup on the bedside table, he pulled the digital thermometer from its case and held it out with a pointedly raised eyebrow. Atemu looked up at him with mild annoyance and took it in hand, pressing the button before popping it into his mouth. Then Yuusei crossed the room and grabbed the stool in the corner. He moved it to next to Atemu's bed and sat, gazing at him with a bored expression. Atemu pointedly ignored him as they waited for the thermometer to finish. When it finally beeped, Yuusei took the thermometer with a swift snatch, ignoring Atemu's disgruntled grumble.

After checking it, Yuusei set the thermometer aside on the bedside table and grabbed the bowl. He said, “Your fever's still down. By the way, that thermometer was in your armpit.”

Making a face, Atemu gagged and gave Yuusei a miffed look.

“Dude. What the hell!”

“I didn't want to wake you, and I _did_ clean it,” Yuusei replied with a shrug. He handed the soup to his friend and waited for him to take it. Atemu did so, but only after glaring at Yuusei for a full minute. Yuusei waited patiently and Atemu finally took it with a huff. “Eat it,” he said and Atemu made a sour face at him before tentatively taking a spoonful.

“It's not completely horrible,” Atemu murmured after swallowing and Yuusei nodded.

“Cooking is your division, not mine,” he said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Atemu eyed the phone curiously, but Yuusei tilted the device and hid the screen from his prying gaze. The action only intrigued Atemu more.

“Who you texting?” he asked.

“None of your business,” Yuusei muttered as he tapped at the screen with a quick thumb, and Atemu frowned at him. Before the red-haired teen could continue to butt into what was apparently none of his business, Yuusei continued. “You have some explaining to do.” He put his phone away, back into his pocket and Atemu followed the action with a suspicious glance. Yuusei looked at Atemu and his eyes were narrowed.

“About what,” Atemu said and he returned his attention to the bowl. He spooned the soup into his mouth and waited for his friend to answer. When Yuusei remained silent, Atemu looked up. But when he did, he was met with Yuusei's peeved glare. Atemu groaned and rolled his eyes, but Yuusei's glare did not falter. He sighed.

 _“What_ have you been eating?” Yuusei asked and his voice was slightly louder than before.

“Are you serious?” Atemu groaned again and he set the bowl aside. He just knew he was not going to enjoy the coming conversation. He no longer felt like eating. Looking to Yuusei, he realized that stopping his meal was the wrong thing to do. Yuusei only looked mad. “I'm fine,” he said, exasperated.

“The hell you are,” Yuusei replied, “I went through your trash –”

“That's both disgusting,” Atemu piped up, “and creepy.”

“Atemu, this isn't a fucking game,” Yuusei said lowly and his voice was tinged with frustration, “I was tossing scraps when I noticed something odd while I was making your damn soup and you know what I found? Energy drinks, protein bar wrappers, microwaveable food – are you fucking kidding me? _Microwaveable food?_ Aren't you a goddamn aspiring chef? You should be ashamed. Don't you have _actual_ food in the fridge?”

“Sometimes,” Atemu said stiffly and he was beyond annoyed, “I don't have time to make real food. Is that a crime?”

“But you have time to wait around for the microwave,” Yuusei deadpanned, “You realize you're probably anemic again? I got you iron supplements and a couple of other vitamins.” he jerked his thumb at the door. “They're on your kitchen table. Take them or I _will_ shove them down your throat myself. I'll even move in here if I have to in order to do it.”

Dragging a hand through his rumpled hair in irritation, Atemu huffed.

“I don't see what the big deal is,” he growled, “you're overreacting –”

“Overreacting?” Yuusei hissed, “I found you _passed out on the floor._ And when I actually managed to wake you, you were _incoherent_ and _babbling_ about pink donkeys and Yuugi. Your fever was so damn high that I almost took you to the damn hospital!” Yuusei took a breath, releasing it quickly through his nose, nostrils flaring in agitation. “You want Yuugi to see you as a responsible fucking adult? Start by taking care of yourself! It's no wonder he was so worried. Have you seen yourself? You look like _death.”_

But Atemu only heard one thing.

“Yuugi was here!?” he yelled, sounding panicked. Yuusei winced. He had not meant to let that slip. “You let him see me like this?” Atemu demanded.

It was with a great show of restraint that Yuusei grabbed the pillow from the behind Atemu and hit him with it only _once._

“Yuusei, what the hell –”

“Get your goddamn priorities straight,” Yuusei said flatly, “yes, Yuugi was here.”

“...So it _wasn't_ a dream,” Atemu said softly, hands lowering to his sides where he had lifted them to defend himself from Yuusei's abrupt pillow attack. He frowned for a moment before an unwitting smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he chuckled. A blush appeared on his cheeks. With a cheeky grin, he said, “He kissed me, you know.”

“I am ten kinds of done with you,” Yuusei said tonelessly before sighing. Atemu continued to grin at him. He waggled his eyebrows at Yuusei gleefully.

“It was sweet just like his baked _goods,_ if you know what I mean.”

Yuusei thought it completely within reason to hit him again, and harder.

“I meant his _literal_ baked goods! _Christ,_ Yuusei, I'm sick!” Atemu bellowed indignantly and Yuusei struck him with the pillow once more.

“Your fever broke two hours ago. You're fine,” he said and stood from the stool. He tossed the pillow at Atemu who caught it against his face. Lowering it, Atemu gave Yuusei a look of betrayal. Pointing to the bowl of soup, Yuusei returned the look with a stern one. “I'm going to clean up the kitchen. Eat it.” He waited for Atemu to take the bowl back into his hands and raised an eyebrow until he began to eat. Only then, did he leave Atemu alone.

* * *

When Yuusei returned to the kitchen, the phone in his pocket began to vibrate with a call. Frowning slightly, he pulled it out and glanced at the number. He had half-expected it to be Yuugi, as he had just texted the man, but it was not. The number was under Atemu's name; it was his work number. Humming in concern, Yuusei answered.

“Hello?”

 _“Yuusei, hey, I'm on break – I miss you – how's Atemu? He okay? Alive – hospital? He hasn't gone after Yuugi, has he?”_

It was Juudai and, as usual, it sounded like he had not even taken a breath. A small smile pulled at Yuusei's lips and he chuckled to himself. Glancing behind him, he walked to the open doorway and peered down the hall to Atemu's room. Once he made sure Atemu was not in the hallway, he retreated back into the kitchen.

“Juudai,” he responded softly, “take a breath.”

On the other end of the line, Juudai inhaled loudly and coughed.

 _“Sorry,”_ he said, _“my phone died and I'm not exactly supposed to be using the phone here. You never mentioned what a grumpy ass Atemu's boss was. Dude took one look at my hair and almost sent me away.”_

“Yet you're still there,” Yuusei said and his smile grew. “Atemu's fine. He's eating right now. Hasn't gone looking for Yuugi – mind explaining why exactly I'm not supposed to let him leave? You weren't clear before.”

 _“Just don't let him go anywhere,”_ Juudai said with a sigh, _“it's my mess. I'm going to clean it up. Also, can you tell Atemu that I'm never ever doing this_ ever _again?”_ He let out an irritated huff. _“I've been groped. You hear me?_ Groped. _Who knew such a sweet old lady could have a grip like a python –”_

_“Actually, he's scheduled to work tomorrow too,”_ said a second, feminine voice on Juudai's side of the conversation, _“sorry, hun.”_

A loud whine left Juudai and Yuusei opened his mouth to appease his worries. If Atemu did not feel well enough to work, he would take the shift so Juudai would not have to. But before he could speak a word, Juudai was replying to the woman. 

_“Okay,”_ he said, _“tomorrow, but after that – never again!”_

Shaking his head, Yuusei could not help but sigh. He knew Juudai did not mean a word he said. He had a heart of gold and Yuusei was sure, if Atemu needed it, Juudai would take the job again in a heartbeat. A pleasant warmth filled Yuusei's chest and his fondness for Juudai grew. 

“Juudai,” he said gently, “I lo –”

 _“Little dude, the boss,_ run,” said the woman, suddenly panicked, and Juudai yelped. 

_“Crap, gotta go. Bye, Yuusei!”_ And without another word, Juudai hung up. 

Frowning, Yuusei looked at his phone, watching it blink with the ended call. Taking a deep breath, he locked the screen and tucked the mobile back into his pocket. For a moment, he stood in the kitchen, a contemplative and wistful look on his face before he raised his eyes and settled them on the dishes he had to wash. Nodding to himself, he approached the sink and set to work. 

* * *

Almost an hour later, Yuusei returned to Atemu's room where the young man was getting out of bed and stretching his limbs lethargically.

“You need to start taking this seriously,” Yuusei said and Atemu's head snapped up to fix him with a glare. He dropped his arms from their stretch over his head.

“You're kidding me, right? I've done nothing but take this seriously – I'd like to see _your_ pampered ass in my shoes –”

“I _meant_ your health, you goddamn idiot,” Yuusei grumbled, yet his tone was fond, “I don't want this happening again. Next time, instead of dumping your body in the bathtub and turning the shower on, I'll take you to the hospital. I'll pay your bills too.”

The threat took the wind directly out of Atemu's ruffled wings. He deflated from his previous annoyance at once. He was quiet and looked to the ground with a grimace. Running a hand through his bedraggled hair, he nodded minutely.

“Alright,” he said, “I'll start eating better. Happy?”

“Extremely,” Yuusei said coolly, “By the way, Malik and your old man came by earlier. Wanted to see how you were doing.”

It was then that Atemu looked at Yuusei with raised eyebrows. An amused smile crossed his lips and he snorted.

“Don't let him hear you calling him old,” Atemu warned and Yuusei shrugged with a sneer twisting his lips.

“What's he gonna do about it?” Yuusei asked, “Stab me?” Yuusei shook his head slightly and he huffed a laugh. On the bed, Atemu's expression turned thoughtful and he hummed.

“Uh, yeah,” Atemu responded seriously, “he actually might.”

Looking at Atemu with a furrowed brow, Yuusei turned the comment over in his mind before shaking his head with a sigh.

“Yeah, you're right,” he said, “he'd totally stab me.” Suddenly, a bemused smile pulled at his lips and he looked at Atemu with jeering relish. “Didn't he try to stab you once?”

“Moving _on,”_ Atemu quickly derailed the conversation and Yuusei's taunting smile turned smug.

Giving Yuusei a look that clearly said he was not amused, Atemu pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Yuusei with hard eyes, but his friend only looked back at him with his vaguely self-satisfied countenance.

“You're a delight as always,” said Atemu sarcastically and Yuusei's face turned stony. He shrugged. Seeing the change in his friend, Atemu sat himself on the edge of his bed with a tired groan and shaky legs. He settled himself comfortably and clasped his hands on his lap, waiting. After a moment, Yuusei moved to lean against the wall before him.

“Can you blame me?” Yuusei asked him, any previous amusement gone from his tone, “I'm here, babysitting your ass when I could be with Juudai, who I haven't actually really seen the entire week.” He sighed and his shoulders fell. “Not that I really could have seen him either way. I have so much homework. I actually brought it with me. Remind me again why I'm taking advanced placement and college credit classes?”

“For college,” Atemu said obviously and Yuusei nodded at him reluctantly.

“Right,” he said, “college.”

“Need help?” Atemu asked him and Yuusei gave him an amused look. He snorted and Atemu bristled with indignation.

“No offense,” Yuusei said, “but you would be lost.”

Shrugging, Atemu ceded to the fact with a nod. He knew he could not possibly help with the advanced schoolwork, but it did not stop him from pouting about it. Eventually, he changed the subject to one he was curious about.

“Speaking of lost, where's Juudai?” he asked mildly, “I thought he'd be here keeping you company.”

“I called in to let them know you were sick,” Yuusei explained, “They weren't happy about it, but I spoke with your boss and he remembered me. I was going to go fill in for you, but Juudai said he'd do it and your boss was okay with that. He's covering for you.”

“He's doing _what,”_ Atemu snapped, staring at Yuusei with alarm before cursing colorfully. “Why the hell did you let him do that?” he demanded, “He doesn't know what the hell he's doing! He won't last five minutes with those hyenas! Why didn't you call Malik!?”

Suddenly, Yuusei's expression turned dark and he glowered at Atemu, shoulders rising in instant aggravation.

“First of all,” Yuusei said quietly, “Juudai does not have to do shit for you. You better be damn grateful that he's doing this even after working a twelve-hour shift.” Confusion filled Atemu's features then and he opened his mouth to speak, but Yuusei plowed on. _“Second,”_ he said with a hiss, “Juudai might be a little clumsy, but he's not a fuck-up. Give him some fucking credit. He's a quick learner and he will do fine. He's not an idiot, Atemu. And I better not hear you say anything like that again, because, sick or not, that is my boyfriend and I will lay your ass _flat._

 _“Third,”_ he continued, “Don't you think I _tried_ calling Malik? He didn't answer his phone and by the time he called back and came over, Juudai was already over there. Also, fuck you.”

With a flinch, Atemu lowered his gaze. He sighed heavily and said, “Sorry, Yuusei.” Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted tiredly. Though his fever was gone and he was much better, Yuusei could see that Atemu was still exhausted and weak from his bout with his sickness. “I didn't mean to insinuate that Juudai was an idiot or useless in any way. He's just … clumsy. And he's never done this before. He doesn't know –”

“Atemu,” Yuusei interrupted gently, shoulders lowering back into their slouched position, “you're like a brother to me. You know I'd do anything for you. But I swear to god that if you say one more thing about my boyfriend, I will punch you. Juudai will do _fine._ Have some faith. Isn't that what you fucking live on? Faith?” He let out a scoffing laugh. “You're always preaching that things will turn out alright.

“How about you turn that infuriating habit you force down everyone else's throats on yourself for five minutes and believe that Juudai will _not_ actually fuck up and get your stupid ass fired?” he said, “Because in case you've forgotten, it's your own damn fault that he's there in the first place. You should take better care of yourself. Then no one would have to go fill in for you, so you could keep your damn job.”

Walking the short distance, Yuusei sat beside Atemu and placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. He squeezed in comfort and slight annoyance and Atemu looked at him. Yuusei's eyes still held warning and Atemu suspected that his best friend really would hit him if he badmouthed Juudai again.

“Anyway,” Yuusei said and he sounded a lot calmer, “if you get fired, my offer from before still stands. It always has.”

With a small chuckle, Atemu shook his head and patted the hand on his shoulder.

“You're a good friend, Yuusei, but you know my answer. I can't accept,” he said. When Yuusei shrugged at him, Atemu recalled one very important piece of information. “What did you mean,” he asked, “when you said 'even after working a twelve-hour shift'? Juudai got a job?”

A flash of emotion flickered across Yuusei's calm expression. Atemu raised his eyebrows at his friend. Had he not known better, he would have guessed it to be guilt. Yuusei cleared his throat and dropped the hand from his shoulder.

“He did.”

 _“And?”_ Atemu prompted, “when did he get a job? Where's he working? Is that why you've been pouting lately? What else have I missed? Did you _graduate_ without me? Damn. I suddenly feel like I've been missing a lot.” 

“He just started this week,” Yuusei said evenly, “sort of fell into his lap, really. Also, I have _not_ been pouting. And even if I have, it's not like you've been any different with your little boyfriend.”

At Yuusei's words, a memory returned to Atemu. Any semblance of a good mood drained straight out of him. A melancholic frown filled his features and he shook his head with a sigh.

“He's not my boyfriend,” Atemu said tiredly, “and I don't think he will be.”

“What are you talking about?” Yuusei asked him, sounding genuinely confused.

Motioning vaguely with his hand, Atemu glanced around. “Where's my phone?” he asked reluctantly, “I'll show you.”

Standing, Yuusei moved over to the bedside table where he plucked the rectangular device from beside the mostly empty bowl of soup. He handed it to Atemu and took a seat on the stool, watching as he quickly inspected his phone for damage. When the redhead was satisfied, he turned the screen on and pulled up his picture gallery. Finding what he was looking for, his shoulders lowered significantly and his expression darkened with morose bitterness. With a grimace, Atemu looked away from the screen and held out his mobile. 

Bewildered, Yuusei took the phone and looked at the screen, blinking at it before realization took over. He sighed then, loud and exasperated. Closing his eyes, Yuusei pinched at the bridge of his nose, looking pained.

“Dammit, Juudai,” he muttered to himself.

“Turns out,” Atemu said lowly, “that Yuugi doesn't plan to wait around.” He paused, gritting his teeth for couple of seconds before taking a breath. “He's off kissing other guys. Obviously _not_ thinking of me. Juudai saw and took pictures. Which reminds me, your boyfriend is stalking Yuugi.”

“Atemu,” Yuusei said gently and he removed his hand, opening his eyes to look at his friend steadily, “this is wrong.”

“Tell me about it,” Atemu replied loudly, “he's supposed to be with me, not kissing other dudes –”

“No, you idiot,” Yuusei said, interrupting the rant before it could begin, “I mean that this is a misunderstanding. I didn't understand what he was talking about earlier, but now that I've seen this, I get it. They're not kissing. Juudai misunderstood.”

“What do you mean?” Atemu asked him and it was difficult to keep the hope out of his voice. His wine-colored eyes were wide and almost pleading. “What do you know?”

With a flick of his wrist, Yuusei tossed the phone onto the bed and he straightened.

“They didn't kiss,” Yuusei said and Atemu's face went blank, “Before he left earlier, Juudai told me that that he messed up and jumped to conclusions, but that Yuugi had explained. He said he was going to fix it and to stop you in case you decided to go looking for Yuugi. He was planning on clearing things up as soon as he came back. I didn't know what he was talking about, so I didn't bother bringing it up.”

“They didn't kiss,” Atemu echoed and his entire body slumped in relief. Yuusei half-suspected that his friend had stopped listening as soon as he had said that. “Thank god,” Atemu murmured before looking to Yuusei with a frown, “that was a cruel misunderstanding. Why was he even there to begin with?”

“It's not like he did it on purpose,” Yuusei said reasonably, “Juudai isn't out to ruin you. And that photo doesn't exactly look _innocent_ by any means. I mean, who _is_ that douchebag anyway?”

Atemu frowned at the accusing tone.

“You're avoiding the question,” he stated suspiciously, eyes narrowed, “what are you hiding from me?”

This time, Atemu did not mistake the guilt he saw on his best friend's face. He did not understand it. Yuusei never had anything to feel guilty for. His gut clenched almost automatically and he tensed. 

“What is it?” he asked urgently.

“Juudai's working for Yuugi at his coffee shop,” Yuusei said quickly and he watched Atemu with wary eyes, waiting for his reaction. It did not take long to come.

“He … _what.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atemu has such good friends.


	11. Walk On The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuusei has been keeping secrets and Atemu is not happy about it. Meanwhile, Yuugi avoids a problem of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I was burnin' up a fever  
> I didn't care much how long I lived  
> But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
> She never asked me once about the wrong I did." - _Work Song_ by Hozier
> 
> Song reminded me too much of Atemu and now I am v emotional.
> 
> Chapter 11 is here. Ah, what is my life. "Walk On The Sun" is a poem I wrote. Okay, I suppose ... have at it.

When Monday afternoon came around, Atemu felt as though he would lose his mind in Physics. He was watching the clock slowly tick the seconds by, one by one. Each second seemed longer than the last and Atemu had a hard time believing that the damned thing was not broken. Yet, when he sneaked peeks at his phone, the time proved to be accurate. He groaned each time and the teacher did not hesitate to send him a glare at which he would try his best to appear innocent.

But when he groaned for the umpteenth time, his teacher had had enough. Halting her lecture, the brunette crossed her arms and settled an angry glare on Atemu, who froze like a deer in headlights.

“Am I _boring_ you, Atemu?” she asked loudly and the entire class turned to look at him with wide, curious eyes. Flushing to the roots of his hair, Atemu quickly shook his head.

“Uh, no, ma'am,” he responded quickly, “fascinating stuff. Please go on.”

With a cruel smirk she turned sideways and motioned to the board.

“Then I'm sure you'll know exactly what the velocity of the object is at thirty feet?” she asked.

Looking to the board, Atemu was lost. He had not been paying attention for the last ten minutes and he had no idea what she was talking about. The Physics teacher's handwriting was crap and he could barely discern it on the board.

“Uh –”

“I thought not,” she interrupted, “though, you _would_ know if you stopped looking at your phone every two minutes.”

A guilty smile spread across his lips and the teacher sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Put your phone away before I decide to confiscate it, and _pay attention,”_ she said, “now, as I was saying –”

She was immediately cut off by the sound of the bell and Atemu was beyond relieved that he would no longer have to endure this torture.

“Well, we've run out of time. No homework tonight. Use the time to study the material we covered today and I will see you all tomorrow.” Waving her arms in a sweeping gesture, the teacher dismissed her class, but Atemu was already rushing out the door.

In no time at all, he arrived at his locker and swiftly dialed in the combination. Once open, Atemu was quickly shoving his things inside. Around him, students were chatting and retrieving their own things with leisure. Atemu huffed when his backpack would not fit into the locker and pulled it back out, hoisting it onto his shoulder as he rearranged his books.

“What are you doing?”

With a quick glance behind him, Atemu acknowledged his best friend with a stern nod before turning to his locker once more.

“I'm trying to make my backpack fit,” he said as he moved books aside. He then tried to stuff the backpack in once more.

“Just take it with you,” Yuusei said as he stood beside him, watching Atemu's struggle impassively.

“Yeah, and show up at Yuugi's place looking like a high-schooler? No thanks,” Atemu snapped and growled when his backpack would still not fit.

“But you _are_ a high-schooler. You're going to visit Yuugi?” Yuusei questioned, surprised.

“You know what I mean, don't be a shit,” Atemu sighed, “and of course.” Dropping his backpack to the ground, he pulled out his textbooks and tried laying them a different way. “For some strange and amazing reason, I _don't_ have homework today from _any_ of my classes and my boss miraculously gave me the night off. I haven't seen Yuugi in weeks and I sure as hell am not going to waste today on sleeping. I'm going to go see him and make sure he hasn't forgotten me.”

“Still mad I didn't tell you about Juudai?” Yuusei asked abruptly.

In response, Atemu aggressively shoved a book aside, striking the metal wall with a loud bang.

“Oh, was I supposed to get over it overnight?” he retorted, “You kept secrets from me, dude. That's not cool. And it took Juudai's screw-up to find everything out? What the _fuck,_ man?”

“Come on, man,” Yuusei said, leaning his shoulder on the locker beside Atemu's, “what's the big deal? You've been too busy to even notice that Juudai's been hanging even _less._ It's not like –”

Suddenly, Atemu stopped messing around with his books and dropped his hands to his sides. He turned to look Yuusei in the eyes and sighed.

“You should have told me, Yuusei,” he said, brow creased in disapproval.

“What difference would it have made?” Yuusei scoffed, “Had you known, you _know_ you would have been hounding Juudai for information about Yuugi” – when Atemu looked like he was about to protest, Yuusei raised his finger in warning – “don't even try to deny it. That's why I didn't tell you. Sorry if I didn't feel like having my boyfriend harassed by my best friend.”

Turning away, Atemu morosely began to shuffle his books again.

“I wouldn't have _harassed_ him,” Atemu argued petulantly, “I would have just...” Trailing off, he shrugged and sighed when he realized Yuusei was staring at him with disbelief. “Alright,” he said, “maybe I would have bothered him a little.”

“A little?” Yuusei snorted.

“Alright, fuck off,” Atemu huffed, “a lot. Can you blame me?” Dropping his books again, he leaned against the locker in a mirror image of Yuusei's stance. “I really like Yuugi,” he said, “I need anything I can to make it work. But that's beside the point.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah,” Atemu said, “the point is that you should have fucking told me – if not at first, definitely when Juudai called Yuugi my boyfriend to his _face_ _?_ What the _fuck,_ Yuusei.”

With a guilty shrug, Yuusei smiled.

“I apologized, didn't I?” he said.

Pointing a finger at him, Atemu leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowed.

“You're going to fix it,” he said, “today. You're going to tell Juudai to tell Yuugi that it was you two fucks that started calling him that, because I sure as hell didn't.”

Sighing loudly, Yuusei rolled his eyes so hard that his head moved with them.

“Would you chill?” he said, exasperated, “I told you I would fix it. Just have some chill” – he raised his hands defensively when Atemu looked like he wanted to argue some more – “relax. I get that you're trying your best not to screw up – and I get that we screwed up in your place – but just _relax._ If it's meant to work out with Yuugi, it'll work out –”

“I can't just _wish_ a relationship into existence,” Atemu said irately.

“Really, Atemu? You told _me_ to be cool and back off when I first went after Juudai and what you said just now? That's the exact same thing I replied, remember?” When Atemu fell silent, Yuusei smirked. “Yeah,” he said smugly, “frustrating, isn't it? That's what you sound like when you're going on about having _faith.”_

“I sound really annoying,” Atemu said sullenly.

“Oh, you are,” Yuusei agreed readily, “but that's not the point. The point is that you're right. Sometimes, you just have to believe a little and take a couple of steps back. In any case, getting up in Yuugi's face isn't going to endear him to you. Remember what Juudai said yesterday? About Yuugi's ex and the way he was acting after? It's obvious that he's been through some shit. You need to help him along, but you can't force it.”

Defeated, Atemu groaned and ran a shaky hand through his tousled hair.

“Yeah,” he relented, “I know. You're right, I know. I said that to you last year. It's just hard to step back when all I want to do is –”

“Be with him, I know,” Yuusei nodded in understanding, “just remember your chill.”

“My chill,” Atemu echoed with a nod, “right.” He turned back to his locker, bracing his hand on the open door, and frowned at the contents. “Does that mean I shouldn't go see him today?”

“Oh, no,” Yuusei said, “you totally have to go see him. You haven't been around in weeks, dude.”

“Thanks,” Atemu laughed, shaking his head bemusedly. He struggled with the contents of his locker some more before Yuusei cleared his throat.

“Alright, I'll go with you,” Yuusei said and opened the locker beside Atemu's. He grabbed one of Atemu's textbooks and placed it into the locker before locking it. “Try to fit it in now.”

Without further ado, Atemu tentatively placed the backpack into his locker and grinned when it slid in smoothly like a hand into a glove. He turned to raise his eyebrows at Yuusei and chuckled.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Yuusei said and waited for Atemu to lock up.

“Why are you coming with me, anyway? Don't you have a mountain of homework to get to?” Atemu asked Yuusei as he looked at the heavy backpack hanging from his friend's shoulder. Attached to it, was Yuusei's motorcycle helmet, further weighing the backpack down. Atemu was surprised the thing was not ripping at the seams. Yuusei looked to his baggage as well and shrugged.

“Yeah,” he said, “I do.”

Atemu nodded.

“Gonna work on it in the cafe then?” he asked and Yuusei nodded. Together, they began walking towards the exit. “You want to see Juudai, don't you.”

“Great deduction skills, Sherlock,” Yuusei said sardonically.

“Bite me, Watson.”

“No thanks, I'm good.”

* * *

Over the weekend, Yuugi had taken the time to recollect himself and his thoughts. With Ryou's infinite amount of saintlike patience, he had ranted about his horrible love life and consumed more than enough ice cream to put himself into a sugar coma. His Sunday had consisted of lying around with Ryou as his roommate studied, accompanying him with various background noises, groaning and whining from the massive stomachache he had contrived from how much of the ice cream he had consumed. He had come to three very vague conclusions after his entire charade with ice cream. One, at least three months had to pass for him to touch the stuff again; two, he was definitely still interested in Atemu; and three, his ex was trouble.

He was not a hundred percent on what kind of trouble his ex was bringing, but Yuugi was more than positive that Siegfried had many things up his sleeve. Yuugi's ex was a cunning and very intelligent man. The man had backup plans for the backup plans of his backup plans. If something did not go according to plan, there was always another way to go about it for Siegfried. He was also someone who had no trouble using underhanded methods to get his own. The problem was, Yuugi did not know what exactly Siegfried wanted from him.

In the present, Yuugi was handing over an espresso to the same youth he had seen several times in the past couple of weeks. Today, his usually loose, black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, though several short bangs were stubbornly draped over his forehead. The kid always ordered the same thing, an espresso and Yuugi would always suggest a baked good to go with it, but the kid had stoutly refused every time. That was, until today; in the youth's hand was a plate with a chocolate eclair and Yuugi had the odd feeling of accomplishment at having managed it.

“Thank you,” the boy said as he took the espresso and Yuugi smiled at him, pleased by the unusually polite words.

“You're welcome,” he said. He watched with curiosity as the boy retreated to the same table by the window. But instead of looking out to the street with the moody expression from before, the boy picked up the eclair and stared at it quizzically. With bated breath, Yuugi watched as he took his first tentative bite. At once, the boy's blue eyes lit up with delight and Yuugi almost cheered out loud. A minute squeal left his lips and he forced himself to look away, feeling satisfied.

The bell over the door jingled and Yuugi looked up, mouth open to greet his new customer, only for his smile to fall away at once. His stomach twisted unpleasantly.

 

_“Surprise!”_

_Standing very still, Yuugi was_ still smiling when his eyes registered the scene before him. His boyfriend of two and a half years, Siegfried von Shroider, had handfuls of ass that belonged to a woman with long, curly blonde hair. He had her against the fridge, pinned; the woman's skirt was shoved up above her thighs, her lacy, red panties slid out of place. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her chef's jacket was on the floor, along with Siegfried's. Yuugi's smile vanished.

Her arms were around him as he kissed her neck and they both paused in their movements. She was the first to open her eyes and look at Yuugi in surprise.

“Oh, my god,” she said, freezing in place. Her mauve eyes widened and she blushed heavily, flustered at his arrival. “Yuugi, what are you doing here?”

Stunned and speechless, the image hit home and the glass container in Yuugi's hands slipped from his weak hold. The container shattered at his feet and the tarts inside were ruined, but Yuugi did not even bat an eyelash. His eyes remained on the two people, struggling to comprehend what he was seeing.

“Siegfried?”

He whispered the name so quietly, Yuugi thought, that maybe, he had not spoken at all. But the room was so silent, that his voice might as well have been a fog horn. At his name, Siegfried removed his face from the woman's neck, but he did not turn around. He did not bother to look Yuugi in the face when he sighed and said, “Well, fuck.”

His voice was like the sure sound of a church bell's toll, final and sobering. The man he loved was in someone else's arms and Yuugi swore he could hear the crackle of his shattering heart.

Visibly confused, the woman glanced between Yuugi and Siegfried. It was not long before comprehension dawned on her like the sunrise and she gasped with horror. She looked at Yuugi and her face was an anxious mess.

“Yuugi, I didn't know!” she cried, shoving Siegfried out of her space as she hastily pulled her blouse closed. “I swear I didn't know!”

_“I need to … cancel something.” Yuugi said quietly, “excuse me.” Without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room._

 

“Ah, good afternoon, my sweet,” greeted Siegfried with a charming smile and falsely-kind eyes.

He wore a cerulean-blue suit today and Yuugi viciously thought that it clashed horribly with his hair. Clenching his hands upon the counter, Yuugi made a quick decision. He looked to the far end of the shop where Juudai was pouring coffee for a customer. The boy had arrived only half an hour prior from school and was taking up the slack to give Yuugi a rest. He was about to call for him, when, as though sensing his gaze, Juudai lifted his head and turned to look over his shoulder. Upon seeing him, Juudai raised an eyebrow and Yuugi jerked his chin at him. The boy quickly nodded and finished up. By the time Siegfried had reached the counter, Juudai was already heading over.

“And how is my Yuugi today?” asked Siegfried.

“Not yours,” Yuugi replied tersely.

He did not meet Siegfried's eyes or even look at him. He simply waited until the teenage boy joined him behind the counter. When he finally did, Juudai looked to Siegfried and frowned with recognition.

“You need more practice working the register,” Yuugi said with a smile and Juudai quickly cottoned on to his way of thinking and nodded.

“Loads, boss,” he replied, “can I take this one –”

“Avoiding me is such a child's game, Yuugi, my dear,” said Siegfried idly and Yuugi shot him a look.

“Don't care,” he said and turned on his heel.

“You wound me,” Siegfried called after him, but Yuugi ignored him and retreated to the back where Jounouchi was pulling trays out of the oven.

* * *

“You are barking up the _wrong_ tree, dude,” Juudai said with a smirk as soon as Yuugi had gone. He looked the man up and down and begrudgingly admitted to himself that Yuugi's ex was quite the attractive man. He was much older; Juudai guessed that the man was at least twice his age. He had a straight, thin nose, thin lips, and sharp cheekbones. Usually, Juudai was a sucker for good facial structure, and now was no different, but there was _something_ about the man that put Juudai on edge. He did not know what it was, but it was enough that any appreciation of his good genes was quickly smothered. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he motioned to the pastries surrounding them. The least he could do is act pleasant. “So what can I get ya?”

“Aren't you a little _young_ to be working here?” asked Siegfried disdainfully and Juudai was taken aback at his tone, “Seems unwise to leave you unsupervised.” It was obvious that Juudai rubbed him the wrong way if the man's pursed lips was any indication. But that was fine because the feeling was mutual.

“Nope,” Juudai replied shortly, biting his tongue on the words he truly wanted to say. _“_ _Fuck off, a_ _sshole”_ came to mind.

“Well, little boy, get me a coffee, will you? Regular.” Siegfried waved a hand at him, shooing him as he would an overexcited pup and Juudai tensed. He wondered if Yuugi would fire him for punching this motherfucker in the face. He understood now why Yuugi and the man were no longer dating. The guy was obviously a complete douchebag.

“Anything else you'd like, _mister_ _?”_ Juudai asked, stressing the last word, much to the man's apparent annoyance, “You're over sixty, right? I think Yuugi has a senior's discount.” The man's lips twisted into something sour and he narrowed his eyes at Juudai.

“You're a rude little thing, aren't you –”

“THAT SON OF A –”

The outburst made Juudai jump and the entire shop went quiet. He turned in the direction of the kitchen where the shout had originated from and heard several shushing noises, quickly accompanied by Yuugi's whispered orders to calm down.

“THE HELL I WILL!” came the sound of Jounouchi's extremely angered tones and Juudai nervously glanced around to see that the entire shop was looking his way. He plastered a smile onto his face and raised his hands to get everyone's attention.

“Everything's fine, folks!” he said, “please continue to enjoy your drinks and delicious treats! Nothing to worry about!”

Fortunately, Jounouchi did not shout again, and Juudai relaxed as the customers returned to their own business. He turned back to Siegfried who was smirking smugly at the door behind him. Siegfried was undoubtedly amused by the commotion in the kitchen. The desire Juudai felt to punch him doubled.

“You wanted that to _go,_ right?” he asked and Siegfried returned his attention to Juudai. Scowling once more, Siegfried looked him over with a derisive curl of his lips and hummed thoughtfully.

“Oh, no,” Siegfried said with a sinister smile, “I'm staying.”

“You sure about that?” Juudai pressed, mentally commanding the man to change his mind.

“You're a loyal pet, aren't you?” Siegfried asked, though Juudai knew the question was rhetorical. “Like a mutt.”

Chuckling, Juudai bared his teeth in a fierce grin.

“Oh, I really hope he meets you,” he said lowly, but before Siegfried could even question his comment, Juudai was swiftly charging him for his drink, his fingers stabbing the keys with pent-up ire.

* * *

“What, really, _flowers?”_ Yuusei asked as Atemu looked over the selection available.

They were mere blocks away from Yuugi's shop, paused before a stall filled with a variety of colorful blossoms. Yuusei dismounted his motorcycle, pulled off his helmet, and joined Atemu as the young man browsed. Atemu leaned down to sniff some pink roses.

“What,” Atemu said to him, nonplussed, “Some guys like flowers.” He moved on to the lilies and tilted his head to the side in question.

“You're such a romantic. Do you not remember what Juudai did the first and consequentially _last_ time I bought him flowers?” Yuusei asked with a hint of pain.

Atemu laughed heartily and nodded.

“Didn't he beat you with them?” he mused.

“Case in point,” Yuusei said with a nod and a reminiscent wince.

“Alright, but I like flowers,” Atemu said nonchalantly, “Maybe Yuugi will too.”

“Long shot,” Yuusei said with a shrug.

“Well, I don't want to show up with _nothing,”_ Atemu argued as he fiddled with the petal of a rose. When it came off the flower, Atemu flinched and moved his hands away.

“He works in a bakery,” Yuusei said pointedly, “I don't know about health regulations, but I don't think that would be wise.”

“Well, then what would you suggest?” Atemu asked, holding his arms out in expectation.

“I have no idea,” Yuusei said simply, “I don't know him.”

“Well, he's a cute baker,” Atemu said, searching his thoughts, “So, maybe like that thing in that movie?” He snapped his fingers as he tried to recall the scene in question and Yuusei stared at him blankly.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Yuusei said, “contrary to popular belief, we do not share one mind.”

“You know,” Atemu said and he grimaced, “that movie, with the guy who keeps hearing someone narrating his life –”

“You mean _Stranger Than Fiction_ ,” Yuusei supplied helpfully.

“Like in _Stranger Than Fiction_ ,” Atemu nodded excitedly, “where he buys her like a box of a bunch of flour packages. _Flours.”_ Atemu stressed the last word like it was something Yuusei could not have figured out for himself.

“That's so corny that I'd be embarrassed for you both,” Yuusei said before slyly asking, “so you're going to steal that idea then? Plagiarize it?”

“I don't think it's plagiarism, I mean it's not like I'm making a movie about it – dammit, Yuusei,” Atemu ran frustrated hands through his hair and the petal instantly became caught in it. Yuusei smiled to himself and did not alert Atemu to the fact. “That's completely off topic! Stop distracting me, you ass, we're discussing what to get Yuugi.”

“I don't know the guy, Atemu,” Yuusei said with shake of his head, “Just do what you think is right.”

“You're not helpful,” Atemu groaned and he turned back to the flowers, gazing at them thoughtfully.

With a glance to the petal hopelessly stuck in Atemu's fluffy hair, Yuusei looked to the helmet in his hands, a plan already forming in his mind, and his smile grew. He nodded and said, “I know.”

* * *

“Boss, Becky's here again. And that mega-jerk is still here.”

Looking up from the mixer, Yuugi glanced at the doorway where Juudai was poking his head in and nodded. He then looked to Jounouchi.

“Hey, I'll be back in a bit,” he said and Jounouchi turned his attention away from the cooling rack, “Take over for me here?”

“Sure thing,” Jounouchi replied and he frowned severely, “Call for me if that piece of shit causes trouble, though.”

Nodding, Yuugi approached Juudai, stomach churning at the thought of Siegfried actually trying something.

“Mega-jerk?” he questioned and Juudai grimaced.

“He called me a mutt and he keeps snapping his fingers at me for refills.”

“He called you a _what?”_ Yuugi asked, disbelief filling his face and Juudai's grimace worsened.

“Can I punch him?” he asked instead and Yuugi pursed his lips tightly.

“I would have to fire you if you did that, Juudai,” Yuugi said regretfully and shook his head. He took a breath and said, “And if anyone's going to punch him, it's going to be me.” With that, Yuugi passed Juudai and exited the kitchen. He instantly saw Rebecca and noted that she was wearing a similar attire to the first outfit he had seen her in. Her pressed shirt was a light blue and her black skirt ruffled. “Welcome back, Rebecca,” Yuugi greeted.

“Hello again, Yuugi,” Rebecca replied with a smile and held up the manila folder in her hand, “I've brought you back that application.” She extended it to him and Yuugi took it with raised eyebrows. “I'm sorry to bother you while you're busy, but I wanted to hand it to you personally. You can keep the folder,” she said and Yuugi nodded as he opened the folder. He briefly browsed the documents and blinked in surprise at her thoroughness.

“Wow, thank you,” he said and Rebecca nodded with a proud smirk. “Is there anything else I could help you with?”

“Oh, that would be all. _Yuuki_ can take my order,” she said and directed her sharp gaze to Juudai who moved to stand awkwardly beside Yuugi.

“Sure,” Yuugi said and moved aside.

“So what will you be having?” Juudai asked and he turned slightly as Yuugi left. He guessed that his boss would work in the back for as long as his ex was around. He tentatively took Rebecca's order and made extra sure he got it all right. The girl intimidated him and the way she was scrutinizing him was not helping the matter. When Yuugi came back out and patted him on the shoulder, Juudai almost jumped out of his skin.

“Whoa, boss!” He had not expected Yuugi to come back out while Siegfried was still around. He gave Rebecca her order and she waved to Yuugi with a pretty smile before turning around to go.

“Did I scare you?” Yuugi asked him once she had gone and Juudai nodded sheepishly.

“Well, with that jerk still around, I thought you'd stay in the back,” he said with a shrug.

With the mention of Yuugi's ex, his boss glanced around until his eyes had fallen upon the man. Juudai looked to him as well only to see Siegfried already watching them with deep satisfaction. Gritting his teeth, Juudai refrained from giving the man a very rude hand gesture. He turned back to Yuugi who appeared close to launching a baguette at the man.

“Boss?” he questioned and Yuugi blinked before glancing to Juudai. Sighing, Yuugi shook his head.

“This is _my_ shop. I'm not going to let him intimidate me,” Yuugi said and Juudai nodded.

“Good on you, boss,” he replied.

The bell over the door jingled then and Juudai glanced to it.

“Oh, crap,” he said.

Juudai's eyes widened and Yuugi turned to see what the boy was gaping at. Rebecca was at the door the shop, but she was not leaving. She was at a standstill and in her way was someone Yuugi had not expected to see. In that second of recognition, he felt his entire world come to a halt. His heart jumped into his throat and Yuugi froze.

It was Atemu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Ryou -- having Yuugi as a roommate. Poor guy. "Saintlike patience" is right. There's things happening; what did y'all think of the things??
> 
> And who can guess what happens next chapter? More things? Yes, more things.


	12. Insidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu and Siegfried are in the same room and Yuugi doesn't know what to do. He didn't ask for this. The only thing he can do is try not to ruin the relationship he's trying to create and forget the one that hurt him in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't going to be a chapter this weekend because I hated it and tore it apart. I was going to edit it and upload it in two weeks. However, it looks like I made it after all. Enjoy your chapter.

 

Yuugi was not in the least prepared to see the teenager with the deep ochre skin and wild dark-red hair. He was beyond unprepared. He watched numbly as Atemu and Rebecca exchanged quiet words before she huffed and pushed past him. Atemu stared after her with thinly-veiled irritation. However, when he looked back into the shop, his eyes met Yuugi's and he smiled. It was soft, sweet, and it showed all of his teeth, his eyes crinkling at the edges with happiness. It was only logical that Yuugi's heart skipped several beats.

Bashful, Atemu walked into the shop. His smile was just as handsome as Yuugi remembered and everything he wanted to see, but not at that moment. Definitely not then; not with Siegfried there. He unconsciously held his breath as the teenager approached and could only stare when Atemu came to a stop before the counter.

“Hi,” said Atemu.

“...hi,” Yuugi replied and his voice was breathless. His heart was pounding so hard and loud that Yuugi was sure Atemu could hear it. Finally, after two weeks of silence, Atemu was there, right in front of him without a fever to prevent him from speaking. All of a sudden, Yuugi felt shy and hesitant on top of the anxiety he already felt from Siegfried's presence in the shop. Glancing to Juudai who slowly edged away from them, Yuugi searched frantically for any words to prevent what he knew would happen. As much as it irked him, Yuugi had to find a way to postpone this meeting between them. He took a moment to gather himself before clearing his throat. When he managed some semblance of calm, Yuugi spoke.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. He had thought that Atemu would stay away since the younger man had not shown his face in two weeks. He peered up at Atemu and found a coy grin on the other's lips. Something in Yuugi's stomach twisted nervously.

“Couldn't let you forget about my pretty face, now could I?” Atemu said and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “You know, since you saw me sick and all.”

“Yuusei told you –”

“You kissed me,” Atemu interrupted and there was a hopeful look on his face. “I didn't imagine that, did I, little one?”

“Wait, _what?”_ came Juudai's shocked voice and he rushed back to Yuugi's side, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be giving them space, “You kissed? You never mentioned that!” He then fixed a wide, teasing smile on Yuugi and winked. “Way to go, boss,” he said.

But before Yuugi could properly die of embarrassment, a new voice joined them.

“Juudai, behave.”

Standing just behind Atemu was Yuusei, hand raised in a friendly wave. Hanging off his shoulder was his backpack and his motorcycle helmet. “Yo,” he said.

“Yuusei, you came!” Juudai said and was halfway out from behind the counter, when he suddenly remembered where he was. Looking to Yuugi, Juudai bit his lip.

“Um,” he hesitated, eyes pleading, “boss, do you mind if I –”

“Go ahead,” Yuugi said quickly, taking advantage of the distraction from his own issues, “take a break. Fifteen minutes.” He nodded to Juudai and the boy sighed with relief before casting him a thankful smile. Instantly, he darted to Yuusei, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away to a table. As they walked away, Yuusei looked back to Yuugi and Atemu, looking slightly relieved.

“Huh,” Atemu said thoughtfully as he watched Juudai, “I was having trouble believing that you gave him a job, but now that I'm seeing it with my own eyes...” He trailed off before turning back to Yuugi who shrugged.

“Seemed like he needed it,” Yuugi said simply. It felt odd to be talking about Juudai when Yuugi had not actually spoken to Atemu for two weeks. He was standing, large as life and looking much less pale than when Yuugi had last seen him. It was almost awkward, but Atemu seemed genuine in his conversation. “And he's been a huge help,” Yuugi continued, “he's a real quick learner and he's great with customers. Even the rude ones. I don't regret the unorthodox way I hired him.”

Clearing his throat, Yuugi quickly glanced to Siegfried and his blood ran cold. Siegfried was watching him, watching _them._ There was a pensive look on his face, but when he noticed Yuugi looking, he raised his eyebrows and a slow, chilling smile spread across his lips. A lump formed in Yuugi's throat and he turned his eyes back to Atemu. He had to get Atemu away or Siegfried would eat him alive. Atemu was just too young and vulnerable, susceptible to the tricks a veteran fox like Siegfried could execute. Yuugi knew he had to protect Atemu. As a man that was aiming for his heart, he was a target for Siegfried, who was viciously jealous and would not tolerate a rival. Quickly, Yuugi began to think up a vague excuse, halting when he realized Atemu was beginning to fidget nervously, shoulders twitching slightly. It was then that Yuugi noticed his hands were hidden behind his back and he grew distracted from his immediate problem.

“Atemu?”

“I got you flowers,” Atemu said suddenly, bringing his hands forth with a flourish. Tentatively held in his hands was a small bouquet of half a dozen tulips with lavender flower accents. The red and purple flowers were wrapped in clear plastic and white tissue paper, tied at the middle with a red ribbon. “Um,” Atemu said awkwardly, “yeah.”

Blinking in surprise, Yuugi stared at the flowers before looking at Atemu's nervous, pinched features. Atemu attempted a smile and Yuugi's silly heart skipped yet another beat. In that moment, Siegfried completely vanished from his thoughts. All Yuugi could think about was Atemu, the very sweet, very handsome, young man gifting him flowers. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his words were lost somewhere in the ether. A light blush filled his cheeks and Yuugi could not help the smile that lit his face. Taking the flowers from Atemu, Yuugi held them, vainly trying to ignore the burst of butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach.

“Thank you,” Yuugi breathed and he ducked his head to sniff the flowers, hoping that his blonde bangs were enough to hide his extremely pleased expression. He was incredibly embarrassed, yet deeply flattered by the gift.

“You're welcome,” Atemu mumbled and Yuugi looked up to see him nervously rubbing at his forearm. His cheeks were flushed red and he was looking at Yuugi with a satisfied smile that he was desperately trying to downplay. It was then that Yuugi noticed the petal caught in his hair. Amused at the sight, Yuugi considered plucking it from his hair as Atemu continued to fidget, yanking at the white sleeves of his undershirt before he abruptly shoved the sleeves up over his elbows.

“Flowers, _really,_ Atemu?”

Both men turned at the voice, it was Juudai and he was back behind the counter, two insulated cups in hand. He looked at Atemu with a raised eyebrow and judging eyes.

Startled out of their moment, Yuugi blushed to the roots of his hair and Atemu rolled his eyes, though he seemed thoroughly embarrassed by the question.

“I'm not having this conversation again,” Atemu said.

“Again?” Juudai asked curiously and glanced back at the table where he had left Yuusei. His boyfriend was already reading through a book, eyes narrowed in concentration with an open notebook in his lap. When he looked back to Atemu, understanding filled Juudai's face and he snorted a laugh.

“Juudai, I thought you were on break,” Yuugi said pointedly and Juudai raised his hands in surrender before pointing to the cups in his hand.

“Sorry, boss,” he said, “not butting in, I swear. Just getting some hot –” His eyes moved away from Yuugi and Juudai immediately stopped talking. An angry glare took over his relaxed features and Yuugi turned to see what he was looking at. He regretted it at once.

“Sweetheart,” Siegfried said to him as he came to stand beside Atemu, a sultry smile in place, “get me a refill, would you?”

With wide eyes, Yuugi's gaze snapped to Atemu who was already looking at Siegfried with slight annoyance at the interruption.

“Of course I will,” Juudai said as he came to Yuugi's side. He reached out a hand to take the mug Siegfried was offering Yuugi, but it was moved out of his reach with a sneer.

“I believe I was speaking to my sweetheart,” Siegfried told him and Yuugi felt the blood drain from his face as he watched Atemu slowly mouth the endearment to himself, looking to Yuugi with confusion before he turned his gaze back to Siegfried.

“You know,” Juudai said as Yuugi began to fill with panic, “I'm uncomfortable with you calling me that. I have a boyfriend. He's right over there.” Juudai pointed to where Yuusei was sitting, taking notes and Siegfried scoffed at him. Then Juudai turned to Yuugi and said, “Boss, this guy should go. He's making me uncomfortable.”

“Mind your own business, will you?” Siegfried said derisively, “My sweetheart is perfectly capable of speaking for himself.”

“Sweetheart?” Atemu finally spoke and Yuugi looked to him, heart hammering in his chest. Only, Atemu was not speaking to him, he was speaking to Siegfried and he looked completely baffled.

_Fuck,_ Yuugi thought. He wanted to say something to stop it; he needed to prevent whatever was about to happen and get Atemu away from Siegfried. But Yuugi was useless and frozen. He had waited too long to get Atemu out of harm's way and he could only watch with wide eyes as the scene developed before him while he remained silent as a grave.

“You must be confused,” Atemu said reasonably and Yuugi felt his heart grow tight in his chest. He wished Atemu would stop speaking. “Yuugi is not your sweetheart,” Atemu said and there was a tone of finality in his words.

But instead of replying to Atemu or even looking at him, Siegfried directed himself to Yuugi with a mocking smile on his face.

“You've surrounded yourself with children,” Siegfried said with a laugh, “Yuugi, my dear, you can do much better.”

At the offensive remark, Atemu's face darkened and his eyes narrowed at Siegfried.

“I am not a child,” Atemu said lowly, “who even _are_ you?”

With a bored gaze, Siegfried finally looked to Atemu, considering the boy before him. The teen was more than a head shorter than him and Siegfried had to fight an unseemly snort at the realization. He looked Atemu up and down, taking in the simple, red and white shirts, the faded jeans, and the generic, black sneakers. He was just a kid, but Siegfried did not care. A rival was still a rival.

“Not only a child, but a poor one as well,” Siegfried surmised thoughtfully, “who am I? I am Siegfried von Shroider and you, little nobody, are currently in my way.”

“In _your_ way?” Atemu said, bewildered, _“you're_ the ass who's interrupting _my_ conversation.”

“Another rude child,” Siegfried said with a cluck of his tongue. He turned his body away from Atemu and flipped his hair over his shoulder as he focused his attention back on Yuugi. At once, recognition of the man sparked in Atemu's eyes and he scowled, jaw clenching. Once more, Siegfried acted as though Atemu did not exist and he smiled at Yuugi who was trying to pretend as though his world was not currently falling to pieces. “You need better friends, my love.”

“You're Yuugi's ex,” Atemu said with his realization, face tight with displeasure.

Ignoring him, Siegfried directed himself to Yuugi.

“Cute,” he said with a quirk of his lips, “but not too bright. What are you doing, Yuugi, mixing yourself up with kids?”

“I said I'm not a child,” Atemu snapped, trying, in vain, to redirect Siegfried's attention. But Siegfried did not answer him, still refusing to look at Atemu. It was as though even talking to the younger man was beneath him. He kept his eyes solely on Yuugi, smirk widening, and that only teed Atemu off even more.

“Yuugi, really, this kid is like sixteen,” said Siegfried, “are you really going to entertain this pathetic, schoolboy crush? Mind you, as sweet as it is, it won't last. You need a man, Yuugi, not a child who's barely out of his diapers.” And, finally, Yuugi clenched his teeth. He was no longer going to stand listening to Siegfried's disparaging remarks over Atemu. Atemu was anything but a child and Siegfried was nothing but a bully. He found himself speaking before Atemu even had a chance to retaliate.

“Siegfried, I want you t-to leave,” Yuugi said, trying not to wince at his stutter. Though he was flustered and panicking, he needed to stand firm and get his ex away. He was not about to have Siegfried mess up his chances with Atemu. He was done letting the man ruin his life. “Now.”

“You heard him,” Atemu chimed in, lips thinned out into a grim line. His red eyes were fixed on Siegfried's profile, a dangerous glint in their depths and Yuugi knew the situation was about to get much worse. His ex and his … Atemu were in the same room and Atemu looked two seconds away from settling the predicament with his fists. “Door's that way.” Atemu jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door and Siegfried finally looked at him, baring his teeth in a forced smile.

“Watch yourself, _boy,”_ he said, “this does not concern you.”

Then, the oddest thing happened. Instead of becoming angry with Siegfried's words or punching him as Yuugi had expected, Atemu's fuming face settled into a calm demeanor and he nodded.

“Okay,” he said and he did not sound the least bit angry. Yuugi looked at him with wide eyes, disconcerted by the change. “How about you do me a favor and step outside with me?”

“And why would I go anywhere with you?” Siegfried asked rhetorically.

“Well,” Atemu said with a considering tone, “I don't want to cause a scene in Yuugi's shop when I punch your fucking face in.” And Atemu's serene expression melted away into something hard and grim, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Alright, break it up.”

Looking around, Yuugi spotted Jounouchi emerging from the kitchen and he breathed a sigh of relief. Following a second later, was Juudai. Yuugi had not even noticed that the boy had left. When their eyes met, Juudai shrugged guiltily, but Yuugi shook his head at him. Juudai had done well to alert Jounouchi. Turning away, Yuugi watched as Jounouchi rounded the counter and came to place himself between Atemu and Siegfried, facing the latter with crossed arms. Though he was a head shorter than Siegfried, Jounouchi had no fear in his eyes when he looked up at him. There was only anger and disgust on his face.

“When I said that I never wanted to see your ugly mug again,” Jounouchi said lowly, “I meant it. So do yourself a favor and get your ass out of my sight before I throw it out.”

It was quite obvious then that Siegfried would not be winning this round. With a glance to Yuugi's anxious face, Siegfried sighed silently before turning his sight back onto Jounouchi. Setting the mug down on the counter, he took a step back, holding his hands up in defeat; he knew better than to pick a fight with Jounouchi. The blonde had no fear of lawsuits, but Siegfried was quite partial to his face.

“Pleasure seeing you again, Jounouchi,” Siegfried said easily, “until next time.” With a curious smile, he walked away and out of the cafe, head held high and already thinking of his next move.

Once he was sure that Siegfried was gone, Jounouchi turned his attention to Yuugi who was looking at the ground, a miserable expression on his face. He sighed before glancing at Atemu. The teen appeared concerned for Yuugi, almost nervous. Without a word, he retreated back behind the counter where he patted a quiet Juudai on the head. The boy looked up at him with slight worry and Jounouchi smiled at him. As soon as things had begun to go south, the teen had gone for Jounouchi and he was thankful for that.

Although he would have loved to let Atemu have a go at Siegfried, Jounouchi knew that if he had, it would not have sat well with Yuugi. For better or for worse Siegfried was Yuugi's ex and a fight between the two of them would have severely damaged his chances with Yuugi. The more he thought about it, Jounouchi realized with a start that Siegfried knew it as well. The rat bastard had known that a fight between him and Atemu would have affected anything going on between Yuugi and the teen. Looking back to the pair in question, Jounouchi frowned to himself.

* * *

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Juudai cleared his throat slightly, excusing himself and walked over to the machines to make his drinks. Jounouchi was next to depart, grabbing the two carafes of coffee and leaving the counter to tend to the thankfully oblivious customers. Left behind were Yuugi and Atemu; the first refused to look anywhere but the ground, the second could only look at Yuugi with longing.

“I'm sorry,” Atemu said softly, shoulders hunching with regret, “...about that.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking at Yuugi with apologetic eyes. Yuugi was quiet, his stance uncomfortable and slightly ashamed. He was holding the bouquet of flowers tentatively, the plastic around them crinkling slightly. “That guy.” He hesitated and Yuugi looked up, curious. “It's none of my business,” he said, “I just, um” – he shrugged – “you looked uncomfortable and he pissed me off, I mean, what's his deal –”

“I don't want to talk about him,” Yuugi said gently, but there was no room for argument in his tone.

“Do you want me to leave?” Atemu asked. His face was creased with worry and he sighed dejectedly. It was almost as though he were resigning himself to it when he said, “I can leave if you want me to.”

With a small huff of breath, Yuugi opened his mouth to say something, but he paused, distracted, and looked at Atemu carefully. After a moment of quiet thought, his expression slowly cleared and Yuugi no longer looked troubled. He was calm and watching Atemu silently freak out. Without a word, he motioned for Atemu to move closer. When he did, Yuugi reached out across the counter and into his hair. Perplexed by the action, Atemu held still as Yuugi pulled his hand away, holding it up to show Atemu the rose petal he had extracted. It was smooth and fragrant, a marbled white and pink. As Yuugi examined it, the tiniest sliver of a smile appeared on his lips.

At the sight of the petal, Atemu blushed and put both hands into his hair, searching for more. He only stopped when Yuugi let out a small abrupt giggle. He lowered his hands and Yuugi's smile widened.

“Don't leave,” Yuugi said, “Stay.”

Atemu looked so relieved by his request, that Yuugi felt himself inwardly preen. He had been foolish to underestimate Atemu's interest in him. Seeing him smiling and so open with his feelings gave Yuugi the urge to reciprocate. He wanted to show Atemu his interest just as freely, with no fear holding him back. With a deep breath, he contemplated the flowers in his hand. He examined them fondly and was silent for a moment, listening to his customers chat, laugh, and even heard one begin to sing softly. Peering up at Atemu, Yuugi smiled weakly.

“You look much better,” he said, changing the subject. He needed to get away from Siegfried even if only with words, “I'm glad. Did you like the cookies?”

“Cookies?” Atemu questioned, looking bemused before he looked over to Yuusei and Juudai where they sat, Juudai was chatting animatedly, waving his cup back and forth in one hand and occasionally stuffing pieces of muffin into his mouth with the other. He was talking even as Yuusei seemingly studied. Yet, even from across the shop, Atemu could see that Yuusei's eyes were still and the hand holding the pencil for notes was immobile. Yuusei was definitely not studying. “Never mind,” he said, “whatever cookies you're talking about” – he jabbed a thumb in his friends' direction – _“_ _they_ ate the cookies.”

“I can make you more,” Yuugi said softly and Atemu looked at him, perking up at the comment, “You can enjoy them better now that you're healthy.”

Encouraged, Atemu leaned on the counter and winked.

“That would be great,” he said, “and … it's because of you, you know. Your kiss healed me.”

Blushing a furious red, Yuugi snorted and pretended as though he was not absolutely swooning at the cheesy statement.

“That was so corny, Atemu,” Yuugi said playfully. He was delighted and his heart felt lighter than it had in what seemed like years. He placed the flowers to the side on the counter and leaned on it with crossed arms.

“I'm a corny guy,” Atemu replied. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he suddenly frowned and cleared his throat. The mood of the conversation was suddenly fraught with tension and Yuugi was confused at the marked change.

“Um, I didn't know until two days ago, that Juudai was working here,” Atemu said, “I didn't know a _lot,_ actually. Like when Juudai called you my boyfriend.” He shifted uneasily and Yuugi raised his eyebrows at him. He had not expected Atemu to bring up the topic. “That wasn't me,” Atemu said, “Yuusei and Juudai started calling you my boyfriend to tease me, but I swear, I'm not some deluded guy going around telling everyone that you're my boyfriend. I understand that you have um, _reservations_ about pursuing a relationship with me and I'd be an idiot to try and mess that up.”

Yuugi gave Atemu five seconds of solemn silence before he said, “I know.”

“You know?” Atemu asked, confused, his nervousness evaporating.

“Juudai explained when he came in for his shift,” Yuugi said, “said he was sorry and everything.”

“Oh,” Atemu said and he looked a little thrown and unsure, “okay – I mean, I'm glad that was cleared up.”

“But,” Yuugi said and Atemu looked at him, nervous, “how did you not know that Juudai was working here? Aren't you guys friends?”

“Oh,” Atemu shrugged, “I've been working a lot and any free time Juudai has, he spends it with his mom. We've been a little too busy to hang out. Hell, Yuusei and I spend our lunches in the library and Juudai hangs with his friends because, otherwise, he distracts Yuusei from actually studying.” He pointed to where Yuusei was no longer bothering to keep up his act. He was openly staring at Juudai, a small curve to his lips. When Juudai offered him a piece of muffin, Yuusei eagerly took it, kissing the tips of Juudai's fingertips when he did.

It was then that the bell at the door jingled, and in came three new customers. They were chatting happily with each other, taking their time. Yuugi glanced around Atemu, pouting at the stark reminder that he was still on the clock and not free to chitchat like he wanted.

_“JIGGLYPUFF!”_

At the loud sound, he looked to Atemu, who stood frozen before him, eyes wide, red smearing across his cheeks.

“Was that...” Yuugi began to question uncertainly, but the teen was pulling his phone from his pocket and frowning at it, a mortified look on his face. “...pokémon?” Yuugi finally finished and Atemu refused to meet his gaze.

“It was Juudai's idea,” Atemu mumbled.

“Right,” Yuugi snorted and Atemu looked up at him with a pained expression, “well, tell _Juudai_ that it's a cute idea.” He smiled sweetly at Atemu and the teen's entire face lit up with delight before he focused back on his phone. After various swipes to the screen, he sighed. Raising his eyes to Yuugi, Atemu looked pained once more.

“Looks like I don't have the night off after all,” he said with a grimace, “and you've got customers.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi said, disappointed. He wanted to continue talking to Atemu for a while longer, but it did not seem like a possibility anymore.

“But um,” Atemu quickly fiddled with his phone and held it out tentatively, a small smile on his lips, “maybe I could have your number?”

Heart leaping in his chest, Yuugi nodded before he could think about it too much.

“Of course,” he grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atemu's pokémon text ringtone was AwesomeHeart's idea. (I've given you your pokémon ringtone. I hope you're happy now.)
> 
> So that's the chapter; Siegfried and Atemu had their confrontation, there you go. Love it or hate it. There was more to this chapter, but I cut it out. You guys could probably use a break from the angst and Siegfried's intolerable ass, so have a nice fluffy pause before we go back to our regularly scheduled programming of bullshit angst.
> 
> I'm tired. I'm out.


	13. New Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuugi walks home, he ventures down Memory Lane and his past refuses to let him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really tired of staring at this chapter. Nothing more I can do. Enjoy.
> 
>  **Warning:** Non-consensual kiss.

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Hey, it's Atemu. Juudai likes to tease  
** **a lot, so if you ever want to shut him**  
**up, just ask him about Yuusei. It**  
**distracts him.**

 

Looking at the message on his phone, Yuugi sighed. He had read it about twenty times in the last half hour and he would probably read it twenty times more before the hour was over. As soon as he had received the text, he had saved the number, staring at the blank contact picture and itching to ask Atemu for a one to fill the empty slot. He had replied long ago, but Atemu had not texted back. Placing his head in his hand, Yuugi set the phone on the counter he had finished cleaning a long while ago. He flicked the screen to scroll down to his reply.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Thanks for the tip. Sure I'll be using it.  
Sorry about my ex.**

 

Flicking back up to the message Atemu had sent, Yuugi sighed again.

“What are you sighing about?”

Looking up from his phone, Yuugi blushed before abruptly grabbing and stuffing the device into his pocket. Turning around, he saw Jounouchi standing just a couple of feet away, arms crossed and staring him down. Yuugi tried to act nonchalant as his friend gave him a suspicious look.

“Nothing,” Yuugi said with a shrug, “are we done here? I want to get home and collapse on the couch.”

Humming, Jounouchi tilted his head to the side, considerate.

“Well,” he said, “Juudai finished with the kitchen and I already locked up the office. Just need to take the leftovers over.” He gave Yuugi a searching look, but after a moment, he shook his head and uncrossed his arms, motioning to the door. “Go ahead and head home, Yuugi. The kid and I can handle the delivery.”

“No, I can go –”

“Yuugi, really, you don't have to come,” Jounouchi pressed.

“But –”

“Go home,” Jounouchi snapped and Yuugi abruptly stepped back against the counter, eyes wide. Silence followed and when Jounouchi realized what he had done, he sighed, looking away. Reaching up a hand, he rubbed at his temples, expression pained as though he were fighting off a headache. From behind him, Juudai emerged from the kitchen, smiling and oblivious. He stopped and looked at Yuugi before his gaze went to Jounouchi.

“Hey guys,” he chirped, “what's crackin'?”

Slowly, Juudai took in the situation, glancing between his two bosses. Smile vanishing, he opened his mouth to speak before abruptly closing it and slinking back into the kitchen without a word. Jounouchi turned to watch him go before looking back to Yuugi.

“Sorry,” he said, “I'm just pissed that that creep was here … _again.”_

“Tell me how you really feel,” Yuugi said morosely. His mood was immediately shot; even the memory of the man was enough to bring a phantom ache to his heart.

“When are you going to tell him to fuck off?” Jounouchi asked, “You know he's only here to make you miserable again. That thing earlier? That was him trying to goad the kid into a fight, you know that?”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Jounouchi said, “Siegfried knows how against violence you are. Hell, you're the only reason I never beat his ass. If Atemu had decked him, how would that have made you feel?” Raising his eyebrows, Jounouchi waited for the information to sink in. He watched as Yuugi's surprised face turned pale and he nodded pointedly. He said, “He knows there's something between you and Atemu and he's trying to mess it up.”

Sighing dejectedly, Yuugi nodded. He had known – he had _known_ Siegfried would try something.

“What do you want me to do?” Yuugi asked tiredly, “I don't know what to do.”

“Tell him,” Jounouchi said with a slight growl in his throat, “to _fuck off.”_ With that, he walked up to the counter and grabbed the flowers lying next to the register. Holding them out to Yuugi, he used his other hand to untie Yuugi's apron. And before Yuugi could protest, Jounouchi had pulled it off and pressed the flowers into his arms. “Go home, Yuugi. Talk to Ryou or something. I don't want the guys at the shelter to see you like this … you're starting to look like my dad.”

Taking the flowers, Yuugi looked up in confusion and Jounouchi looked away from him when he spoke.

“Miserable,” he said and retreated to the kitchen without a glance back.

* * *

As Yuugi walked home, his mind was elsewhere. All he could think of was Jounouchi's parting words as he went down sidewalks and crossed streets. The flowers were held securely against his chest, the plastic crinkling with every step he took. He looked miserable? Yuugi did not doubt it. With Siegfried out, acting like Godzilla and trying to tear down the buildings of Yuugi's life, it was hard not to _feel_ miserable. Especially when all he could think about was the way he had been so easily thrown aside.

 

 _Heart in his throat, Yuugi looked up_ at the door before him. He had been standing there for a good half hour, contemplating what he was doing. In his hands was a small container filled with lemon squares. As soon as he had decided to come, he had grown increasingly nervous and fretful. He had proceeded to bake until he had run out of ingredients. Currently, every inch of his kitchen counters were filled with chocolate eclairs, peach tarts, a raspberry cheesecake, devil's food cake, coconut macaroons, and macadamia nut cookies. His sink was filled with soaking pans, bowls, and utensils. When he returned, Yuugi suspected he would spend the rest of his day cleaning his kitchen.

It had been an entire week since he had walked in on his boyfriend and his friend making out in the classroom. Afterwards, Yuugi arrived at his apartment, feeling slightly dazed, only to be bombarded by a wave of “Surprise!”; all of their friends shouting into his face. When they realized Siegfried was not with Yuugi, they interrogated him. Question after question was thrown at him, slipping into his numb mind and leaving without a trace of recognition. It was only when his best friend noticed his silence that Jounouchi demanded that everyone back off, leading Yuugi away from the party and into his bedroom.

“Is he going to show up?” Jounouchi asked once they were alone. It was the only question that mattered at the moment.

“No,” Yuugi said softly. But before Jounouchi could leave the room to send everyone home, Yuugi spoke again. “Could you make sure everyone leaves with a plate?” He looked in Jounouchi's general direction before moving to sit on his bed, knees weak. “I don't want it all to go to waste,” he said, “I would help, but I think I need to sit down.”

“You're already sitting down, Yuugi,” Jounouchi said gently.

“Oh,” Yuugi said, “right.”

“Stay in here,” Jounouchi said, “I'll come back when they're gone.”

After that, Jounouchi had taken care of everything. He had sent people home with party plates full of food and a vague excuse. Yuugi had never learned exactly what Jounouchi had told the party goers when they had asked for the birthday boy.

Meanwhile, Yuugi spent those first couple of days in confusion and oddly absent from his own mind. He cleaned up after a party that had never happened, but had somehow still created a mess. He pulled down streamers and popped balloons; he did what needed to be done, but he did not recall in exact detail what it was he had been doing. However, as soon as he had finished putting out the last of the garbage, the fact that he had been cheated on finally sank in and he spent the following days holed up in bed, feeling empty and unable to do much but go to the bathroom when his bladder refused to hold it any longer. It was then Yuugi realized that Siegfried had not called or even texted. _She_ had, but Yuugi had not answered her calls or her texts. He was not ready. Instead, he had stared at his phone for hours, hoping his boyfriend would call and beg for forgiveness.

As far as Yuugi knew, that was what cheaters were supposed to do after being caught. They came around with roses and chocolates, repentant and asking for second chances. They promised not to do it again, even though they would; Yuugi knew this. Yet, there was no Siegfried, no flowers, no chocolates, and no sign that he even had a boyfriend.

The days continued to pass without a word from Siegfried. Yuugi had been upset at first, but then he realized that he could always go to Siegfried. So after a night of staring at the wall and when the sun had risen high enough, Yuugi got out of bed and showered the stink of dejection from his body. He brushed his hair, sprayed on Siegfried's favorite cologne, and wore the pants that his boyfriend liked best. After that, he had grown nervous and worried about what would happen and turned to his kitchen for help.

But there was no more time for thinking or worrying. Yuugi was right outside Siegfried's apartment and ready to try and fix whatever had gone wrong in his relationship. So with a deep breath, Yuugi knocked on the door and waited, heart rapidly beating in his chest. When the door opened, Yuugi's stomach churned with anxiety.

“What are you doing here, Yuugi?”

Leaning a shoulder against the doorjamb, dressed in a suit of his signature rose color, Siegfried von Shroider was the very picture of calm. With an elegant swipe of his hand, he flipped his long rose-colored hair behind him before moving his hand into his pocket where he pulled out a silver pocket watch. Glancing down at it, he hummed before looking up and nodding.

“I have time,” he said, “what did you need?”

Standing, eerily calm on the doorstep of Siegfried's penthouse (one of his many residences), Yuugi looked up at his boyfriend, feeling so very confused.

“You haven't called,” he said, unsure.

“Yes,” Siegfried acknowledged with a nod, “that's what happens after a breakup, Yuugi.”

“A b-breakup?” Yuugi said and his voice wavered, gut clenching. He felt like he was about to be ill. “We d-d – we haven't even talked about what happened.”

“Well, what happened,” Siegfried said with a shrug, “was pretty clear to us both. Did you need anything else?”

“An explanation?” Yuugi said, bewildered, “an apology? Siegfried, I don't understand –”

“There is nothing to understand, little bird,” Siegfried interrupted with a wave of his hand. Tucking his pocket watch away, he reached out and gently cupped Yuugi's face. “I got bored and found someone to entertain me. It's nothing personal.”

And it was like his heart had been sucked into the garbage disposal and the switch thrown. Yuugi winced at the words, fighting the tears that had been threatening to emerge since day one. He felt like he could not breathe, like he had just been stabbed with a very rusty blade, grinding into his chest without mercy.

“'Nothing personal'?” Yuugi echoed and his voice sounded hollow to his ears, “Siegfried, I'm your _boyfriend_ and you ch-cheated on me.”

Straightening, Siegfried took Yuugi's face with both hands and pulled him close.

“It was fun while it lasted,” he whispered with a tender caress to Yuugi's cheek, “but it's over. You're still cute, someone else will come along and you'll do your part and keep their bed nice and warm. Maybe you stay together, maybe he gets bored and finds someone new. You move on.” Pressing his lips to Yuugi's cheek, Siegfried smiled, but it was cold and barren of emotion. “Like this. Now, excuse me, but I cannot keep my guest waiting. We're off to my villa.”

“Mai,” Yuugi whispered brokenly as Siegfried moved away and Siegfried laughed.

“Oh, no, my sweet tart. She wasn't very happy about the whole infidelity thing,” he chuckled and waved a hand, “go home, Yuugi.” And as he made to close the door, Yuugi's heart panicked and leapt in his chest.

“Siegfried, wait,” he pleaded and the man paused, turning a pitying look upon Yuugi that he refused to acknowledge, “I-I still – I _love_ you.”

“No, baby bird,” Siegfried said and he smiled, but it was nothing more than condescending, “you don't.” He made to shut the door once more, but then he paused and took the container from Yuugi's weak hold. “Ah,” he said, “are these for me?” He hummed with pleasure. “Thank you, I'm sure we'll enjoy them. And don't worry. I'll have your stuff collected and sent to you.” With a dismissive wave, he shut the door and Yuugi stood there, feeling lower than dirt.

Taking a ragged breath, he turned and made his way down the bright hall, to the elevator. With a shaky hand, he missed the button on the wall three times before he was finally able to press it. When the carriage dinged and the doors opened, Yuugi stumbled inside, bracing his back on the side wall. His legs felt numb, like they would give out on him at any second. It took him a few seconds before he reached out a hand and pressed the button for the lobby. And, after holding it in the entire week, he barely held it together long enough for the doors to close. _Only then did Yuugi finally let himself cry._

 

“Hello, baby bird.”

Startled out of his thoughts, Yuugi spun around at the voice, eyes widening at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. Siegfried was leaning against the driver's door of a red Ferrari, a bouquet of roses in hand. He said, “You're finally alone.”

“S-Siegfried,” Yuugi breathed. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. He was shocked to find he was right outside of his apartment building. It was in a gated community, only accessible if you had a code. Turning back to Siegfried, Yuugi frowned. “What are you doing here? How did you even know where I live?”

“Give me some credit, sweetheart,” Siegfried said, raising the bouquet to the air, “And what else? Making amends.”

“'Amends',” Yuugi said and his stomach twisted unpleasantly, “if you're looking for forgiveness, you might as well leave. I don't have anything to say to you.” He turned to go, but soon found his bicep caught and he was turned back around. Yuugi was about to rip his arm away when Siegfried spoke again.

“I screwed up, Yuugi,” and for once, Siegfried did not sound like his usual arrogant self. He had dropped all regal pretense, his voice sounded winded and frustrated, nothing like his usual cold, aloof calm. Looking up at him, Yuugi saw that it was not only his voice that was different. Siegfried looked almost pained, brow creased, jaw tight, and that struck Yuugi as most unusual. This was not the Siegfried he knew. “I really screwed up,” he said, “I know that.”

Regardless of whatever change had come over the man, Yuugi wanted nothing to do with it. Falling in love with Siegfried a second time was not what he wanted. He refused to end up in that situation again. But as he tried to pull away, Siegfried's hold on his arm tightened.

“Hear me out,” he pleaded and Yuugi closed his eyes, knowing he was going to regret it if he stayed. He had once loved Siegfried more than anything, and Yuugi feared that a small part of that remained. However, even though he knew nothing good could come from a talk with Siegfried, Yuugi did not attempt to leave again. Taking a deep breath he listened to the small voice in his heart that bade him to stay and he opened his eyes, sighing before directing his attention back to his ex.

“Yes,” Yuugi said, “you screwed up. And you – you broke my heart, Siegfried.”

“I know, baby bird,” Siegfried said, and Yuugi's heart squeezed in his chest at the old endearment. He had not heard it in years. He watched Siegfried close his eyes with a grimace before he opened them once more, “if I could undo it, I would … but I _can't._ I completely blew it, my love. But she was throwing herself at me – I was helpless! What did you expect me to do?”

His words were like a shower of freezing water to his entire being and Yuugi let out a disbelieving scoff.

“Oh, I don't know,” Yuugi said sarcastically, “maybe remember that I was your boyfriend and _not_ cheat on me?” He huffed and pulled his arm from Siegfried's grip. He was a fool to believe Siegfried's words for even a moment. “You're not a moron, Siegfried,” Yuugi sighed, “You knew exactly what you were doing. And I was willing to fix things! But you threw the door on my face.” Unable to look at Siegfried any longer, Yuugi turned his head away. His heart hurt and it was like that day all over again. He shook his head; he was not going back there. “Just leave me alone,” he whispered, “I've moved on … you should too.”

He turned to go and only took two steps before he was grabbed again and yanked back. The roses fell to the cement with barely a rustle, discarded. Seizing him tightly by his shoulders, Siegfried pulled Yuugi close.

“How can I move on,” Siegfried hissed, “when I fucked up the only good thing in my life? Yuugi, I _love_ you.”

Eyes wide, it took a couple of seconds for Yuugi to react. The words were like ice in his veins, painful yet somehow numbing. Still, Siegfried's words were a painful reminder of his own confession years ago. Hearing them tossed back into his face so _easily,_ after yearning for them for so long, felt like an insult. He shoved away from Siegfried and his heart ached like it had back then. It hurt and it wrenched in his chest, twisting painfully. Before he knew it, Yuugi could feel the tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. He wiped at them irately.

“Are you kidding me?” Yuugi said incredulously, “how d-dare you come back into my life, Siegfried – how d-dare” – Yuugi winced at his stutter, but barreled on – “you tell me you _love_ me? You _cheated_ on me! You don't do that to someone you love! And you don't come back _years_ later, looking for forgiveness after the fact!” With a flustered laugh, Yuugi ran a ragged hand through his hair. He could not believe this was happening to him. It was like he was the tragic lovelorn star in a crappy _telenovela_ and the comparison almost made him laugh hysterically. Yuugi wondered when this would end; he wondered when exactly this horrible chapter of his life would come to a close. Siegfried was his past; Yuugi had thought this long forgotten about and buried, but there was Siegfried, digging it all back up again.

“You have no right,” Yuugi said, “to even _think_ that I'd consider going back to you after what you did to me. You say you screwed up?” Yuugi picked up the roses Siegfried had dropped and shoved them back into his arms. “Live with it,” he said, voice trembling, “live with it like I had to live with the knowledge that I wasn't g-good enough for you – that you had to go look somewhere else to satisfy your selfish needs” – stepping back, Yuugi clung tightly to the bouquet of tulips and lavender, like his very life depended on it – and perhaps it did – “leave me alone, Siegfried. I mean it!”

Turning on his heel, Yuugi started to walk away. He was absolutely done with everything that involved Siegfried. He was done putting himself through the wringer over a man who hurt him years ago. But before he could get very far, Siegfried called out to him.

“The Yuugi I loved _knew_ how to forgive,” he said and Yuugi stopped walking, “he had a big heart and he always gave second chances.” There were footsteps on the pavement and Siegfried came around to stand before him, face gentle and solemn. “I fucked up before,” he said, “but if you give me a second chance, you won't regret it.” Carefully, he placed the roses in Yuugi's arms and took hold of his face, eyes softer than Yuugi had ever seen them, almost shining.

Then he was pressing his lips to Yuugi's, kissing him. His lips were hard, unyielding, and forceful. It was nothing like Atemu and nothing Yuugi wanted. He was startled by his realization then. He had become so frantic, losing his head over Siegfried's return, making the man into a bigger monster than he was. But it was clear now that Siegfried was just a man. A petty man that had blinded him with his flashy lifestyle and pretty words; a man that no longer held any power over him. Suddenly, it was as if he had finally come out of a thick fog, clearheaded after wandering, lost for so long.

He had thought, for a fleeting moment upon seeing Siegfried again, that there was a possibility for them to get together and renew their past romance. There had been a small part of him holding on to the those feelings from the past, almost nostalgic. But now, faced with the choice, Yuugi _knew_ he did not want Siegfried; he wanted Atemu and _only_ Atemu. At the thought of the teenager, Yuugi felt ill and violated. Siegfried had no right to kiss him. He had no right to touch Yuugi. Angry, Yuugi shoved Siegfried away, stepping back to glare at him.

“No!” Yuugi said, “I'm done with you.” He ripped from Siegfried's arms then, breathing hard. “You don't get a second chance.”

Surprised, Siegfried stared at him before clenching his jaw.

“It's that fucking brat from earlier, isn't it?” he snarled, but Yuugi said nothing. “What could he possibly give you that I couldn't? He's _nothing_ –”

“He's no-not nothing and h-his,” Yuugi's face creased as he stuttered, shaking his head as he plowed on; he was infuriated by Siegfried's insults for Atemu and he refused to tolerate them, “his n-name is Atemu! He's more of a man th-than you c-c-c –” Biting his tongue, Yuugi let out a frustrated growl. He took a deep breath. “More than you will ever be!”

“'More than I'll ever be'?” Siegfried snorted, “That snot-nosed child is who you're going to choose? Really?”

“St-t-top insulting him!” Yuugi shouted, breathing deeply to try and regain his bearings. If he continued to stutter like he was, he would lose his cool and become a mess.

“He doesn't deserve you!” Siegfried snapped, “Open your eyes, Yuugi. He's a _kid!_ Kids like him don't know the first thing about relationships. You're really going to entrust your heart to _him?”_

Yuugi took a deep breath.

“I entrusted it to _you,”_ Yuugi said quietly, “and you broke it.”

“I hurt you,” Siegfried said and he was no longer yelling. He brushed his hair back from his face, taking a deep breath. Slowly, Siegfried calmed himself and it was almost like watching a bird composing its ruffled feathers. His voice lowered to a whisper. “You don't know how much I hate myself for it.” He moved closer, reaching out a hand to caress Yuugi's cheek. “I was a fool, little bird –”

“D-don't call me that,” Yuugi said, tearing his face away from Siegfried's touch, “I'm not your baby bird. N-not anymore.”

“Yuugi, I need you,” Siegfried said, and he sounded urgent, “I just need one more chance. I won't screw up this time.”

“I can't,” Yuugi said, shaking his head, “I can't, Siegfried.”

“Yuugi –”

“I d-don't love you,” Yuugi interrupted, brow furrowed, “I'm not trying to hurt you. I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry.” Sighing, Yuugi took the roses and handed them back to Siegfried. With a pleading look Yuugi said, “Can't you understand that?” He then turned and started walking. He could no longer stand to be in Siegfried's presence.

“Yuugi wait,” Siegfried said and Yuugi paused, sighing. Turning, he shook his head.

“Siegfried, you need to stop,” he said. Walking over to him, Siegfried held out the roses and Yuugi shook his head again. “No,” he said.

“Please take them,” Siegfried said, eyes somber and hurt, “I bought them for you. It'd be a shame for them to go to waste like this.” He moved them closer and Yuugi stared at the flowers, hesitant. “You refused me, I get it,” Siegfried said, “if you want that … that guy, it's fine. As long as you're happy, it's fine.”

“Do you mean that?” Yuugi asked carefully, “Or is this another one of your tricks?”

“Perhaps it was,” Siegfried sighed, “too much to expect you to forgive me.” He looked at Yuugi with longing and sadness, an expression Yuugi did not want to trust in. “I'm sorry, Yuugi. This isn't a trick. I need you back in my life and if I must start all over again in winning you, I will.”

“Siegfried –”

“The Yuugi I loved,” Siegfried interrupted, “always had more than enough room in his heart to forgive and forget. He had hope. Find that again to trust in my good intentions.” He held out the flowers once more and Yuugi reluctantly took them. “Trust me, Yuugi, I'm not here to hurt you again. I love you.”

He leaned in again, placing a kiss to Yuugi's cheek. Pulling back, Siegfried looked at him with a tender smile, but the averse feeling within Yuugi only grew, along with his disgust. After a moment, Siegfried's smile vanished and Yuugi suspected that his feelings were plain on his face. A solemn expression took over Siegfried and with a disbelieving huff of a laugh, he whispered, “You don't believe me, but I do love you, little bird.”

There was no nostalgic pain this time.

Before Yuugi could react, Siegfried was sliding into his Ferrari, zipping out of the parking lot, and gone in the blink of an eye. And he was left standing before his apartment building with two bouquets of abused flowers and a confused hollow feeling in his chest.

* * *

“Oh, _someone's_ popular. Who're the flowers from?” asked Ryou cheerily after Yuugi walked in the door. He was puttering around the kitchen, fixing something to eat. The scent of cooking meat was in the air and Yuugi ventured into the kitchen space without an answer. Ryou looked up from where he was chopping celery on the counter and concern flashed in his eyes. His smile evaporated and his brow furrowed. “Yuugi?”

Placing the tulips carefully on the table, Yuugi stared at the roses in his hands. His gaze was almost vacant and his hands were trembling. But after a moment, Yuugi's expression hardened and his hand clenched around the bouquet. Abruptly, he took a deep breath and walked over to the trashcan, dropping the bouquet inside it.

Without a word, Ryou cast a nervous glance to the tulips on the table. He tensed when Yuugi made his way back to them, wiping at his eyes stubbornly. But instead of grabbing them like he had the roses, Yuugi took them with careful hands and cradled them against his chest. He took a deep breath then, as though trying to calm himself.

“Do we own any vases?” Yuugi asked quietly, “Atemu gave me these.”

 _“The roses were from Siegfried,”_ was left unsaid, but Ryou understood like he always did. Dropping what he was doing, he turned the flames on the stove low, leaving the food to simmer.

“Let's find one,” Ryou said softly as he began to search for a vase. Yuugi would talk when he was ready. He only hoped that they had enough comfort food available.

* * *

They were in the middle of dinner when Yuugi finally spoke. Ryou had waited patiently for it. He had helped Yuugi find a makeshift vase (a large plastic cup from the gasoline station at the very back of the cupboard), and cut off the ends of the flowers at an angle. He had not wanted to let Yuugi hold any type of sharp object. His silence unnerved Ryou, and Yuugi, by his blank expression, did not even seen to be home. Seeing that, he had not wanted to risk his friend injuring himself by accident. Fortunately, Yuugi had not protested, seemingly too tired to argue.

In fact, Yuugi had not attempted to do _anything_. He had stood, looking exhausted and stressed until Ryou sat him down at the table and continued cooking in silence. He had, at some point, suggested a bath, but Yuugi had not responded. His roommate had not said a word until now.

“He was waiting for me outside,” Yuugi said and Ryou put down his spoon. He made to stand, but Yuugi waved him back down. “If you're going for the ice cream, don't bother. My stomach hurts just thinking about it.” He sighed. “He told me he loved me, kissed me without my consent, got angry over Atemu – my life is a soap opera.” Absently, Yuugi nudged his stew around, leaning his cheek onto his palm. “Ryou,” Yuugi said as he gathered a spoonful of stew, “I'm done with Siegfried.” He popped the food into his mouth with a tone of finality.

“Not that I'm not glad to hear it,” Ryou said, “but what makes you so sure?”

“I have no feelings left for him,” Yuugi said simply, “I thought I did, but when he kissed me, the guy I was thinking about wasn't Siegfried. It was Atemu. Can't get any surer than that.” He was quiet for a moment before sighing.

“Are you okay?” Ryou asked.

“Not really,” Yuugi replied. He rubbed a hand over his face, sighing once more, “I'm pretty tired.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Yuugi has finally broken free of Siegfried's hold on him. Good for you, Yuugi.


	14. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster with Siegfried, Yuugi looks forward to a seemingly normal day. However, it brings some shocking instances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? 
> 
> So, I was secretly piecing this chapter together the whole month and finally decided to post it. I hate not having a laptop and am really close to throwing this phone into a void of some sort.
> 
> Hope you like it because I don't think I'll be able to put together the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

That night, Yuugi showered as usual and readied for bed. He found his favorite nightshirt, an indigo shirt with forest-green stripes on the sleeves, and he also pulled on some blue flannel bottoms. Once or twice throughout his nightly routine (but in reality, closer to fifteen), he would glance at his phone with a hopeful look on his face, but seeing no blinking light, he would sigh. Thinking perhaps that his cellphone had shut down because of a low battery, Yuugi finally took it up to check. He pressed the side button, frowning when the screen lit up and the lock screen displayed. There were no missed notifications in his header. With a disappointed grimace, he checked the battery and put his phone to charge. With one last glance, he retreated back into his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth.

_**Bzzz!** _

Startled, Yuugi frowned at the mirror and shut off the running water, toothbrush still in his mouth. He strained his ears for a moment, unsure if he was only hearing things. After a second, he moved over to the doorway and peered into his bedroom to his phone. He waited for what seemed like forever and jumped when a small blue light from his phone winked at him from across the room. His heart skipped a beat. Rapidly, he scrambled over to his phone, dental hygiene forgotten and grabbed it, unlocking the screen. It was a text and it was from Atemu. Pursing his lips around the handle of the brush, Yuugi hid a smile, and opened it.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**I just got off work. I have work**  
**tomorrow too, but maybe I could**  
**swing by for five minutes? If you**  
**want me to.**

 

Yuugi _did_ want him to. He wanted it more than anything. To see Atemu's gorgeous smile and shining eyes; it was all Yuugi could think about. He only wanted to see Atemu and forget Siegfried and all that that man had done to him. The problem, however, was that if he saw Atemu and Siegfried showed up again, he could very well risk Atemu ending up in a brawl with his ex. That was the main issue; Yuugi wanted to avoid such a confrontation. While Atemu did not look weak, Siegfried was twice Atemu's age. Although lean and slightly effeminate in his manner, Yuugi knew well that Siegfried was anything but weak and he feared that Atemu could get severely hurt. Looking down at his phone, Yuugi sighed. Without thinking it through, he sent his reply.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Maybe it's better if you don't.**

 

Grabbing the end of his toothbrush, Yuugi continued to brush his teeth as he kneeled on his bed with his phone in his other hand. He did not realize how his text had come off until Atemu replied seconds later.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Oh, okay. I'm sorry if I came on too  
strong.**

 

For the next several minutes, Yuugi was confused. Why Atemu thought he had come on too strong was beyond him. And it was not until he reviewed his text that he consequentially smacked himself on the forehead. Quickly, he shot off another text to Atemu.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Came out wrong. Meant I didn't think**  
**it would be a good idea for you to**  
**come around when my ex is trying to**  
**pick a fight with you.**

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**I'd love to see you again, but I don't  
want him causing trouble.**

 

As soon as Yuugi had sent that second text, his cheeks heated and he immediately wanted to stop it. _I'd love to see you again?_ Yuugi thought with despair, _Really, Yuugi?_ Incredibly embarrassed, Yuugi covered his face with his hands, but only succeeded in blinding himself with his mobile's light. He set it back on the bedside table and grimaced to himself. Groaning, Yuugi collapsed back onto his bed, wishing he had thought that text through. Instantly, he choked on the toothpaste in his mouth and he gagged, moving off the bed and rushing back to the bathroom to rinse.

* * *

“'I'd love to see you again',” Atemu read aloud for the third time before setting his phone down on the counter by the sink. He hunched over slightly and lifted his foot, pulling off his shoe with a small happy, albeit tired, smile. “He'd love to see me again,” Atemu said with a flat out grin. Standing straight, he tossed the shoe aside and turned around, lowering the toilet seat and lid. Sitting upon it, he let out a content sigh as he pulled off his other shoe. “Atemu, my man, you're doing well.”

Tossing the shoe aside, he reached over and took up the phone once more. He considered his reply carefully before typing it in.

 

**To _Yuugi_ :**

**No need to worry. I won't let him get  
to me.**

 

After sending the reply, Atemu hummed to himself and leaned his elbow on the counter. He stared at his phone in thought, for a moment, and quickly typed up another text.

 

**To _Yuugi_ :**

**By the way, I'd love to see you again  
too. :3**

 

As he made to press the Send button, he hesitated as he read over the text. His eyes stilled as they came upon the smiley. While it seemed cute, Atemu was afraid it would seem immature to Yuugi. He definitely did not want Yuugi thinking him immature. Any mishap could send the older man running in the other direction and he would lose his only chance to woo Yuugi. The thought of Yuugi rejecting him was enough to bring dread to the pit of Atemu's stomach. Shaking his head, he decided to delete it, but as luck would have it, he pressed Send.

“No!” Atemu shouted at his phone, “No, you idiot, come back!” He frantically jabbed at the text as it queued itself up, trying to stop it. “How do I unsend? Why isn't there a cancel button!?” Underneath the text bubble, the small circular symbol began to cycle as it sent and Atemu panicked. He pulled up the menu, quickly reading through the options. However, in the dimmed background, the small loading icon disappeared and the time stamp replaced it. All the color left Atemu's face as it paled and he stared at his phone, mouth open in horror, a small disbelieving squeak leaving him. “Fuck.” Putting his phone back on the counter, Atemu gripped at his hair and let out a pitiful moan. “Oh, no,” he moaned.

Moments of despair later, his phone buzzed on the counter and Atemu looked at it, wary. Hesitant, he reached out to take it. With a deep breath, he held it up to eye level, heart pounding, and looked.

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow. c:**

 

The smiley face at the end of the text brought a wave of relief and giddiness through Atemu's troubled thoughts. He laughed disbelievingly and smiled as a blanket of warmth encircled his heart. The text was closely followed by another, a multimedia message with an attached picture that had yet to load.

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**Thought you could use it as a contact**  
**picture. Sorry about the bathroom**  
**background. Just showered and the**  
**light's better in there.**

 

As soon as he finished reading the message, the photo loaded and the air in Atemu's lungs left him in one swift breath. His eyes widened and his heart thudded in his chest.

 _Holy shit,_ he thought, _wow._

Staring up at him with a bashful smile and damp, violet curls, was Yuugi. At the bottom of the photo, the neck of his blue shirt was wide, showing off most of his collarbone, one side dangerously close to slipping off his shoulder as though the shirt was far too big on him. Behind Yuugi was the towel rack and the door of the shower stall.

With captivated eyes, Atemu took a deep, steadying breath. Yuugi looked positively delectable in the photo and Atemu found himself incredibly aroused by the blatant display of collarbone. One he had spent at least fifteen minutes worshiping with his lips on their night together. He gulped, a blush suffusing his face as he remembered that night.

There had been too quick kisses, as though the next would never come if Atemu waited too long. He recalled the way Yuugi had tried to slow them down through his gasps, but was unsuccessful as they were both too impatient; the moment they arrived at Atemu's door was a catalyst to the destruction of the dam that held their longing at bay. Yuugi's fingers had slipped into his hair and grabbed at his shoulders, yanking at him to keep him close. At one point, an especially patient tug had landed Atemu a very painful bite to his lip, an overeager kiss from Yuugi. Stumbling through and taking direction from Yuugi when he faltered for too long, their night together had been far from glamorous. But if Atemu knew one thing, he knew it had also been amazing. He had been unable to stop kissing Yuugi, addicted to the way he tasted. At times, he had been consumed by it, only brought back to earth by Yuugi's words.

_“Atemu, bed, we need to get to the bed.”_

“Oh, man,” Atemu sighed, shaking his head slightly to clear the lustful fog that had entered his mind. He looked back to his phone and downloaded the image, setting it as Yuugi's contact picture. “Fuck,” he breathed as he patted his chest, willing his heart to calm itself. The photograph had caused him far too much excitement and his heart was _racing._ But though he wanted to spend another night with Yuugi in his bed, showing him exactly how much he desired him, Atemu craved what came after much more.

He ached to hold Yuugi again like he did that night. Warm and comfortable against him, a pliable pillow of man at Atemu's side. Clearing his throat, he winced. It sounded far too loud in the quiet bathroom. As he looked back to Yuugi's messages, he realized that Yuugi needed a photo of _him_ too. Standing, he moved in front of the sink, peering at his reflection.

“Well, you look like shit,” he genially said to himself.

His eyes were puffy from exhaustion and there were dark bags under them as well. He could not very well take a decent photograph of himself to send. With a sigh, he searched through his phone, looking for a flattering picture of his face. With a large amount of regret, Atemu realized that the only pictures he had included himself in various silly poses and other immature doings with his friends and his coworkers. Groaning, he glanced at the time and pursed his lips.

“Eleven forty,” he mumbled as he swiped to a different conversation, “not too late.” Quickly, he shot off a text.

 

**To _Yuusei_ :**

**Do you have a good picture of me?**  
**Yuugi needs a contact photo and I look**  
**like crap right now and I don't actually**  
**have any good selfies.**

 

It was not long before he got a rather disappointing reply.

 

**From _Yuusei_ :**

**i was sleeping**

 

With a grimace, Atemu answered.

 

**To _Yuusei_ :**

**Come on, dude. It's an emergency.**

 

**From _Yuusei_ :**

**u need 2 redefine ur definition of the  
word emergency**

 

**From _Yuusei_ :**

**and let me repeat myself I WAS  
SLEEPING**

 

Rolling his eyes, Atemu huffed as he answered.

 

**To _Yuusei_ :**

**Well, you're awake now, aren't you? I  
need a picture!**

 

**From _Yuusei_ :**

**fine. hold on**

 

With that, Atemu breathed a sigh of relief and waited patiently, hoping Yuugi had not yet gone to bed. Soon enough, his phone buzzed in his hand and Atemu smiled to himself, reading the message as the photo loaded.

 

**From _Yuusei_ :**

**i'll just send that along 2 Yuugi, shall i**

 

Before Atemu could even wonder at the fact that Yuusei seemed to have Yuugi's phone number, the picture loaded and Atemu almost dropped his phone in horror. His face paled and he suddenly felt lightheaded as his stomach plummeted through the floor. In the photo, he was standing against a wall, shoulders hunched as he made to drink out of a brown, glass bottle. His eyes were unfocused, one slightly more open than the other, his lips puckered, and his hair mussed. Atemu remembered this picture. It had been the first time he had drunk beer and Yuusei had taken a photo to supposedly commemorate the moment. However, Atemu knew better now; the photo was blackmail for Yuusei to use as revenge for waking him. A woeful pit formed in Atemu's gut then.

“Oh, my god,” Atemu said as he began to panic, “you better fucking not.” Quickly, he tried to type a message, giving up when he realized it was taking too long. Promptly, he hit the dial button, waiting with his heart in his throat as it connected and began to ring. “Answer, answer, answer –”

 _“What?”_ Yuusei grouched in his ear.

“Yuusei, don't you fucking _dare_ send that picture!” Atemu snapped into the phone and on the other end, Yuusei huffed.

 _“Whoops,”_ he said, though he did not sound too distressed by the fact; an act that caused vexation to burn in Atemu's gut.

“What do you mean 'whoops'?” Atemu demanded, “Yuusei, I will _kill_ you.”

 _“Maybe then I'd finally get some sleep,”_ Yuusei snarked back at him and Atemu let out a despairing whine as he continued, _“you_ know _I only keep my phone on for_ actual _emergencies.”_

“Yuusei, oh, my god,” Atemu said as he covered his face with his hand, “I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I woke you! Now please tell me you didn't send that picture!”

* * *

Yuugi was well on his way to Slumberland, when his phone buzzed loudly, ripping him from sleep. Startled, he blinked and rubbed at his eyes before picking up his phone from the edge of the bed and opening his new message. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Yuugi muttered to himself before setting the phone down on his stomach. He sat up from where he had settled into bed after rushing to the bathroom for a quick selfie. Breathing deeply, he lifted his phone once more. A heavy, red blush filled his cheeks and his eyes widened. “Oh, my god, this is just _illegal.”_

Staring up at him with a roguish grin, shirtless with plain, green trunks, and an empty beach as a background, was Atemu. His hair and his entire, sinewy torso were damp with water, causing his skin to glisten enticingly. Though Yuugi had seen Atemu shirtless before on their night together, there was something about seeing him posing, hands on his hips with such a cocky grin on his face that made his blood burn with need inside him.

“Jesus Christ, Yuusei,” Yuugi muttered to himself, “really?”

 

**From _Yuusei_ :**

**atemu said u needed a contact pic**

 

 _“Thank you,”_ Yuugi breathed, before sending those exact words with an exclamation point to Yuusei as a reply. He was deeply appreciative of the picture. Atemu had an amazing body and Yuugi could not deny it. If he spent an unhealthy amount of time looking at it, no one could possibly judge him for doing so.

 _I'm going to have some very interesting dreams tonight,_ Yuugi thought before lying back down and sending Atemu one final text.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Yuusei sent me your pic. See you  
tomorrow, gotta wake up early.**

 

With that, Yuugi turned off his phone to keep himself from the tempting desire to continue texting Atemu and settled down comfortably. Sighing, he laid on his side, staring at his charging phone for several moments before closing his eyes.

* * *

The next day, an exhausted Yuugi dearly wished the day was over. Somehow, his cafe had been even more full than usual and he felt like he would drop at any given moment. It seemed like a miracle that he had not yet screwed up and even Jounouchi had to leave the kitchen to help. Yuugi had not had a single chance to sneak a text to Atemu, though he was anxious to speak to him again. Sighing, Yuugi continued to smile, even as his customer complained about a frozen coffee he had most definitely ordered.

“I asked for a mocha frappé,” the man argued, his thin face pink with exasperation, “why is it frozen?”

“A frappé is an iced drink,” Yuugi patiently explained.

“No, it's a _hot_ drink!” the man snapped, “just give me what I asked for!”

“Right away, sir,” Yuugi said and took the drink back with a smile, though he desired nothing more than to dump the frappé over the man's shiny bald head. However, if there was one thing to be grateful for, it was for the fact that Siegfried von Shroider had not shown his face. He had spent several hours worrying, only finally relaxing when he noticed Siegfried had not shown up. He was beyond relieved; perhaps his ex had finally understood that he was not wanted. And the relief was enough that Yuugi would focus on it to get him through the day.

Presently, Yuugi quickly made the man his _hot_ mocha cappuccino and smiled with gritted teeth as he handed it over. “Here you go, sir.”

“This place is run by idiots!” the man growled and took the coffee from Yuugi, scowling.

 _Please don't ever come back,_ Yuugi thought pleadingly as the man left. Taking a deep breath, he looked to his next customer, surprised to see the woman who had ordered the butter cookies. She wore a light blue pantsuit with white heels, the same pearls as before around her neck. Like then, Yuugi was struck with a sense of familiarity, but he shoved it aside and put on his best smile.

“Welcome to Kame Bakery and Cafe, how may I serve you?”

“Hello,” she said, “I called a couple of hours ago for more of those cookies. My husband just _loved_ them.”

“Oh, I'm pleased to hear that. One moment,” Yuugi said as he went to the kitchen door, pushing it open. “Jounouchi,” he called, “order of _ghorayeba_?”

“Yeah! Hold up!” Jounouchi called back and Yuugi waited as Jounouchi suddenly appeared with a white box, quickly pasting a sticker with the price before handing it over. Yuugi took it with a murmured thank you and went back to the counter where he placed the box and rang it up.

“Eight fifty,” Yuugi said, studying the woman's face as she tendered her fare. He still could not place her, but Yuugi was sure he knew her. Her wine-colored eyes and the shape of her face were almost imprinted into his mind, but Yuugi had no clue what her name even was. As he handed over the change, Yuugi considered asking her if she knew him, but a new voice distracted him from his thoughts.

“I'm here, boss!”

Relief filled Yuugi and he bade the woman a good day as he looked around for Juudai. The boy came speeding around the counter and Yuugi sighed.

“Hands,” he said and Juudai nodded, speeding away to wash his hands. Turning back to his customers, Yuugi watched as the woman turned to go, stopping short at the sight of the man behind her. Yuugi joined her in her pause, shocked. It was the man who had known his name; the one from outside Atemu's apartment building. He was quite tall, with brown skin and shoulder-length white hair. Dressed in khaki pants and a rumpled, white dress shirt, untucked and unbuttoned at the top; his face seemed to be set in a permanent grimace. Yuugi thought his expression could not become any more severe, but he was proven wrong when the man's eyes fell upon the redheaded woman. His eyes flashed with recognition and his lip curled in a sneer.

“Hey,” the man said in a deep, gruff voice, “aren't you the lady who abandoned her kid a few years ago?”

“Excuse me,” the woman said politely, completely ignoring his words.

“Nah nah,” the man said, waving a hand, “it _is_ you.”

 _Whoa, drama,_ Yuugi thought with wide eyes. Stunned, he watched as the woman tensed before abruptly walking past him without a word. The bell above the door rang with a new customer's entrance and Yuugi watched her freeze to the spot, her left heel an inch from the floor. She halted again, and this time, Yuugi could not comprehend why. Because the person pulling the door open was none other than Atemu, the young man in lead for his heart.

Opening his mouth, Yuugi prepared to call out a greeting to Atemu; he was quite happy to see the young man again if the giddy feeling in his chest was anything to go by. But upon seeing the look that graced Atemu's face, the words never left his lips.

Stunned, Atemu was frozen at the door, and Yuugi's heart clenched. The look in his eyes made Yuugi's very breath die in his lungs; Atemu appeared worried, almost frightened. He could only stare at the woman with wide eyes, his face pale. But then the moment was gone and Atemu was ripping his gaze away, his shoulders tensing. His expression cleared and he entered the shop, looking for all the world as though nothing had happened.

Clearing her throat, the woman moved as well, brushing past Atemu and out the door. Nervously, Yuugi chewed the inside of his cheek.

 _It's none of my business,_ he thought, _not my business at all, not one bit, nope –_

“Ah,” said the man with white hair as soon as his eyes fell upon Atemu, “my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also, Happy New Year.


	15. Atemu Muuran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi acquires some insight into Atemu's past, but he only feels more confused by what he learns. Meanwhile, Atemu reminisces and discovers he and Yuugi have a mutual acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to delete this fic, but a friend helped me patch things up and it's going to be continued. So after who knows how long, a new chapter is finally here. Now y'all get to read what happens next.
> 
> Enjoy your chapter.

_Holy shit._

“Son?” Yuugi echoed in shock. Eyes fixed on the man, Yuugi thought he looked barely older than himself. Unless the man had had Atemu when he was around _twelve,_ there was no way Atemu was his son. Turning his head slightly, Yuugi searched for Jounouchi with his eyes, only to see him looking completely baffled, his lips silently forming the question, “What the fuck?”

Turning back to Atemu and his father apparent, Yuugi quietly echoed the sentiment.

“You're not my dad,” Atemu responded with a roll of his eyes as he came to stand next to the man. He sighed, seemingly tired of the conversation already. “What are you even doing here anyway?”

“That hurts, my son,” the man said in a wounded tone, placing a hand over his heart with a look of mock hurt on his face, “and what do you mean what am I doing here? It's a coffee joint and your father needs coffee.” With that, he turned to Yuugi and said, “Biggest cup you got. Plain old, regular coffee.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, five-dollar bill. Spreading it on the counter, he slid it towards Yuugi, who took it with a bemused smile.

“Right away,” he said as he processed the payment. The bell at the door jingled and Yuugi vaguely heard Jounouchi call out a welcome.

“You're literally only nine years older than me,” Atemu said with exasperation, “stop telling people I'm your son.” He turned to Yuugi, expression softening, and said, “Hi, Yuugi.” He leaned onto the counter with his elbows, a sweet smile spreading onto his lips. Yuugi smiled back, momentarily distracted by Atemu. “I can't stay long,” Atemu said, “but I wanted to see you.”

“Oh,” the man said sarcastically, effectively calling their attention back onto himself, “you'll come see your boyfriend, but you have no time for your father?” He looked rather annoyed by his conclusion, but there was a mirth in his eyes that Yuugi did not understand.

Blushing profusely, Atemu glared up at the man and Yuugi felt his cheeks heat slightly in turn. To distract himself from his embarrassment, Yuugi printed the receipt and placed the man's change on it. He handed it over and the man took it with a nod. After, he readied the man's order, keeping his attention on the man and Atemu.

“Bakura,” Atemu complained, “stop trying to embarrass me or I'll tell Malik you're being an ass again –”

“Is that any way to speak to your father?” Bakura said in his rough voice before huffing, “I don't remember raising such a rude brat.”

“You are the biggest asshole who ever lived,” Atemu furiously hissed, “and you didn't raise me at all!” His face was slowly turning a livid shade of scarlet, looking more mortified than ever. He held out his hands, as if to grasp Bakura's shirt, but stopped just short of it, fingers pulling into useless fists. “Why are you doing this to me?” he implored in a low voice, “Yuugi's right there.”

“Introduce me to your boyfriend,” Bakura said and a large grin slipped onto his face as though he had just won a trip to Disneyland. Although, the mere thought of the man at Disneyland terrified Yuugi. The poor children would not stand a chance. Placing the large cup of coffee on the counter, he pressed a lid onto it and slid it towards the man.

“Yuugi,” Atemu said as he turned back to him. He looked flustered, face an ever-present red, but he was desperately clinging to his calm. “He's just trying to embarrass me. Please don't listen to anything he says.”

“Stop being rude and introduce me,” Bakura said with a swipe to the back of Atemu's head and Atemu grimaced. He rubbed at the spot and pointed a threatening finger at the man.

“I'm going to put you down, old man,” he growled, “Malik's gonna have to bribe Charon to see your ass again.”

“Yeah?” Bakura grinned, “I'd like to see you try, munchkin.”

“I did it once, I can do it again,” Atemu warned and Bakura scoffed.

“I was drunk off my ass,” he said, with a dismissive wave of his hand, “doesn't count.”

Bewildered and slightly amused, Yuugi watched them go at it, eyes darting from one man to the next. The entire time Yuugi had known him, Atemu had acted like a level-headed and mellow young man. It was something Yuugi really liked about him, but Bakura seemed to bring out a completely opposite side to him, one that was petty and infantile, and Yuugi found himself surprisingly unbothered by it. He had no idea what was going on, but he was not ready to find out. In fact, he was rather entertained.

“Bakura, I swear to god, I'll bury you,” Atemu whispered furiously, “stop trying to make me look bad. You forget it was me who saw you eating the Ho-Hos.”

“I already got him new ones,” Bakura said smugly. He crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the counter, raising his chin challengingly.

“Yeah?” Atemu said, “with whose money? Definitely not _yours.”_ He crossed his arms as well, seemingly victorious. He faced Bakura as the man opened his mouth to object. Bakura faltered then before frowning and looking to the ground in thought. When he looked back up to Atemu, he lowered his arms and nodded.

“...touché,” he said.

A tap to Yuugi's shoulder made him turn to see Juudai standing beside him, a humored smile on his face.

“That's Bakura,” Juudai whispered as he pulled on an apron, “he likes to go around, calling himself Atemu's dad. It's hilarious.”

“I can see that,” Yuugi replied with a chuckle, “are they going to stop anytime soon –”

“Alright! Fine!” Atemu snapped and Yuugi turned to him with a raised eyebrow. A grimace of resignation and annoyance decorated Atemu's face as he spoke. “Bakura,” Atemu said and he rolled his eyes, “this is Yuugi. Yuugi, this is Bakura. He's a bum that mooches off his boyfriend and he's also a giant prick – _ow, that hurt!”_ Atemu rubbed at the spot under his arm where Bakura had pinched him, wincing with watery eyes that he desperately tried to downplay. “God, you're such a pain!”

 _“I'm_ a pain?” Bakura scoffed, “You're the one being a rude brat. I'll tell your boyfriend all your dirty little secrets if you keep disrespecting me –”

“To get respect, you gotta earn it, asswipe,” Atemu grumbled, abruptly jumping out of the way when Bakura moved to pinch him again.

“Fine,” Bakura growled in annoyance, “the next time your ass is lyin' in a gutter, I won't pick it up!”

“If I remember correctly,” Atemu said snidely, _“you_ were the one in the gutter.” He huffed. “After I sat your drunk ass down.”

“Yeah, well,” Bakura said with a shrug, “if I'd been sober, you bet you ass I wouldn'ta missed your liver.”

“Like you even know where my liver _is,_ you –”

“As hilarious as this is,” Juudai interrupted from beside Yuugi, “you're making a bad impression, dude.”

Alarmed, Atemu looked to Yuugi who smiled cheekily at him.

“Oh, please don't stop on my account,” he said and Atemu flushed with embarrassment before smacking his older friend in the stomach with the back of his hand.

“See what you did?” Atemu hissed.

“Your own fault, munchkin,” Bakura said as he scratched at his stomach without a care in the world, “you've got the temper of a five-year-old.”

“Don't confuse me with yourself –”

“Guys,” Juudai called, exasperated, and both men quieted; Atemu frowned at the floor and Bakura grinned, “even _I_ don't embarrass myself this much in front of Yuusei's parents.”

Mortified, Atemu continued looking at the ground, while the grin on Bakura's face expanded with delight. He hummed in contentment before patting Atemu a little too hard on the back.

“My work here is done then,” Bakura said, “I'd stay to chat and have some grub, but I'm late for some interview or whatever.” Extending a hand to Yuugi, he smiled charmingly. “Nice to meet ya, Yuugi. Heard a lot about you from the munchkin.” He winked as Yuugi shook his hand, violet eyes bright with amusement. “Truth be told, he's a good guy. I just like messing with him. Sorry 'bout that.” Sliding his change into his pocket, he grabbed his coffee and ruffled a grumpy Atemu's hair with the other. He waved goodbye before swaggering out of the cafe.

“He's delightful,” Yuugi commented with a chirp and Atemu sighed heavily before attempting to fix his hair. Juudai, to his credit, sneakily stole away with both carafes of coffee and an encouraging grin in Atemu's direction. And at the other register, Jounouchi attended a customer, his eyes trailing over to them occasionally. There was a smirk on his face that told Yuugi he had heard every word.

“He's a man-child,” Atemu responded slightly irately before giving up on his hair and clearing his throat. “You know,” he said with a nonchalant shrug, “I could totally take him. Even when he's not drunk.” Startled by the comment, Yuugi stared at him and Atemu shrugged again. He puffed out his chest in a way that made Yuugi raise both his eyebrows. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jounouchi snort with laughter. “He's not that tough,” Atemu said, unaware of Jounouchi's amusement.

“Oh,” Yuugi said, but suddenly, Atemu looked panicked.

“Not that I go looking for fights with him,” he denied quickly, “just that – it was self-defense, I swear. He tried to stab me, so I had to punch him. Good thing he was drunk or he wouldn't have gone down like he did – bad things happen when you're homeless.”

“Wait, what?” Yuugi said, alarmed. But Atemu was already babbling, his hands gesturing all over the place.

“I mean, he did help me out after he tried to kill me –”

“What?” Yuugi's eyes widened, “He tried to _kill_ you?”

“Well, he thought he could get back at my dad for ruining his life,” Atemu said, “but we're good friends now, though.” Atemu nodded in reassurance. “We just argue a lot,” Atemu said sheepishly, “he actually had a lot to do with me getting back on my feet. Helped me find that apartment.”

“Atemu, oh my god,” Yuugi whispered, shocked.

“Yuugi, it's fine,” he said quickly, waving a dismissive hand and trying to placate him, but Yuugi would not have it.

“It is not fine!” he said, “That man tried to _stab_ you? You've been _homeless?”_ Yuugi shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. “How – I think I need a moment to process that.”

“I like to think it's all worth it,” Atemu said with a sheepish smile and Yuugi looked at him, aghast.

“How is that,” he began loudly before rapidly looking around. The customer Jounouchi had served was gone and Jounouchi was staring at Atemu with shock. Ignoring him for the moment, Yuugi took a breath and lowered his voice. “How is that worth it?” he asked.

“Well,” Atemu said and a peach blush filled his cheeks, “if it weren't for him taking me to the bar that night, I wouldn't have met you...” His voice trailed off at the end into embarrassed silence and Yuugi felt his heart cartwheel in his chest as his cheeks burned.

“...oh, my god,” he whispered and he vaguely heard Jounouchi utter the same phrase.

“That was,” Atemu laughed uncomfortably, “really sappy, wasn't it?”

Biting his lip, Yuugi tried not to smile, but the emotion in his stomach swelled into his chest and broke through his will. He laughed disbelievingly and shook his head.

“I can't believe you,” Yuugi said, “you really think meeting me was worth it?”

“Well,” Atemu leaned onto the counter, smiling softly, “yeah.”

“You're unbelievable,” Yuugi said with a sigh and Atemu laughed again.

“I think that no matter what you go through, you should focus on the good. My 'good' is you,” Atemu said before an abashed flush rose to his cheeks and he faltered, coughing behind a hand as he tried to regain his composure. “Like there was this one time,” he said quickly, his cheeks growing more suffused with blood as his words rushed together with nerves, “at this thrift store – she was petite, but she hit like a mac truck. She was trying to take this jacket I had grabbed first – that is, when I _was_ homeless, before my attempted stabbing” – Atemu visibly struggled with his words, hands raised as he tried to explain, looking mortified at his word vomit, but unable to stop it – “not that I'm homeless, which you already know. You've been to my apartment, _twice_ – you even spent the night. That was” – Atemu's blush flooded his face with a vengeance and Yuugi could tell he was recalling the events of the first time he had been in his home – “uh, you were there – dear god, shut me up – anyway, this was _years_ ago. I uh, well –”

“Nice work, Atemu,” Juudai whispered as he passed by behind him, “you're totally impressing him with your babbling.”

If possible, Atemu's face became even more suffused with blood and mortification and Yuugi could not help the laughter that bubbled out of him.

“I'm so sorry,” Yuugi gasped, waving a hand, “I'm not laughing at you, I promise –”

“It's okay,” Atemu said suddenly and he shrugged off his humiliation with a smile. His face slowly began to lose its crimson color, returning to its normal tawny shade. “I don't mind,” he said gently, “you have a nice laugh.”

Utterly pleased, Yuugi blushed and cleared his throat. He could not help the smile that pulled at his mouth. Watching Atemu fall apart with nerves made his heart flutter and swell with tenderness. Seeing him so flustered was a sweet reminder of Atemu's feelings for him and it was so very reassuring. It calmed Yuugi's own nerves and made him feel like he was floating. The feeling was one he recognized from long ago; it scared him slightly. Yuugi's heart sped up and he gulped down his fear as he searched for a new topic. He was not quite ready to delve there yet. Suddenly, he recalled their earlier conversation and frowned to himself.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Yuugi said, “why did Bakura try to stab you? And how is it that you were homeless?” Looking surprised, Atemu blinked at him and Yuugi added one last question. “Also, that woman from earlier – do you know her?”

A huff of a flat, humorless laugh exited Atemu's mouth against his will, startling Yuugi and Atemu quickly cleared his throat. He shook his head as though clearing his thoughts. Breathing deeply, Atemu opened his mouth to answer, but Juudai was suddenly at his elbow, nudging him insistently with a carafe of coffee.

“Don't you have work in ten minutes?” Juudai asked him and Atemu's violet-red eyes widened before he pulled his phone from his pocket. He checked the time and he cursed.

“Damn, I gotta run,” Atemu said, “thanks, Juudai.”

“No prob,” Juudai responded as he went back to work.

Turning to Yuugi, Atemu smiled helplessly. He said, “Sorry, I gotta go.”

“No, I understand,” Yuugi said, waving away his apology, though his heart sank at the mere thought of Atemu leaving, “you go.”

With a nod, Atemu turned to rush out before pausing and looking at Yuugi with a sad smile that made Yuugi's heart clench. “As for your last question,” he said, “she's my mom.” And before Yuugi could even process that statement, Atemu was out the door.

* * *

“His _mom?”_ Yuugi breathed, violet eyes wide. While Atemu had already gone, Yuugi was still reeling from the unexpected surplus of information on Atemu.

“Holy shit,” Jounouchi said from beside him and Yuugi looked to him. Patting him on the shoulder, Jounouchi said, “Looks like your boy's got issues.” But before Yuugi could even respond, Jounouchi was motioning to the kitchen. “Well, I'm going to head to the back. Call me if it gets busy again.” He patted Yuugi's shoulder again, trying for comfort, and gave him an encouraging smile. “I'm sure there's a good explanation for that kid's life,” he said before he walked away.

But Yuugi was not as certain.

 _He could be lying,_ Yuugi thought, _but why would he?_ Breathing deeply, Yuugi pulled himself together as another customer entered his shop. He put Atemu's issues aside to think about later when he was _not_ at work. Clearing his throat, Yuugi greeted his customer, noting that it was the same black-haired teen that had been skulking around recently.

“Hello again,” Yuugi said kindly, “what can I tempt you with today? Strawberry shortcake?”

“Actually,” the kid said, “can I have a box with a bunch of different stuff? Not cookies, though, that's too basic. Do you have anything like that?”

“Well,” Yuugi said thoughtfully, “We don't have any preset variety box, but you can pick and choose what you want and depending on how many you get, you get a discount.”

“I don't care about the price,” the kid said with a shrug, “but yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great,” Yuugi said with a smile. He looked around for Juudai and said, “Let me just get Juudai to help you –”

“You guys donate your leftovers to the orphanage, don't you?” the kid suddenly asked.

“Yes,” Yuugi said, slightly confused by the segue, “we also donate to the women's clinic, the shelter –”

“Cool,” the kid said, “I like you.”

“Um, thank you,” Yuugi said with a little laugh before motioning to Juudai when he looked over, “now let's get you those pastries, huh?”  

* * *

_Sitting at the desk in the quiet room,_ the fourteen-year-old boy studied. Books surrounded him on shelves along the walls. Frustrated and eyes stinging with exhaustion, he ripped his strained gaze from the textbook he was supposed to be reading. Rubbing at his eyes, they stung even more and he gritted his teeth as he returned his attention to the page. A heavy sigh left him as he dragged a hand through his red hair, groaning as the words blurred together and sentences began to lose meaning. He had been at it for hours, attempting to learn the information on the page. But his brain refused to absorb the knowledge. He had read and reread the same paragraph about fifty times and he still had no idea what it said. As it was, he was really starting not to care. There was no way he could take much more of this. He did not even understand why he needed to take advanced placement physics.

Suddenly, a sheet of paper was slapped down before him, obscuring the accursed textbook. He had not heard anyone come into the room, but he was not surprised by the appearance. The hand pressing the paper to his textbook was manicured and well-maintained. A shiny gold wedding band and an engagement ring littered with diamonds glinted up at him. Staring at the paper, he sighed heavily, the noise strangely akin to the sound of defeat.

“What is this?” she asked and he looked up at her. Her red hair was pulled up into a stylish, loose bun, and her makeup was perfect as usual; not an eyelash was out of place, not a bit of her lipstick smudged. But as he looked into her violet-red eyes, he felt his heart squeeze at her cold stare. Quickly, he looked back down at the paper and hoped, as he always did, that his eyes were deceiving him. He did not look up again. He was tired and wanted only to fall asleep right there where he sat.

“A report card,” he finally replied tonelessly.

“Don't be smart with me,” she said sternly, pointing at the column where the grades were printed. “What is _this?”_

Staring at the column, his eyes unfocused and he took a breath before forcing them to read what she wanted.

“A seventy-six,” he said. The report card was glaring up at him and he grimaced at it. He detested the very sight of it.

“A seventy-six,” she huffed indignantly, “that's a 'C'. Why do you have a 'C'? What on _earth_ happened to your 'A'?”

“Maybe it got tired and wanted to take a rest,” he replied gruffly without thinking, “I sure as hell do.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” she said, affronted, “You watch your tone with me. I will not put up with your sass. Now, I don't know what's going on with you, but Muurans do not get 'C's. Get your act together and pick up this grade.” She paused and he thought, or rather hoped, that that would be the end of it, but she still had more to say. “Do you want to shame your father?” she asked brutally, “Is that what you want? To bring shame to our family? A seventy-six will not get you into Yale.” Grabbing the paper, she removed it from his sight. He could hear her folding it, but he did not bother to check. “I will be showing this to your father,” she said sharply, “now go to your room. I'm fed up with looking at you.”

“What about dinner?” he asked monotonously.

_“Use that time to think about the disappointment I feel,” she replied and exited the room._

 

“Atemu?”

Abruptly, Atemu blinked as the memory faded away, feeling slightly confused before shaking his head. Looking to the side, he focused on the woman standing beside him. She was gazing at him with worried, mauve eyes, her long, curly blonde hair pulled away from her face into a tight bun at the back of her head. She was wearing a white chef's jacket, in her hand was her chef's hat.

“Sorry,” he said, his chest felt tight and his stomach was beginning to hurt from how hard it was clenched, “did you say something, Mai?”

“You alright, kiddo?” she asked, “You've been sitting there for about two minutes, staring into space like you were trying to remember if you left the stove on or not. And you haven't even touched your sandwich … you know, I made that with love.”

“Oh,” he said, glancing to said sandwich. Somehow, he did not feel hungry anymore. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, “I was just remembering something.” He shrugged. “Don't worry about it.” He glanced around the staff dining room. It was empty aside from them, the humming fridge, and the ticking clock on the wall.

She joined him at the table with a soft sigh when he said nothing more. Her eyes narrowed as he continued to sit without eating. Unnerved, Atemu finally took hold of his sandwich and bit into it. He sighed and Mai clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “So what were you remembering?” she asked.

“Nothing I want to talk about,” Atemu said, his gut churning.

“So what _do_ you want to talk about?” she asked, “I'm on break and instead of gossiping with Dominique, I'm here talking to you.” She pointed her finger at him, as though blaming him for her decision to skip her daily serving of drama. “Entertain me,” she demanded.

Abruptly, Atemu laughed and the tight feeling in his chest dissipated the slightest bit. He shook his head and took another bite of his meal.

“Alright,” she said coyly, “how about you tell me about this guy you're in love with?”

Suddenly, Atemu choked on the food in his mouth. Dropping his sandwich, he quickly pounded on his chest and dislodged it before glaring at Mai who grinned at him in triumph.

“Ah, so he was telling the truth,” she said slyly.

“What?” Atemu said, looking scandalized as he wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap, “Who?”

“Your little friend,” Mai said, poking his shoulder affectionately, “the one with the adorable brown eyes and cute tushie.”

“Juudai told you?” Atemu sighed before he groaned, covering his face with a hand, “I swear to god, he can't keep his trap shut.”

“Who can't keep their trap shut?”

They both looked around to see another blonde. This one had light, lavender eyes and his long, pale yellow hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. He was wearing the same uniform as Atemu; black slacks, white dress shirt, a bow tie, and a black vest. At the sight of him, both Atemu and Mai relaxed. She smiled wickedly.

“Hey, Malik,” Atemu greeted grumpily. He could still not believe Juudai had blabbed about his private life.

“Atemu has a boyfriend,” Mai said gleefully, her smile wide and satisfied, and Atemu groaned.

“I already knew that,” said Malik with indifference as he walked in with a plate in hand. He sat beside Atemu and Mai leaned on the table to look around Atemu. She stared at Malik with betrayal.

“And you didn't think to tell me?” she said, wounded, “Malik, you're terrible.”

“I can make it up to you,” Malik said craftily, picking a fry to wave it at her, “and tell you all about him –”

“Malik, shut up,” Atemu said sternly, pushing his plate away slightly, “you don't even know him.”

“Bakura told me he met him,” Malik returned with a grin, “is he really that short or was Bakura pulling my leg?”

“What?” Atemu gaped, “When did he tell you?”

“Texted me right after he left the shop,” Malik said smugly.

“He's short?” Mai said with a laugh, “oh, how adorable –”

“And he's apparently really cute,” Malik input as he began to eat his own food.

“Can you guys please stop talking about Yuugi?” Atemu said with a mild whine. He did not appreciate people talking about his private affairs, and much less about Yuugi.

“His name is Yuugi?” Mai whispered and all humor left her face. Atemu stared at her, confused by her surprised expression. Beside him, Malik raised his eyebrows at Mai.

“Yeah,” Atemu said, “Yuugi.”

“Is his last name Mutou?” she pressed before quickly shaking her head. She waved a hand in denial, scoffing. “Wait, no, it can't be him. He's too old for you.” Confused, Atemu blinked at her. He drew a blank then. Yuugi's surname, Atemu had never gotten it.

“I actually don't know,” Atemu said slowly, feeling quite sheepish, “I never actually asked him.”

Beside him, Malik snorted.

“Way to go, Atemu,” he said, “perfect way to start a relationship.”

Embarrassed, Atemu glared at his meal.

“Don't be embarrassed, Atemu,” Mai said with a smile, “you can just ask him.”

Looking up at Mai, he nodded.

“Yeah, you're right. I'll ask him right now.” When Atemu pulled his phone from his pocket, Malik sighed.

“You can't carry your phone on you, Atemu, you know that,” Malik chastised, “if Raphael catches you, he's gonna pop a blood vessel.”

Brushing off Malik's comment with a shrug, Atemu unlocked his phone and pulled up Yuugi's contact information. Beside him, Mai leaned over to try and peer at his phone. Atemu smiled to himself when he saw Yuugi's picture.

“Wanna see what he looks like?” Atemu asked and he clicked the photo, blowing it up to show Mai. She eagerly leaned in to see, but then she was swiping the phone from his hand and staring at the picture in shock.

“Mai!” Atemu cried indignantly.

“Oh, my god,” she said, “it's really him.” She turned wide eyes onto Atemu before pointing at his phone. “You're dating Yuugi Mutou!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and praise are all welcome and encouraged.


	16. Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At work, Atemu is surprised to learn Yuugi and he share an acquaintance; after clearing the air, he finds himself consumed by his past memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still only have my phone to work on this, so here's a really late (extra-long) chapter. Enjoy.

“How did you meet him? Where is he?”

Those were the questions Atemu was trying to understand as his mind raced with thoughts. His co-worker, Mai, was staring at him, her magenta eyes wide and expectant. He would have almost completely forgotten Malik was even there, if not for the continuous sounds of crunching lettuce as he chewed behind Atemu. Turning to look at Malik, Atemu noted he was captivated with their conversation, taking idle bites of his sandwich as he watched them. Atemu felt slightly annoyed at his nosiness, but his confusion was greater. Looking back to Mai, he frowned.

“Atemu,” she said carefully, “since when are you dating Yuugi Mutou?”

“What?” Atemu asked, bewildered, “No, we're not dating.” He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged. He was still trying to gather his thoughts; his surprise at Mai knowing Yuugi had come as a shock. Although, with them both being in the culinary community, Atemu felt like he should have expected it. “He's not my _actual_ boyfriend,” Atemu said, “but we're getting there. He's just waiting for me to graduate, so we can officially start dating. We met at that bar you like to go to. You know him?”

“A bar?” Mai gasped, momentarily distracted. She held up a hand to him, halting his words before pointing a strict finger at him as she demanded, “What irresponsible moron took you to a bar?”

“That would be me and my moron boyfriend,” Malik spoke up sorely. When he turned to look, Atemu saw Malik raising two delicate eyebrows at Mai, peering around him as he took a bite of his club sandwich. Amused, Atemu turned his attention to Mai who winced and sent Malik an apologetic look before focusing on Atemu again.

“Okay,” she said, skimming over that fact, “so you and Yuugi –”

“They went home together,” Malik interrupted and Mai's eyes widened.

“Malik, shut up!” Atemu hissed, blushing furiously. He turned and elbowed Malik who gave him an incredulous look.

“Well, it's true,” Malik hissed at him and Atemu's shoulders hunched as though he suddenly desired to hide within a nonexistent shell.

“But you're so young,” Mai breathed and Atemu felt himself flare up indignantly at that, “what the hell is Yuugi doing fooling around with you?”

“I'm not young!” Atemu protested, elbowing Malik again when he heard him scoff, “I'm eighteen. And I'm turning nineteen in July – dammit, that doesn't even _matter.”_ Shaking his head, Atemu sighed. He gathered his thoughts into one firm idea and took a steadying breath. Meeting Mai's skeptical eyes, he spoke. “I like Yuugi,” he said sincerely, “and he likes me back. We're not 'fooling around'.” He formed quotation marks with his fingers and dropped his hands to the table.

“Except when you are,” muttered Malik.

Atemu determinedly ignored his comment as though Malik had not spoken at all. He huffed, shaking his head and looked to Mai as a sudden conclusion hit him. His eyes narrowed with suspicion then.

“How do you even know him anyway?” he asked. At his question, Mai's expression fell, her eyes avoiding his as she bit at her bottom lip, smudging her lip gloss. Dread churned in Atemu's stomach and, all of a sudden, he felt like he would throw up. “Don't tell me,” he said, and his voice was quiet, almost fragile, “you dated him and you still … love him?” His emotions flickered across his face; fear, anger, betrayal, even despair shined on his expression before Mai abruptly laughed.

“Oh, my gosh, sweetie, is that what you're worried about?” she gushed and Atemu frowned, looking to the table in embarrassment. She patted his shoulder in comfort and he had to force himself not to brush her off. She handed him his phone back and Atemu swiftly tucked it away into his pocket.

“Please, honey, Yuugi's as gay as they come,” she said before she sighed, looking reluctant, “we were friends, actually … until I dated his boyfriend.” She grimaced to herself and crossed her arms moodily.

“You dated Yuugi's boyfriend?” Atemu said with raised eyebrows, trying to ignore the relief that had spread through his heart, “When?”

“I didn't know he was Yuugi's man at the time,” she said with discomfort, “it was maybe … three years ago?” She shrugged. “Anyway, I didn't know. Not until Yuugi caught us with our pants down. Then he never spoke to me again – I tried apologizing. I tried everything!” Her face grew sad and she shook her head. “But he left,” she said with another sigh, “he just transferred to a new school, changed his number, and moved.” She looked at the fries on Atemu's plate, as though she desired nothing more than to grab a fistful and cram them into her mouth. Licking her lips, she grimaced.

“All because of that piece of – ugh!” and to Atemu's surprise, she growled irately, “If I ever see him again, I'll kick him where it hurts.” She looked to Atemu then, the sadness there striking him like a physical blow, and she smiled wryly, despite the turmoil inside her. “At least you're nothing like that jerk. He was so arrogant, thinking he could have everything he wanted –”

“Wait a second,” Atemu said with a furrowed brow, “please tell me you're not talking about Siegfried von whatever-his-name-is.”

“Shroider?” Mai said with surprise, “Yuugi told you about him?”

“No,” Atemu grimaced, “I met him.”

“You _met_ him?” Mai echoed with confusion before she grimaced, “Ew.”

“He was there when I went to see Yuugi yesterday,” Atemu explained as he looked down at his food, glaring at it. There was no way he would eat it now. “He kept calling Yuugi his sweetheart and being a huge dick. I almost punched his lights out.”

“That son of a bitch,” Mai breathed. She grabbed Atemu's shoulder then, squeezing tightly. When he looked at her, she said, “Atemu, you listen to me and stay away from Siegfried.”

“What?” Atemu said shaking his head, “Like I'd go near him in the first place –”

“He's dangerous,” Mai interrupted, “he might not have the assets he used to have, but if he's really in town and going after Yuugi again, he's going to try his damnedest to get rid of you.” When Atemu only stared at her with complete baffled skepticism, she pursed her lips. “And I'm not being melodramatic. He's a snake. You hear me? He'll take everything you got and he won't stop until you're on the streets. Avoid him.”

But Atemu only laughed, shaking his head.

“I've been on the streets, Mai,” he said sardonically, “I don't care who he is. There's nothing he can take from me and he can try all he likes – he's not going to intimidate me into backing off.” He smiled wide then, reaching out to tap her nose. “Don't worry about me. I'm not scared of some pink-haired jackass.” He shrugged. “Anyway,” he said, looking smug, “Yuugi made it pretty clear that he wants nothing to do with him.”

“Siegfried isn't the type to quit,” Mai warned.

“Mai,” Malik finally said with a sigh, “you forget he's got me and my moron to back him up. That creep, whoever he is, won't touch a hair on our little Atemu's head … not that he could anyway, Atemu knows how to defend himself.” He hummed before glancing at the clock on the wall. “By the way, cuz,” he said, “your break's over and I'm eating your sandwich.” 

* * *

“Vodka martini,” said the woman with a short bob of brown hair. She wore a slinky, black dress and it glittered with the low light of the club and the candlelight swaying on the table. Readjusting the stone-colored fur around her shoulders, she raised a hand to shoo him away. Atemu could see she was entranced with the playing band. On the stage at the far side of the room, the group played, the smooth sound of jazz leaving their instruments like a soulful call. At the far left, where the woman's gaze was centered, was another woman with her black hair in a loose bun, her hands gripping the sax close to her chest.

“Right away, miss,” Atemu said, nodding to her and left to get her order.

 

 _“Your mother tells me you've …_ slipped _in your grades,” said the man from behind_ the newspaper. He turned the page, seemingly unconcerned. Sighing, Atemu stared at the business page of the Sunday paper, wishing the man would put it down and _look_ at him. The two were in a study, the man behind a desk. It was the very same study Atemu used for when he had homework. Glancing behind him, he looked at the desk on the other side of the room. It was an exact replica of the one in he sat in front of. But while his had several textbooks resting on the mahogany, the one he sat before had files upon files and a beige Macintosh that Atemu could not recall the man ever using.

“I got a seventy-six in Physics,” Atemu said, confirming what the man already knew.

“A seventy-six will not get you into Yale,” the man said from behind his stupid newspaper, echoing his mother's words.

There were many things he could have responded. He could have said, _“I'll try harder”_ or _“Don't worry, I can still pick it up”_. Maybe he could have even said, _“It won't happen again”_ , but instead of reassuring the man or even acting like he was sorry, Atemu sighed and said something else entirely.

“I don't want to go to Yale,” he said.

“Harvard, then,” the man said without missing a beat.

Taking a deep breath, Atemu considered stopping himself. He looked at the page, where a brunette with cold, blue eyes stared out at him, and thought really hard about whether or not he should continue opening his can of worms. It was his life they were talking about after all. For so long, he had followed in this man's footsteps, looking down at the prints on the ground to make sure he did not stray. For so long, he had remained with his head down, nose to the grindstone and blind to everything around him. He had been a good puppet, allowed his strings to be pulled at a whim.

Only, Atemu was tired of having his strings tugged. He was exhausted to his very bones, aching and bruised from dancing to the man's beat. He had finally looked up from those footsteps, seen his future, and promptly refused to let it go on. He saw a liar and a thief; a petty being that thrived off the misery of others. He would build his life on the backs of people who could not defend themselves. Though he would have riches, a great house, and several nice cars, Atemu refused to pay for those things with the lives of the innocent. It did not appeal to him; this life he was expected to live did not sing to him or soothe his troubled soul.

Looking in the mirror was like a constant game of _Guess Who?_ ; he felt almost unrecognizable. He could spend half an hour staring at the mirror, trying to pick out what made him Atemu Muuran. Instead, he only saw his mother's eyes, his father's eyebrows, his grandfather's nose; it was never just _him._ Atemu wanted to be able to look into the mirror and not feel completely lost. The only thing that made sense to him, were the spices in the kitchen, the sizzling of cooking meat, the steam coming off a roast, the feel of dough underneath his hands. It was the only time when his hands were his own and not instruments of his father; where his mind was not muted and dull, but vibrant with the color and sensation of cuisine. Atemu wanted to cook, to explore the depths of taste and create only the best.

He did not want to be the man before him, not even a little, not even at all.

“I don't want to go to Harvard either,” Atemu said, his toneless voice finally showing some conviction.

“Stanford is a good choice too, son,” said his father with a tinge of exasperation, as though he were pandering to a petulant child, “I have some colleagues there. I can make a call when the time comes –”

“I want to cook,” Atemu said firmly.

“Cook?” his father snorted from behind his newspaper before he turned another page, “You want to cook?” The man sighed before chuckling with amusement. “Go to the kitchen. I'm sure Tamara can indulge you for a little while – you bother her enough as it is.”

“No, dad,” Atemu said, raising his voice only slightly, “I mean that's what I want to do. I want to be a chef.” He heard his father take pause behind the newspaper and Atemu knew he finally had the man's attention. “After high school, I will join culinary school.”

Suddenly, a hearty laugh left the man and the newspaper in his hands shook with the force of it. Yet his father did not make even a tiny effort to set it down.

“Don't be ridiculous, Atemu,” said his father dismissively, “you'll go to law school like I did. But if that's not what you want” – he sighed heavily – “I suppose you could always be a _doctor._ A surgeon. Would be nice to have one in the family. I would be just as proud.” With that, he fell silent as he continued to browse the newspaper.

Atemu knew his father expected him to leave. He knew the conversation was over and his father would grow angry if Atemu attempted to argue. He would be sent to his room without dinner again, probably for the rest of the week if he pushed the issue. But Atemu would not let this conversation die. He was determined; his father _would_ listen to him today.

_“No,” Atemu said, “I don't want to be a doctor. I don't want to be an attorney like you either. I've been thinking about this for a long time, dad. I want to be a chef – I've decided.”_

 

Setting down the plate of grilled salmon and asparagus before the customer, Atemu asked the two patrons if they needed anything else. They requested wine and he refilled their glasses absently. Afterwards, he retreated, his head buzzing and his thoughts haunted by his past.

“Tired?” asked Malik as he pushed past the kitchen doors.

“Yeah,” Atemu said vaguely, “can't wait to get home.”

“Same,” Malik said with a wistful sigh, “Bakura's probably already asleep. Oh, hey guess what, his interview actually went well.”

“Really?” Atemu said with interest, “He's getting the job?”

“Maybe,” Malik said with a shrug, “he told me they were 'iffy about his stint in the joint'.” He gave Atemu a meaningful look at that and Atemu turned his gaze away.

“That's going to follow him forever, isn't it?” he said with a grimace and Malik nodded.

“You know he doesn't blame you, right?” Malik said gently, “It was your shit of a dad that put him in jail, not you.”

“Oh,” Atemu said playfully, “so I shouldn't take it personally that he tried to stab me?”

“Oh, har, har,” Malik laughed sarcastically, shoving Atemu and shaking his head. He was about to say more when his face paled dramatically.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know I was paying you two to stand around and horseplay,” said a deep voice.

With a chill running down his spine, Atemu turned to see a giant man with short, gelled blonde hair and long sideburns. His blue eyes glared at Malik and Atemu, looking extremely displeased.

 _“Hey,_ Rafael, we were just –” Atemu began to say, but cut off when Rafael glowered at him.

“Get to work!” Rafael barked and Malik was gone in a flash, quickly followed by Atemu.

  

* * *

_“What do you think pays for the food you eat? The clothes on your back? Your school!” his father said. The newspaper_ was slapped onto the desk, finally revealing the aged and discontented face of Atemu's father. His brown hair was gelled back, streaked with grey and his dark brown eyes were narrowed. Sitting at his desk, he glared at Atemu, his voice sounded like rumbling thunder. “This house, even!” he said, slamming his hand onto the desk, “Did you think it was free? Did you think we won the lottery?” He scoffed and raised a hand to his chest, jabbing at his chest with a pincer-like clench. “No. Everything in this house was paid by _me_ and _my_ hard work –”

“You mean throwing innocent people in prison?” Atemu hissed. His legs shook so hard he doubted he could stand. His hands gripped the wood of his chair tightly and he gulped down his fear. He shouted, “You've built your fortune on people who couldn't even fight back!”

“How dare you speak to me that way?” the man snapped, “I am your father! You will give me the respect owed to me!”

“Dad,” Atemu said, taking a deep breath. He did not want this situation to turn into an uncontrollable shouting fest. _His voice turned pleading. “I just want to cook. It's my passion –”_

_“Passion is for the poor.”_

 

This is not what I ordered,” the man with the goatee huffed, staring hard at Atemu as though he were a child that had dropped an entire gallon of milk, “take it back and bring me what I asked for – the Spring Salad. Not _Caesar,_ but _Spring._ Honestly!” Exasperated, the man turned to the woman before him, rolling his eyes. She pursed her lips at him and turned away.

“Of course,” Atemu said, taking up the plate, “right away, sir.”

 

 _“Who do you think you are?” his father roared, “you ungrateful, little whelp!” Atemu's father_ was standing, towering over the desk and looking down at Atemu with fury. “You have every opportunity to succeed! Why are you so willing to toss your future into the garbage? You will have nothing!” he shouted, his large hand slapped the desk angrily, his entire being flustered and his mustache shaking with rage, “You could be an honorable man! This is your life we're talking about!”

“Yeah, it is,” Atemu said, voice rising. He stood as well, knees trembling, but standing his ground for the first time in his short life. “It's _my_ life,” he said, “and I don't want to be sitting behind a desk, feeling miserable and helping the bad guys stay out of prison! Where is the honor in that?” He looked to the ground, shaking his head in frustration before lifting his gaze to his father's. “This is my dream, dad. Why can't you understand that?”

“It will get you _nowhere_ in life!” his father argued, “You will be destitute!”

_“I don't care!” Atemu cried, “I would rather end up in the gutter than follow you!”_

“Fine,” his father hissed, the vein at his temple throbbing, the tick in his jaw increasing. Unconsciously, Atemu stepped back, gulping dryly in fear. _His father's eyes narrowed dangerously and he snarled, “If you want to live like a beggar, you can go ahead and_ be _one.”_

_“What?”_

 

“You seem really distracted today,” Mai whispered as she placed the plate of _Spring_ Salad on the metal counter. Behind her, the kitchen buzzed with people moving about and around each other, pans and bowls in hand like an elaborate dance with food. Atemu took the salad inattentively and her brow puckered. “You okay, hon?”

“Yeah,” Atemu said and he forced a tight smile, “I'm fine.”

 

 _The weekend passed in tense discomfort. Atemu_ walked on eggshells around his parents. Neither would look at him and his father had refused to answer him after his chilling statement of Atemu living like a beggar. He had been strictly remanded to his bedroom, his meals sent up by the maid, who could only look at him with pity in her brown eyes until he had asked why and she stopped looking at him at all.

The very next day, he looked forward to going to school, anxious to escape the confines of his stifling home. Only, as he pulled on his uniform and gathered his schoolbooks, the maid showed up with a missive from his mother. At first, he felt hurt that his mother had not bothered to come up herself to tell him whatever the paper would. But then he had recalled her cold gaze and felt relief that he did not have to see it again. However, his relief was short-lived as when he unfolded the paper, his heart had sunk all the way to his stomach, settling there with a bitter ache.

His mother had pulled him from school. Atemu was not going anywhere.

Despairing and confused, Atemu sat on his bed that morning, ignoring the buzz from his flip phone on his bedside table as his best friend's name flashed in the small screen. If his mother had pulled him from school, that meant he was going to be sent elsewhere.

 _Boarding school?_ Atemu wondered to himself, _Where are they sending me?_ But the paper had had no further answers for him. Feeling alone and cornered, Atemu finally picked up his phone and flipped it open, hesitating as he pulled up a new message to his best friend. The amount he had to discuss could not possibly fit in less than one-hundred-sixty characters. Exiting the message, he pressed the number two and held it, watching as his phone speed-dialed Yuusei.

 _“I've been calling,”_ Yuusei said in greeting and Atemu winced.

“Sorry,” Atemu said, “dealing with some parent stuff. What's up?”

 _“Huh,”_ said Yuusei, and he was quiet several moments before he said, _“just calling to let you know I've been kicked out of school, kind of.”_

“Kicked out,” Atemu said in confusion, effectively distracted from his own issues, “How are you 'kind of' kicked out? What happened?”

 _“Remember Eduardo?”_ Yuusei said and Atemu frowned, recalling the handsome Hispanic student with a penchant for being too handsy when he horsed around and sending cheeky winks to other male students.

“The guy everyone thinks is gay?” Atemu replied.

 _“He's definitely gay,”_ Yuusei confirmed and Atemu's eyebrows rose high on his brow.

“Huh,” he said, “how do you know?”

 _“We got caught making out in the locker room on Friday – sorry I didn't tell you until now,”_ Yuusei said and Atemu felt his eyes bug out as his mouth fell open in shock.

“Dammit, Yuusei, you don't just –” Atemu struggled to finish the sentence as his emotions whirled inside him, confusing and erratic. “What – okay, first, is _that_ why you went home early? I thought you were sick!”

 _“I wasn't,”_ Yuusei said and Atemu took a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh.

“No kidding,” he said, brain faltering for words, “so … you're gay.”

 _“Yeah,”_ Yuusei said, _“you okay?”_

“Am I – Yuusei, _really,”_ Atemu rubbed at his face, shaking his head and sighing, “sorry, yeah, I'm fine – still waking up, I guess. Um, okay, so you're gay. No big deal.”

 _“Not according to the headmaster,”_ Yuusei said, _“he basically kicked us both out – he was really discreet about it, but my mom was super pissed anyway. After she calmed down, she decided it would be better if I went to a school that wasn't going to treat me like shit, so I'm going to public school starting today.”_

And though Yuusei's words were calm, Atemu could hear the downturn to his words. He was not as okay as he sounded.

“Screw the headmaster,” Atemu said, “Jones can eat a thousand dicks.” On the other end of the line, Yuusei snorted. “They're going to regret losing you,” Atemu said, “you were the smartest one there.”

 _“Thanks, Atemu,”_ Yuusei said, _“so you're cool with everything?”_

“Of course, man,” Atemu said, nodding emphatically though Yuusei could not see, “we pinky-promised to be best friends forever when we were seven – not going back on that promise just because you realized you like guys. Just don't go falling in love with me – I know it'll be hard because I'm so handsome –”

 _“Atemu, please stop talking,”_ Yuusei said, but Atemu could hear him laughing softly, _“you're so full of yourself, I should buy you a mirror so you can make out with yourself in peace and finally shut up.”_

“Please do,” Atemu said with a false plea, “I'm so lonely.”

 _“Ha, ha,”_ Yuusei said sardonically, _“I gotta go. Classes are starting in two minutes.”_

“Good luck, man,” Atemu said seriously and Yuusei took a breath.

_“Thanks, Atemu.”_

_* * *_

The week passed by at a snail's pace for Atemu, with occasional updates from Yuusei on how he was settling in at the public school, _James Verona High_. There were no visits from his parents. Half the time, Atemu suspected they were not even home. Yet he did not leave his room, reluctant to cross their paths and only further bury himself into whatever hole he had dug.

A small, desperate part of him hoped that his parents were adjusting to his choices. He imagined them surprising him with a pamphlet for a school dedicated to teaching the culinary arts. Atemu browsed the internet, hopeful, searching for schools that were close by. His friends texted him, asking where he was, and Atemu had no answer. He pretended he never got the messages at all, dodging the sparse calls that followed with a shame-filled gut. Atemu felt especially guilty avoiding Yuusei's inquiries on how he was fairing at school without him. His calls and texts came often like they never had before, as Yuusei was not one to call without reason. Atemu could tell Yuusei was missing him, but he was in no head space to be there for him, too wrapped up in his own worries.

At the end of the week, his mother finally came to his bedroom. She looked composed as can be in a casual, ivory-colored pantsuit with a brown top. She walked in with an impatient air, motioning to the dresser and the closet.

“Only what's necessary,” she said and Atemu watched the maid enter behind her. The brunette woman headed straight for Atemu's drawers, opening them and gathering clothes.

“Mom, what's going on?” Atemu asked, “why did you pull me out of school?”

“Akhenamkhanen and I have come to a decision,” his mother said firmly, watching the maid with sharp eyes as she gathered Atemu's things, “you'll be leaving.”

“Leaving?” Atemu sputtered, “What do you mean I'm leaving? Where am I going?”

“Your father believes you do not appreciate all that he has done for you,” his mother continued briskly, “and has decided to send you away.”

“Send me away?” Atemu said hollowly, his heart skipping several beats, “He's kicking me out?”

“Don't be dramatic,” his mother said severely, “you'll be back once you've learned your lesson.” She suddenly opened the manila envelope at her side, pulling a white letter envelope from within and holding up the larger one. “Everything you need to register for school is in this envelope. Do not lose this. They are irreplaceable documents, for crying out loud.” She placed the folder down on the bed and Atemu stared at it, his heart squeezing in his chest as dread filled his veins.

“Mom,” Atemu pleaded as a maid carefully folded his clothes into Atemu's favorite green duffel, “are you really going to let dad just kick me out? It's insane!” A grim look crossed his mother's face and she pursed her lips. Instead of answering, she made an abrupt motion with her hand, getting the maid's attention.

“Leave us,” she said and the maid quietly left the room. Once the door closed, Atemu's mother turned to him and her red eyes were hard and devoid of warmth. Quickly, she looked away and whispered, “Time away will do you some good.”

“Good?” Atemu said, bewildered, “What good! I want to live my life the way I see fit – how is that a bad thing?

“You will not bring shame to this family,” his mother said firmly.

Floored, Atemu stared at his mother, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“You're joking,” he whispered, “how can you say that? Mom –”

“You are _no_ son of mine,” she suddenly snapped, “for as long as you strive to shame us, you are not welcome in this house. Finish packing your clothes. You will be staying with your uncle –”

“Akhenaden?” Atemu breathed. At once, his face paled and the breath stilled in his lungs. “No, mom, you can't –”

“– in his hovel until you learn the error of your ways,” his mother continued without pause. “Maybe he will be able to knock some sense into you.” She held up the white envelope, lips pursed. “Five thousand dollars,” she said, “it should be enough. Spend it wisely and keep yourself out of trouble, will you? Akhenaden will not tolerate any nonsense from you.”

She set the envelope on the bed over the first and Atemu glared at it, his chest rising and falling as he silently seethed. His heart felt heavy in his chest; he could not believe this was happening to him.

 _My uncle,_ he thought with despair, _fucking Egypt._ Feeling betrayed and about to cry, Atemu looked to his mother with anger and hurt.

“Take your precious money and shove it,” he snarled, “you care more about your goddamn reputation than you do your own _son.”_ He immediately resumed the packing where his maid had left off, grabbing his choice of clothes and his personal effects. He made sure to grab his toiletries as well.

“Don't be a fool, Atemu,” his mother hissed as he emerged from the bathroom with his toiletries, “suck up your pride and take it. This is the last we will ever give you. Your father had to drag himself out of that hovel by the nails on his fingers and it won't be any different for you. Until you learn to appreciate what your father has worked so hard for, Akhenaden will make you work for it – I'll make sure he does.”

 _Akhenaden,_ Atemu shuddered at his great uncle's name, _the hell I'm spending a single minute with that psychotic old man._ He made a final grab for the manila envelope, tucking it into his duffel carefully. And after several seconds of hesitation, he took the money as well, tucking the envelope into his front pocket. Zipping his duffel closed, Atemu turned to his mother, gritting his teeth as he tried to refrain from crying.

 _“_ Your plane leaves in –”

“I'm not going with him,” Atemu interrupted, “I'd rather rot in the streets than spend a single second with him. You know what he did to my cousins!”

“You don't have a choice!” his mother snapped.

“I do!” Atemu retorted, “I can just leave!”

“So you can end up with your face plastered all over the news?” his mother retorted, “No. You're going.”

“Fine, let's make a deal,” Atemu said, “I leave and I stay off everyone's radar. You can tell everyone I'm in Egypt. I won't darken your doorstep again.”

“You're fourteen, Atemu,” his mother snapped, “you won't make it a week. You are _going_ to your great uncle's in Egypt – Atemu!”

But Atemu was grabbing his school bag, along with his duffel, and running out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. _The only thought in his head was that he would rather be dead than endure his great uncle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Like Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother's appearance has left an impression, and Atemu is left stilted and floundering. At home, his trip down memory lane continues and only one thing is certain: Atemu will not let Yuugi go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: uploads a chapter.  
> Also me: takes a month to upload another.
> 
> Hi, guys! Pardon the wait. Enjoy the new chapter!

Collapsing onto his bed, Atemu turned onto his stomach and groaned. With a lazy hand, he reached up and grabbed his pillow, yanking it down to nuzzle his face into it. He had just gotten home from work at the jazz club and he was exhausted. He knew he still had to shower before he fell asleep, but Atemu decided he could rest for five minutes before he had to drag himself to the bathroom.

Four years had gone by since he had last spoken to his mother. It had been far from easy, keeping himself out of the system, barely getting by. Atemu shuddered at the thought of the nights he had hid under highways until he had found the abandoned factory, squatting until he had to leave that place as well. Night after night, he had spent, shivering and scared for his life, clutching his pocket knife close to his chest. He had slept little, eaten even less – Atemu sighed tiredly as he moved onto his side. He felt chilled – cold like back then when nothing he did could get him warm. His life on the streets were not something he liked to recall.

But nine months later, Atemu had found his savior in the form of Bakura.

 

_The freezing wind ripped through a fifteen-year-old_ Atemu on a late December afternoon. Clothed in several layers of thin shirts and his only sweater, Atemu was a poor sight to behold. His figure was almost gaunt from poor nutrition, his jeans worn to threads at the knees and ripped at the cuffs. Atemu was quickly conditioned to run at the slightest sign of trouble from cops, gangsters, and other homeless people. His shoes had worn down so severely, that he had holes in the soles, constantly plagued with wayward rocks. Atemu was making his way back from a Circle K, never the same one, a white plastic bag with toiletries in hand. His thoughts were racing and his brow was furrowed into a worried frown. Atemu had very recently been kicked out of the building he had been squatting in by a pair of surly old drunks making leery advances.

Currently, Atemu had taken up residence behind an abandoned convenience store. It was hidden and almost perfect, if not for the biting cold and terror-filled nights. There was also that slight problem of it being completely inadequate shelter from rain or snow. He was glad neither weather problem had presented itself in the short time he had been there. Atemu had planned on breaking into the abandoned store, but had yet to figure out a way inside.

Sighing, Atemu looked both ways before crossing the street. He noted a “Help Wanted” sign pasted on the door of a bar he often passed on his way back from the pier. Briefly, he wondered if it were possible to lie his way into the job. He was tired of smelling of fish from working off book at the docks. It was the only place that would hire him and not give a damn what he looked or even smelled like. While the burly, grouchy man there did not mind his age, he could not pull the same thing working at a bar. He looked too young and he knew it, but Atemu rather hoped that the owners would take enough pity on him to turn a blind eye.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he froze when he spotted a head of familiar, raven-black hair with gold highlights just ahead, walking towards him. Ducked against the wind with a red scarf around his head, Atemu knew he had not yet been spotted. His gut filled with dread at the possibility of confrontation and he looked around, panicked. Seeing the alley beside the bar, Atemu rushed into it, running behind the closest large object. His choice was a large green container of garbage and Atemu held his breath, watching with bated breath.

The teenager, a boy around Atemu's age, passed by the opening of the alley, his blue eyes on the ground, hands stuffed into the pockets of his expensive, black coat. Atemu watched him walk out of sight and he bit at his lip, frowning. He struggled within himself, the desire to run out and call after him loud and begging. He wanted nothing more than to talk to him, share a joke and laugh like they used to. Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, Atemu rushed out from behind the garbage and out to the mouth of the alley. He caught sight of the boy immediately and called to him.

“Yuusei!”

Abruptly, the boy halted in his tracks, turning in curiosity. Upon seeing him, Yuusei's eyes widened in shock and he lifted a hand to lower the scarf from his mouth. A gentle smile greeted Atemu and he strode over.

“Dude,” Yuusei said, “I heard from Soto you were in Egypt?”

“Yo,” Atemu said and the sudden thought of what a terrible mistake he was making slipped into his head. He had not thought this through and it was more than apparent that his mother had taken his suggestion and spread lies about his true location. Gut squirming, he struggled to think of an excuse. He felt his smile drop before he forced it on, guilt and shame filling him. “I am. Just came back for Christmas break,” he said before he remembered that Christmas in Egypt was in January. Atemu hoped Yuusei would not investigate. “But never mind that,” Atemu said in a rush, “what's up, Yuusei?”

“Okay,” Yuusei said skeptically, his brow furrowing with concern, “everything going okay?” Atemu nodded fervently in response, nervous as Yuusei eyed him closely, his blue eyes trailing over his clothes. The crease in his brow became even more pronounced and Atemu felt like digging a hole to bury himself in. “Why didn't you let me know you were here?”

_I should have stayed with the trash,_ Atemu thought before shrugging, hesitant.

“Just been busy spending time with my parents, I guess,” Atemu said, “slipped my mind, sorry.” He barely stopped himself from wincing at how incredibly weak his statement was. Yuusei said nothing to call him out on it, but Atemu could see the way Yuusei's expression fell the slightest bit.

“Are you leaving soon?” Yuusei asked and Atemu nodded his head in answer.

“And your parents? They treating you okay?” Yuusei asked carefully.

“Yeah, totally,” Atemu lied through his teeth, “everything's good –”

“Are you sure?” Yuusei asked skeptically, “You can come to my house if your parents give you a hard time – for however long you're staying – my mom would be cool with it.” He searched his pockets and pulled out a thin flip phone. “I can call her right now and ask, but you know she'll say it's cool. We can even finish that radio we were working on before you left … yeah, I know you weren't very good at it, but I still didn't want to finish it without you, so it's just sitting in my closet.” Yuusei shrugged, stamping his feet slightly to ward off the cold.

“Dude,” Atemu said, reaching out to push Yuusei's cellphone down, wracking his head for a believable excuse, “no, it's fine – I'm fine. Everything's fine” – he removed his hand – “don't call her. Uh, I was actually on my way home. Everything's good, don't worry.” He gave Yuusei a reassuring smile that he could not feel for the cold. He shivered and he thought of the night ahead. If it got any colder, he needed a place to stay. “But maybe I could spend the night sometime before I go, if that's cool?” he asked carefully and Yuusei nodded in assurance.

“Well, yeah,” Yuusei said with a nod. He looked to the bag in Atemu's hand. “Are you really okay?” And the worried frown was back. Atemu squirmed uncomfortably as Yuusei eyed him. “You're not lying to me, right? Your parents aren't like … starving you or something are they? Who are you even staying with in Egypt?”

“Ha! Don't be stupid, Yuusei,” Atemu laughed, “I'm fine. And I'm staying with an uncle.” He shivered again and Yuusei scowled at him, though said nothing else. “Anyway, everyone fights with their parents,” Atemu said, “it's not a big deal.”

“Can I come over?” Yuusei asked abruptly, “With you in Egypt, it's going to be hard to keep in touch – maybe I can bring the radio with me and we can work on it at your house –”

“No,” Atemu said, racking his brain for an excuse, “my parents don't like me bringing friends over anymore.” He hesitated. “My grades haven't been that great, so they've sort of grounded me.”

“If you say so,” Yuusei said dubiously, “can I call you later then or get together sometime?”

“They have my phone,” Atemu said, “but I'll let you know. Not sure.”

Yuusei nodded.

“Right,” Yuusei replied stoically, “you know, if you ever need anything – to run away, even if it's just for the few days you're here – you can come to my house. Maybe I can hide you for a while. I mean, it's not like your parents ever looked for you before.”

The comment stung more than Atemu expected and he had to fight hard not to let his pain show on his face.

“Your mom would flip,” Atemu sighed, “and if she finds me in your room without my parents' permission, she'll probably call CPS or something.” He shook his head and smiled. “But it doesn't matter because everything's fine … how've you been? You know, since” – Atemu made an odd, jerky motion with his hand – “you left, uh –”

“Since I got kicked out of _St. Gabriel's_ , you mean,” Yuusei finished for him and Atemu nodded awkwardly. Yuusei took a breath. “Well, I have to work twice as hard now,” Yuusei said, “but it's pretty much the same, only no one looks at me like I crawled out of a dumpster.” He fixed Atemu with an unreadable expression and Atemu shifted uncomfortably. “No one from _St. Gabriel_ will talk me except Soto – and it was only to tell me that you'd left – some friends, huh?”

“They're close-minded jerks,” Atemu said gently, “screw them. There's nothing wrong with you –”

“I know that,” Yuusei said, “it's fine. They were more your friends anyway. But hey” – he shrugged – “no more uniforms.”

“True that,” Atemu laughed, “well, they're not my friends anymore if they're being assholes. What are you doing outside anyway? It's really cold.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yuusei shrugged, “I just had to get out. Mom and dad have their book club over and they got into an argument about plausibility again. It's … loud, so I had to take a walk.” Pulling his hand from his pocket, he peered at his watch. Atemu looked at it wistfully. He had once had the same one. A leather bracelet with a simple gold case body and roman numerals instead of numbers. He had hocked it for extra cash at a pawn shop a month before. “But I should get home now before my mom notices I'm missing,” Yuusei said, “I left a note, but I don't want her to worry.” He looked at Atemu closely before pulling the red scarf from around his neck. Holding it out to Atemu, he said, “Take it.”

Staring at the red cloth, Atemu was sorely tempted to accept. It was freezing after all. But if he did, he feared Yuusei would undoubtedly figure out he had lied. Shaking his head, Atemu pushed the scarf away.

“Nah, dude, I don't need it –”

“Atemu, I don't know what's going on with you anymore,” Yuusei sighed, “you're not telling me anything. After I told you what happened, you got distant … then you didn't answer at all.” He sighed. “I didn't even know my best friend had moved to goddamn Egypt.” He directed a sharp look at Atemu and the expression on Yuusei's face changed, darkening into something hurt. “Ever since I told you what happened with Eduardo and getting kicked out … Atemu, you didn't even tell me that you were leaving. I haven't heard from you for months and I let it slide because I thought you were adjusting and you'd seek me out eventually, maybe send me a letter or call me, but now I feel like you're avoiding me –”

“That's not it at all!” Atemu said abruptly, “Yuusei, believe me, I don't care that you're gay – you're still my best friend. I just” – Atemu shrugged, at a loss for words – “...things have been difficult.”

“Difficult?” Yuusei said and Atemu cleared his throat, shaking his head.

“Sorry, that's not what I meant,” Atemu said and Yuusei's jaw clenched imperceptibly, “everything's fine. Just not agreeing with my parents much, but it's fine. It's nothing I can't handle.”

Several seconds passed in silence as Yuusei stared at him with an inscrutable gaze. Atemu fidgeted, avoiding his eyes for fear that Yuusei would see the truth in them. He did not want to burden Yuusei with his problems. He had already lied too much to come clean now. After all, Atemu was surviving just fine. There was no need to involve Yuusei into his mess of a life.

“Thanks,” Yuusei said quietly, “I'm glad it's not an issue – my sexuality.” He paused, frowning as he gazed at the scarf in his hand, “I know you're saying everything's cool,” Yuusei finally said, “and I'm going to trust that you're telling me the truth, but you're not even wearing gloves or anything right now. So please, just take it.” He held the scarf out again, insistently, blue eyes concerned. When Atemu did not take it, Yuusei extended it with two hands and draped it around Atemu's neck. “You don't have to tell me what's going on if you don't want to,” Yuusei said as he firmly held the scarf in place, “but I'm always here for you, Atemu.

“You're my best friend.” Yuusei continued, “so just take that and” – Yuusei let go of the scarf, quickly ridding himself of his coat next, revealing a thick forest-green sweater underneath – “take this too.” He shoved it into Atemu's arms with a clenched jaw. “I have like ten anyway. Take them both and promise that if things get worse, you'll come to my house – I'm worried, Atemu. You don't look right.”

The door to the bar burst open and a man was shoved out. Neither boy paid him any mind, though they did move closer to the edge of the sidewalk. Taking the coat, Atemu pulled it on in silence. The warmth of it seeped into him and Atemu felt his body relax. He grimaced to himself.

“Yuusei,” Atemu said lowly, “I'm really fine, but thanks.”

“Yeah,” Yuusei said doubtfully, brow still furrowed, “just let me know if you need help. Get home already, okay?” He stepped back, ready, albeit reluctant, to leave as he gazed at Atemu. “You know where to find me. Come say goodbye before you leave again.”

“Yeah, I will,” Atemu promised and Yuusei nodded to him as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned and walked away, though he glanced back to look at him once or twice. Atemu waved until Yuusei was out of sight and only then did he turn around, his heart aching with the lies he told. Shaking his head, Atemu shoved his guilt away. He started to walk, slowing his pace when he saw a very drunk man stumble into the alleyway beside the bar. Cautious, but curious, Atemu followed and peered around the corner, watching as the brown-skinned man lost his balance and hit the wall with his shoulder. For a moment, he flailed before falling back against the wall, hitting it with a grunt. He slid down, legs unable to hold him, and huffed a sigh. His white-haired head rolled slightly and stilled, soft snores leaving him.

Grimacing, Atemu turned to leave. He took three paces before he heard shuffling. Looking around, he saw a boy, wrapped up in a black sweater, hood pulled over his head, and a black scarf covering the lower half of his face, pawing at the man's pockets. Sighing heavily, Atemu ran to the mouth of the alley, shouting.

“Hey!” Atemu yelled and the youth looked up with wide, brown eyes before darting off down the alley and out of sight. Good deed done, Atemu turned to go again and pulled Yuusei's coat closer to his body, sticking his hands into his armpits to warm them. He was ready to leave, but his conscience nagged at him, picking at his empathy to turn around. The day was far too cold for a nap outside, and the man was nowhere near an exhaust vent to warm him. Huffing in annoyance, Atemu returned to the mouth of the alley and called out.

“Hey,” he said, “you can't sleep there.” He waited for the man to start up or flip him off, but the drunk only continued to snore … loudly. “Hey,” Atemu called again, raising his voice, “you'll get hypothermia or pneumonia or something.” When the man continued to snore on, Atemu let out an annoyed growl and picked up a rock, tossing it at the sleeping figure. The rock hit his shoulder and bounced off, but the man showed no reaction. “Yo! You'll die out here, you drunk dumbass!”

However, despite his tries, the man continued to sleep on. Frustrated and still cold, even with Yuusei's coat, Atemu cursed his inability to leave and walked over with careful steps. He kept a wary eye on the man as he nudged the man's foot with the toe of his shoe.

“Dude,” he said, “your life choices are shit. Get up and go home.” When nothing happened, Atemu rolled his eyes and kicked the man's shoe, completely unaware that the man's snores had ceased. “Seriously, do you want to die out here? It's fucking _cold,_ man.”

All of a sudden, the man was on his feet, angry and annoyed. He shoved at Atemu, knocking him down. Atemu went sprawling, his things flying out of his hand and his entire body aching as it hit the ground. Winded, he stared up in shock and fear, cursing his stupid, bleeding heart.

“What part'a fug'off don't ya get?” the man slurred at him, eyes bleary and wild, “Fug'off!”

“Shit,” Atemu breathed, “I'm sorry.” The man glared at him, taking a close look at his face before he suddenly let out a hiss.

“You,” he whispered, “you fucking brat.” He approached, swaying dangerously and Atemu scooted away in mild panic. “You _fucking_ brat – you're that piece of shit – your fucking daddy screwed me. I know it's you. I saw your shitty face standing next to him on the news. I went to prison because of your shit, corrupt pa –”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Atemu breathed, “oh, shit.”

Just then, the man whipped out a butterfly knife with surprising dexterity, flicking it open and aiming it in Atemu's direction.

“Holy shit,” Atemu said, his panic rising, “holy shit.” He immediately got to his feet, backing away hastily. Hands raised, he attempted to salvage the situation. “Uh, listen, if you've got beef with my dad, take it up with him –”

“Now why go after your daddy,” said the man, “when I've got his whelp right in front of me? This time, your pa will have a real reason to send me to prison.”

“Figures that son of a bitch would keep ruining my life,” Atemu said lowly before raising his voice, “look, man, I get where you're coming from. My dad's an asshole, but killing me won't help –”

“You _get_ where I'm coming from?” the man snarled, “You _get_ it?” Face contorting in rage, the man spit at him, stomping over to Atemu who maintained the distance between them by moving backwards. The man halted, breathing harshly, spit dribbling down his chin. “You don't know shit. You don't know _anything,_ ya spoiled piece'a shit.” He lunged then, swiping wildly, messily. Atemu leapt aside, missing the blade by inches. Panicked, he swung out a curled fist, striking the man in the nose. Stepping back, he shook his hand out, cursing at the pain shooting through his fingers. Anxiously, he watched as the man stumbled back, balance lost, and fell to the ground, striking his head on the brick wall. His eyes shut in pain and the man groaned, grasping at his head. “Fuck,” he muttered, “that hurt.”

Panting and heart racing in his chest, Atemu stared at the man, nervous with his feet glued to the ground. The drunk was grumbling to himself, sighing as he sat, a little too far from the wall for his back to be comfortable. Atemu licked at his lips nervously, his head was yelling at him to run, to get far away, but his legs would not budge and the defeated slouch of the man told him he was done trying to hurt him. Dropping the knife with a grunt, the man scoffed and Atemu relaxed only slightly.

“Can't even stab a fucking kid,” the man sighed, “what a joke … I need a fucking drink.”

“I think you've had enough to drink,” Atemu said without thought, “that's what almost got you mugged just now.”

“Mugged?” the man groused, “Sounds perfect. Just what I need.”

Sighing, Atemu picked up his things, making sure to keep an eye on the man in case he decided to make a second attempt for his kidneys. Annoyed, he realized the bag holding his things had torn. Looking back to the man still lying on the ground, Atemu rolled his eyes.

“You should get home,” he said tiredly. He was hungry and he was starting to feel lightheaded, the adrenaline quickly fizzling out of his system. Atemu desired nothing more than to get back to his place behind the abandoned convenience store and sleep under a pile of his clothes next to the metal drum he set fire to at night to keep him warm and the rats away. “If you fall asleep here, you'll freeze to death,” he said with a shiver. The day was growing colder still, and when he looked up, Atemu noticed that the sun was nowhere to be seen. It was undoubtedly close to sunset and he worried the night would fall beneath freezing, maybe even snow. The coat Yuusei had given him would not be enough to keep the cold at bay if it did. In the back of his mind, Atemu thought it the perfect day to finally break into the empty store.

“Mind your own fucking business, rich boy,” the man huffed, “seems like _you're_ the one who should get back home to _daddy._ And tell him to buy you some decent clothes. You look like a bum with those jeans, what an insult. Come near me again and I won't miss.”

“I'm not rich,” Atemu bit out with annoyance, “and, you know, it'd be great to go home if I _had_ a home to go back to.” A bitter feeling filled his chest and Atemu clenched his teeth. The man looked up at him through unfocused eyes, confused with a twisted mouth. Atemu did not have the energy to keep standing there, shivering in the cold and arguing with a drunk who had just tried to stab him. “If you want to stay alive, get somewhere warm,” he said, gathering his things in his arms, including the torn bag, “see ya.” He turned and walked away, ready to just collapse.

Behind him, Atemu heard the man shift and the shuffle of feet. Ignoring him, Atemu picked up his pace, eager to get away from the drunk.

“So where you going?” the man asked from behind.

Atemu could hear him following and it irked him.

“Away from you,” Atemu replied.

“Staying with your rich friends?” the man sneered obnoxiously.

“Please stop following me,” Atemu answered stiffly.

“Why don't ya just call five-O on me? Tell them I'm stalking you,” the man said.

However, Atemu remained silent. He would no longer answer the drunk. Although, the man had a point. He would love to call the cops and get the drunk off his back, but he could not. If Atemu called the cops, he was as good as back in his parents' house, or worse, shipped off to live with his abusive great uncle.

“Can't call them, can you?” the man taunted, “You're hiding from them too, aren't you –”

“Yes, alright?” Atemu snapped, turning to face the drunk with such force that a deodorant stick went flying from his hold. He cursed, irate, and retrieved the item, his eyes already burning with the urge to cry. The man paused, minutely swaying on his feet, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans as Atemu glared fire at him. “I can't call the cops,” Atemu growled, “I don't have a home. My parents don't want anything to do with me – they didn't even report me missing, they didn't send anyone after me! It's been nine months and I'm living on the goddamn street! Is that what you wanted to hear?!” Tears pricked at Atemu's eyes and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. Though it had been he that had fled from home, Atemu felt abandoned. He had not seen hide or hair of his parents, the billboards with his father's face a cruel taunt when he passed them by, but he ached to see them again. Several times, he had almost gone home, but every time he had thought of it, he was reminded of his mother's frigid gaze. She had stared at him like he were a stranger, not her son. Deep down, Atemu knew his parents wanted nothing to do with him. He was not wanted by the very people that had birthed him and the thought killed him.

Irritated, when all the man did was stare at him, Atemu turned around, ready to stomp off. He felt as though he would burst into tears at any second. It had been a long nine months, but Atemu still had tears to shed. As much as he despised to admit it, he missed home. He missed the aborted hugs of affection from his mother – the nods of acknowledgment from his father and his hard pats to Atemu's back. He missed the warmth of his bed, Tamara's food, the crinkle of paper at the breakfast table as his father read the morning newspaper. He even missed the annoyed tap of his mother's nails on the table when his father would not heed to her requests. The idea of home, warmth, and safety was almost worth his future unhappiness.

“Alright,” the man said gruffly, ripping Atemu from his miserable thoughts, “come on then.”

Surprised, Atemu looked around at the man, tears swimming in his eyes and disbelief etched all over his face. The man only jerked his head at him, trying to rub the inebriety from his eyes, but Atemu remained rooted to the spot.

“What?” he said skeptically.

“I said 'come on',” the man repeated with annoyance, “what are you – _deaf?”_ He motioned to Atemu, but Atemu narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head. “Kid,” the man sighed heavily, running his hands over his face, “you're like twelve –”

_“Fifteen!”_

“Whatever,” the man shrugged exaggeratedly, “I can't leave you out on the streets – it's freezing balls out here – alright fine, I'm _sorry_ I tried to stab you. Okay?” He held out his arms to the sides in exasperation and rolled his eyes before looking to the ground as he shook his head. “Kids these days are so sensitive,” he muttered before speaking aloud, “look, my place ain't great – the water heater is broke and I'm pretty sure I got mice, or rats, but I got a couch that ain't completely rotten and a stove to heat water for a bath. I also got those food tray things you nuke. Seriously, I may hate what your pops did to me, but I can't just let a kid die out here.”

“You seemed pretty okay with stabbing me,” Atemu retorted and the man shrugged at him.

“I said sorry, didn't I?” he replied, as though that alone would fix it, “I ain't gonna try again.” When Atemu stared at him skeptically, he sighed.

“Your old man's a real piece of shit,” he said, “letting you rot out here … you're just a kid. Truth be told, it's not worth hurting ya when your own pops abandoned you. I also kinda wanna see the look on his face when he finds out I took you in.” He laughed, but it was like gravel and Atemu was still hesitant. His expression sobered and he shook his head. “Kid, I can't just leave ya out here. The streets ain't the place to grow up, believe me.”

Going off with a stranger that had tried to stab him was about the stupidest thing Atemu could do. If Yuusei were there to bear witness, he would probably punch Atemu for even considering it. But the sound of a hot bath and a place to sleep was like music to Atemu's ears. He would give anything for something to eat as well, even if it was something he stuck in the microwave. However, the man had tried to stab him, and Atemu knew nothing about him. He did not think it safe. Then an icy breeze blew by Atemu, ripping through the denim of his jeans and snaking under Yuusei's coat to wrap around his chest, chilling him even more. With the wind came a stark reminder that the nights were only growing colder and Atemu had been surprised beyond belief that he woke up at all that day. He was sure he would not be so lucky again. Clenching his teeth, Atemu resigned himself to risk it and nodded. Anything was better than staying out in the cold, even a man that had attempted to murder him.

“Okay,” he said as he slowly walked over to the man, “thanks.”

“What's your name, kid?” the man asked.

“Don't call me that,” Atemu said, “I'm Atemu.”

“Ha, nice name,” the man laughed, clapping a hand to Atemu's shoulder, the weight of it almost bringing him down to his knees, “call me Bakura.”

“Thanks, Bakura,” Atemu said feelingly.

“No problem, kid,” Bakura said before pointing a finger at him, “you're doing the cleaning – life ain't free.” _With a firm pat to his back, Bakura began to lead him away._

_“I'm okay with that,” Atemu answered._

 

Waking with a start, eighteen-year-old Atemu sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. With a yawn, he looked to his clock, groaning when he saw the numbers shining out at him:

**3:23**

He had fallen asleep.

With a sigh, Atemu rolled off his bed and onto his feet, heading for his bathroom with a sigh. He took a quick shower and grabbed some flannel pants from his dresser, pulling them on. Though the shower had refreshed him some, Atemu still felt tired to his bones. Walking over to his bed, Atemu noticed his phone and grabbed it, clicking the side button only to find that his mobile had died. Connecting it to his charger, Atemu sat on his bed, waiting for the battery animation to show before he turned it on.

There was a knock and Atemu frowned.

_...The hell? It's three in the morning,_ he thought as he left his room and headed for the front door. Opening it, he rolled his eyes, unsurprised to see Bakura leaning on the doorjamb, eyes bleary and bloodshot.

“Kicked me out,” Bakura mumbled and Atemu sighed heavily.

“You're an alcoholic,” Atemu said, “you need to stop drinking and get help.”

“I'm not going to that damn Triple A or whatever kind'a battery it is,” Bakura growled as he pushed past Atemu and into his apartment. “So shut up 'bout...” he paused for a moment, looking slightly green before gulping and smacking his lips, “'bout it.”

Closing the door, Atemu followed Bakura into the living room where the man collapsed onto the couch with a huff. Sighing, Atemu looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking over.

“You know you can't keep doing this when you get a job, right?” Atemu said sternly, “You'll get fired –”

“Already heard it from Malik,” Bakura said gruffly, “don't need t'hear it from you.” He sighed, mumbling incoherently before chuckling darkly. “A job – ha! That's rich. Get real, kid. Ain't nobody gonna” – he burped – “hire me. Now fug'off. Sleep now.”

Shoulders slumping, Atemu sighed and grabbed the trash bin beside the sofa. He moved it within Bakura's reach and left to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Taking a seat on his bed, the guilt he felt increased. It was his fault – or rather his father's, that Bakura was a drunk. If not for his father, Bakura would have never been to prison, never sought comfort at the bottom of a bottle, and not ruined his life. Though Bakura did not blame Atemu, he still felt guilty. He felt responsible for Bakura's alcoholism.

Sighing quietly, he laid down, taking up his phone for missed messages. His mood brightened when he noticed Yuugi had sent him a text. Instantly, his thoughts went to the previous afternoon and his visit to Yuugi's shop. Though seeing his mother had been completely unexpected and put a damper on his mood, Yuugi's presence had washed that away as it did everything else. For too long, his life had felt empty and far too lonely. But upon meeting Yuugi, that feeling had grown small and almost nonexistent. At first, Atemu had not recognized the feeling, but as soon as Yuugi had fallen asleep that memorable night, curled against him, warm and comfortable with his soft breaths fanning over his arm and his silken curls in Atemu's face, Atemu had realized what the feeling was.

It had felt like home, but not like any home Atemu had ever had with his parents. It had felt more like the day he had arrived from school at Bakura's ratty apartment, a birthday long ago. He had felt low and unwanted, only to look up and see Bakura waiting for him at the kitchen table with a slightly charred chicken and rice that came from a plastic bag. Bakura had been wearing a crumpled birthday hat, looking gruff and annoyed. As soon as he had spotted Atemu, he had motioned to the cupcake waiting beside Atemu's plate and muttered an embarrassed “Happy Birthday”. One look had been enough to remove the weight from Atemu's shoulders and he had finally felt like he belonged.

That was the feeling Yuugi had given him, one of belonging. And he would fight like hell to keep it. No pink-haired asshole was going to take that from him. With a deep breath, he looked to his phone.

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**See you soon?**

 

Smiling, Atemu sent a quick reply before settling into bed and closing his eyes.

 

**To _Yuugi_ :**

**See you soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that. This was a difficult chapter to write. Very emotionally-charged. But it's extra long and filled with neat things. Do tell which things you liked! Until next time.


	18. Sunlight At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Yuugi's wishes, Siegfried comes back and shows no sign of conceding defeat. Fortunately, Yuugi finds some much-needed downtime in the unusual form of a routine shopping trip gone awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been, like two months? Almost three? Whoa. Whoops. My bad, friends. My bad. I'm terribly sorry for the delay!
> 
> I had the chapter all ready like two months ago, but then I started adding to it and a 3,500 word chapter suddenly exploded into a 10,000 word chapter. So you can maybe understand why I took forever to edit it. Unfortunately, I had to split this 10,000 word chapter in half. Trust me when I say that I really didn't want to do that. The entire chapter was so important to me and I had to cut it in half. Honestly, I wanted to cry.
> 
> But there's good news, I suppose. This chapter ends on a good note.

That same Tuesday, Yuugi had thought, had _hoped,_ that he had heard the last of Siegfried when he told him he wanted to be left alone. But it had been too high an expectation, because Yuugi was currently staring down a delivery woman who was trying to hand him a porcelain vase filled with red roses – Siegfried's signature flower. She did not even have to tell him they were from Siegfried for Yuugi to know. The twist in his gut was enough to go by, if not, the depressing fact that Yuugi had no other suitors, and an expensive arrangement seemed out of character for Atemu, was enough indication.

“I'm just doing my job, sir,” she said patiently, though her eyes told of her exasperation, “please take the flowers.”

But Yuugi did not _want_ the flowers. He wanted to slam the door closed and pretend this had never happened. However, guilt wormed its way into him and he sighed heavily. It was not the woman's fault Siegfried did not know how to let go. She really was only trying to do her job. Reaching out, he took the vase and placed it on the floor just inside his home. The delivery woman sighed with relief and handed him her Delivery Information Acquisition Device, pointing at the black line on the screen.

“Please sign here, sir,” she said and Yuugi took the offered stylus, signing with a quick flourish. “Thank you,” she said, taking the DIAD back with adamant gratitude, “have a great day.”

“You too,” Yuugi said apologetically, “sorry.”

But she shook her head and waved at him as she departed.

Once she was gone, Yuugi closed the door and looked down at the flowers with a frown, crossing his arms resolutely. It would be a cold day in hell when Yuugi Mutou succumbed to the whims of Siegfried von Shroider. He did not care how nice the roses looked, he was not going to keep them. However, as his eyes fell upon the small card tucked into the plastic holder, curiosity grew within him and he bit his lip anxiously.

“Are you going to read the card or should I?” Ryou called from the living room and Yuugi jumped, startled before looking around. Sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap and a multitude of papers and books scattered on the coffee table, was Ryou, typing away as he eyed the screen sternly. Yuugi looked back to the roses, hands itching to grab the card tucked into them.

“Are you psychic?” Yuugi asked, “How'd you know there was a card?”

“There's always a card,” Ryou responded and Yuugi rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the statement, “even if it's from a secret admirer, there's a card to say it's a secret admirer.” He cleared his throat. “And if those are truly from Siegfried,” he said, “he's not going to hesitate to piss on what he thinks belongs to him – pardon my vulgar phrasing.”

Sighing, Yuugi returned his gaze to the flowers and grabbed the envelope, taking it from the forked plastic. He flipped open the unsealed flap and pulled out the card, reading the message upon it.

 

 **Every petal counts,  
** **As a token of my love,**  
**My dear, I am yours**

**– Siegfried**

 

He stared down at the card with aggravation, eyes disbelieving.

“What's it say?” Ryou asked, never looking up from the screen.

“It's a haiku,” Yuugi said quietly, “I'm not even going to bother reciting it. He didn't write it himself.”

“How do you know that?” Ryou asked, finally looking up from the computer to peer at Yuugi.

“He only uses 'my dear' when someone's trying his patience,” Yuugi said and he crumpled the poem in his hands. Looking at the flowers, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked around to Ryou. “I think our landlady deserves some cheer, don't you think?” Ryou's smile was all the answer Yuugi needed. Picking up the vase, Yuugi opened the door and left the apartment.

* * *

The next day at work, Yuugi felt a familiar sense of dread in the pit of his stomach as he looked up at the sound of the bell. The greeting on his tongue died and Yuugi found himself dearly wishing to be elsewhere. Unfortunately for Yuugi, Siegfried was not limiting himself to flowers. The man himself was walking through the doorway with a charming grin on his face that made Yuugi's gut churn. Today, Siegfried wore a cream-colored suit, a pink rosebud pinned to his lapel. Yuugi was only slightly comforted by the fact that his getup clashed horribly with his pale skin tone.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Jounouchi said, abandoning his post and joining Yuugi at his register. “I thought you told him to leave you alone,” he hissed to Yuugi, standing menacingly with his jaw clenched tight.

“I _did,”_ Yuugi whispered back, distress in his tone.

“Goddammit,” Jounouchi muttered. Silently, Yuugi echoed the sentiment with his entire being, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. As soon as Siegfried drew within speaking distance, Jounouchi glared at him, hands grasping counter to prevent himself from wrapping them around Siegfried's neck. “I thought I told you to get lost,” Jounouchi growled, voice low so as to not be overheard by the shop's patrons.

Brushing his long hair behind him, Siegfried shrugged carelessly. He ignored Jounouchi, his pale eyes settling on Yuugi with a smile that was warm and inviting. It was a smile that reminded Yuugi of lazy mornings when all he had done was stay in bed, content and carefree. He felt sick to his stomach seeing it now, a discomfiting relic of their history. Though he had finally put their relationship in the past where it belonged, Yuugi could not deny the small part in him that hoped it was sincere. Because nothing would satisfy Yuugi more than knowing Siegfried had no sinister plan up his sleeve.

“I'm a paying customer,” Siegfried said and Jounouchi laughed hollowly, jabbing his thumb at a sign, hanging small but legible, next to the menu above him. He instantly placed his hand back on the counter, knuckles white.

“We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone,” he replied scathingly, “that includes pompous assholes like you, so get out.” He jerked his chin at the door behind Siegfried, his hands shifting on the wood as though he would love to leap over it and have himself a Siegfried Punching Bag.

“Let's not be petty,” Siegfried said calmly, turning his cold eyes upon Jounouchi, “I come in peace.”

“And you'll be leaving in pieces if you don't turn around right now,” Jounouchi said lowly, raising a hand to jab a finger at Siegfried. However, before Jounouchi's digit could make contact with his puffy silk shirt, Yuugi grabbed his forearm. In a flash, Jounouchi turned a frown on the hand holding him back before he raised his disgruntled gaze to Yuugi. Silently, he questioned Yuugi with a twitch of his eyebrows and received a brief head shake in answer.

“It's okay,” Yuugi said and Jounouchi stared at him, incredulous and angry, his eyes screaming their objection.

“Yuugi –”

“Jounouchi, let me handle this,” Yuugi requested and Jounouchi's jaw clenched before he directed a seething glare at Siegfried. He sighed heavily through his nose and nodded reluctantly to Yuugi. Stepping away to his own register, Jounouchi watched them with hawk-like eyes, discontent pulling at both corners of his mouth. Yuugi shook his head, clearing it from the clutter of disbelief, and looked at Siegfried. Those pale eyes stared back at him and Yuugi struggled to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. “This needs to stop,” he said, “you can't keep doing this, Siegfried. What you're doing is harassment.”

“Harassment?” Siegfried said with an amused smile, “I'm only here to purchase some treats, Yuugi.”

“Please stop,” Yuugi said quietly, “that's all I'm asking.” He hesitated before he gathered his courage and said, in a steady voice, “Atemu means a lot to me, Siegfried. Please, if you care about me in the least, don't ruin this for me.” Just then, something dark and ugly crossed Siegfried's face, but in the next second it was gone and Siegfried scoffed, uncaring. Yuugi ignored the flicker, attributing it to a trick of the fluorescent lights above. Siegfried turned his eyes away, looking above Yuugi at the black menu board.

“Are you going to take my order anytime soon?” Siegfried asked and Yuugi sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Fine,” Yuugi said and his voice was bereft of fight. He felt defeated when the next words left his lips. “What do you want?”

* * *

At eight o'clock that evening, a tired Yuugi walked home from work, only desiring a hot bath for his achy body. His day had been long and Siegfried's little visit had been the cherry atop the crap cake life had unfairly made him. The only thing Yuugi was grateful for was that his ex had not stayed long, quickly paying for his food and disappearing out the door without making a scene or starting a brawl with Jounouchi. Sighing heavily, Yuugi sent a small prayer to whatever higher power was listening in, and he asked that Siegfried not return to the shop. He did not know what his ex hoped to achieve by sticking around like a thorn in his side. What was more, Yuugi did not _want_ to know. Experience had taught him that Siegfried's involvement in his life could be anything but well-meaning. And just as he thought that, Yuugi received a text from Ryou that made him groan to high heaven.

 

**From _Ryou_ :**

**Think you can go to the store before  
you come home?**

 

Yuugi paused in the middle of the sidewalk. Slowly, he rolled his shoulders, attempting to work out the kinks that ailed him. Then he huffed a revitalizing breath before he straightened his back and sent a reply.

 

**To _Ryou_ :**

**Sure. What do we need?**

 

With new determination, Yuugi turned around and headed in the other direction to the store nearby. His phone buzzed and he checked the message, his heart skipping a beat and a smile unwittingly stealing onto his lips.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Hey you, ;) how was your day?**

 

Giddy, Yuugi took a moment to enjoy the fuzzy feeling warming his stomach. He breathed in the night air, content, and sighed it out. As he walked, he texted a reply.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**It was alright. Lots of people, minimal  
pains. :) :) :) And yours?**

 

Atemu replied in kind.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**About the same. Though yesterday  
** **was more interesting. Coworker told**  
**me some things that I really wasn't**  
**expecting.**

 

Raising his eyebrows, Yuugi eagerly took to the gossip, texting back his curiosity.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**What kind of things?**

 

As he waited for a reply, he continued to make his way to the store, the weight of the day slowly leaving his shoulders. Atemu's reply came then and Yuugi felt his heart skip another beat.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Just drama, really. Missed you today.  
** **Didn't have work, but I had a busy**  
**day anyway.**

**-**

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Would really rather be in bed right now.  
** **With you if I'm being honest. Am I**  
**allowed to say that?**

 

A blush spread onto Yuugi's cheeks and a longing thrummed in his heart. Yuugi hesitated, biting his lip. He poised his fingers for a reply, but wavered, digits frozen and hovering just above the keyboard as his heart rate skyrocketed through the stratosphere. Ryou's text came just then as Yuugi got to the parking lot, a welcome distraction from the scary emotion quivering in his chest. He quickly checked it, a wistful sigh stuck in his throat. It was a list of the usual.

 

**From _Ryou_ :**

**Thanks! Milk, eggs, bread, coffee,  
** **sugar, onion, tomatoes. I checked**  
**your tea box and you've only got**  
**three more tea bags in there.**

 

Humming to himself, Yuugi sent Ryou a quick reply.

 

**To _Ryou_ :**

**Thank you for checking. Might as well  
buy some while I'm there.**

 

As Yuugi made his way across the parking lot, his phone buzzed in his hand. He half-hoped it was a reply from Ryou, but it was not. It was another message from Atemu. Instantly, Yuugi's heart jumped into his throat and he gulped down his nerves, checking the text.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Did I just make things uncomfortable?  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sent that.**

 

Reading over Atemu's message, Yuugi walked into the store, grabbing a basket at the front as he passed. Uncertain, he switched off the screen and made his way to the dairy section. His thoughts were buzzing incoherently, like static on a television screen. Nothing came to mind but the list Ryou had sent. It repeated like a prayer among the droning insecurity in his head. As he looked through the expiration dates on the milk jugs, his phone buzzed in his hand and Yuugi raised it to his face, clicking through with his basket hanging off his arm.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Turn around.**

 

Startled by the message, Yuugi quickly turned, only for his surprised gaze to land on a dumbfounded Atemu, hand raised in a numb wave. He was standing next to row upon row of cheeses with his own phone in hand and a grocery cart before him, dressed in washed-out jeans and a large white t-shirt. His eyes were wide as he looked at Yuugi, and his mouth parted in disbelief. Yuugi stared at him, his heart stuttering in its shock as his brain struggled to register the image. He took a breath, and suddenly, his heart restarted. Yuugi breathed out, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and at last, he smiled. Immediately, Atemu smiled back and they laughed together, albeit sheepishly.

“Hi,” Yuugi said breathlessly.

“Hey,” Atemu said back.

* * *

They walked together, gathering their groceries absently as both were too busy looking at each other to pay much mind to the things they needed to buy. At Atemu's insistence, Yuugi placed his basket into the cart and he struggled not to smile for fear that it would split his face in half.

“I didn't expect to bump into you here,” Yuugi abruptly said, “especially since your apartment isn't that close.”

“Oh,” Atemu said, shrugging, “the store near my place doesn't carry certain brands I like, so I come here instead.”

“I get that,” Yuugi said with a small smile. They walked a while more and Atemu fidgeted beside him, suddenly nervous.

“I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable,” Atemu said then, fingers flexing upon the cart's handlebar, “with my text. I'm sorry if I did.”

“No,” Yuugi said quickly, waving a hand in denial, “I wasn't uncomfortable. I just...” He trailed off and Atemu nodded, finishing his sentence almost as if he had read Yuugi's thoughts.

“Was embarrassed by my corniness?” he guessed, and Yuugi blushed, nodding in embarrassment.

“A little,” Yuugi said, ducking his head.

“I've been told more than once that I'm pretty corny,” Atemu admitted with a small laugh and Yuugi shrugged, tilting his head to look at him.

“I like it, though,” Yuugi replied, and Atemu laughed even louder.

“Okay, you're definitely lying,” Atemu said, grinning, “no one likes _corny._ But I like that you're saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, really!” Yuugi insisted, “I like corny. And cheesy. All that good stuff.”

But Atemu only shook his head, a bemused smile at his lips.

“Alright,” Atemu said. And he paused, leaning against the cart. Noticing this, Yuugi stopped walking and turned his head to him in curiosity. Clearing his throat, Atemu said, “You want corny?” He did not wait for a reply and barreled on. “My life was empty until you came along, like the sunrise lighting up my world.”

“Oh, my god,” Yuugi sputtered and Atemu shrugged self-consciously, turning his eyes away.

“Too much?” he asked, a mortified blush spreading across his cheeks. He raised a hand, running his fingers through his hair at the back of his head, and Yuugi reached out, placing his hand over Atemu's on the cart.

“No,” he said, a soft smile pulling at his mouth, “Atemu that's really sweet.” Slowly, Yuugi stepped closer and leaned, gently squeezing Atemu's bicep. “No one's ever said anything like that to me before,” he said quietly, “thank you.”

Lowering his hand from his hair, Atemu placed it over Yuugi's, eyes gentle and solemn.

“I've met your ex,” Atemu said, “and that doesn't surprise me since he's an ass.” Yuugi looked down, away from Atemu, and a grimace pulled his expression into a frown. “But you're incredible,” Atemu continued and Yuugi looked up, eyes wide, “and you deserve to be told you're incredible everyday of your life.” He smiled then, rubbing his thumb over Yuugi's soft skin. “I'll gladly do it if you'll have me.”

Yuugi's heart faltered in his chest like a struggling motor, and his insides squirmed with pleasure and apprehension. Atemu's words were everything he wanted to hear, but Yuugi had been burned by pretty words before. He did not want to be hurt again. Withdrawing his hand from Atemu's gentle hold, Yuugi stepped back as he brushed his bangs away, averting his gaze and clearing his throat. He laughed lightly.

“You're so corny,” Yuugi said with humor, and the shine in Atemu's eyes vanished into disappointment. He smiled, but it did not reach his sad eyes.

“Told you,” Atemu said, sighing in a whoosh of breath as his gaze fell away, “we should keep moving or we'll be here all night.”

“Good idea,” Yuugi said and Atemu began to push the cart along. However, Yuugi did not move, regret pulling at his heartstrings. Taking a breath, Yuugi watched the disappointed crease in Atemu's brow and made up his mind on the spot. Before Atemu could even step past him, Yuugi stopped him with a hand on his forearm and said, “I like you, Atemu.”

Surprised, Atemu did not respond and Yuugi continued.

“I'm just,” Yuugi hesitated, biting his lip, “I'm having trouble letting my guard down.”

Bracing himself, Yuugi waited, expecting a defensive remark from Atemu. Something along the lines of, “But I'm not a bad guy.” Instead, however, Atemu shook his head and smiled, relief spreading through his frame in a slow wave.

“Thank you,” Atemu said, “for telling me that.” Mistaking Yuugi's surprise for confusion, he said, “I thought maybe I had made you feel awkward.”

“No,” Yuugi said, “not at all.” When Atemu raised an eyebrow at him, Yuugi relented and sighed. “Just a little bit,” he admitted and Atemu nodded. With renewed vigor, he jerked his head at the aisle they were to head down.

“Wanna finish shopping?” Atemu said, eyes filled with such hope that Yuugi's heart fluttered in his chest.

“Let's,” Yuugi chirped, smiling.

* * *

“Yuugi,” Ryou said carefully as he opened the first grocery bag on the table. He frowned and Yuugi glanced around from his spot at the counter where he was taking a mug from a cupboard. The kettle was sitting on the stove, slowly heating on the electric burner. Ryou took up a paper sack from within a bag, listening as the dry food within rattled to a settling stop. “What's this?”

“What?” Yuugi asked as he set the cup down, turning to see Ryou holding up a bag of dog food. A slow flush began to burn at his cheeks and Yuugi cleared his throat, looking away and refocusing on removing the sack of sugar from a bag on the counter.

“What,” Yuugi said, “we didn't need kibble?”

“Yuugi, we don't have a dog,” Ryou said in confusion and Yuugi lifted a hand to smack himself on the forehead where Ryou could not see him. “Unless you're hiding it somewhere,” he murmured before he uttered another question, “why did you get grape jelly?”

“What's wrong with grape?” Yuugi asked defensively, prying open the paper sack and dropping a spoonful of sugar into his empty cup.

“I'm allergic,” Ryou said plainly and Yuugi stilled, eyes wide, “that's not like you to forget.”

“Oh, my god,” Yuugi mouthed to himself, covering his face with his hand.

“You forgot the milk,” Ryou said then, “and the coffee. Alright, what happened?”

“Who says something happened?” Yuugi replied. He went to the pantry and pulled out the box of tea, opening it to see three tea bags. He grabbed two. “Tea?” he asked.

“The dog shampoo says so,” Ryou shot back, undeterred, “and yes, I'd love a cup.”

Yuugi turned again to see Ryou holding up a bottle of flea shampoo, gazing at it skeptically as though it would suddenly transform into something else.

“Maybe I want to get a dog,” Yuugi said and Ryou shrugged.

“Would be nice,” he said, “a dog won't lie to me.”

“Ouch,” Yuugi said and Ryou raised his eyebrows at him pointedly. “Okay,” Yuugi relented, tossing the tea bags onto the counter, “I bumped into Atemu at the store and kind of forgot I was supposed to be shopping, and I honestly don't know when I grabbed all of that … I don't even remember paying.”

“You bumped into him at the store?” Ryou said, an ecstatic grin at his lips, “I know I should be worried about him being a stalker, but that's cute.”

“Shut up, that's why I didn't want to say anything,” Yuugi mumbled, making his way back to the counter. He grabbed a second mug from the cupboard, moving up onto his tiptoes to reach it. “He's not a stalker,” Yuugi said, “it was a coincidence. And it's not a big deal.”

“Alright,” Ryou relented, “no big deal. Just some dumb guy who likes you –”

“He's not a – oh, my god, you're doing it again!” Yuugi whirled on Ryou, brow furrowed and mouth pursed in disapproval. Ryou only tilted his head, looking for all the world like an innocent boy. “Don't use that reverse psychology on me,” Yuugi reprimanded, “that's cheating.”

“It's not my fault you're so gullible,” was Ryou's blasé remark, “anyway, really, I won't butt in. Just want to ask one thing.”

“Yeah?” Yuugi asked skeptically.

Reaching into the bags, Ryou lifted out two small sacks of flour, identical in brand and content. He weighed them in his hands, holding them out for Yuugi to see clearly.

“Why didn't you just get a big one?” he asked and Yuugi suddenly went quiet, his cheeks red and a reluctant smile spreading his lips.

“Actually,” Yuugi said, eyes fixed tenderly on the two sacks, “Atemu got those for me. Said he'd seen it in a movie and thought it was a cute idea.” He moved to the table, taking both into his hands. He lifted them, his smile growing wider. _“Flours,”_ Yuugi said lamely, “get it?”

“Marry him,” Ryou said, straight-faced and serious, and Yuugi groaned, rolling his eyes even as his cheeks flamed a bright scarlet and his mouth split into the widest grin.

* * *

The next day, Yuugi made his way to the store for a second night in a row. In his hand was a grocery bag with the dog food, a bottle of dog shampoo, grape jelly, and a receipt. His day had been long as Siegfried had struck again, making small talk that grated on Jounouchi's nerves and twisted Yuugi's gut. However, once again, Siegfried had gone after accepting his order and his change, but not without a wink in Jounouchi's direction that had sent Jounouchi into such a foul mood that he had been unbearable to work with. He had hissed and spat the rest of the day, and in his exasperation, Yuugi had almost walloped him with a sack of coffee beans. Yuugi highly suspected the wink's sole purpose was to aggravate his coworker and _only_ that. Frowning, Yuugi shook his head.

 _Am I the only mature one around here?_ he wondered. Yuugi abruptly recalled the bag in his hand and the reason for his nightly visit to the store. Atemu's smiles had distracted him from a simple shopping trip and he whined faintly, disappointed with himself. _Nope,_ he thought wryly, _not even me._

As Yuugi walked into the store, he headed straight to Customer Service with a quick step, hoping they were still open. He rushed into the area and sighed with relief when he saw two women at the counter. One noticed him and smiled.

“Just in time,” she said, “we were about to close up.”

“Thank god,” Yuugi said, “I need to return these things. I don't own a dog and my roommate's allergic to grapes.” He placed his bag on the counter and the brunette raised an eyebrow at him. Yuugi blushed but said nothing more.

Without a word, but with a quick glance to her coworker, she smiled at him and nodded, rapidly ringing up the items and marking them off from his receipt. She bade him goodbye after and Yuugi returned the sentiment before he grabbed a basket and started off for the dairy section. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked his messages, bringing up Ryou's chain.

 

**From _Ryou_ :**

**Remember to return the dog supplies,  
** **unless you're actually going to get a**  
**puppy. That'd be nice!**

**-**

**From _Ryou_ :**

**Also, milk, coffee, and your tea!**

 

As he arrived before the milk, his phone suddenly buzzed in his hand and Yuugi fumbled it in his surprise. When he finally grabbed it securely, he breathed a large sigh of relief. After patting his chest, Yuugi flicked through his messages and pulled up the newest one. It was from Atemu.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Turn around.**

 

With the strangest feeling of déjà vu, Yuugi turned, eyes widening when he spotted Atemu standing next to the cheese section, exactly like he had been the day before. He stood, bewildered and amused, a crooked smile at his lips and hand raised in a wave. The difference now, however, was that Atemu was dressed in his work clothes, rumpled after a day's toil, and instead of a cart, he had a basket in hand.

“Hey,” Atemu said and Yuugi laughed.

“Hi,” he chuckled, waving as he made his way over.

“This is weird,” Atemu commented idly, “what are you doing here?”

“Forgot a couple of things yesterday,” Yuugi said, shamefaced, and Atemu nodded.

“Me too,” he said with a shrug, “I was too distracted by you to remember that I eat human food.”

“Human food?” Yuugi questioned as his stomach flipped for joy at such a casual statement. Like being distracted by Yuugi was something that Atemu just had to deal with. It made Yuugi's heart pump with warmth, aching and tender.

“Yeah,” Atemu said with a baffled shrug, “somehow I ended up with cat food?” He frowned to himself. “Did we even go through the pet aisle yesterday?”

“You too?” Yuugi laughed, “I ended up with dog food and flea shampoo!” He shook his head. “I even got grape jelly – my roommate's allergic!”

“Well,” Atemu said with amusement, “now I feel less silly.”

“Me too,” Yuugi said with a smile.

They stared at each other, butterflies dancing in their stomachs and hearts beating a little too fast.

“Excuse me,” said an older woman as she squeezed by and Yuugi darted out of the way, spell broken.

“Sorry,” Yuugi called to her and Atemu cleared his throat, glancing behind Yuugi.

“Were you going to get some milk?” he asked and Yuugi jumped, startled.

“Oh, yeah!” Yuugi said, “Thanks for reminding me.” He quickly made his way back, grabbing a jug and placing it into his basket before returning to stand before Atemu. “If I'd forgotten that again, Ryou wouldn't let me live it down,” he said with a laugh.

“Ryou?” Atemu questioned and they began to walk away from the dairy section, moving to another aisle.

“My roommate,” Yuugi said.

“I thought you lived with Jounouchi for some reason,” Atemu said, a confused furrow in his forehead, and Yuugi shook his head as he spotted the coffee.

“Actually,” he said, poking through the instant grounds and choosing Ryou's favorite decaffeinated variety, “Jounouchi used to live with us, but now he lives over the shop.”

“What's Ryou like?” Atemu probed, copying Yuugi and selecting his own choice of coffee. A dark roast, Yuugi noted.

“He's the type of person,” Yuugi said carefully, “who enjoys peeling away at your layers until you figure out that the reason you hate fish is not because of the taste, but because of a bad fishing trip you went on with your father when you were four years old.” He shrugged and Atemu stared at him, wary. Yuugi then noticed the teas and grabbed his favorite, a green kind.

“A psychologist, I'm guessing?” Atemu said as they moved on and Yuugi shook his head before nodding.

“Aspiring,” he replied as they left the aisle. “Ryou's still got about three or four semesters left before he finishes his doctorate,” Yuugi chuckled, “he tends to get under your skin, but it's not on purpose. It's just his curious nature.”

“I see,” Atemu said before his body suddenly tensed and his shoulders hunched with vulnerability, “um, do you think he'd like me?”

“What?” Yuugi asked, bewildered. When he looked, Atemu raised a hand in alarm, waving it in denial.

“That came out wrong,” Atemu said in a rush, “I meant if he would like me for you – that is, approve of me. I like _you,_ I'm not trying to hit on your friends, I swear!”

“Geez, Atemu, calm down,” Yuugi laughed. He reached out a hand, placing it on Atemu's shoulder and squeezing in reassurance. “Ryou is actually rooting for you,” Yuugi said, blushing against his will, “I _may_ have told him about you and he _may_ think you're pretty swell. Anyway, I'm not accusing you of anything, except maybe stalking.”

Atemu laughed then, amused for all of three seconds before the smile slipped off his face.

“Wait,” Atemu said anxiously, “are you serious? You think I'm stalking you?”

“Are you?” Yuugi asked playfully, “Second time I see you here. If I come back tomorrow, will you be here again?”

“I swear I'm not stalking you,” Atemu said earnestly and Yuugi tilted his head to the side, eyebrows rising.

“You know I'm kidding, right?” Yuugi said and Atemu blinked at him, an uncomfortable chuckle leaving his lips.

“Oh, yeah totally,” Atemu, said and deflated when Yuugi gave him a dubious look. “Sorry, I'm nervous,” he said, “I'm alone with you and I'm tripping up. It's part of this whole trying-to-impress-you thing.”

“Don't try too hard,” Yuugi said, attempting to hide his flattered smile as he glanced down at the basket in his hand. “I want to know the real you and not the version you think I want you to be.” After checking his items against his mental list of groceries, Yuugi concluded he had gotten all he needed and had no further excuse to delay. Reluctant to leave, he looked back to Atemu only to find that, for the first time, Atemu was not looking at him. Instead, he was gazing at the floor, a crinkle in his brow. Before Yuugi could get his attention, Atemu was speaking.

“The real me,” Atemu said with a wry twist of his lips, “is a guy with family issues who's still in high school.” He sighed, eyes averting to the side in shame. “Not very impressive,” he said with a grimace, “and probably not someone you'd normally be interested in.”

“Well,” Yuugi said softly, _“normal_ or not, I'm already interested.” He shrugged lightly, heart thumping rapidly in his chest as Atemu looked at him with thinly-veiled hope. “And you're nearly out of high school,” he added, “just a couple more months, right?”

“Right,” Atemu said, smiling softly, and Yuugi cleared his throat.

“So,” Yuugi said as he shifted on his feet, unwilling to begin his departure, “I've got everything I need.”

“Do you have to be home right away?” Atemu suddenly asked.

“No,” Yuugi instantly replied and Atemu's smile grew twice its size.

“Great,” he said as he backed away, “you check out and I'll meet you out front. Just got to get a couple of things.” Then he was turning and jogging down the aisle before Yuugi could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The “my dear” thing is from Pride and Prejudice. It seemed like a very Siegfried thing to do.)
> 
> Now wasn't that a nice chapter? No angst here. It's a safe place. Just two dumb starheads falling all over each other. It's a good feeling. Very good.
> 
> Hang on to it.


	19. Define “Okay”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu date, an unwelcome guest, and a fateful confrontation - Yuugi's never been so popular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to butchering my hair and becoming severely depressed as a result, I spent all my time today being in denial and working on this chapter. So guess what? It's done and now y'all get a new chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Um, okay,” Yuugi said to himself as he watched Atemu disappear around the corner. He stood for a moment, hesitant before he made his way to the registers. He paid for his groceries and stepped outside into the warm night, feeling confused and uncertain. It was close to nine in the evening and Yuugi felt the exhaustion of the day seep back into him without warning. Glancing around the nearly empty parking lot, he bit his lip as he imagined walking off the sidewalk and going home. The overtaxed part of him desired a hot meal, a warm bath, and a comfortable bed, but his heart quietly begged him to stay. Shoulders slumping, Yuugi took a breath and sighed it out.

 _Should I go?_ Yuugi wondered, his two bags hanging off his fingertips. Shuffling his feet restlessly, Yuugi groaned aloud before moving to the edge of the sidewalk and plopping down onto the curb with his groceries at his side. _I feel silly,_ Yuugi thought, _what am I doing?_ Groaning, he rubbed at his tired eyes and bit his lip in thought. _I should be getting home,_ he fretted, _I have work in the morning._ But Atemu's gorgeous smile lingered in the recesses of his mind and Yuugi sighed again, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. It was not long before Yuugi heard approaching footsteps and Atemu dropped down beside him with a large smile. Yuugi looked around, curious as to Atemu's intentions.

“Hope you're hungry,” Atemu said as he dug through his bags and pulled out two packaged snack lunches along with two juice pouches. “Ham or turkey?” He looked at Yuugi with hope and Yuugi stared back with utter bewilderment before bursting into laughter.

“Is this a date?” Yuugi asked and Atemu shrugged innocently, turning his eyes away even as his mouth twisted into a mischievous smile.

“I thought it would be cute enough to get your attention,” Atemu admitted and Yuugi snorted, extending a hand for one of the lunches in Atemu's hand. He beckoned eagerly.

“Turkey for me,” Yuugi said and Atemu beamed at him as he handed it over.

“Apple or cherry?” Atemu asked, waving the juices up and down as if weighing them, and Yuugi “oohed” with delight.

“Apple, please,” Yuugi said and Atemu gladly held it out.

“So I get points for being adorable and spontaneous, right?” Atemu asked and Yuugi's hand jerked the plastic film right off the container as he laughed. He tucked the film underneath the tray, shaking his head with amusement.

“Sure,” Yuugi said, giving Atemu a sweet smile as he gathered up a mini-sandwich, “but I'm also hungry, so you have an unfair advantage.” Quickly, he devoured it and Yuugi's stomach thanked him with a calming gurgle.

“Well, I guess I'm double-lucky today,” Atemu mumbled as he opened up his own snack, “I both bumped into you and managed to wrangle up a late night impromptu date.”

 _Lucky,_ Yuugi thought idly, eyes trailing from his tray to Atemu's before lifting his gaze to Atemu's satisfied expression, _I think I'm the lucky one._ He watched as Atemu formed a towering cracker sandwich and popped the entirety of it into his mouth. Slowly, Yuugi copied his actions, his heart beginning to palpitate, thudding against his chest as his fingers began to tremble. He could say it. He could tell Atemu that _he_ was the lucky one in that situation and _mean_ it. But rather than voice his heartfelt belief, Yuugi cleared his throat and ate his own sandwich before the memory of their encounter at his shop shot to the forefront of his mind.

“Um,” Yuugi hesitated, fingers picking up a cracker, “you kind of left everything up in the air about your mom and Bakura.” He cringed then, instantly regretting his choice of words. Whatever issues Atemu had with his family were not his to concern himself with, but Yuugi could not help his curiosity. “Sorry, I know it's none of my business,” he quickly added, “you don't have to tell me anything.”

Atemu did not answer right away, his fingers fiddling with his juice pouch. He breathed deeply, staring at the juice in his hands before he raised his eyes to the parking lot ahead of them. Without looking, he stabbed the straw into it, and Yuugi was impressed with his pinpoint accuracy, just as he had been when they had played darts together.

“Long story short,” Atemu said quietly, “my parents kicked me out when I was fourteen.” He jerked his shoulders into a shrug, but it was stilted and tense. He had yet to look at Yuugi, expression bordering on discomfort. It was obvious to Yuugi then that Atemu did not feel like sharing.

“You don't have to tell me,” Yuugi said, gently brushing the back of his knuckles over Atemu's forearm, “it's alright.” But Atemu shook his head. He took a fast sip from his cherry juice and cleared his throat.

“They disowned me,” he said clear and firm as Yuugi started chewing on another cracker sandwich.

“Disowned?” Yuugi coughed, a piece of cracker catching in his throat as he turned his body towards Atemu, trying to meet his gaze. Taking up his own juice, Yuugi poked his straw into the pouch and sipped. He swallowed, his throat aching where the cracker scratched it. “Why?” Yuugi asked when he could finally speak, “Not because you're gay?”

“Oh, no,” Atemu laughed, waving him off with amusement, “not because of the gay thing. I didn't even know I was gay at the time.” He shrugged, head tilting towards Yuugi. “It wasn't until I started attending public school that I even considered my sexuality,” he said, “I had bigger things to worry about back then.”

“So why then?” Yuugi asked as he sipped idly at his juice.

“They didn't agree with my life choices,” Atemu said plainly as he put together another cracker sandwich, “my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Be a lawyer.” He sneered then, mouth twisting with disgust. “Said he'd settle for me being a doctor, even,” he continued and his expression cleared into something bittersweet, “but I just wanted to cook. So I said I wanted to be a chef and my dad really didn't like that. We had this huge fight … and things kind of snow-balled from there.” Atemu stuffed another small snack into his mouth, sighing as he raised his juice and sipped. He ate his food quietly before he cleared his throat and said, “I spent about nine months on the streets until I met Bakura.” He slowly formed his last cracker sandwich, taking his time peeling a slice of cheddar cheese from the pile. “My dad had him framed to get his client off a couple of years before,” he said matter-of-factly, like his father framing people were something that had happened all the time, “and Bakura thought stabbing me would be therapeutic for him.”

Yuugi only stared, his food forgotten as he watched Atemu in all his nonchalant glory. His stomach twisted with anger and disbelief, his hands tightly gripping his plastic tray of food. He was no longer hungry, but indignant. His heart bled with sympathy and a fierce need to shield Atemu from anything that dared come near. It was a startling feeling, but one Yuugi blatantly let slide to inspect at a later time.

“How did you get from Bakura stabbing you to befriending him?” Yuugi questioned, struggling to digest the knowledge.

“I told him about my parents abandoning me and he took pity on me,” Atemu said, “Bakura's a real piece of work, but he's got a good heart. And he's been more of a father to me than my biological one.”

“I can't believe your parents would kick you out just like that,” Yuugi said, brow furrowed and heart heavy with sadness, “just because you wanted to be a chef? How could they have been so heartless?”

“I can't complain,” Atemu said and Yuugi stared at him, incredulous. “I mean,” Atemu shrugged, “because of it, I got a real family. People who actually care about me.” He looked at Yuugi then, eyes soft. And though he said nothing, the amorous shine in Atemu's eyes spoke volumes. A beat passed between them, heavy with a silent yearning. Then Atemu's eyes slipped to Yuugi's lips and Yuugi's heart skipped a beat, breath stilling in his lungs. He gulped dryly and waited, anticipating the kiss to come. When Atemu leaned, Yuugi's breath hitched and his lips tingled, unprompted. But Atemu paused and Yuugi saw the question in his gaze.

He answered with a kiss.

Yuugi met him halfway, pressing his lips to Atemu's and relishing in the jolt of sudden voracity that spread through his veins. Dropping his juice, Yuugi reached out and tugged Atemu closer by the lapel of his shirt, a needy impatience to his movements. He slid his tongue along Atemu's bottom lip, a dangerous burn in his belly as Atemu turned his body and shifted closer, arms wrapping around Yuugi's torso. Atemu parted his lips and Yuugi groaned as he responded with equal fervor and their kiss deepened. He twisted his tongue around Atemu's and pushed with his hands, eagerly moving him onto his back, their food dropping to scatter on the ground.

The fact that they were right outside a grocery store mattered little to Yuugi. He wanted to feel Atemu in that moment and all he cared about was the delicious taste of his mouth and the warmth of his hands on the small of his back. Yuugi slid down to kiss Atemu's neck, encouraged by the rapid pulse he felt there.

“Oh, fuck,” Atemu said, jerking up.

“Good idea,” Yuugi said as he ran a hand down Atemu's side, fingers gripping the black cloth of his waistcoat as through he would rip it from his body. He pressed on, undeterred from his mouth's exploration of Atemu's beautiful neck.

“No, I sat on your juice,” Atemu said distractedly. But as Yuugi looked up at him, Atemu finally registered his comment. His eyes widened, comically so. “Wait, _what?”_

“What?” Yuugi echoed, “Juice?”

“Uh, what?” Atemu said, blinking owlishly before he shook his head, frowning. “Wait, did you say 'good idea'?” His hands tightened imperceptibly on Yuugi's waist.

“What juice?” Yuugi pressed, a teasing smile at the edge of his lips.

“Uh,” Atemu floundered, blinking rapidly as his brain struggled to catch up, “juice. I sat on it.”

“Oh,” Yuugi said, peering over Atemu's shoulder to see his squashed pouch lying behind him. He felt Atemu sniff him as he leaned, nose brushing against the shell of his ear, and Yuugi felt goosebumps break out onto his neck as his stomach swooped low with excitement. “Whoops,” Yuugi said, slightly breathless, “sorry.” He shifted away unwillingly, hands trailing down Atemu's biceps and thighs sliding against each other, the longing in Yuugi's veins pulsing through his body like erratic electricity.

“My shirt's wet,” Atemu mumbled, shifting to reach back and touch the wet spot on his back, “vest too, damn.”

“Least it won't stain,” Yuugi soothed, taking a deep breath to clear his head, and Atemu nodded, laughing.

“Just as well,” he said, a hefty sigh leaving him, “a few seconds more and I wouldn't have stopped unless you asked me to.” When Yuugi only smiled in reply, Atemu took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh, turning his face away and fidgeting with his slacks self-consciously. Yuugi peered down at his lap and Atemu's expression rapidly turned embarrassed. “Uh,” he said, ineffectively trying to hide his growing problem from Yuugi's gaze. He cleared his throat quietly and Yuugi looked up at him, eyes filled with mirth.

“Whoops,” Yuugi reiterated and Atemu shrugged helplessly, shaking his head as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck.

“You're too attractive for my own good,” Atemu muttered and Yuugi moved back to his original spot beside him, feeling both guilty and pleased. Atemu began to move then, picking up their ruined meals and placing them in an empty bag headed for the trash. He took deep breaths, attempting to wish his problem away as he shuffled around, trying to hide his obvious erection. “Could I walk you home?” Atemu asked suddenly and Yuugi turned to look at him, taken aback. However, he saw no ulterior motive in Atemu's eyes, only sincerity. Relaxing, Yuugi took exactly five seconds to reply.

“Yes,” he said, and Atemu smiled with relief.

So they walked together in silence, and Yuugi stopped himself from jumping in surprise when the back of Atemu's hand brushed against his own. His heart began to race and Yuugi swore his stomach flipped when Atemu gently took his hand, fingers sliding lightly against his skin in question. Atemu's hold was tentative with fear of rejection, and Yuugi's chest felt tight with the emotion gripping his heart. His face felt warm and he did not turn to look when he interlaced their fingers together, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

The feeling in Yuugi's chest grew, too warm and burning with intensity. He took a slow breath, attempting to calm his agitated emotions from bubbling over. His sense of self-preservation ordered Yuugi to pull away, warning him against getting too close. But the lightness in Yuugi's chest lifted him away from the clawing doubt and he floated without an anchor.

“Are you okay with this?” Atemu asked quietly and Yuugi nodded.

“I'm okay with this,” Yuugi said, and to his relief, it did not feel like a lie.

Atemu walked him all the way to his door, only letting Yuugi's hand go then as Yuugi searched for his keys. He stood by with hesitance, knowing it was time to go, but reluctant to leave.

“I better get going,” he said, but he did not move. Even though he knew it was highly unlikely and a silly idea, Atemu secretly hoped Yuugi would ask him to stay. But when Yuugi's gorgeous plum-colored eyes lifted to meet his own, Atemu knew no such thing would come to pass. He was still in high school – an obstacle Atemu had to overcome to abide by the condition Yuugi had placed on their relationship.

“I'll see you around?” Yuugi asked and Atemu smiled despite the longing plucking at his heartstrings.

“Of course,” he responded and he teetered on his feet, an embarrassed blush rising high on his cheeks as he searched for the right words. “Um,” he said with a nervous laugh, “I'd like to kiss you goodnight if that's okay.”

And Yuugi laughed, eyes shining with amusement.

“Whatever happened to that cool cat I met at the bar?” Yuugi teased, “You're so flustered. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's adorable, but you were so confident when we first met.”

Running a hand through his bangs and brushing them back on his head, Atemu sighed a laugh.

“You found out all the cool cat's secrets,” he answered wryly, “tends to make a guy skittish.”

“Don't be,” Yuugi said softly. He moved up to his tiptoes then, bracing a hand on Atemu's bicep to press a light kiss to his jaw. It was not what Atemu had in mind for a goodnight kiss, but it was heartwarming and sweet. “Get home safe,” Yuugi said and Atemu grinned from ear to ear, delighted.

“You too,” he said without thinking and he flushed to the roots of his hair in mortification. Raising a hand to his face, Atemu covered his eyes and groaned. “I mean thanks,” he corrected himself with regret before he dropped his hand. He did not meet Yuugi's gaze again, far too embarrassed, and shook his head as he began to back away. “Goodnight, Yuugi.”

“Goodnight, Atemu,” Yuugi said with a sincere smile as Atemu waved and turned around, walking away.

“...Seriously?”

Yuugi heard Atemu's mutter and he laughed quietly, single-handedly unlocking his door as his heart fluttered with joy.

* * *

The day that followed was no different from his previous work day. Siegfried von Shroider arrived at noon, like clockwork, and greeted Yuugi with a tender smile. He ordered, made small talk that grated on Jounouchi's nerves, and left. While Yuugi was beyond thankful that Siegfried left right away, he did not appreciate the visits. He had more than made it clear that he did not want Siegfried around, yet his ex refused to leave him be. All the while, Jounouchi's patience was wearing very thin. Yuugi only figured it was a matter of time before Jounouchi lost his cool and punched Siegfried's lights out.

However, that evening, Yuugi did not return to the store, far too exhausted to see if Atemu would be there again. So with a heavy heart, Yuugi went directly home, the memory of Atemu's kiss held tenderly in his chest.

They texted, Atemu and he. Atemu was swamped with both work and school alike, unable to pay a visit to Yuugi's shop. So while Siegfried strutted in and out of the bakery like he owned the place, Yuugi thought of the sweet texts in his pocket and the tender caress of Atemu's hands on his back. He could handle Siegfried as long as he had Atemu to turn to. His ex's visits would not wear him down. As it was, Yuugi only had to see the man for a couple of minutes a day. It was not much at all, but the downfall was that with every visit, Jounouchi only seemed to grow more incensed.

The next week on Friday, Siegfried failed to leave. Instead, he bought his usual coffee and baked treat, lemon squares that day. Yuugi served them up, all the while trying his best to ignore the friendly smile Siegfried was sporting. As soon as he paid, Siegfried sat at a far table, pulling a book from inside the front of his sky-blue jacket. He opened it, seemingly to a random page, and began to read. Uncertain, Yuugi simply tended to his customers, half of his mind whirring away and distracted by Siegfried's presence. Jounouchi, on the other hand, was eyeing Siegfried like a hawk, lips periodically turning down at the edges.

“Hello, welcome to Kame Bakery and Cafe,” Yuugi greeted his newest customer with an eye on Siegfried's profile, “how may I serve you?”

“If I could have a bit of your time, that would be nice,” said his customer.

“Excuse me?” Yuugi said, and he abruptly focused on the patron – a woman with red hair and familiar violet-red irises. She was Atemu's mother. Instantly, Yuugi's heart leapt into his throat and lodged there, his eyes widening in surprise. She smiled at him politely, all poise and elegance that made Yuugi feel incredibly small.

“A moment of your time, if you could spare it,” she said and Yuugi's violet gaze darted to Jounouchi, who was far too busy to pay him any mind. He cleared his throat, brushing his bangs back as an excuse to continue trying for eye contact with Jounouchi, panic rising within him, but Jounouchi did not turn. Returning his full attention to the woman patiently awaiting his answer, Yuugi was keenly aware that she was Atemu's mother. The similarities between them were uncomfortable red flags of alarm that flashed in Yuugi's vision, and Yuugi felt extremely awkward addressing the mother of his maybe-boyfriend. The woman had given birth to Atemu and Yuugi had gone and slept with him. Mortification rose within him and an unwitting apology darted to his lips, but he swallowed it down, nodding to her.

 _She knows,_ came the paranoid thought in Yuugi's head, _she knows about Atemu and she's here to yell at me._

“Um,” Yuugi hesitated and he looked around, noting that she was not the only person in his line. There were other customers to attend. He could not just drop everything to talk to her. However, denying her request, even for a brief period of time, did not feel like a wise move. Frozen, Yuugi was mute.

“I can wait,” she said kindly before Yuugi could think of anything to say, “is your break soon” – she peered at his name-tag before lifting her gaze to his, sculpted eyebrows rising carefully – “Yuugi?”

 _Is this really the woman who abandoned her son?_ Yuugi asked himself, disbelieving that such a kind-looking woman could have such a heart of steel.

“I have a break in an hour,” Yuugi said, trying and failing to ignore the nervous jitters tumbling his stomach like the spin cycle in a washing machine, and she nodded.

“Very well,” she said amicably, “I'll have a coffee while I wait.”

And Yuugi gave it to her, his hands trembling as he took her money. If she noticed his panicked state, she made no indication, but Yuugi prayed that she had not. When she left to sit down, he realized that she had chosen the table right next to Siegfried's, facing him. Siegfried greeted her politely as she sat and she smiled in kind. He returned to his book and she sipped her coffee, turning her head to quietly watch the world outside. In that moment, as Yuugi gazed at her profile, Yuugi saw the striking resemblance to Atemu and there was no doubt in his mind that she was his mother. Even before Atemu's confirmation, Yuugi had recognized the likeness, and it would have only been a matter of time before the relation clicked in his head.

He felt conflicted. This was the woman who had disowned her son and left him to fend for himself, but she looked so _kind._ Yuugi eyed her, hoping to get his head in order before confronting her.

At the next table, Siegfried continued reading his book, and Yuugi rolled his eyes at the cover: _The Great Gatsby._

 _Of course,_ Yuugi thought dryly.

* * *

An hour later, Yuugi had Jounouchi take charge, his hands shaking with anxiety as he mentally readied himself to meet Atemu's mother. Grabbing a hot green tea, Yuugi made his way to the table where she sat, belatedly realizing that Siegfried had yet to leave the cafe. He was still reading his sordid book with a keen interest as though he could just picture himself in it.

 _Am I supposed to be Daisy?_ Yuugi thought with discomfort as the woman's eyes scanned her phone with a displeased crease in the center of her brow before she noticed him and slipped it into her purse, out of sight. Immediately, her expression cleared and she met his gaze. Yuugi stood awkwardly by her and she motioned to the only other seat at the table, directly across from her. He sat, uncomfortable with the idea of his ex sitting so close. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi faced the woman and smiled, pushing Siegfried from his thoughts.

“You wanted to speak with me?” he asked her.

“I did,” she said with a smile, holding out her hand, “my name is Adira* Muuran.”

“Yuugi Mutou,” Yuugi introduced himself, shaking her hand and desperately trying to quell his quivering nerves. “Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked and he despaired when he recognized the patron-pleasing tone as the voice he used to tend to customers on a daily basis. “I mean,” he said hesitantly, “what is it you wanted to speak to me about?”

She smiled at him, seemingly humored, but the smile did not reach her violet-red eyes and Yuugi felt cold just looking at her.

“Right to business then,” she said and she pulled her phone back out from her purse, tapping at the screen with one straight finger. “Mr. Mutou,” she said, and Yuugi stopped the frown he felt try to crease his brow at her use of his surname. Her eyes were on her phone, briefly flicking up to him and back. “I was here the other day as you may recall.” She paused and looked at him, waiting for his nod. She continued then. “On my way out,” she said, “there was a boy entering your shop.” She laid her phone flat on the table and swiveled it around before sliding it over to Yuugi. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell upon the screen.

It was a picture of Atemu – more specifically, a picture of Atemu and his friends, Yuusei and Juudai. They stood outside a gate, chatting animatedly, it seemed. As Yuugi stared at it, it became more than apparent that this was no candid picture. The photo had obviously been taken from a distance, if the two cars in front of them were anything to go by. From what Yuugi could deduce, it had been taken from across the street, likely with a long lens. The Atemu in the picture however, did not seem any younger than the Atemu he knew. The picture could have been taken the day before as far as Yuugi could tell.

 _She's following him,_ Yuugi finally comprehended. The blood in his veins turned to ice and Yuugi looked up at Adira, his stomach sinking as she looked at him with eyes that reminded him so much of Atemu. She gazed at him narrowly, as though measuring his reaction and Yuugi's stomach flipped. _She wants me to know … she's expecting me to realize this._ He chewed the inside of his cheek. _Oh, god,_ he thought, _does Atemu know?_

“Do you recognize him?” she asked softly, “The boy with red hair.”

“Yes,” Yuugi admitted, gut churning, “he's been in my shop before.”

“I see,” she said softly, “does he come in often?”

“I –” Yuugi clapped his mouth shut, uncertain of where she was going with her questioning. “He's come in a couple of times,” Yuugi said, “not too often.”

“His name is Atemu Muuran,” she said, taking the phone and turning it back towards her. She swiped at the screen before her eyes darted to his. She said, “And he is my son.” Her stare was cold like the deepest reaches of space as she set the phone down once more. When she turned it to him, Yuugi looked down, half-afraid of what he would see. Taking in the next picture, his breath died in his lungs. Closing his eyes, Yuugi's jaw clenched tightly, his heart picking up its pace. “But I'm sure you're aware of that,” she said, and Yuugi opened his eyes to see her still staring at him with that frigid gaze.

 _Oh, shit,_ he thought, his heart pounding against his rib cage, _oh shit, shit, shit._

In the picture was Atemu once again, but so was Yuugi. They were leaving the bar where they had met. Atemu was grinning, pulling Yuugi along by his hand, his other raised to hail a taxi. There was no doubt about it – Atemu's mother was following her son … or having him followed, and worse still, she knew of their relationship. She flicked the screen again and Yuugi's heart withered in his chest. The picture that slid into view was also of Atemu and he, lying outside the store as they made out.

“I am aware,” Yuugi managed to mumble.

“Good,” she said and she sounded satisfied, “that makes things so much simpler.” Pulling her phone back to her, she turned off the screen and tucked it back into her purse. “I'm sure he's told you all about his running away.” When Yuugi's eyes widened, her expression faltered and her lips pursed disapprovingly. “So he hasn't then,” she inferred from his silence and Yuugi looked down at his lap, cowed by the woman's sharp, unrelenting gaze. “Usually, one learns about a person before one sleeps with them,” she said snidely and Yuugi felt his face flush with humiliation. “But no matter,” she said indifferently, “my son ran away when he was fourteen.”

“He said you kicked him out,” Yuugi said, trying to find his footing in their conversation, and she scoffed.

“Of course he did,” she said flatly and Yuugi raised his gaze, listening and silent. Stunned, he could not speak. The ball was in her court and he was playing without a racket. “He was a headstrong, foolish child,” she said, “and apparently, he still is.” Her gaze raked him across the hot coals of ignominy and Yuugi flinched at her words. “I've been keeping tabs on him ever since,” she admitted, “waiting for him to realize his mistakes and come home.” Her lips twitched with annoyance. “But he is a stubborn boy – just like his father,” she said, “and while I don't mind him doing what he wishes, I do object to you.” She tilted her head to the side, analyzing him with an air of superiority. “He is a child,” she said, voice low and Yuugi gritted his teeth.

“With all due respect, Mrs. Muuran, he's eighteen,” Yuugi countered, “Atemu can make his own choices.”

“The fact that you need to remind me that he is _legal_ only proves that he is too young for you,” she said icily and Yuugi quieted, shame filling his gut. “Mr. Mutou,” she said and it was like she was twisting the knife she had stabbed him with, “you will stay _away_ from my son.”

“I care about Atemu,” Yuugi said, voice wavering, “and he c-cares about me.” His stutter was back, but Yuugi took a deep breath, calming himself. “I don't mean to be rude, but he is an adult and you have no say in what he or I do.”

“That's where you're wrong,” she said, lowering her voice as she leaned forward, “he is my _son_ and a mother will do _anything_ to make sure her son is safe.” She glanced around the shop pointedly and Yuugi looked around as well, confused, before returning his eyes to her. She hummed. “You have a nice shop,” she said, “I do love your cookies and I'd hate to see it close.”

Yuugi's insides turned to lead and his breath hitched as he stared at her with disbelief.

“You c-can't do anything to my shop,” he said, but he did not sound sure. She did not reply. Biting his lip, Yuugi took a steadying breath, his heart pounding. “I care about your son – about A-Atemu,” he said, flinching at his stutter, “why are you so ag-g-gai –” Yuugi took another deep breath, but Adira interrupted him.

“Why am I opposing a relationship between a grown man and a child, you ask?” she said and Yuugi let his gaze fall to the table, his gut twisting itself into unforgiving knots. “Mr. Mutou, you and I both know you are far too old for my Atemu. He is still a teenager,” she said, “he will go to college and meet others – he'll be among boys his own age … eager to experiment. Do you really see this working out?” She cast him a searching look as if she were genuinely puzzled by the prospect. “Do you really see yourself _marrying_ Atemu? He is but a _teenager.”_

“I d-d-don't kn-nnn –” Yuugi closed his mouth, unable to control his faltering voice. Raising a trembling hand, Yuugi ran it through his bangs, brushing them away from his face and trying to clear his cluttered head. Breathing shakily, he desperately tried to pull himself together.

 _I wanted to find out,_ he thought miserably.

“Please cease seeing my son at once,” she said, her voice soft once more and Yuugi raised his eyes to her. She looked concerned and sorrowful – like a _mother._ His entire being trembled and he felt lower than dirt. “But please,” she said, “he is a fragile boy. Let him down gently.”

Throat tight and unable to respond, Yuugi could only nod. She sighed, clucking her tongue in disapproval.

“I need an answer, Mr. Mutou,” she said and Yuugi's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Opening his mouth, he forced out an answer.

“Okay,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” she said and Yuugi nodded again, his heart aching. She stood up then, pulling the chain strap of her purse over her shoulder, hand patting her pantsuit lightly as though to rid herself of dust. Taking her sweet time, she took her mug of coffee and sipped before setting it back down. “I know you'll have no trouble keeping your word,” she said, “goodbye, Mr. Mutou.”

She left then and Yuugi sat there, feeling wretched and pathetic. It took several seconds before he was able to stand up from the table. Looking down at it, he saw his tea and plucked it up into his hand. Without drinking it, he dumped it into the trashcan in the corner. Glancing around, Yuugi saw Jounouchi tending to a customer and he quickly, but quietly passed him around the counter and pushed his way into the kitchen. He made his way to the back door and opened it, stepping out into the alley where he moved to lean against the wall, taking deep breaths. Covering his face, Yuugi forced down the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. A minute later, he heard footsteps, but ignored them.

“Yuugi.”

Raising his head, Yuugi let out a disbelieving laugh when his eyes fell upon Siegfried. His ex stood there, looking solemn, but unruffled as always.

“Siegfried,” Yuugi said as he looked at his ex, raising his hands in surrender, “please, not right now. I _cannot_ deal with you right this second –”

“I overheard,” Siegfried suddenly said and Yuugi felt something indignant rise up his throat. He prepared to scold Siegfried for eavesdropping, when he realized that Siegfried did not look victorious or smug in any way. It was then that Yuugi realized that Siegfried looked sympathetic and Yuugi stared at him, bewildered. “I know,” Siegfried said quietly, “that you don't wish to date me again.” He shrugged as he stepped closer, hands coming out of his pockets to hang limply at his sides. “That's fine,” he said, “I'm here as a friend. I know you're hurting. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He stopped as he drew level with Yuugi and Yuugi nodded. His shoulders slumped and he sighed, brushing the wetness from his cheek with the back of his hand.

“I'm not okay,” Yuugi said and Siegfried sighed.

“I know,” Siegfried said softly, “you cared about that boy.” He stepped closer and reached out a hand, placing it on Yuugi's arm in comfort. “I'm sorry,” he said, “I know what it's like not to be able to stay with the one you love.”

… _The one I love,_ Yuugi thought absently, _do I love Atemu?_ But whether he loved Atemu or not was inconsequential. Because the sinking feeling in his chest at the thought of ending things with Atemu only made Yuugi's heart clench painfully. Atemu was kind, generous, loving, and even goofy – he was everything Yuugi never had before, a breath of fresh air when he had been drowning in loneliness.

“I may not have liked him,” Siegfried said and his brow creased with regret, “but you did … and I am sorry, Yuugi.” His expression was sorrowful, full of pain on Yuugi's behalf like Yuugi had never seen before. The protective dam around Yuugi's heart gave way and his emotions swept through, wiping the barriers away. With a desolate breath Yuugi moved forward, into Siegfried's arms. He was wrapped up almost instantly and Siegfried rubbed his back, holding him close as Yuugi buried his crumbling expression into his chest.

“Thank you,” Yuugi said as he sought comfort in Siegfried's familiar embrace, “for understanding.”

“Of course,” Siegfried whispered, “I'm here for you, Yuugi.”

“I really liked him,” Yuugi said, voice hushed, “I really, really liked him.”

Compassionately, Siegfried patted Yuugi's back, nodding his head into Yuugi's hair.

“I understand,” Siegfried said, “it's alright to be sad, Yuugi.”

Abruptly, Yuugi took a breath and pulled away, covertly rubbing at his eyes. He stood for a moment, gathering himself as Siegfried patiently waited before him. When he was finally composed, he looked up, a wry smile to his lips.

“Thank you,” Yuugi said, “I never knew you could be so understanding.” He laughed softly. “I guess you've changed after all.”

“I have,” Siegfried assured him, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. “I haven't even taken advantage of the situation,” he said with an ironic smile.

“No,” Yuugi agreed, “you haven't. Thanks for that.” He took a deep breath, looking around at the empty alley before crossing his arms and sighing. “Siegfried,” he said quietly, “I know you still have feelings for me, but –”

“Say no more,” Siegfried said with a shake of his head, “honestly, Yuugi, I'm happy being your friend. I just wish you'd give me a chance to prove that I'm not a bad guy anymore.” His face fell slightly and he shrugged, an unusual gesture on his part that made Yuugi raise his eyebrows. “We could be friends,” Siegfried said lamentably, “and that would be enough.” Frowning for a moment, Siegfried straightened. “In fact,” he said, “that's why I stayed today. I wanted to see if we could be friends.”

For a long couple of seconds, Yuugi looked at Siegfried. It could have been that he felt vulnerable, or maybe Yuugi genuinely believed him, but he nodded in the end and smiled.

“Okay,” he said and Siegfried met his gaze with disbelief, “let's be friends.”

“Thank you, Yuugi,” Siegfried said and Yuugi's brow furrowed with hesitation. Noticing this, Siegfried asked, “What is it?”

“Jounouchi won't understand,” Yuugi said, “he doesn't believe you've changed at all.” He grimaced regretfully. “I think it's best if you don't come to the shop anymore … just to keep things civil.”

“Of course,” Siegfried instantly agreed, “but could we get coffee sometime?”

There was a pause then as Yuugi thought it over. He looked at Siegfried, taking in the hope on his face and the pain in his eyes, and Yuugi's resolve dwindled away.

“Sure,” Yuugi said, and when Siegfried smiled, Yuugi felt he had made the right decision.

“Great,” Siegfried said, “I can't wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't the end (or is it? JK, I'm teasing). Just bear with me, but feel free to totally freak out.
> 
> *Adira: strong, mighty


	20. Did Someone Say Prom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his impromptu date went off without a hitch, Atemu is over the moon. Unfortunately for him, he needs to wait until Friday to see Yuugi again. Good thing Friday's here. Now all Atemu needs is to wait for the school day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, an update! I am so tired, and I still have things to do, but I wanted to throw this out here first. Enjoy!

After their impromptu picnic date, Atemu ached to see Yuugi again, but his hectic schedule adamantly decided against that. He barely had time to breathe between his job, homework, and school. Sleep became a precious commodity and Atemu deeply regretted requesting more hours at the club. He still sent Yuugi texts, informing him of his day and his regret that he could not stop by, and Yuugi would answer with sympathy and a dozen emoticons before telling him of his own day. Atemu treasured Yuugi's emoticons. Often, when he felt run down from work, he would check his messages and read through, a happy feeling embracing his heart. He could not wait to see Yuugi again. And, as luck would have it, Atemu had the next Friday night off work. He would only have to get through the school day first.

“Ugh school,” Juudai muttered that Friday as he smacked his forehead into his locker. Beside him, Atemu rolled his eyes. He looked around the hall at the students and teachers walking past. Classes had not yet begun and all freely roamed the halls. Students fiddled with their lockers and their belongings, chatted with their friends, goofed off, and some, like Atemu, leaned against the lockers, watching the world pass by.

“Pretty sure you're not the only person who thinks that,” Atemu said, “besides, I thought you loved school. You always seem happy to be here.”

For a moment, Juudai mumbled incoherently before sighing.

“I could be _working_ right now,” Juudai whined and Atemu felt his eyebrows rise as high as they could go. He looked at Juudai with bewilderment as he continued talking. “Gossiping with boss-man and _eating muffins.”_ Knocking his forehead into the locker twice, he groaned pitifully. “Yum,” he said with a wistful sigh, slouching his back in defeat.

“Is that what this is about?” Atemu snorted, “Yuugi's muffins?”

Abruptly, Juudai straightened and turned to him, staring at him with intense, brown eyes.

“They've got magical powers,” Juudai whispered reverently, “I took one to my mom the other day and she actually got out of bed for dinner … at the _table.”_

“That,” Atemu winced, looking around as he tried to think of a kind way to let Juudai down. He sighed and shook his head. “That doesn't mean they're magical, Juudai,” Atemu said gently, “your mom was just having a good day.”

“They're magical,” Juudai repeated in a firm monotone. He continued to stare at Atemu unblinkingly until Atemu made a face.

“Alright,” he relented, waving his hands, “they're magical – stop _staring_ at me. Geez.”

A bright smile spread Juudai's lips and he patted Atemu on the shoulder cheerfully.

“Thought so,” he said brightly, “I'll let Yuugi know you think his muffins are magical.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Atemu who felt himself pale drastically at the innuendo.

“You will _not,”_ Atemu said flatly.

“I so will,” Juudai grinned.

“I'll kill you,” Atemu threatened.

“Atemu, don't make me sit on you,” Yuusei's voice interrupted their squabble and Atemu turned to see Yuusei walking up to them, backpack slung over his shoulder and motorcycle helmet in hand.

“Your boyfriend started it,” Atemu grimaced and Yuusei sighed as he approached Juudai. He stopped at his side, nudging their shoulders together and earning himself a sweet smile. Nudging him back in greeting, Juudai leaned over and pecked Yuusei on the cheek.

“So why does Atemu want to kill you?” Yuusei asked and Juudai laughed.

“Because I said I'd tell Yuugi what he said,” Juudai answered with a smug grin, “that he thinks his muffins are magical.”

“Well,” Yuusei said with a thoughtful frown, “he would know.” Then he grinned at Atemu who flushed a deep red before turning around. He began to stomp off, but Yuusei reached out and grabbed him by his backpack, pulling him back. Atemu went unwillingly, petulant and grumbling as Yuusei held him captive. “Hey, come on,” Yuusei said with a light chuckle, “I'm just screwing with you.”

“Dammit, Yuusei,” Atemu groaned. He turned, pulling a face before batting his hand away. As he fixed his straps, he said, “It's not funny.”

Yuusei only shrugged.

“It's hilarious that they're both so embarrassed,” Juudai chuckled. He nudged Yuusei's forearm, grinning as he garnered his attention. “Yuugi blushes when I talk about Atemu too.”

“Wait, what?” Atemu said with sudden interest, his face clearing as hope lit it like a lamp, “Yuugi blushes when you talk about me?”

“Totally,” Juudai chirped with a wink, “he gets so flustered that he makes Boss-man Jou take his place at the register.”

“Really?” Atemu said tentatively, a small smile pulling at his lips as his heart fluttered in his chest, “That's actually really great to hear.”

“Should you really be antagonizing your boss like that?” Yuusei asked and Juudai lifted his hands, clueless.

“So,” Atemu said hesitantly, “you think Yuugi likes me more now?”

“Are you kidding?” Juudai said disbelievingly, “He uses his breaks to text you, Atemu – instead of eating! Food! It's disgustingly cute. Makes me wanna barf rainbows and butterflies.” He covered his face with his hands, rubbing at it in exasperation. “And I know it's _you_ he's texting because I totally peeked and you guys are dorks.” He pointed a finger at Atemu, teasing. “Who uses that many emoticons, it's _excessive,”_ he said, “even _I_ limit myself to five. Also, apparently Yuugi makes the same dumb face I do when Yuusei texts me – and I know _that_ because Boss-man Jou told me.”

“The fact that you make faces when I text you makes me both amused and happy,” Yuusei murmured in Juudai's ear and Juudai looked at him with a grand smile.

“It's because you're so great,” Juudai said honestly and Yuusei smiled fondly at him.

Atemu turned away, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the lockers. His thoughts turned to Yuugi, to the utter relief spreading through him as the information he had just learned sunk in. His heart warmed at the thought of Yuugi opening up to him. It was all he wanted.

“I really thought my past would ruin things with us,” Atemu said quietly to himself as Juudai tried to adopt the “dumb” look he used when Yuusei texted him. “The more he learns about me, the more afraid I am that he'll drop me,” Atemu sighed, turning to his friends for understanding. Only, instead of sympathy, he was met with the sight of Juudai trying to force an Eskimo kiss on Yuusei who did not appear to struggle too hard to avoid it. Though Yuusei rolled his eyes, the small tilt at the corner of his lips told Atemu that he very much enjoyed it.

“Did you say something, Atemu?” said Juudai when he was finished manhandling a pliable Yuusei.

Annoyed at being ignored, Atemu frowned at them both.

“Can you two stop being offensively cute for five seconds?” he drawled.

“Envy isn't a good color on you,” Yuusei remarked, tossing him a humored look and Atemu rolled his eyes extra hard for that.

“Oh, shut up,” Atemu said with a snort, “anyway, you guys are in public. Tone it down unless you want a teacher writing you up for PDA. You don't want to get kicked out of another school, do you?”

At his words, the line of Yuusei's lips thinned and it was then that Atemu realized he should have not made the comment. He hesitated, an apology building up in his chest when Juudai laughed.

“They're just jealous that they can't have us,” Juudai said and Yuusei turned his attention away, a wry smile pulling at his lips as Atemu's comment was forgotten, “but you're right. I can't get detention or I'll miss work.” Juudai shook his head and a serious expression crossed his face. “I gotta set an example as senior employee.”

“Senior?” Atemu said dubiously, “You're the only employee Yuugi has.”

Abruptly silent, Juudai and Yuusei stared at Atemu. Uncomfortable, Atemu stared right back, at a loss, and Juudai smiled sheepishly.

“Uh,” Juudai said, “not exactly.” He looked to Yuusei who shrugged and shook his head.

“Better tell him,” Yuusei said and Atemu frowned, pushing off the lockers and straightening.

“Tell me what,” he said slowly, dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

“You sure?” Juudai asked Yuusei, skeptical.

“Tell me _what?”_ Atemu repeated and Juudai looked to him with an uneasy smile.

“Well,” Juudai said, “Yuugi hired someone else like two days ago.” He scratched at his head uncertainly and Atemu raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. “See,” Juudai said, “the thing is … well, the shop's been busy and Yuugi thought another person would be great to have around and – see, he had –”

“Juudai, spit it out already,” Atemu said and Juudai sighed.

“He hired Becky,” Juudai said and Atemu laughed.

“Who the hell is –” Atemu began to say when his laughter stopped and his eyes widened. _“Hopkins?”_ he said disbelievingly, “Yuugi hired Rebecca Hopkins?”

“That's the one,” Juudai said brightly, touching the side of his nose with a wink and Atemu's mouth dropped open. Covering his eyes with a hand, he groaned.

“Are you serious?” Atemu complained, “She _hates_ me. Like she actually _really_ hates me.”

“Shouldn't have beat her at chess then,” Yuusei said idly and Atemu glared at him. “What?” Yuusei said, unapologetic, “It's true.”

“This is total bull –” Atemu's words were cut off by the bell and Juudai groaned.

“Muffins,” he whined butting Yuusei's shoulder with his forehead and grabbing his hand, “I need one to get me through the day.”

“Would a kiss be sufficient?” Yuusei asked seriously and Juudai looked up with a grin.

“You know it would,” he replied and Atemu quickly turned around so he would not have to watch them kiss.

“I'll see you later,” Atemu called over his shoulder. He did not wait for a reply and made his way to his classroom.

* * *

During lunch, Atemu sat with Yuusei in the quiet library, working alongside him. It was a monotone of scribbling and page-turning for all of fifteen minutes before their bubble of dutiful work ethic was broken by the sudden arrival of a whirlwind named Juudai. He rushed up to their table, chest heaving with excitement and a wide grin on his face. He planted himself at the edge of their table, hopping from foot to foot, too revved up to stand still.

“What?” Atemu said and Juudai waved his hands at him excitedly.

“Didn't you hear the announcements this morning?” Juudai burst out and Atemu was quick to shush him, motioning for him to lower his voice. Rolling his eyes, Juudai pulled the chair out across the table and kneeled on it comfortably. As he made to drape his body over the table, Yuusei grabbed his helmet without looking up from his work and moved it out of the way to sit beside him on the floor. Juudai smiled at him in gratitude, leaning forward on his elbows and turning his attention back to Atemu. “Dude,” Juudai whispered, “May twenty-something – _prom!”_

“And?” Atemu asked, nonplussed as Yuusei made a small sound of acknowledgment.

“What do you mean 'and'?” Juudai demanded, “It's _prom,_ Atemu! Party all night long with food and everyone losing their virginity!” From the other side of the bookshelves erupted a hiss of a hushing noise and Juudai winced before sending an apology in the general direction of the annoyed students. Yuusei chuckled then and Juudai shrugged as he turned back to them. “Not that I'm expecting anything,” he added with a playful wink to Yuusei when he looked up.

“Why are you so excited about a dance?” Atemu said dryly and Juudai scoffed.

“Dude, it's your last year here,” Juudai said, a slight plea in his voice, “you guys will be in college next year and I'll still be stuck here. It's going to be the last party we'll attend together as high-schoolers.” He gazed at each of them in turn, hoping for understanding.

“You really want to go?” Yuusei asked and Juudai nodded eagerly. Yuusei was silent for a moment before nodding. “I'll take you,” he said and Juudai smiled happily.

“Hate to ruin the mood,” Atemu said, distracting Juudai from the playful lovey-dovey eyes he was making at an amused and slightly exasperated Yuusei, “but I'm not going.”

“What?” Juudai said, breaking eye contact with Yuusei to turn a frown on Atemu, “Why?”

“First of all,” Atemu said, “I'm always working, so I'll probably work on prom night.” As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, Juudai was gawking at him with betrayal. “Second,” Atemu continued, “it's kind of late for me on the virginity front.”

“Oh, yeah,” Juudai said thoughtfully, “forgot. But, dude, you could totally invite Yuugi! And if you guys have sex again, it could totally count –”

“Stop talking,” Atemu demanded, cheeks red with mortification, and Juudai snapped his mouth shut. “Also, are you kidding?” Atemu said incredulously, voice rising before Yuusei nudged him. He cleared his throat and said in a whisper, “A high school dance where everyone's going to make complete assess of themselves?” Scoffing, he shook his head as though the reason for his refusal were plain as day. “That's the last place I'd take Yuugi. I want him to _date_ me, not run for the hills.”

“So you're just not going to go?” Juudai said in disappointment, “Dude, this is going to be really fun – a memory to keep forever. Don't you want to share that with Yuugi?” But Atemu was shaking his head resolutely and returning to his work. He scribbled, eyes fixed on his book and Juudai frowned at him before turning his gaze to Yuusei who sighed. After a silent conversation with Juudai using eyebrows and head shakes, he dutifully turned to Atemu, taking a breath before speaking.

“Yuugi knows what he's getting into, Atemu,” Yuusei said quietly, “and you can't just hide away everything you think he'll disapprove of.” Atemu's pencil paused on an equation and Yuusei continued. “If he can't accept all of you, he's not the right person,” he said, “you're younger than him. You always will be. Granted, you'll be a little immature –”

“I'm not immature,” Atemu gritted out.

“Atemu, you're eighteen,” Yuusei said reasonably, “you're not a grown man. You're a kid in high school. Accept that or you'll end up unhappy and bitter. If Yuugi really wants to be with you, he won't mind some immaturity now and then. He'll probably even like it.” He did not pause, even when Atemu laughed ironically. “You don't have to go to prom if you don't want to” – Yuusei waved off Juudai's affronted gasp – “but don't stunt yourself for the sake of someone else. It won't make you happy.”

Falling silent, Yuusei waited, watching him silently struggle before Atemu sighed heavily, meeting his gaze with reluctance. There was fear in his violet-red eyes, potent and suffocating. Licking his lips, Atemu shook his head.

“I get what you're saying,” Atemu said slowly, “but … I don't want to lose him.”

“It's better to lose him than yourself,” Yuusei replied firmly and Atemu clenched his jaw, but said nothing.

* * *

After school, Atemu and Juudai walked side by side with Yuusei cruising on his motorcycle nearby on the street. Juudai was talking, as usual, keeping to the edge of the sidewalk so Yuusei could hear him. Occasionally he said something to Atemu who was struggling to pay attention. His head was far too filled with preoccupations, most centered around Yuugi and the threat his age and inexperience posed to their budding relationship. As focused as he was, Atemu did not hear her coming in time to evade her.

“Excuse me,” Rebecca said snootily as she shoved past Atemu, causing his step to falter. He looked around, an apology ready before he realized who she was. He frowned then, annoyance filtering through and his apology dying a horrific death somewhere near his sternum.

“Are you kidding me?” he said and she huffed, ignoring him as she pushed forward. Rebecca's skirt was a pastel blue today, her shirt white, and her tie black to match her heeled Mary Janes. “Rude,” Atemu mumbled as Juudai suddenly stopped talking, noticing Rebecca. A smile lit his face and he waved.

“Hi, Becky!” he called and she ignored him as well. An uncertain frown crossed Juudai's features before he turned his gaze to Atemu. When he saw the scowl there, he felt comprehension dawn on him and he scratched at the back of his head in thought. Silence passed for several moments as they continued walking, until Rebecca glanced back and glared at Atemu.

“Why are you following me?” she demanded and Atemu huffed, offended.

“As if,” he said, “we're just going in the same direction.” He pointedly turned his gaze away from her, scowl prominent.

Yuusei neared his motorcycle to the sidewalk, lifting his vizor in curiosity, and Juudai edged closer with a wry smile.

“This is awkward,” Juudai said to Yuusei as they walked behind Rebecca Hopkins.

“Stop following me!” Rebecca called back to Atemu, and he bristled indignantly.

“I'm not following you!” Atemu snapped back, his pace picking up as he attempted to pass her by.

“Yes, you are!” Rebecca argued and Atemu huffed in annoyance.

“Like anyone would want to follow you!” he yelled.

“You're just jealous because I'm captain of the chess team!” she said as she walked faster.

“I don't even care about that!” Atemu said in exasperation, trying to get ahead.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Rebecca responded snidely.

“Geez, you're such a pain!” Atemu complained.

“Very awkward,” Yuusei whispered back to Juudai, “want to hop on and get to the bakery without them?”

“Yes, please,” Juudai said and Yuusei stopped his motorcycle. Pulling off his helmet, he passed it to Juudai who pulled it on as he jumped onto the bike behind him. They both paused, watching as Atemu and Rebecca moved on, completely unaware of them and seemingly in a race to be first. “What happened to being mature?” Juudai laughed and Yuusei snorted in amusement before shrugging.

“I don't know, but I hope they stop yelling at each other soon,” Yuusei said, “they're in public.” With that, he pulled away from the curb and drove on, waving to Atemu as he passed.

* * *

“I'm here!” Juudai called as he walked into Kame Bakery and Café.

Smiling softly at Juudai's antics, Yuusei followed him inside. There was a lull of peace and the lines were empty, though there were plenty of customers seated in the surrounding tables. Instantly, he spotted Yuugi at the register, but instead of a smile, Yuusei saw wide, violet eyes and a pallid complexion staring back at him. Sensing trouble, Yuusei watched Yuugi carefully. Yuugi's eyes briefly drifted away from them and to the door, searching, before his shoulders lowered in relief. Gleefully, Juudai approached the counter, his brown orbs shining.

“Miss me, boss?” Juudai said as he paused at the counter and Yuugi smiled.

“You bet,” he said and Juudai made a soft cooing sound of appreciation before suddenly gasping.

“Oh, boss!” he said, waving a hand, “You gotta talk to Atemu –”

“What?” Yuugi said, and Yuusei thought he saw panic flit into his gaze, “Why?”

“He said he's not going to prom!” Juudai said, aghast, “Can you believe that?”

“Juudai,” Yuusei said, “I'm sure you can talk about this when your shift ends.” When Juudai turned a betrayed look his way, Yuusei cleared his throat. “Aren't you the senior employee?” he prompted and Juudai's eyes widened.

“Oh, my god, you're right,” Juudai said and he raced off in the direction of the bathrooms, “thanks, Yuusei!”

“Prom?” Yuugi questioned and Yuusei shrugged.

“Atemu doesn't want to go and Juudai wants him to go,” he explained simply. Gazing at Yuugi carefully, he added, “Juudai thinks Atemu should invite you.”

He did not imagine the paleness of Yuugi's skin, the abrupt way his eyes averted to the side, or the nervous laugh that left him. With an imperceptive clench of his jaw, Yuusei nodded.

“Don't worry,” he said quietly, “he's not planning on asking.”

“I wasn't worried,” Yuugi said quickly and Yuusei nodded.

“Sure,” he said, and almost as an afterthought, “oh, and Atemu's on his way.” He heard Yuugi's breath hitch and he did not miss the trepidation in his eyes – the guilt. He looked away, stomach clenching. “Yuugi,” he said, “I don't know where you two currently stand, but Atemu doesn't deserve to be strung along.”

“What do you mean?” Yuugi asked, brow furrowed, “Are you suggesting –”

“I'm not suggesting anything,” Yuusei said. “I'm just letting you know that Atemu cares about you and if you aren't sure of your feelings, you shouldn't be leading him on.” Steadily meeting Yuugi's gaze, Yuusei saw remorse. He did not understand it, but it did not bode well for Atemu. Taking a deep breath, Yuusei cleared his throat. “Atemu has been through a lot,” he said, “but he's not as tough as you'd think.” Turning his head, he saw Juudai exiting the bathroom. To Yuugi, he quietly said, “Let him down gently.”

The shock and consecutive guilt in Yuugi's expression told Yuusei all he needed to know.

“Alright, hands washed,” Juudai said obliviously as he grabbed an apron and pulled it on, “ready to work!” With a large grin, he looked to Yuugi and Yuugi turned to him, smiling tightly.

“Great,” Yuugi said, “could you mind the register? I need to check something. I'll clock you in while I'm at it.”

“Sure!” Juudai replied, eagerly moving behind the register. Avoiding Yuusei's gaze, Yuugi retreated to the back and Juudai grinned at his boyfriend, pointing to the sweet bread on display. “So, honey buns, _honey buns?”_ Smiling, Yuusei shook his head with fond exasperation.

“Sure,” Yuusei said, pulling out his wallet, “and a coffee.”

By the time Juudai had finished preparing Yuusei's order, Jounouchi appeared behind the counter, clearing out the coffeemaker and setting it up for another brew.

“Where's Yuugi?” he asked and Juudai jabbed a thumb at the kitchen door. Nodding, Jounouchi disappeared into the back and the bell at the door rang with the arrival of new patrons. Looking up, Juudai grinned.

“'Bout time you guys showed up,” Juudai said. Turning, Yuusei spotted Atemu and Rebecca shoving inside at the same time, both looking annoyed and ruffled. As soon as Rebecca was in, she brushed herself down and cleared her throat, raising her chin.

“I was delayed by a moron, Yuuki,” she said stiffly, “excuse me.” She started off in the direction of the bathroom and Atemu sighed heavily as he watched her go, visibly irritated.

“She's so damn annoying that I almost shoved her into a manhole,” Atemu said as he walked up to the register to Yuusei's side. Running both of his hands through his hair, he huffed. “How in the hell did she get hired?” he asked and Juudai shrugged at him.

“She's smart and dedicated,” Juudai said, “how could Yuugi resist?”

“Right,” Atemu said skeptically and he looked around, hopeful, “where _is_ Yuugi?”

“Hey, Atemu,” Yuusei said, nudging him in the arm with the back of his hand, minding his coffee, “Yuugi seemed to be pretty busy, so let's just come back later –”

“You're hilarious, Yuusei,” Atemu laughed, “we're the only ones in line here. Anyway...” He sighed, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “I've been looking forward to this all day.”

“Atemu,” Yuusei said, placing a hand on his arm insistently, “really, let's go –”

“What's with you?” Atemu said, turning to him with confusion and brushing his hand off, “You get to see Juudai everyday, so it might not be such a big deal to you, but I don't get that same luxury.” He frowned, trying to comprehend Yuusei's insistence, but Yuusei only shook his head.

“Yeah, Yuusei,” Juudai added with a smile, “Atemu hasn't seen Yuugi in like a _week,_ which is like forever – and I'm pretty sure Yuugi's just as excited to see him.” He clapped his hands together eagerly. “Actually, let me go get him!” And before Yuusei could stop him, Juudai ran back through the kitchen door, yelling. “Boss! Guess who's here!”

“Where does Yuuki think he's going?” Rebecca said as she moved behind the counter, tying her apron closed behind her. She had smoothed out her clothes and hair, fresh pink gloss brushed onto her lips where there had been none before. “I can't be out here without supervision – not that I don't know what I'm doing, but Yuugi clearly stated that I need to be supervised for a full two weeks.” She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, waiting an entire thirty seconds before Jounouchi and Juudai came back out, Jounouchi with a pleasant smile and Juudai with a confused frown.

“Hey, Rebecca,” Jounouchi greeted, “I'll be supervising you today. Go clock in and we'll get started.”

“Where's Yuugi, Mr. Jounouchi?” she asked, trying not to look disappointed.

“Oh, he's in the back today,” Jounouchi said, “Juudai and you have the registers.” She nodded then and retreated into the back to clock in. He turned his eyes to Atemu and his smile faltered before he plastered it back on. “Hey, kid,” he said, “sorry, Yuugi can't come out right now.”

“Oh, I get it, he's busy,” Atemu said, “that's totally okay.” He shrugged, though it was obvious he was disappointed by the news. He shifted, glancing around. “I'll just have some food while I'm here then.” He smiled, but his shoulders had fallen and the sparkle in his eyes had dimmed. Beside him, Yuusei's jaw clenched and he looked to Juudai who was suspiciously silent and looking completely bewildered. Silently, Yuusei got his attention and Juudai met his gaze. Yuusei raised his eyebrows and Juudai shook his head, shoulders lifting in bafflement.

“Just to let you know,” Jounouchi said to Atemu, “Yuugi's going to be busy all day today – we just got a huge order for a wedding.”

Again, that confused expression crossed Juudai's eyes, but he said nothing and Yuusei looked to Atemu who sighed, nodding.

“Alright,” Atemu said, a significantly limp smile attached to his lips, “I'll catch up with him later then.”

“Good idea,” Jounouchi said, turning back to Rebecca who stood patiently by her register. He went to her, and Atemu nudged Yuusei.

“Alright, let's go,” Atemu said lowly, “you wanted to go do something else, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuusei said, “just wanted to go to the mall and look for a birthday present for my mom.”

“Okay,” Atemu said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, “let's go then. We'll just be sure to be back before they close so I can at least say hi to Yuugi.”

“Sure, Atemu,” Yuusei said with a sympathetic pat to Atemu's shoulder. He held out the paper bag then, offering up his honey bun. With a wry smile, Atemu nodded and took it. “Let's go,” Yuusei said. He led the way out, turning back only once to see the wistful and hurt expression on Atemu's face. Yuusei looked away, his heart heavy in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have a nice day. Thanks for reading!


	21. “We Need To Talk”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his initial failure to talk to Atemu about his mother, Yuugi gathers his courage to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from the YGOME16 challenge thing and ended up editing this chapter to completion. So here it is, friends.
> 
> **Warning: sex mention**

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Hey, sorry I missed you. See you  
tomorrow?**

-

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Not sure. Got a big order. I'll let you  
know.**

 

“You're a coward, Yuugi Mutou,” Yuugi said softly as he looked up from his phone to gaze into the foggy bathroom mirror. Fresh out of the shower and dressed for bed, Yuugi set his phone down on the counter and grabbed his toothbrush from its cup. It was past nine o'clock, and Yuugi was home in the safety of his bathroom. His text was not a lie, he really did have a tall order to fill … next week. He had skipped seeing Atemu entirely, pretending he was too busy to see him when he returned just before closing. His charade had not gone unnoticed and both Jounouchi and Juudai had commented on his actions.

 

_“Atemu's back,” Juudai said as he walked_ into the kitchen where Yuugi was determinedly cleaning out an oven. He paused a couple of feet away, a smile on his face. “Gonna go see him? Maybe smooch a little?” Juudai teased and Yuugi barely glanced at him, focusing harder on his cleaning as a lump of dread formed in his stomach.

“I'm a little busy here, Juudai,” Yuugi said, moving further into the oven to avoid eye contact.

“Cleaning can totally wait,” Juudai said, “come on. He's so excited to see you, it's been _forever.”_ He shuffled closer and a laugh left his lips. “You should see his face, he's a total puppy.”

“I can't, Juudai,” Yuugi said, pausing, “I have a lot to do –”

“Well, I can do this,” Juudai said with a shrug, moving forward to take Yuugi's sponge, “you go see Atemu –”

“No,” Yuugi said, cutting him off as he moved his sponge out of reach. He took a breath, reaffirming his resolve as he continued to scrub. “There's a very specific way to do this,” he fibbed, gloved hand clenching on the sponge, “tell Atemu I'm sorry.”

“Oh,” Juudai uncertainly, standing straight and failing to grasp Yuugi's drift, “I mean, you could just take thirty seconds. That stove isn't going anywhere –”

“Juudai, _please,”_ Yuugi said, intending to sound stern and drastically failing as the plea in his voice slipped through. He winced, closing his eyes and praying Juudai had not noticed.

“Okay,” Juudai said, and the good humor vanished from his tone, “sorry. I'll tell Atemu you're busy.” He left and Yuugi waited until he heard the kitchen door swing shut to let out the desolate sigh trapped in his chest. _He dropped the sponge, hand trembling and heart aching._

 

Placing the rinsed toothbrush back in the cup, Yuugi took a long look at the lone brush. A few days ago when he had come home riding the high from his date outside the store, he had dared to imagine a second one someday resting beside it, but he swept the thought away with a shake of his head. He ignored the flimsy hope that the second toothbrush could have been Atemu's. That was no longer a possibility for him. Atemu's mother had seen to that. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi wiped his face dry with his towel and left the bathroom. Jounouchi's earlier words came to him then.

 

_Moving back onto his heels, Yuugi pulled_ the yellow rubber gloves from his hands and sighed heavily. He dropped them onto the oven door, mind preoccupied. The kitchen door swung open and his heart skipped a beat, head whipping around to see Jounouchi walk in. Immediately, he relaxed, relieved it had not been Juudai, or worse still, Atemu ignoring his wishes and barging in unannounced to see him.

“Alright,” Jounouchi said, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, “what the hell's gotten into you?”

“What are you talking about, Jounouchi?” Yuugi asked, refusing to meet his gaze. He grabbed the gloves and slipped them back on, ready to bury himself back into his work. He had only just taken up the sponge when it was pulled from his grip. Jounouchi stood, eyes narrowed on him as he tossed the sponge aside onto the counter. It was more than clear that Jounouchi would not be putting up with his usual evasive techniques. There would be no escape from this conversation.

“You don't get to ignore me like you did with Juudai,” Jounouchi said firmly, shaking a finger at him and confirming his suspicions, “I'm not a teenager, Yuugi, and we've known each other way too long to bullshit like this.” He leaned back, resting against the counter and waiting for Yuugi to give up his ploy. After a moment of hesitation, Yuugi sighed and stood, pulling off the gloves once more. He set them on the counter and glanced around to the kitchen door. “They've all gone home and I already locked the door,” Jounouchi said and Yuugi turned back to him, mouth twisted into a grimace.

“I don't want to talk –” Yuugi began to say when Jounouchi waved a hand at him.

“You never do,” Jounouchi interrupted, “but last I knew, you had taken a step forward.” He motioned towards the front. “Why did I have to send Atemu away? I thought you liked him.”

“I _do_ like him,” Yuugi protested and Jounouchi raised his hands, confused.

“Then what the hell?” he asked.

“His mom came by,” Yuugi said and Jounouchi nodded.

“Yeah, I saw you sitting with her,” he said, “didn't ask because I figured you'd tell me if it was something bad. Was it?”

“Yeah,” Yuugi admitted and Jounouchi frowned. “She came to tell me that I can't be with Atemu,” he said and Jounouchi snorted, amused.

“You're kidding, right?” Jounouchi said, “Where does she get off on telling you what to do for a son she apparently threw away – isn't Atemu eighteen? He can make his own damn decisions.”

“She's been having him followed,” Yuugi said quietly and Jounouchi's eyes widened, eyebrows rising high on his forehead with disbelief. “Yeah,” Yuugi said, raising his eyebrows knowingly, “I know, right? She showed me pictures – she has one where Atemu and I are kissing!”

“Damn,” Jounouchi muttered, “that's creepy.”

“And she threatened...” Yuugi trailed off and Jounouchi frowned, suddenly serious.

“She threatened you?” he asked, alert, “What did –”

“No,” Yuugi said, “not me directly.” He shrugged helplessly, arms lifting and gesturing to their surroundings. “She made it seem like she would try and take this away,” he said.

“The bakery?” Jounouchi said, motioning between them, _“Our_ bakery?” He scoffed, hands clenching. “Oh, I'd like to see her try and take this away from us,” he said challengingly, “who is she that she can even say something like that?”

It was then that Yuugi pulled his phone from his pocket. He clicked through to his browser and brought up a tab, holding it out. Jounouchi took the phone, confused.

“Her name is Adira Muuran,” Yuugi said, “I googled her. She's married to the best criminal defense lawyer in the state.” He sighed. “People like that,” Yuugi said slowly, “they don't make empty threats, do they?”

“What could they even do?” Jounouchi said, breezily scrolling through the webpage and grimacing. “We haven't committed any crimes,” he said, shrugging as he handed the phone back, “I'm calling bull.” But even with Jounouchi's certainty, Yuugi wavered, arms crossing against his chest protectively.

“What if it's not a bluff and I call it?” Yuugi asked, brow creased and Jounouchi stared at him, firm.

“Yuugi,” Jounouchi said, “the thing about you and me?” He pointed at each of them, eyebrow raised. “We're gamblers and you're the best damn gambler I know. What's your gut telling you – is she bluffing?”

For a moment, Yuugi was quiet, brow furrowed as he recalled his conversation with Adira Muuran. His stomach twisted with dread and he sighed.

“I'm not sure,” he said, “I think she meant her threat, but … there's something else there that I can't quite figure out … maybe she _was_ bluffing. Something's bothering me, though.”

“What is it?” Jounouchi asked.

“She said she's been keeping tabs on Atemu since he ran away,” Yuugi said with a frown. “But that was four years ago, according to her – she just let Atemu be homeless for all that time? Atemu said she kicked him out. If he's telling the truth, and my gut tells me he _is,_ she should be in jail for neglect or something.” Yuugi waved his hands around, bewildered, and Jounouchi nodded, his expression concerned. “This whole thing is really suspicious to me,” Yuugi said, “that she actually admitted that kind of thing to me? I don't know what to think.”

“Well, one thing to do then,” Jounouchi said, shrugging. “Call her bluff. She's got no business trying to come between you and Atemu” – abruptly, he waved his hands, face pinched with disbelief – “whatever's happened between them, you gotta talk to Atemu about this. She's _his_ mother and I'm sure he'd like to know what's going on.” He reached out both arms, placing his hands on Yuugi's shoulders and squeezing. “Talk to him,” Jounouchi said, “get your answers, and don't let this woman get in the way of something good.” _He smiled wistfully, letting go and sighing. “I've never seen you as happy as when Atemu's texting you,” Jounouchi said gently, “your whole face lights up like your birthday came early. It's been a really long time since I've seen you like that, you sure you want to throw that away?”_

 

“I don't,” Yuugi said aloud to his mirror, “I really, really don't.” On the counter, his phone buzzed and Yuugi picked it up, chewing on his lip as he checked the reply Atemu had sent him.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Okay. Let me know.**

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi squared his shoulders and typed out his reply.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**I have something to tell you. Free  
tomorrow?**

 * * *

**To _Yuugi_ :**

**Of course. I'll come in with Juudai.**

 

“I'm so glad I'm here right now,” Juudai said as he swiped a piping hot cookie from the cooling rack in the middle of Atemu's kitchen table. He hissed as it burned his fingers, and quickly passed it into his other hand. “Hot, hot, hot!” he yelped, tossing it back and forth from hand to hand, until Yuusei reached over and caught it in midair, placing it back onto the cooling rack without a word. “Hey,” Juudai said, put out, “I was gonna eat that.”

“They're not yours to eat,” Atemu reprimanded, lifting his eyes from his phone to frown at Juudai.

“I don't think you should do this,” Yuusei said and Atemu looked at him, setting his phone down with confusion.

It was a quarter to ten in the evening, and the three friends were sitting around Atemu's table with a rack of cooling double-chocolate cookies at the center, baking supplies surrounding it. Juudai, who was in the middle of taking back his pilfered cookie, stilled, and he looked at Yuusei with the same mild bewilderment decorating Atemu's features.

“What, cookies?” Atemu asked, laughing, “No harm ever came from baking cookies, Yuusei.”

Juudai bit into the cookie, his eyes watering in pain a second later, mouth opening in a gasp. Wordlessly, Yuusei grabbed his glass of water and handed it to Juudai, his eyes on Atemu. Juudai eagerly took the glass, swirling the water into his mouth and swallowing it all with a relieved sigh.

“Serves you right,” Atemu said to him and Juudai smiled back without regret.

“I'm not talking about the cookies,” Yuusei said as Juudai waited impatiently for the rest of the cookie to cool down, blowing on it to speed up the process. He was watching them talk, his eyes darting back and forth as though he were watching an intense tennis match.

“Then what are you talking about?” Atemu asked lowly, brow furrowed.

“Yuugi,” Yuusei said.

“Yuugi?” Atemu said incredulously.

“I don't think you should keep putting in effort on someone who's only half-in,” Yuusei elaborated and Juudai became abnormally still, his eyes widening as he looked at Yuusei. “He's clearly not as attached to you as you are to him.”

“Clearly,” Atemu said, and his expression flattened into obscure offense, “and you would know this, how?”

“I don't have a good feeling about this,” Yuusei said and Atemu scoffed.

“Yuusei,” he sighed, shaking his head and face clearing into something more lighthearted and amused. He smiled and said, “You're being dramatic.”

“When have I ever been dramatic?” Yuusei rebutted and Atemu opened his mouth to retort, but his words halted. He frowned, thinking. “Exactly,” Yuusei said and Atemu shook his head.

“That's besides the point,” Atemu said and Yuusei looked at him, expectant. “The point is,” Atemu pressed, “that everything's going fine and there's nothing to worry about, in fact” – he took his phone up and pulled up Yuugi's messages – “he wants to see me tomorrow.” He held out the phone, pointedly so, and grimaced when Yuusei did not take it. “Just _look,”_ he urged, and Yuusei finally obliged, taking the device and looking down at the screen. “See?” Atemu said with a tight smile, “Nothing to worry about.”

Atemu's smile did not reach his eyes, his expression failing to inspire confidence, and that told Yuusei more than his words would. Reading through the messages, Yuusei could see why Atemu had adopted such a constipated look. He set the phone down on the counter and nodded to himself.

“Alright,” Yuusei said, “I'll go with you.”

“That's right – wait, what?”

“We can sleep over,” Yuusei said and Juudai perked up, interested.

“A sleepover?” Juudai said excitedly, “Dude, yes – wait, I have to call my mom and check if she needs anything first.” He whipped out his phone and grabbed his cookie before he left the kitchen to make the call. Atemu stared after him, dumbfounded.

“Wait,” he repeated, looking thrown for a loop, “what?”

* * *

Sitting on his bed in a brown, long-sleeved shirt and green plaid, flannel pants, Atemu stared at the wall, frowning to himself. Behind him, Juudai was pulling on a borrowed blue shirt and pair of red sleeping pants. Yuusei laid beside Atemu, eyes pointedly fixed on the cottage cheese ceiling and shirtless with a pair of Atemu's drawstring, grey sweatpants. Atemu opened his mouth, ready to speak, but quickly shut it, brow furrowing even further. After a moment, Juudai sighed.

“Damn, Atemu,” Juudai said, “your pants make me feel tiny.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Atemu asked. He tried turning around, only to be promptly kneed in the ribs by Yuusei. He glowered at Yuusei who continued to stare up, and turned back to the wall, crossing his arms.

“He's got a bigger butt than you, Juudai,” Yuusei said and Juudai snorted a laugh while Atemu turned his head to raise a questioning eyebrow at Yuusei. “Just an observation,” Yuusei said, “I'm not checking you out. In addition to that, it wouldn't hurt if you laid off the junk food.”

“Yeah, you _wish_ you could have this,” Atemu scoffed and Juudai laughed even louder.

“No one wants that,” Yuusei rebutted and Atemu bristled indignantly. Yuusei smirked at him and shrugged as Juudai climbed onto the bed, pulling in his legs to sit cross-legged.

“Except for Yuugi,” Juudai said and Atemu relaxed, nodding, “and me, once, in a dream when we'd just met and I didn't know you.” Atemu's eyebrows shot up at that, but before he could say a single word, Yuusei kneed him again. Offended, Atemu scowled at him.

“I didn't even do anything,” Atemu protested as Juudai reached out to pat Yuusei's head in comfort. Atemu rubbed his side, annoyed. “I'm choosing to ignore that second part because Yuusei will probably hit me again,” Atemu said placidly and Yuusei nodded without remorse, “but I'm really okay with that first part.” He smiled to himself, content. “Yuugi's the one I'm trying to impress anyway,” Atemu laughed, “if no one ever finds me attractive again in my life, that would be totally okay as long as Yuugi does.”

“You're such a romantic, Atemu,” Juudai replied and Atemu turned around eyeing both of his friends.

“Yeah,” he said skeptically, “remind me how you both managed to convince me into not kicking your asses out?”

“You let us stay,” Yuusei said, “because you actually love us and you're lonely here.”

“I'm not lonely,” Atemu denied, “Bakura comes over all the time.”

“Is he really here if he's drunk?” Juudai asked the air around him, a thoughtful hand at his chin, and Atemu felt his shoulders slump.

“Not really,” Atemu quietly answered him.

“Still not going to AA?” Yuusei asked and Atemu shook his head with a sigh.

“He won't go,” he said, “and I don't know what to say to make him go – he doesn't even do it for Malik.”

“Well, constantly kicking him out obviously isn't working,” Juudai piped up, “maybe he just needs a heart to heart?”

“A heart to heart?” Atemu echoed, eyebrow rising high on his brow, “Are you kidding me? He'll actually stab me this time if I try that.”

“As amusing as that sounds,” Yuusei said, “maybe it's better if you don't get stabbed.” Beside him, Juudai frowned.

“No,” Juudai said, shaking his head, “it could work! Speaking from the heart is always a good idea. I do it all the time – that's how I got you, Yuusei.” Juudai smiled, extending a leg and nudging Yuusei's side with his toes. Yuusei turned his head to look at him, a small smile at the corner of his lips. Without a word, he laid a hand on Juudai's calf and rubbed the skin there with his thumb.

“Please don't start making out on my bed,” Atemu begged.

“No promises,” Juudai replied and Atemu groaned, exasperated.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Atemu and Juudai came into Yuugi's shop arguing, an untroubled Yuusei trailing behind them.

“You're insane – that's what it is!” Juudai was yelling as the front door opened, and Yuugi looked around from where he was setting down chairs, his heart in his throat. His eyes skipped over Juudai and went straight to Atemu, a longing sigh stolen from his lungs without warning. Today, Atemu wore dark-wash jeans and a form-fitting, olive-green t-shirt with a v-shaped neck that brought inappropriate memories to mind. Gulping dryly, Yuugi cleared his throat, ridding himself of the images of Atemu's gorgeous body. Just as Juudai cleared the doorway, he called to Yuugi, looking exasperated and incredulous all at once. “Yuugi!” he called far too loudly in the serene quiet of the morning, “Talk some sense into your boy – um, your friend.”

Setting down another chair, Yuugi raised a solitary eyebrow at Juudai who grinned sheepishly. Behind him, Yuusei's shoulders lifted as he breathed a sigh before letting them fall silently.

“What's going on?” Yuugi asked. His gaze went to Atemu who smiled at him, and Yuugi's cheeks instantly lit up with pleasure. He looked away, embarrassed as Atemu's eyes practically sparkled. Yuugi had almost forgotten the way it felt to have his brain turn to mush at the sight of a pretty smile. But with Atemu's gorgeous one, he had no trouble remembering the buzzing, swooning feeling. He gripped the chair in his hands, grounding himself as his stomach flipped with Atemu's proximity. Slowly, he took the chair off the table and set it down, his hands trembling.

In answer to his question, Juudai swung out an arm to point at Atemu, nearly striking him in the nose. Instinctively, Atemu stepped back, barely avoiding his finger with a wary look. Once he was at a safe distance from Juudai's accusing finger, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Please ignore him, Yuugi,” Atemu said tiredly, “he's just upset –”

“Atemu says he's still not going to prom!” Juudai shouted, unable to contain himself. “And you're damn right I'm upset!” he continued, “It's the last party we'll go to while we're still in high school!”

“Prom again?” Yuugi said as Jounouchi exited the kitchen where several heavenly scents were flowing out in wonderful waves.

“You're not going to your prom, Atemu?” Jounouchi inquired as he leaned on the counter with crossed arms, nodding his head at Juudai and Yuusei in turn. “Hey, guys,” he greeted.

“Boss-man!” Juudai cheered and Jounouchi smiled at him. “Boss-man,” Juudai repeated, “Atemu's not going to prom. Tell him he's wrong and he should regret his life choices!”

“Juudai,” Yuusei spoke up, “maybe we should talk about this later?”

“Why?” Juudai asked him, utterly confused.

“It's not a big deal,” Atemu said then, “it's just a dance.”

“If you don't want to go,” Yuugi input, “then I don't think you should have to.”

Shocked, Juudai stared at Yuugi before disappointment pulled his face into a frown.

“But it's our last dance,” Juudai whined quietly and Yuusei moved to his side, nudging him in comfort and wrapping an arm loosely about his waist.

“You're just saying that because of what happened at _our_ prom,” Jounouchi said dismissively. Yuugi's head whipped around so fast, his head spun. When he could finally focus, he glared daggers at Jounouchi who only smiled cheekily at him.

“Jounouchi, don't you _dare,”_ Yuugi threatened lowly.

“What happened at your guys' prom?” Juudai asked innocently and even Yuusei appeared interested by the rise of his eyebrows.

“Boy am I glad you asked!” Jounouchi said cheerfully and Yuugi made a loud hushing noise, waving at him to be quiet.

“Say one more word,” Yuugi said, “and I will bury you.” But even as Yuugi glared at his friend, Jounouchi smiled, staring directly at him as he spoke.

“Well,” Jounouchi said, “prom is when –”

“Jounouchi!” Yuugi cried, betrayal in his expression.

“–Yuugi lost his virginity!” Jounouchi finished with a wide shit-eating grin.

“Jounouchi's still a virgin!” Yuugi screeched. Surprise crossed his features then and he winced in guilt. Jounouchi stared at him, gaping and horrified.

“You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!” Jounouchi said indignantly and Yuugi bristled, frowning at him.

“So did you!” he retorted.

“You lost your virginity at prom?” Juudai grinned before turning a sly smile to Yuusei and Atemu in turn. “See?” he said, “Told you guys!”

“You're still a virgin?” Atemu said to Jounouchi, bewildered.

“Virginity is a social construct!” Jounouchi said and when they all only stared at him, he huffed. “I'm waiting for the right person, alright?” he said defensively, “That a crime?”

“Nope,” Juudai replied with a shrug, “Yuusei and I are waiting for the right time, so I getcha.” Jounouchi turned a look to Yuusei who nodded in agreement.

“Well,” Jounouchi said stiltedly, “that's nice.” He nodded and silence fell. Slowly, they all turned to look at Yuugi who was determinedly moving chairs into their proper places, fidgeting nervously.

“So,” Atemu said, eyebrows wagging, “what happened?”

Yuugi whirled around, cheeks a bright scarlet and incredulity stark on his face.

“I'm not _talking_ about this!” Yuugi said defiantly, “Especially not to you – this is weird!”

“But I am!” Jounouchi happily intervened, “See, Yuugi over here was tired of being a virgin –”

“Jounouchi, I swear to god!” Yuugi interrupted, embarrassed.

“Then _you_ tell the story!” Jounouchi insisted, crossing his arms, and Yuugi groaned, covering his face for several seconds before sighing and letting his hands fall to his hips. He stood awkwardly, looking at Atemu's smiling and interested face, before dropping his gaze and shrugging.

“Fine,” Yuugi grumbled, taking a deep breath and sighing it out. He cleared his throat and said, “I was really dumb, young, and the art students spiked the punch – it was a bad experience all around, okay?” He did not look at anyone and Jounouchi scoffed, turning to the three teenagers and grinning.

“Get this,” he said, “apparently, the guy was exceptionally bad. Three-thrusts-and-done kind of bad –”

“Please stop,” Yuugi muttered, burying his red face into his hands.

“That's unfortunate,” Yuusei commented.

A strangled noise left Yuugi's mouth and he quickly walked away, to the back and through the kitchen doors. Jounouchi followed, laughing.

“Come on, Yuugi,” he said, “I'm just messing with you, come back out –”

“That wasn't cool, Jounouchi,” Yuugi said quietly, “my sex life is private – it's supposed to be up to me to tell people those things and you _swore_ you wouldn't tell!” He shook his head, visibly upset. “How could you do that to me? Put me on the spot like that?”

Taken aback, Jounouchi's smile faded and he frowned, quiet.

“Gee,” he said, “I'm sorry, Yuugi. I didn't think you'd be so upset.”

“It's my life,” Yuugi said, “of course I'm upset.”

“I'm really sorry, Yuugi,” Jounouchi said, deflating, and Yuugi shook his head, sighing.

“I forgive you,” he said, “just listen to me next time when I'm telling you _not_ to out me.”

“Yeah, I will,” Jounouchi promised, a regretful grimace on his expression. He moved forward tentatively and Yuugi met him halfway, reaching out a hand and clasping Jounouchi's before pulling him into a hug. “Don't punish Atemu just because I was an ass,” Jounouchi said, “go out there. Soon as you left, he made this face like someone had kicked him.”

A nervous laugh left Yuugi then and he moved back, hands coming up to run through his hair.

“Oh, god,” Yuugi groaned, “I'm not looking forward to this.”

“You'll be alright,” Jounouchi said, patting Yuugi on the back, “you're doing the right thing by talking to him.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi sighed, “okay.”

* * *

“Could we talk?” Yuugi said to Atemu when he came out of the kitchen. His eyes went to Yuusei who stood stoically, his royal-blue gaze narrowed onto him. Yuugi was slightly offended. In his adult life, he had never been so intimidated by a teenager. The last time he had felt cowed by teenagers was when he had _been_ one. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuugi looked away from Yuusei and quietly added, “Privately.”

“Sure,” Atemu replied, a gentle look in his eyes as Yuugi exited from behind the counter and joined him. Without a word, Yuugi led Atemu to a booth, as far from Yuusei as he could go without being obvious. Juudai was grinning at them obliviously, his apron on and making his way to the coffee machine. He began to set it up, getting out the coffee beans and plugging in the grinder. As they sat down in the booth, Yuugi finally noticed the container in Atemu's arms.

“What's this?” Yuugi asked, confused at the Tupperware. He fidgeted, more than aware of Yuusei's watchful gaze from the counter where Juudai was chatting happily at him.

“Well,” Atemu said, anxious as he gently pushed the box towards Yuugi. He met Yuugi's eyes, a smile stealing onto his lips that made Yuugi's heart skip a happy beat. With an excited glimmer in his eye, Atemu looked back down and opened the container, fidgeting with the cover. “I made cookies for you,” he said softly and Yuugi blinked in surprise, “double-chocolate. Uh, for you.” He laughed nervously, meeting Yuugi's gaze with embarrassment. It was endearing, watching Atemu be so flustered. No matter how many times he witnessed it, Atemu's inability to hide his excitement made Yuugi's heart warm, and Yuusei was suddenly pushed from his mind's awareness, leaving him with that pleasant feeling that made his toes curl, buzzing with content. He smiled at Atemu, waiting for him to go on. “I already said that,” Atemu said with another laugh, “I'm a little nervous. You make me nervous. Not in a bad way.” He paused, shrugging self-consciously. “I just keep wanting to impress you,” he admitted quietly.

_O_ _h,_ Yuugi thought, flush with pleasure, and as he looked into those adoring violet-red orbs, he grew abnormally still. He gazed with wonder at Atemu's tender smile and his glittering eyes, breath hitching in his chest. Yuugi never thought he would ever be on the receiving end of such genuine emotion. After Siegfried, it had been hard to imagine anyone caring about him like Atemu did. When Atemu looked away in embarrassment, Yuugi's heart gave an extra-hard thud. Captivated, Yuugi watched Atemu laugh self-consciously as he looked down at the chocolate cookies, lifting the plastic and presenting the array of treats to him. Absently, Yuugi took one, his insides warm and fuzzy with powerful affection that made his very chest ache.

“Obviously,” Atemu said, “they're not as good as yours.” He shrugged and his head tilted to the side, golden bangs sweeping across his brown cheek. Yuugi had half a mind to brush them away from Atemu's face, to feel Atemu's smooth skin underneath his fingertips. “But I made them for you,” Atemu said gently, “and people always say it's the thought that counts.” He chuckled and Yuugi smiled at the sound, his stomach flipping with happiness. If he could, Yuugi would keep that sound with him for the rest of his life. Waking up to Atemu's laugh, falling asleep to it, hearing it during the day, being the cause of that gorgeous laugh – Yuugi wanted that with a longing ache that startled him into realization.

_Oh, my god,_ Yuugi thought with abject horror as he gazed into Atemu's devoted violet-red eyes, _I'm in love with you._

“Taste?” Atemu said and Yuugi jumped.

“Huh?” he said and Atemu laughed, the sound echoing in the chambers of Yuugi's heart.

“You don't have to,” Atemu said quickly, “you probably don't even like chocolate – I really should have asked, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“No, I love y – _it,”_ Yuugi's eyes widened at his slip as his brain restarted from the stall of his shock, “chocolate. I love chocolate.” He forced a smile and shoved the entire cookie into his mouth before he could say anything else. His eyes watered and he pretended to wipe at his brow as he brushed the wetness away. “It's good,” he said thickly and Atemu beamed at him, utterly happy.

“I'm glad,” Atemu said and his smile dimmed, brow creasing with worry. “So,” he said uneasily, “what did you want to talk about?”

A lump formed in Yuugi's throat then, and he tried to swallow past it, his heart beating fast. When he achieved getting the cookie down, Yuugi gathered the container into his arms and covered the rest. Desperately, he tried to regain control of his haywire emotions with mechanical movement, his heart beating harshly with anguish and intense bitterness as Atemu's mother came to the forefront of his mind. He took a deep breath, his throat and mouth drier than the Sahara.

And he panicked.

“Nothing,” Yuugi replied, shaking his head and smiling, “nothing at all.”

It was then that Rebecca walked in, looking around and frowning when she noticed Atemu.

“Sorry I'm late,” she said to the room at large, though her eyes surreptitiously swept over to Yuugi and Atemu in their booth. “Did I miss anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can start screaming now.
> 
> *whispers* Bear with me, friends.
> 
> Or come complain to me on twitter.


	22. Tell Yuugi I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu's day started out quite well, but he failed to see the storm clouds brewing on the horizon, and he is definitely not prepared for the hurricane that's about to turn his life inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, after so much waiting, here it is! A brand new chapter! I sincerely hope you'll enjoy. ♡ (This was almost not posted bc I decided to get shitfaced tonight, but I'm sober enough to do it, yay!)

“What did he say?”

Jounouchi and Yuugi were in the back of the bakery, preparing treats to take out to the front. Yuusei and Atemu had just gone with pleasant goodbyes, leaving Yuugi a thoughtful mess. But there was no time to fret because they had just opened and the customers had come pouring in. Yuugi had to quickly finish up and return to Rebecca where he could continue supervising her. Looking up from the croissants he had just pulled out of the oven, Yuugi met Jounouchi's curious gaze where he was decorating chocolate cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. He paused, waiting for Yuugi's reply and Yuugi shook his head, biting his lip in guilt.

“I didn't tell him,” Yuugi said and Jounouchi turned back to frosting, his brow scrunched.

“No wonder he left with such a big smile on his face,” Jounouchi sighed. “Why didn't you tell him?”

“I realized something really important,” Yuugi said, setting the tray aside. He turned to face Jounouchi, heart in his throat as he spared an anxious glance towards the front and finally said, “I'm in love with him.” And his heart settled like all it had needed was for the words to be spoken aloud.

“Well, shit,” Jounouchi muttered, “wasn't expecting that.” But then he shook his head. “That's still no excuse,” he said, “you should have told him.”

“I know,” Yuugi said miserably, “I was just so surprised that I froze up and I couldn't find the words to tell him about his mom.”

“You _need_ to tell him,” Jounouchi said and Yuugi nodded, shoulders slumping.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I will.”

“Will you?” Jounouchi asked doubtfully, and Yuugi nodded.

“Yes!” he insisted. “I want this relationship, I want things with Atemu to work out.” He stared Jounouchi straight in his skeptical face. “I'm going to tell him.”

“Good,” Jounouchi said, looking away, “now get a move on, there be people waiting for those croissants!”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Yuugi shot back before he forced himself to carry on with his work.

* * *

As he made his way home with Yuusei by his side, Atemu smiled, feeling light as a cloud. The morning air was fresh in his lungs and the worry he had carried with him had gone, replaced with Yuugi's sweet smiles. Yuusei, on the other hand, was a perpetual graveyard, silent and grim.

“Atemu,” Yuusei said and Atemu sighed, fiercely holding on to his good mood.

“Yeah?” he reluctantly replied.

“You look like you're in a good mood,” Yuusei stated, but his gaze was on the path ahead and not on Atemu.

“I am,” Atemu said warily, his stomach churning with trepidation.

“What did Yuugi want to talk about?” Yuusei asked outright and Atemu stumbled on his feet, turning a bewildered look on Yuusei as he regained his pace.

_“Nothing,”_ Atemu said defensively, taking a breath when he registered the antagonistic tone in his words. Calmly, he said, “Just wanted to see me, I guess.”

“Wait a sec,” Yuusei said, halting abruptly, and Atemu paused as well, turning his head to raise his eyebrows at him, “he told you he needed to talk to you, told you to come at the crack of dawn –”

“My choice,” Atemu inputted.

“– and you're telling me there was no 'talk'?” Yuusei went on as though Atemu had not spoken.

“What can I say?” Atemu said with a lighthearted shrug and a smile on his lips, “Yuugi missed me and wanted to see my gorgeous face.”

“Atemu,” Yuusei said stiffly. He waited as Atemu turned to look at him fully. “Open your eyes,” Yuusei said, “can't you see that Yuugi is stringing you along?”

Instantly, Atemu's expression fell, eyes hurt before he shoved the emotion away and snapped back.

“What is your damage?” Atemu said, “Why would you say that? Yuugi likes me!”

“No, actually,” Yuusei said lowly, “he doesn't. Juudai went in there yesterday, talking about prom and the mere thought of going with you terrified him. He might _like_ you, Atemu, but you're nothing but a pastime to him. The guy's got commitment issues and you're just ignoring it like some type of idiot. You're smarter than this.”

Atemu stared at Yuusei, his lips a sour line and his eyes flecked with disbelief.

“I get that you like to make fun of me sometimes,” Atemu said softly, “but you've never been an asshole.” He turned away then, ready to leave when Yuusei called after him.

“And you've never been blind,” Yuusei said, “I'm only looking out for you.”

Atemu paused again, brow pinched. He looked back to Yuusei, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. Yuusei stared back at him unflinchingly, shoulders straight and expression solemn.

“Don't,” Atemu said, “I can look after myself. Nine months on the streets saw to that. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now.” Without another word, Atemu whirled around and walked away, his good mood ruined. He heard Yuusei call his name, but Atemu ignored him and began his journey home. He did not want to hear anything else out of Yuusei. If he did, Atemu was scared he would react in a way they would both greatly regret. So Atemu decided to leave while he still held his cool, intending to return to his bed and sleep off his bad mood before he headed for work in an hour.

But as was always the case with dark clouds that crept up on sunny days, there would be no taking cover from the shitstorm that was about to hit the fan.

* * *

When Atemu found his front door ajar, his first instinct was to turn back around, go to Malik's apartment in the next building, and call the police. But morbid curiosity bade him look, and Atemu entered his abode in silence, warily pushing the door open and reaching for the metal bat he kept just to the side. He grabbed it and took it up into both hands, wrapping his fingers around it with practiced dexterity. Slowly, Atemu stepped into his apartment and turned towards the living room, his narrowed gaze landing on a solitary intruder standing before his couch. Atemu's eyes widened in recognition and he stared in disbelief, his thoughts firing away in a hurricane of anger, sadness, and dizzying dread. After a second of shock, however, he gripped the bat tighter and ignored the queasy churning in his stomach.

_I should have gone to Malik's,_ Atemu thought.

“Well now,” said the intruder upon sighting him, “is that any way to greet your father?” Extending his arms in welcome, Akhenamkhanen stepped forward as though he would embrace Atemu warmly. He wore an expensive-looking suit, pinstriped and an iridescent charcoal-black wool over a pressed shirt and red silk tie. “I've been waiting for you, son,” he said dropping his arms when it became apparent that Atemu would not lower the bat. He did not look a day older than the last time Atemu had seen him. His hair was still slick, his mustache combed, and his beard trimmed. There were no extra lines of age, no new grey hairs, no gaunt-like look of worry, and not even a sense of relief from seeing him safe and sound. There was not a single thing to indicate that Atemu's disappearance four years ago had meant anything at all. Akhenamkhanen merely stood in Atemu's apartment like no time had gone by at all, and that, more than anything, made Atemu's insides boil with rage.

“How the hell did you get into my apartment?” Atemu growled out, “How do you even know where I live?”

“You make me laugh, son,” Akhenamkhanen replied good-naturedly, “Did you really think I would not care to know where my own son was?”

“After four years?” Atemu said sarcastically, “Yeah, I can tell how much you cared. My daddy issues are nonexistent – you didn't answer my question. How did you get in?”

“The super let me in when I expressed concern over my son,” Akhenamkhanen said plainly, standing tall as he moved his hands to clasp together behind his back.

“So you bullied your way in like always?” Atemu scoffed, “Figures. What the hell do you want?”

“Watch your tone with me,” said Akhenamkhanen, the pleasantness in his voice slowly evaporating, “remember to whom you are speaking.”

“Bite me,” Atemu snapped and Akhenamkhanen's amiable approach vanished on the spot. His eyes narrowed, mouth thinning dangerously.

“Watch. Your. Tone,” he said firmly, “I will not tolerate another disrespectful outburst. I am your father.”

“No,” Atemu said tightly, “you're the guy who abandoned his progeny. You don't deserve the title of father.”

“Enough,” Akhenamkhanen snapped, fury swirling in his dark eyes, “you will respect me!”

“Give me one good reason to give a shit,” Atemu said nastily, his bat still raised high, and his father reached down, unbuckling the briefcase sitting on the coffee table.

“If you care about the convict you call family,” Akhenamkhanen said lowly, “you'll heavily consider keeping that mouth closed.”

And it was like the entire world had come to a stop. Atemu's heart skipped a beat and he stared at his father, eyes widening the slightest bit. Bakura, his friend and the man who had saved him from the horrors of homelessness, came to the forefront of his mind and Atemu's body went cold with fear. His father had ruined Bakura's life once already. The man was only beginning to pick up the pieces. Atemu could not let that happen again. Gritting his teeth, he glared, watching as Akhenamkhanen opened the briefcase and pulled a folder from within.

“You're bluffing,” Atemu said, clinging to his bluster in order to remain calm.

“Am I?” his father said idly, flipping the folder open and calmly perusing the contents. “It's time you came home, Atemu.”

“Are you kidding me?” Atemu breathed, the statement shooting through him like lightning. He stiffened, shoulders rising in indignation. “Why the hell would I go back to that soul-sucking hellhole of a life?”

“Because I am telling you to,” Akhenamkhanen responded, and Atemu stared at him, baffled and angry.

“No,” he said, aghast at his father's request.

“There is no discussing this,” Akhenamkhanen rebutted, not even bothering to look in Atemu's direction. Because to Akhennamkhanen, Atemu had never counted, not his opinion, not his wants, not his life. Atemu felt this dismissal to his very bones, a gut-wrenching feeling of smallness he was very much familiar with and had hoped never to feel again. He was irrelevant once more. “I can easily cut the strings that hold your pathetic life together, but if you cooperate, I shall leave your friends alone. Sit.” Akhenamkhanen motioned to the armchair, waiting for Atemu to comply.

“No,” Atemu repeated flatly, refusing to give in to that disgusting feeling.

“I know everything you've done since you left my home, Atemu,” Akhenamkhanen said, raising his eyes to Atemu's frightened violet-red, “and I know the names of every single person you care for. Do _not_ test me.” He gestured once more. “Now, sit.” But when Atemu did not move, Akhenamkhanen tried again. “Tell me, Atemu,” he said calmly, “who's been signing your school papers all this time? Forging my signature? Going to parent-teacher meetings?” He looked at Atemu and his lips thinned dangerously. “Surely, with my name on those forms, it _must_ have been me,” he said sardonically, “so by all means _remain standing.”_

The words cracked Atemu's resolve like delicate china, and he sat numbly. The bat fell from his grip to lean against the sofa seat, forgotten as cold terror slipped into Atemu's veins. His father sat on the couch, making himself comfortable as he continued to comb through whatever documents he held at his fingertips.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Atemu asked quietly. “That you've been watching me for four years?”

“A well-paid private investigator, actually,” said Akhenamkhanen, and Atemu's heart withered inside of him when a hard smile spread his father's lips, “you didn't really think I had just let you run off without supervision?”

“So, what,” Atemu said incredulously, unable to look at his father as he stared at the coffee table, “you've just been watching me be miserable?” He leaned back, boneless with disbelief. “This whole time,” he said, “you've just been keeping tabs on me? _Stalking me?”_

“Of course,” said Akhenamkhanen, and Atemu saw him nod out of the corner of his eye, “you are my son. We had to make sure you lived.”

Not “we were worried,” or even “we had to be sure you were okay.” It was only, “we didn't need your mess on our shoes.” Atemu's gaze fell to his lap. He was nothing but the dog his parents had acquired on a whim, begrudgingly looking after him when the novelty of his existence had worn off. His stomach shriveled up inside of him and he felt very much as though he would vomit at any second.

“Why?” Atemu asked, a tremble to his voice as a tight lump formed in his throat. “Where the hell were you? Why didn't you just come get me?” He sat up, voice rising with hurt. “What the hell kind of parents just let their kid sleep under a highway and not give a shit!” Atemu demanded, standing from the recliner and turning his wretched gaze onto his father, eyes watering angrily, “Why did you let me be alone if you care so much?”

Akhenamkhanen was composed as ever, not even batting an eyelash at Atemu's outburst.

“You needed to experience life without the comfort of home and us, your parents,” Akhenamkhanen explained, “you were supposed to get that with your Great Uncle Akhenaden, but the streets served just as well.” He crossed his arms over his chest, indifferent to the tears streaking down Atemu's cheeks. “Now you understand what life is like,” Akhenamkhanen said, “and you can choose not to live paycheck to paycheck as you are now.”

“What kind of a parent lets their kid suffer just to learn a lesson?” Atemu asked in a whisper, dreading the answer.

“I didn't get where I am by being soft, Atemu,” his father said without remorse, “my path taught you to be a man. Everything your mother and I have done has all been for you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Atemu said, expression twisting with heartbreak as his insides roiled with a hollow pain, “All you taught me is how to lie, cheat, and steal! That's not what a man does! You don't _care_ about me, it's all about control!”

“After all you've been through,” Akhenamkhanen said with a frown, “how can you still be such a fool?”

“After all I've been through,” Atemu bit out savagely, “how can you expect me to just go back?”

In answer, Akhenamkhanen pulled a thick sheet from the folder in his hand and laid it on the coffee table, close to where Atemu stood. He tapped it once before sitting back, crossing one leg over the other. He turned his eyes to his folder, skimming the contents. Atemu looked down and it was like the floor had been pulled out from underneath him, heart clenching painfully in his chest at the sight of Yuugi and he kissing in the coffee shop.

“I figured,” Akhenamkhanen said reasonably, “that you would be interested in keeping your lover safe.”

Mouth parting, Atemu felt his breath leave him in a whoosh as though he had just been sucker-punched in the gut. He stared at the picture, his heart sinking in his chest like a heavy stone.

“Yuugi Mutou,” Akhenamkhanen read aloud before his eyes lifted to watch Atemu's stricken expression, “a twenty-four-year-old _baker_ with a hard-on for you.” He smiled, but it was a grimace of disgust. “Must I spell out your situation?” he asked condescendingly, “You know very well what I'm capable of … but if you need some reminding, I could start with Touzoku Bakura.” He waved a hand towards his pocket. “Or,” he said, “one call to a friend in the Department of Public Health is all it would take to express concern about the rats in that bakery.” He took another sheet from the folder and set it over the picture, waving at it carelessly. “A man with no connections, no support, and nothing to his name but a bakery shop and several loans he hasn't paid off,” he said, “he won't make it through the year.”

For a long moment, Atemu was silent as he gazed at Yuugi's face. Unaware of the photographer, Yuugi walked with his phone in his hand, gazing down at it with a smile, the corners of his eyes creased with happiness. Yuugi was beautiful with the last rays of the sun glowing in his violet hair, a Kodak moment in any other situation. He was absolutely everything Atemu could have hoped for.

“You realize I can go to the cops, right?” Atemu said lowly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. “I can tell them _everything._ All of your dealings, all your blackmailing, _abandoning_ me? You'll go to prison – you should get the hell out of my apartment before I do.” But when he looked up, Akhenamkhanen did not even blink. His father stood, pulling his phone from his innermost pocket and tapping at it. He held the phone out to him, and Atemu stared down at the screen. Upon it was a contact that read: Byron Plotkin - Chief of Police.

“Go ahead, son,” Akhenamkhanen said quietly, his voice like still death, “take it.” There was no resignation, no ceasefire, not even a sliver of fear. Akhenamkhanen was solemn as he handed Atemu the executioner's ax, waiting for his son to bring it down on his head. But Atemu could see the action for what it was, a mere bluff. There was no way he could allow Atemu to give him up. “Do you want me to dial for you?” his father asked, and Atemu felt his heart seize in his chest as his father reached out his other hand, pressing the call button. The phone began to dial, and Atemu's eyes widened in shock.

“What are you doing?” Atemu breathed as the phone began to ring.

“Turn me in,” his father said, “Byron is a good man if you remember. He'll listen to you.” But when Atemu made no move to take the phone, frozen to the ground, his father stepped forward and took Atemu's hand. He pressed the phone into his palm, squeezing in what vaguely felt like comfort. “Go ahead, son, if that's what you really want.”

“You want me to turn you in?” Atemu said hollowly, panic running through his veins as the phone continued to ring, the sound echoing in the silent room. “N-no, this is a bluff,” Atemu said. However, his father did not answer him. The phone weighed in Atemu's palm, burning it, and Atemu felt his heart skip a beat as it stopped ringing and a voice picked up, one Atemu had not heard in years.

_“Plotkin speaking.”_

“No,” Atemu whispered. Immediately, he handed the phone back to his father, stepping back until his legs hit the sofa and he fell onto it, gripping the armrests tightly.

“Very well,” said Akhenamkhanen and he put the phone up to his ear. “Byron,” he greeted, “I'm terribly sorry. I misdialed.”

The blood was pounding in Atemu's ears and he looked down at the picture lying on the table, heart in his throat as his father spoke into the phone. It was then that he realized that his father had successfully called his bluff and rendered his threat completely useless. He had taken the only weapon Atemu had and turned it on him with ease. Taking a shallow breath, Atemu let his eyes rest on Yuugi's picture. He reached out, picking it up with trembling fingers. His Yuugi was a beautiful, sensitive, and sensual man, and Atemu was sure that no other would make him feel the same fierce yearning that burned in Atemu's very soul. No other would ever make Atemu feel like Yuugi did, and he let out the breath he held in his lungs with a whoosh.

“Well?” said Akhenamkhanen after he had hung up and tucked the phone away.

Eyes trailing to his father's, Atemu felt the fight leave him at once.

“What do you want?” he asked, voice gravelly with emotion, “I'll give you anything.”

“Father,” Akhenamkhanen said as he gathered up the pictures. He took the one in Atemu's hand, and Atemu closed his eyes, sighing. Swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat, Atemu forced his mouth to cooperate.

“I'll give you anything you want, father.”

“Good boy,” Akhenamkhanen replied, tucking the folder back into his briefcase. “I'm glad you've finally understood, my son.”

* * *

On Sunday, Atemu Muuran received five text messages from Yuugi Mutou throughout the day. Each one caused his heart pain as his father's words replayed in his head, word for word. Every sentence was law, absolute and merciless.

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**I actually do have to talk to you. Busy  
today?**

 

_“Under no circumstances, should you associate with this man again.”_

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**You're probably at work. Sorry. Text  
me when you can. **

 

_“That means you will not meet with him_. _No visiting his shop, his home, or joining him in his grocery shopping. You will not talk to him. No phone calls, no cute little texts, letters by pigeon carrier, nothing.”_

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**I hate to sound like an obsessive  
boyfriend, but it's important.**

 

_“From now on, Yuugi Mutou does not exist.”_

 

**From _Yuugi_ :**

**Like really important. Text me when  
you're able.**

 

_“If we're going to fix the damage you have inflicted upon your studies, we start now. Or I can always make that call to the health inspector. Do you understand, Atemu?”_

 

**From _7865553334_ :**

**Atemu? Everything okay?**

 

Atemu Muuran did not answer a single one.

* * *

On Monday, Atemu sat in class, numb to his surroundings. Everything echoed, as if he sat at the bottom of a deep, dank well. The flutter of pages, the scribble of pencils, the clicking of pens, and the garbled voices, it all echoed down to him, background noise to the static in his head. Vaguely, he registered his teacher at the front of the class, her voice bouncing in his skull without purpose or direction. A student stood, the chair scraping the tiles beneath. They talked, they fidgeted, they did not matter. Atemu stared down at his book, unable to read the title. He had not even opened it. His eyes were unfocused, refusing to work. If asked, he would have not been able to tell anyone what class he was in or how many more hours he had until he could go home. A bell rang and it rattled in Atemu's brain. He slowly looked up, watching people gather their belongings and leaving the room. Class was over, just another class in a day full of them.

His body moved on autopilot, grabbing his backpack from the floor as he stood. Hefting it onto his shoulder, Atemu followed the students out the door, a buzzing chatter filling his head as he wandered down the halls of his high school. There were students all around him, nameless faces that formed a crowd to shuffle him onward. He absently registered a change in course, a tug on his arm that led him out of the crowd and to the side. He came to a stop and Atemu did not care to know why. It did not matter.

_Nothing_ mattered.

“Are … – ven … – ing?”

Atemu gazed at the crowd, detached from them as he watched them go, not really seeing them.

“Ser … – ly are … – kay?”

He could hear something. There was a voice in his head, coming in and out like a badly-tuned radio. The buzzing in his brain intensified.

“A … – mu, can … – ear me?” the voice, a long way off, said, “...hear me? _Atemu.”_

Atemu turned his head, registering a blurry figure standing beside him.

“Atemu,” it said, and Atemu closed his eyes, exhaustion clinging to his bones and weighing him down. The voice came clearer then. “Dude, you're freaking me out.”

Opening his eyes, Atemu looked at the figure and forced himself to focus.

“Atemu!” Juudai yelled and Atemu frowned. The buzzing in his head had stopped.

“Why are you yelling?” he murmured, idly scanning Juudai's worried expression.

“Because of you, space cadet!” Juudai said, “You okay? You were spacing out really hard.”

“I'm fine, just tired,” Atemu said flatly, turning his head away. As soon as he did, he heard it again, the buzzing. It was low, slowly increasing in volume as the student chatter around him blurred together.

“Oh, no you don't!” Juudai said, grabbing Atemu's shoulder and shaking him. “Come on, knock it off!”

The buzzing disappeared and Atemu sighed, turning a tired glare onto Juudai.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I want you to talk to Yuusei,” Juudai said firmly, “I don't know what the hell happened a couple days ago, but I can always tell when Yuusei's feeling shitty and he's feeling shitty. So talk to him because he won't tell me what's wrong.”

Taking a deep breath, Atemu sighed.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding jerkily, “fine.” He made to walk away when he paused and looked to Juudai. “What period are we in?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Juudai said, eyebrows raised, “It's lunchtime, bro. I'm gonna go with my friends. Talk to Yuusei, okay? You're his best friend.”

“Yeah,” Atemu nodded, waving a hand at him as he walked away.

* * *

Atemu made it to the library with his head still on straight. The buzzing had not returned and his heart had gone back to aching like someone shoved their fist right through his rib cage and taken hold of his heart. It felt like they had squeezed it tight, slamming it against his lungs until he could not even breathe. He was left, hurting and bruised, every breath a reluctant effort. Atemu missed oblivion. He desired nothing more than to return to his hollow world, a vacuum where everything was muted and he did not have to live with the knowledge that Yuugi Mutou could never be his.

_I'm such a cliché,_ Atemu thought humorlessly, _depressed because I can't be with the love of my life._ He scolded himself. _Get a grip, Atemu._

Taking a deep breath, Atemu made his way to the back, glancing down each row of tables between the high shelves as he went. He spotted Rebecca Hopkins sitting by herself, reading, and she looked up as he passed. Instantly, he could feel her intense dislike in the way her jaw clenched. If that had not been enough of an indicator, the middle finger she stuck out at him would have. For once, however, instead of engaging her, he ignored her and continued on to the last row where Yuusei was sitting at the very end. He was working as always, his backpack lying across from him and its contents spilled onto the table. His helmet sat next to his backpack, and Atemu knew in his gut that the fact that he had not placed it in the chair beside him, meant that he was open to talking. So Atemu walked over and quietly set his backpack down on the table.

“Hey,” he said and Yuusei paused in his writing, looking up briefly to acknowledge him before returning to his work.

“Hey,” he replied.

“Juudai sent me,” Atemu said and Yuusei nodded, as though expecting it, but said nothing else.

Taking that as his opening, Atemu pulled out the chair next to him and sat, sighing tiredly. For a moment, he was quiet, heavily considering whether to dig into the work in his backpack or jump into the conversation he knew they had to have. When Yuusei set down his pencil, Atemu decided.

“Why were you obsessing over Yuugi?” Atemu asked, staring ahead at the bookshelf and Yuusei nudged his mechanical pencil over his paper as if to read the equation it covered.

“I'm only trying to help you, Atemu,” he said.

“I get it,” Atemu said with a nod, “but I don't need it.”

“I don't want you to get hurt,” Yuusei said, glancing at him. “You're my brother, Atemu. I'm looking out for you.”

“I won't be hurt,” Atemu said firmly, “okay? You're being overprotective.”

“I wasn't there for you when you needed me,” Yuusei said quietly, and Atemu shifted, tilting his head as his brow furrowed in thought. He looked at Yuusei, doubtful.

“Are you talking about four years ago?” Atemu asked.

“Yeah,” Yuusei said, leaning his elbows onto the table, “I didn't even know what was going on with you back then. I knew you weren't telling me the truth, but I didn't want to pry, and it was the stupidest thing I ever did. I should have paid more attention and seen you were in trouble.” His jaw clenched tightly and he sighed softly. “I don't want to make the same mistake,” Yuusei admitted, “I'm going to be there for you this time.”

“So that's what that was about,” Atemu said, glancing away from Yuusei for a second. His frown disappeared and he turned back, sighing. “Yuusei, it's alright,” he said gently.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,” Yuusei said, unable to meet Atemu's gaze.

“I kept you in the dark on purpose,” Atemu said, reaching out to nudge Yuusei's shoulder, “it's not all on you. You need to let that go. It's in the past.” When Yuusei did not look at him, Atemu shook him slightly. “Look at me, Yuusei,” he said and Yuusei looked, guilt in his eyes, “I'm fine now.”

“Yeah,” Yuusei said, nodding, “I know.” He shifted in his chair, patting the hand on his shoulder. Atemu removed it and Yuusei took a breath. “What I said about Yuugi,” Yuusei said, “I'm sorry. I could have been nicer about it.”

“You could've,” Atemu said with a shrug, “doesn't matter now.”

“Of course it matters,” Yuusei objected, “you care about this guy, and you have my support, but I'm seeing things I don't like and it makes me worry.”

“Don't worry,” Atemu said plainly and Yuusei shook his head.

“Atemu, really –” Yuusei began to say, but Atemu interrupted him.

“I know I might seem like it at times,” Atemu said, “but I'm not an idiot and I'm not made of glass.” He scoffed. “I knew my relationship with Yuugi was fragile,” Atemu said, eyes sad, “I knew he could've easily changed his mind and kicked me to the curb – I knew that he still didn't feel the same way I do – but I also knew he wouldn't string me along.” Atemu sighed, lifting a hand to rub his brow and squeezing his eyes shut as though pained by a headache. “Yuugi's honest and kind,” he said, “he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. So stop worrying about him. If my relationship with him had gone bad, I would've been fine.”

“Why are you talking in past tense?” Yuusei asked.

“It's over with Yuugi,” Atemu said quietly, trying to gulp down the heart stuck in his throat. He breathed slowly, letting his hand fall to his lap as he hunched over and braced his elbows on his knees.

“What?” Yuusei said, frowning, “Why? He broke up with you?” But Atemu shook his head.

“When I got home on Saturday,” Atemu said, “my dad was there.” Taking a deep breath, he let the smell of old books comfort him before he let it out. Opening his eyes, he stared hard at the ground. “He threatened Bakura and Yuugi.”

“What does he want?” Yuusei asked warily.

“Me,” Atemu said plainly, “he wants me to come home.”

“And you're just going to _do_ what he says?” Yuusei asked disbelievingly.

“He threatened two people I love, Yuusei,” Atemu said tightly, straightening and extending his hands weakly, “there's nothing I can do.”

Instantly, Yuusei pulled his phone out. By the time Atemu saw it, he had already brought up his mother's contact information.

“I'll talk to my mom,” Yuusei said, “she can help –”

But Atemu grabbed his phone, wresting it from his hold, and shook his head.

“No,” Atemu said.

“Why not?” Yuusei asked him stiffly.

“When you're married to Juudai and he keeps leaving dirty dishes in the sink,” Atemu said, “are you going to call your mom on him?” He shook his head again. “It's time to grow up, Yuusei. You're eighteen and you'll be in college come fall. You can't run to your parents for everything.”

“This isn't dirty dishes in the sink, Atemu,” Yuusei objected with a narrowed gaze, “this is your life. And no matter how much I grow, I know if the situation becomes difficult, I can count on my family for their support. I'm calling them.” He held out his hand for the phone, but Atemu's fingers clenched around it.

“Don't,” Atemu begged softly, fear in his eyes, “my father doesn't make empty threats. Bakura will probably say that he can take whatever my father dishes out, but I can't screw up his life again. And Yuugi?” Atemu breathed shakily, tormented. “He's innocent,” Atemu whispered, “I won't risk my father ruining his life because of me.”

“Atemu,” Yuusei said, incredulous, “you can't just let him win. If you took them to court, there's no way your parents would win –”

“I'm not taking them to court,” Atemu said.

“You dad won't be able to touch Yuugi, Bakura, or _you,_ Atemu,” Yuusei insisted, “just let me call my mom and you can finally be rid of them.”

“I'm not putting my parents in jail,” Atemu said then, and Yuusei was taken aback by his words. He stared at Atemu, disbelieving. However, Atemu refused to look at him, his face averted and his eyes dark.

“They _abandoned_ you, Atemu,” Yuusei said, and Atemu took a deep breath, brow creasing.

“I know,” Atemu said, but he did not elaborate.

“Atemu,” Yuusei pressed, but Atemu was shaking his head adamantly, refusing to listen. Gently, he set Yuusei's phone on the table.

“My father's having me followed,” he said, moving to grab Yuusei's shoulder tightly and gulping past the lump in his throat, “and I'm not allowed to see Yuugi.”

“Why not?” Yuusei asked. “What does Yuugi have to do with it?”

However, Atemu could only shrug helplessly, just as bewildered as Yuusei. He grimaced and he squeezed Yuusei's shoulder.

“Do you think you can tell him something for me?” Atemu asked, his voice wavering at the end.

Reluctant, but unable to convince Atemu to see reason, Yuusei nodded. The relief and gratefulness that crossed Atemu's features made Yuusei's very stomach turn with nausea.

“Tell him,” Atemu said, opening his mouth to continue and faltering. His brow scrunched and he hesitated. “Tell him that I...” he trailed off and shook his head, the light in his eyes vanishing. He looked down at the ground between them, an ironic twist to his lips. “I don't know what I can say,” Atemu said lowly, “there's too much I want to tell him that I can't say through you.” He sighed, slumping back against his seat. “Just tell him I won't be coming around anymore,” Atemu said, deflating with resignation as his tone turned bitter and cold, “tell him I'm a goddamn coward who can't break up with him like a decent human being – that I'm just a kid in high school and his ex was right about me.” Grabbing his backpack, Atemu stood, shouldering it angrily. “For the first time,” he said, “I'm hoping that you're right about Yuugi and he doesn't actually give a shit about me. Because then the only one getting hurt here is me.” With that, Atemu strode away, hands buried deep into his pockets. His shoulders sagged low as he departed, like the weight of the world laid heavy on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw the man you love finally calls himself your boyfriend. ♡


	23. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are tested, Yuusei is confused, Juudai is hurt, and Yuugi receives a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) is a song by Eurythmics.
> 
> Hey, guys, enjoy the newest installment! ♡

Yuusei's second attempt to reason with Atemu happened right after the last bell rang. Yuusei met Atemu at his locker just as he was exchanging books and paused at his side. The student chatter around them drowned out what would have otherwise been an awkward silence. He waited for Atemu to look up at him to begin. However, the only sign Atemu gave that he recognized Yuusei's presence was the tightening in his shoulders and the rigid stance he suddenly adopted. The thin line of Atemu's lips told Yuusei that Atemu had less than zero interest in talking. However, Yuusei took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Atemu,” he said, noting the way Atemu's lips turned down at the edges. “We need to talk about your father.”

Atemu did not answer immediately. He continued sorting through his books, leaving those he did not need and placing those he did into his backpack. His hands were shaking minutely, and Yuusei clenched his jaw. He could see that Atemu did not want to talk, but the situation was far too dire to simply ignore.

Abruptly, Atemu shut the locker, clicking the lock into place.

“No,” Atemu said, “I've made my decision, so drop it.”

“But I haven't made mine,” Yuusei returned. He stepped closer, trying to meet Atemu's gaze, but Atemu was staring determinedly at his locker door. “Atemu,” Yuusei tried again, “I'm not going to stand by and watch you be miserable. If you're not willing to do anything, I am.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Atemu asked quietly.

“Hey, Atemu!” A couple of students passed them by, waving, and Atemu waved back at them halfheartedly. Yuusei watched them go, waiting until they were out of earshot to reply.

“It means,” Yuusei said gently, “that I'm not going to let your parents ruin your life. You were finally happy – yeah, you weren't exactly financially stable. You were struggling, but everything you did was up to you and you were happy.” He sighed, letting his gaze fall to the lock. “I'll talk to my mom,” he said. “She'll know what to do better than I. I'm not going to let your father just come back and ruin your everything you've tried to build for yourself –”

“You need to butt out, Yuusei,” Atemu said stiffly, interrupting him. “I already told you, I'm not going to send my parents to jail. Let me deal with this.”

“But you're _not_ dealing with it!” Yuusei objected. “You're ignoring the problem. Pretending it doesn't exist isn't going to make it go away, Atemu. Wake up! Realize what you're doing. You're not just going back to your parents. You're giving up your freedom. You're destroying the future you chose by going back to the people who treated you like shit and never even cared about you. Don't you remember?” He paused for only a moment. Taking a breath, he said, “They didn't even _look_ for you.”

“I'm only going to say this once,” Atemu said then, finally turning to look Yuusei in the eye. His expression was dark and frigid, purposely unfeeling. Shifting his backpack onto his shoulder, he gripped the strap tightly. “If you try anything against my parents, I'll never speak to you again.” Yuusei stepped back, surprised by his words. “Stay out of this, Yuusei. It's _my_ life – _my_ decision. If you meddle, you can say goodbye to our friendship. _That's_ your choice.” Atemu began walking then, stepping past Yuusei only to pause when he replied.

“I'd rather you never talk to me again than to see you throwing your life away to those abusive people,” Yuusei said quietly. “That's my choice.”

When Atemu did not leave, Yuusei turned around. He looked at Atemu, noting the struggle in his expression with a soft sigh. Reaching out, he tentatively placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu did not reject him, and Yuusei squeezed in comfort.

“Yuusei,” Atemu said, his brow furrowed and his shoulders tense. He squeezed his eyes shut, sighing heavily. Opening them, Atemu did not lift his defeated gaze. “Please,” Atemu said, “let me deal with this on my own.”

“But you're _not_ alone, Atemu,” Yuusei said, “that's the thing. You've got me. You've got Juudai. Bakura. Malik. Mai. Hell, even your hardass, _tsundere_ boss cares if that bonus last year means anything.” Atemu smiled wryly then, and Yuusei felt encouraged by it. “You have people that care about you. You don't have to do this alone.” However, much to Yuusei's chagrin, Atemu shook his head.

“Just,” Atemu said, sighing heavily before sucking in a sharp breath, “let me figure this out before you do anything.” He stiffened even more, and Yuusei felt the tremble in his body. His heart hurt sympathetically. “Please give me some time to figure this out. I need to get my head together and try to reason with my parents. At least give me that.”

With a deep breath, Yuusei nodded.

“Yeah, of course,” Yuusei said. “I'll back off. I just want you to know that I care about you. You're my best friend.”

“Thanks, Yuusei,” Atemu mumbled, and he patted Yuusei's hand before he left. As Yuusei watched him walk away, he let his hand fall back to his side, clenching briefly before it stilled. Veering into the crowd of students, Atemu was soon out of sight.

“Yo,” came the voice of Juudai, and Yuusei felt warm fingers envelop his own before Juudai came to stand at his side. A breath left him that Yuusei had not known he was holding and his hand squeezed Juudai's gratefully. “You ready to go?” Juudai said. “Where's Atemu?”

Turning to Juudai, Yuusei gazed at him for one silent moment before he moved forward. He pressed his lips against Juudai's cheek, a warm smile pulling at his lips. In return, Juudai smiled wide, a chuckle leaving him.

“Thanks,” Juudai said. “What was that for?”

“Being you,” Yuusei said, and a happy smile stole across Juudai's face. “Atemu's not joining us today. Let me just get some books and then we can go.”

* * *

“So,” Juudai said as he and Yuusei walked out of the school building, “did you talk to him?” With the school day over, Yuusei was going to give Juudai a lift to the bakery. They were slowly making their way to the parking lot when Yuusei nodded.

“Yeah,” Yuusei said, “we're good now.”

“See?” Juudai said happily, “heart-to-hearts always work. I'm telling you, it's amazing –”

“Try not to rub it in,” Yuusei muttered, and Juudai looked at him closely, frowning.

“What's up?” Juudai asked with concern. “You love listening to me.” When he saw the closed expression on Yuusei's face, Juudai blinked in surprise. “I thought you guys worked it out.”

“We did,” Yuusei said, but he did not elaborate.

“So what's the problem?” Juudai asked.

“It's nothing,” Yuusei said, dodging the question, and Juudai pursed his lips.

“Are you going to brood the whole way to the bakery?” he asked.

“I'm not brooding,” Yuusei said, and Juudai scoffed.

“You totally are!” Juudai said. “Seriously, that frown's gonna be permanent if you keep it. And that would be a damn shame because I really like your face.” He smiled at Yuusei, waiting for him to smile back. But instead of following his lead, Yuusei shook his head.

“I'm sorry, Juudai,” Yuusei said gently, coming to a stop, “I'm not up for games today.”

Juudai halted with him, his encouraging smile vanishing from his face. He looked at Yuusei closely, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

“Geez, you're really bummed, aren't you?” Juudai said. “I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong and I'm gonna respect that, but I just want you to know I can help. You know that, right? I'm not as smart as you and Atemu, but I'm pretty impressive when I want to be and Atemu's my friend too. Or … did Atemu say not to tell me?” Juudai lifted his arms in question. “If he said that, then I'll butt out.”

“He didn't say anything like that,” Yuusei assured him, and Juudai frowned in confusion.

“Then what?” he asked. “Even if I can't help, you don't have to carry this by yourself. I can share the load, Yuusei.”

“No,” Yuusei said, and there was no sign of debate present in his tone, “you can't.”

“Can't what?” Juudai asked, brow furrowing in confusion, “Can't share the load or can't help?”

“You're going to be late for work,” Yuusei said and he began to walk away, towards his motorcycle six vehicles down. He reached the third and paused again, waiting. When Juudai did not appear by his side, Yuusei turned his head and sighed at the sight of Juudai still standing in the same spot with an unwavering expression of stubbornness on his face. He recognized the bullheaded look very well. It was the same look Juudai had given Atemu a year ago when he had doubted Juudai could win the hotdog eating contest. Not only had Juudai challenged Atemu into joining with him, but he had swept the floor with him and every other contestant. Yuusei had since developed an awed respect for Juudai's bottomless stomach. “Juudai, you'll be late,” he repeated, and Juudai tucked his hands into his pockets as he shuffled up to Yuusei, grabbing him by his elbow when he tried to keep walking.

“Can't help or can't handle it?” Juudai said, and Yuusei looked at him, considering.

“Juudai,” Yuusei said, but Juudai shook his head.

“I need to know at least that,” Juudai said mulishly, and Yuusei took a small breath, sighing it out.

“If there's one thing I don't like to do,” Yuusei said, “it's upset you.” He pulled his elbow away and turned to Juudai, lifting a hand to brush the back of his fingers against Juudai's cheek. “Don't worry about problems that aren't yours to bear. Leave it to me and Atemu. We'll handle this and you can just worry about Yuugi's muffins –”

Abruptly, Juudai stepped back, expression confused.

“You don't think I can handle whatever you or Atemu have to deal with?” he asked, bewildered. “That's what you're saying?”

“You have enough to worry about,” Yuusei said. “You have your mom to take care of, and your dad's layoff, you need to focus on your job if you want to help. You don't need to worry about Atemu's life also.” He shrugged. “I just want you to keep being you,” he said. “You wouldn't understand –”

“Are you for real?” Juudai said, frowning in disbelief, “What am I? A frail old man with Alzheimer’s?” He pointed at his head, tapping his temple in bafflement. “You really don't think I can understand whatever's going on?”

“I didn't say that,” Yuusei said.

“You literally just said I wouldn't understand,” Juudai said incredulously.

“I didn't mean it like that, Juudai,” Yuusei said, “I mean you tend to think differently – and the solutions I know you're capable of just aren't what's needed here. You have this magical view of the world and you think heart-to-hearts solve everything, but that's not going to fix it this time.” He shrugged. “Plus, you're getting really close to Yuugi,” he said, “and it's better if you're not involved.”

“Oh,” Juudai said, “that's what you meant.”

“That's what I meant,” Yuusei affirmed, and Juudai nodded.

“Okay,” Juudai said, “I gotta go. Gonna be late for work.” He took three steps past Yuusei before he turned around, holding up a finger. “Actually, no, one more thing – I had a life before you,” Juudai said, “you don't know everything I've done or been through.” With that, he turned back around and walked away. Yuusei stood for several seconds, watching with a furrowed brow before he sprinted after Juudai and caught him by his arm.

“Juudai,” he said, and Juudai shook his head.

“No,” Juudai said, “if I talk to you right now, I'll just end up forgiving you for your asshole comment and I don't want to do that. I'm going to be mad for a while. See you later, Yuusei.”

“I don't understand what there is to be mad about?” Yuusei said, and Juudai pulled away from him.

“Use that gorgeous brain of yours to figure it out!” Juudai called to him as he walked away.

With that, Juudai had effectually dismissed Yuusei. But on his walk to the bakery, Yuusei kept pace with him on his motorcycle. He did not stray far and Juudai begrudgingly appreciated that he had not left. However, he was still angry when he finally arrived at Yuugi's bakery and he did his best to ignore Yuusei as he parked. By the time he reached the front door, Yuusei was standing outside, leaning against his bike with his hands tucked into his pockets. He looked up as Juudai paused.

“I'm mad, remember?” Juudai said, and Yuusei nodded.

“I gathered as much,” he replied, “and I understand that you need space right now.”

“So why did you follow me?” Juudai pressed.

“Even if you're mad at me, I didn't want you to come alone,” Yuusei said, and Juudai felt indignant when his heart dared thump in affection. It was hard to be mad when your asshole boyfriend was attentive and loving. His heart melted and Juudai chewed on his lip indecisively before he clenched his jaw and pursed his lips. He heard Yuusei's sigh and his stomach grumbled in upset. They did not usually fight, and Juudai could already tell that their spat would wreak havoc on his digestive system. He faltered then. “Also, I'm passing along a message to Yuugi,” Yuusei said, and Juudai frowned at him. Unsure what the problem was, Yuusei hesitated. “Um, am I not allowed to talk to Yuugi while you're mad at me?”

“Read the mood,” Juudai said and he made his way into the store, shoulders stiff.

Yuusei watched him go, jaw tight and hands clenched in his pockets. He stood from his bike, looking up to the sky and closing his eyes, sighing. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes and lowered his head, belatedly following Juudai inside.

Inside the store, Yuusei looked for Yuugi, spotting him at the cash register as he spoke to Rebecca. She was listening intently, nodding every so often. Walking up to the line, Yuusei recognized a couple of students from his school waiting for their turn to order. He glanced around when he saw Juudai come out from the restrooms. Juudai did not look at him, and Yuusei sighed quietly. He watched Juudai work as he waited. Juudai bused tables, refilled coffees, and took Jounouchi's spot at the other cash register, letting the older man retreat into the kitchen. By then, it was Yuusei's turn in line and he looked away from Juudai to see Yuugi glancing to the entrance behind him with hope in his eyes.

“Yuugi,” he greeted, and Yuugi looked at him, smiling tightly. No doubt, their previous conversation had strained their acquaintance.

“Hello, Yuusei,” Yuugi greeted politely, “how are you?”

“Confused,” Yuusei said truthfully, and Yuugi blinked in surprise. Without adding to that, Yuusei turned his gaze on Rebecca and gave her his order. “Hey, Rebecca, I'll have a medium iced coffee, black, and a bagel with cream cheese. To go.” Rebecca smiled at him and took his order, handling his cash before going off to put it together. When Yuugi was left alone, Yuusei opened his mouth to speak, but Yuugi beat him to the punch.

“How's Atemu?” Yuugi asked, brow scrunched with concern he was desperately trying not to show. “He okay?”

“He's fine,” Yuusei said, “working a lot, so he hasn't had much free time. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't come by today.”

“Oh,” Yuugi said, and the relief in his expression spoke volumes, “alright. I'm glad he's okay.” Yuugi smiled easily, the strain from before gone. “I thought –” But whatever Yuugi thought, he kept it to himself. Blushing, Yuugi shook his head sheepishly. “He could have just texted me,” Yuugi said then, “I mean, I tried contacting him yesterday and now I feel bad for bugging him while he was working –”

“He lost his phone,” Yuusei interrupted, “bad luck. He's going to get it replaced, but for now, he decided I'd be his messenger boy.”

“Oh, yikes,” Yuugi said with a sympathetic wince, “sorry about that.”

“It's not a problem,” Yuusei said. “Have anything you want me to tell him?”

“Um,” Yuugi hesitated, the easy tone in his voice evaporating as he eyed Yuusei closely. He licked his lips, nodding. “Actually, yes,” Yuugi said, sighing before clearing his throat, “would you mind telling him that I need to talk to him about something important?”

“Are you breaking up with him?” Yuusei asked bluntly, and Yuugi tilted his head back, surprised. Knowing he had overstepped his bounds, Yuusei shook his head and held up a hand. “Sorry,” he said, “none of my business. I'll pass along your message.” He looked to Rebecca as she came back with his things, taking his paper bag and coffee with a nod of thanks. “Thank you, Rebecca,” Yuusei said and he turned to Yuugi, nodding at him. “Yuugi, nice seeing you.” As he turned to go, he spotted Juudai leaning his chin onto his hand, staring at him with pursed lips, and Yuusei paused. “Bye, Juudai,” he said, but Juudai looked away from him.

Shoulders falling, Yuusei stepped away, pausing when he heard Juudai's voice.

“See ya, Yuusei,” was Juudai's stale reply.

* * *

After Yuusei had gone, it was hard not to notice Juudai's hunched shoulders and pouty, yet disgruntled lip. Yuugi had seen it as soon as Juudai had entered the shop, and hoped it would fade away, but as time passed, it had stayed. Although he was concerned, Yuugi decided to let it be unless it affected Juudai's work ethic. As it was, everything was fine until Yuugi was closing up the front with Rebecca and he heard a loud, banging crash come from the kitchen. Alarmed, Yuugi made his way to the back, pausing upon seeing Juudai kneeling on the floor, surrounded by cookies and an upturned tray. A little ways away, Jounouchi stood with another tray, looking surprised.

Quickly, Yuugi motioned to Jounouchi, and Jounouchi nodded before setting down the scones and leaving the room for the front. Walking forward, Yuugi crouched by Juudai and turned over the fallen tray.

“You okay?” Yuugi asked, and Juudai sighed.

“Am I fired?” Juudai asked with a wince, and Yuugi's brow puckered with bafflement.

“For dropping a tray of day-old cookies?” Yuugi said with amusement as he started to pick them up. “Now that would be very hypocritical of me.”

“Why?” Juudai asked.

“Because it happens to all of us,” Yuugi said with a shrug. He laughed then. “Jounouchi's dropped three since we opened.”

“Really?” Juudai laughed. “And you?”

Yuugi was quiet then, pursing his lips and wincing.

“Not important,” he mumbled, and when Juudai prodded him with a finger, he sighed. “Nine,” Yuugi said reluctantly.

“Nine!” Juudai gaped. “Holy hell, Yuugi, you're a klutz!”

“Don't rub it in,” Yuugi complained and he rolled his eyes when Juudai grinned at him.

“Hey,” Yuugi reprimanded, “weren't you supposed to be feeling bad?”

“Not anymore!” Juudai chirped, and Yuugi laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

“Good,” Yuugi said, and Juudai helped him pick up the rest of the cookies. “Anyway,” he said, “I've seen the way you handle seniors.” He smiled at Juudai before standing with the tray. “They adore you,” he gushed, and Juudai preened, “I'd be crazy to let you go so easily.”

“What,” Juudai teased, “don't they love you too?”

Yuugi shrugged at him.

“Actually,” Yuugi mused, “they seem pretty indifferent.” He walked over to the garbage can, dumping the ruined cookies inside it as Juudai nodded sagely.

“Must be all that makeup,” Juudai said, and Yuugi blushed scarlet.

“I don't wear makeup,” Yuugi protested, and Juudai looked at him closely, frowning.

“What – really?” Juudai asked disbelievingly. “Well, damn, you _don't.”_ He stared at Yuugi for a second, calculating. “Wow, your eyelash game is no joke,” he commented enviously.

“My 'eyelash game'?” Yuugi snorted, and Juudai nodded vehemently.

“Yeah, now I get why Atemu spends all that time staring at your picture,” Juudai said unashamedly, and Yuugi's face reddened even more with embarrassment and pleasure, “you have really pretty eyes and –”

“And that's the end of _that_ sentence,” Yuugi said loudly, cutting him off, “you need a filter, Juudai.”

“That's what Yuusei always says!” Juudai said happily. “Dude!” But then his expression twisted, conflicted before it turned sad. “Dude,” he said, less excited than before.

Placing the tray on the counter near the dishwashing area, Yuugi turned to Juudai, his concern from earlier returning.

“You okay, Juudai?” he asked, and Juudai shrugged noncommittally, running his fingers through his hair distractedly.

“I'm alright,” Juudai said, shrugging again, “Yuusei just said something really insensitive and I'm kind of really mad at him.”

“Oh,” Yuugi said uncomfortably, brow furrowing as he considered evading the topic. Juudai was his employee and as the employer, Yuugi had a duty to keep things between them professional. Not to mention that it boded ill on Yuugi to mess with Yuusei's relationship. He did not want to be the cause of a breakup, especially not Yuusei's. If he feared Yuusei's reaction, then that was only for him to know. “Um –”

“I mean,” Juudai said, aggravated, “what kind of a dick tells their amazing boyfriend that they can't tell them anything because they can't handle it? That they can't even understand?” Juudai raised his arms in bafflement, and Yuugi stared, mute. “I'll tell you who,” Juudai continued, “my insensitive dick of a boyfriend, Yuusei. That's right. Yuusei said I couldn't handle whatever's going on, and honestly?” Juudai extended his arms wide. “I can't believe he said that to me! Me! The one who's dealt with shit that would blow his rich boy mind – pardon my French – I'm the one fighting to keep my family afloat while he's sitting pretty in that mansion of his – but do I hold that against him?” He looked at Yuugi, as if expecting an answer. But before Yuugi could say anything, Juudai shook his head. “No! He's my boyfriend and I love him and his pretty face.” He shook his head again. “Yeah, sometimes he forgets that he's more privileged than I am, but I'm not a grudge-holder, honestly. It's just, this time, I'm just really mad.”

_Well,_ Yuugi thought, _Yuusei hates me anyway. What difference will trying to help make?_

“Did he say it to hurt you?” Yuugi asked.

“No,” Juudai grumbled, “he didn't even get why I was mad.”

“Did you explain it to him?” Yuugi asked.

“No,” Juudai said with a sigh, disgruntled. “Don't get me wrong, though.” He shook his head. “Like, I wanted to tell him because I'm all about heart-to-hearts,” Juudai said earnestly before his expression twisted, “but hearing Yuusei say that just hurt me so much … I didn't want to talk to him right then and end up forgiving him without him knowing that he said something shitty. I have a habit of forgiving people even when they don't apologize.”

“Juudai,” Yuugi said, sighing and tilting his head to the side, “you should tell him. Keeping it to yourself won't help. If he doesn't know he said something hurtful, how can he be sorry for it?”

“Ugh,” Juudai groaned, “don't make sense to me. I just want to be mad for a bit –”

“You should talk to him,” Yuugi said, and Juudai nodded, sighing heavily.

“I know,” Juudai said, “I care about him too much to just leave him guessing, but I need to cool off first.”

“I understand,” Yuugi said kindly, “just don't take too long. It's not healthy to keep a strain on your relationship.”

“Thanks, Yuugi,” Juudai said and he frowned, “by the way, why did you lie to Atemu?”

The non sequitur was so surprising, that Yuugi faltered in his step, turning to stare at Juudai. He opened his mouth, baffled.

“What?” he said.

“You lied,” Juudai said blandly, “when he came to see you. You told boss-man Jou to tell him that you were busy with the Hernandez wedding, but that's not for a few days. It's just been bugging me, why did you lie? Did you not want to see Atemu? I thought you liked him.”

Dumbfounded, Yuugi stared at Juudai. He was at a loss for words, unable to come up with a single excuse for his actions. Bracing a hand on the counter next to him, Yuugi cleared his throat.

“I, um,” Yuugi said as he turned his gaze to the counter and rubbed at a spot, trying to think, “I don't think we should be talking about this.”

“It's not healthy to keep a strain on your relationship,” Juudai said, echoing his words, “and doesn't lying do that?”

Juudai had a point, and Yuugi really wished he did not.

“You wouldn't –” Yuugi started.

“Don't say I won't be able to understand,” Juudai said, exasperated, “I'm pretty tired of people thinking I can't understand problems. Like, I _am_ problems!”

Sighing, Yuugi nodded.

“I'm sorry, Juudai,” Yuugi said, “I should have said it's between me and Atemu.”

“I can totally understand that,” Juudai said. “I'm sorry for being all up in your business. I just thought it was related to whatever Atemu's problem is. The thing Yuusei said I wouldn't understand.”

“Atemu's problem?” Yuugi echoed, confused and suddenly worried. His heart skipped a beat and his chest tightened the slightest bit. “What's the matter?”

“I don't know,” Juudai said with a shrug, “Yuusei won't tell me what it is. But Atemu was acting really weird at school today and I just wanna know that my friend is alright.”

“He was?” Yuugi asked, stomach clenching.

“Yeah,” Juudai said, “he was totally out of it.”

But before Yuugi could question Juudai further, Jounouchi popped his head into the kitchen.

“Uh, Yuugi?” he said uncertainly, “You got a visitor.”

“A what?” Yuugi said, and Jounouchi shrugged, expression conflicted.

“You might wanna come out here and see for yourself,” Jounouchi said slowly.

At his words, Yuugi looked to Juudai, torn between inquiring about Atemu and his curiosity over his visitor. Clenching his jaw, Yuugi took a breath and sighed. He could always question Juudai afterwards.

“Right,” Yuugi said, turning to his employee, “one second, Juudai.” With that, he made his way to the door and Jounouchi stepped back with hesitancy, letting Yuugi exit and pass him. However, as Yuugi looked out into the front of the bakery, he froze, coming to a complete stop as his heart lodged itself in his throat.

“Hi, Yuugi,” said his visitor, “long time no see, huh?”

Behind Yuugi, he vaguely heard the sound of the kitchen door being pushed open before it swung shut. A presence came to his side and Juudai's bewildered voice sounded through the shop.

“Mai?” Juudai said, and Mai’s violet eyes darted to him, lighting up with recognition.

“Juudai?” Mai breathed, startled at the sight of him, “What are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here, what are _you_ doing here?” Juudai said, grinning. “I work here!”

“You _work_ here?” Mai said in surprise, looking to Yuugi briefly. “What a coincidence.”

“Uh,” Yuugi said, looking between them with absolute bafflement, “you two know each other?”

“Yes,” Mai said.

“Hells yeah!” Juudai replied with a grand smile. “She's the master chef where Atemu works,” Juudai explained, and a lump of dread immediately formed in Yuugi's stomach. “Met her when I was covering for him that time he got sick.”

“Atemu,” Yuugi breathed, his insides squeezing tight, “works where _she_ works?”

“It's not like that, Yuugi,” Mai instantly butted in, her brow creased, “it's nothing like you're thinking.”

“It isn't,” Yuugi laughed, nodding, “really? If you say so.”

“Yuugi,” Mai said, lips pursed, “please.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuugi said, raising a hand to his forehead, “it's just a little too much for me that you're suddenly here and it _just so happens_ that you work in the same place as my new boyfriend – I mean, really, it's a blast from the past. I'm getting the biggest _déjà vu_ here.”

“Whoa,” Juudai said, concerned, “what is happening right now?”

With those words, Yuugi became thoroughly aware that Juudai, Rebecca, and Jounouchi were still there, watching him fall apart. Clearing his throat, he calmed himself with a deep breath. Yuugi quickly gathered himself, shoving his tumultuous feelings aside and turning to Juudai and Rebecca in turn.

“Juudai, Rebecca,” Yuugi said, “I think it's time you both headed on home. Don't worry about clocking out, Jounouchi and I will take care of it.”

“Alright,” Rebecca immediately agreed, pulling her apron off and nudging Juudai into doing the same. While Juudai fumbled with his apron, Rebecca continued. “Of course, Yuugi – Yuuki, close your mouth and let's go.” With that, she quickly finished helping Juudai out of his apron and placed both hers and his on the counter. She then shuffled Juudai to the door, shoving him out and casting a worried glance back at Yuugi before she too shoved off.

As soon as they were gone, Yuugi looked at Jounouchi, who nodded to him.

“I'll clock the kids out,” he said. “Nice seeing you again, Mai.” He waved at her and quickly made himself scarce.

“Yuugi, you have no idea how good it is to see you again,” Mai said, and Yuugi looked at her, mute. “After what happened with that asshole,” Mai said with a regretful grimace, “I wanted to talk to you, but you disappeared so quickly – Yuugi, I swear I didn't know you and Siegfried were together –”

“I know,” Yuugi said quietly, “I know that. Siegfried told me that you didn't know.”

“So,” Mai hesitated, frowning, “then why didn't you return my calls afterwards?”

Jaw clenched, Yuugi fought the upheaval of emotions inside him. His stomach hurt, clenching and twisting hard. His chest felt tight and Yuugi could only breathe shallowly. Looking at her, Yuugi took in the slight changes to her face. She had visibly aged since the last time he had seen her. There were crow's feet at the edges of her soft violet eyes and the beginning of laugh lines where there had been none. Still, Yuugi had to admit she was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. Abruptly, an image of her came to mind, pressed against the refrigerator door as Siegfried kissed her. Brow creased, Yuugi looked away and took a breath.

“How could I ever look you in the face after that?” Yuugi said sadly. “Regardless of whether you knew or not, every time I even thought of you, I kept seeing you two together! I was in pain, Mai!” Yuugi ran his hands through his hair, using the physical feel of the strands to try and ground himself. Years had passed since then, but the memory still hurt. “I loved Siegfried,” Yuugi said, “and when I found you with him – I was so _heartbroken._ I couldn't face you after that without reliving that horrible moment – and it's _still_ hard to look at you.” Covering his eyes, Yuugi sighed, rubbing at them to try and stop the burning he felt.

“I'm sorry, Yuugi,” Mai said, “I'm _really_ sorry. I never got to say that before, but I wanted to say it now.”

Dropping his hands, Yuugi looked at Mai. Her eyes were bright and glistening, like she were seconds away from crying, and Yuugi's heart twisted inside of him. They had been friends, he and Mai. Despite her being his teacher, Mai and he had connected and gotten along incredibly well … until Siegfried. She had even been the one to encourage him into pursuing his dream of opening his very own bakery. Mai deserved a chance more than Siegfried ever did. He had knowingly hurt Yuugi, while Mai had never done such a thing. Yet Yuugi was still clinging to the pain years after the fact. It stayed like a reminder not to get too close, like a shield, and Yuugi blinked in surprise at the thought. He could not continue to keep himself from moving on and getting hurt again. Even though his heart still hurt, Yuugi sighed and knew it was time for a change. Gathering his strength, he stepped closer to Mai.

“I forgive you,” Yuugi said, “it wasn't even your fault – it was Siegfried.” Yuugi raised his gaze to Mai, and the hope in her violet eyes only spurred him on. “I'm sorry too,” Yuugi said through the knot in his throat. “I should have answered your calls instead of cutting you out like I did. I was a dick for doing that. No matter how hurt I was, you were my friend and I turned my back on you.” He crossed his arms over his stomach, hugging himself. “And I need to let that go – that pain. I'm sorry, Mai.”

_“Lord,_ Yuugi,” Mai swore softly, “you know I forgive you.” She reached out a hand, hesitating before she laid it on Yuugi's arm and squeezed his bicep. “I've missed you,” she said wistfully.

“Me too,” Yuugi admitted with a weak smile. He took her hand, grasping it for a moment before he let go and moved forward, embracing her. He held her tight, his sinuses burning. “I've missed you too, Mai.”

Immediately, Mai hugged him back, sniffling quietly before sighing.

“Honestly,” she huffed, “I'd punch Siegfried if I could … but I suppose he got what he deserved in the end.”

Pulling back, Yuugi looked up at Mai in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, and Mai frowned in uncertainty.

“You didn't hear?” she asked quizzically. “He lost everything. He got hit with a bunch of sexual harassment suits and lost them _and_ the school because he couldn't pay back the creditors with all he owed after those suits – just _everything_ went wrong for that man in the past few years.”

“What?” Yuugi breathed in disbelief, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Mai said, looking at him closely, “you really didn't know? He declared bankruptcy.”

“No,” Yuugi said, shaking his head as he cast his gaze to the side, trying to let the information sink in. He thought of Siegfried, of the last few times he had seen him, and Yuugi did not believe it. If Mai was right, then his ex had gotten a fresh start after the fact. The few times Yuugi had seen him, Siegfried had been dressed impeccably with his expensive outfits, bought him expensive flowers, and even driven a Ferrari. It did not add up in the least. Looking to Mai, he shook his head. “I didn't know,” he said.

But with the foreboding twist in his gut, Yuugi silently promised to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, how'd y'all like the break from the usual angst? ♡
> 
> Be sure to check out my three newest fics: [Morality, Dost Thou Hear Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8424178), [Aahmes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8534260), and [The Things You Couldn't Say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8338237).


	24. A Wedding, Rebecca, And A Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, but Yuugi feels stuck in place without a particular redhead in his. Fortunately for him, Yuugi is in charge of his own life, and he is well beyond done waiting around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody! I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter! ♡

In the next few days, Yuugi did not see Atemu. His beau did not show up at the shop, he did not call, and Yuusei had not come around with new messages from him. In fact, Yuusei had not come around at all. Yuugi had no idea if Yuusei had even delivered his message to Atemu. While that was upsetting in itself, seeing as how Yuusei's no-show status caused his employee, Juudai, to mope and keep worthwhile information about Atemu to himself, Yuugi felt quite downhearted with Atemu's absence. All in all, it felt like Atemu had ghosted him. Yuugi was familiar with the feeling, having been on the receiving end a couple of times before by other men in his short life. Yet he ignored it. Atemu cared about him and Yuugi knew that. He had faith in it. The reason Atemu was not showing up or calling was because he was busy and did not yet have a phone. It was all okay to Yuugi. He could survive a few days without Atemu. He had a life of his own and a busy job at that. In fact, even with thoughts of Atemu lingering in the edges of his mind, Yuugi spent the entire week preparing for a wedding.

The Thursday night before, he, Jounouchi, and their two employees stayed after work hours, baking and preparing fillings and frostings. Meanwhile, a determined Rebecca washed and dried the china, and a sighing Juudai shined the silverware before checking the display tables. Once they had deemed everything perfect, they had gone home to get some much-needed rest, their thoughts on the wedding to come.

* * *

That Friday evening after delivering and setting up the china, desserts, and wedding cake, albeit with a couple of mishaps, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and their two employees were invited out of the kitchen to enjoy the party by the happy bride and her equally ecstatic new husband. However, as Yuugi watched the bride sweep onto the dance floor with her beloved, both of them hopelessly lost in each other's eyes, Yuugi did not expect to miss Atemu so fiercely.

 _Where are you, Atemu?_ Yuugi thought.

“Oh, man,” Juudai said from beside Yuugi, dressed in a pressed white shirt, clip-on bow tie, and black slacks, “I really miss Yuusei right now.”

“You could call him,” Yuugi suggested, half-hoping Juudai _would,_ if only to fish for news about Atemu from Yuusei. Even a vague mention of his wayward beau would soothe him. Turning his attention back to the reception, Yuugi's heart clenched in his chest as the groom spun the bride, her gorgeous, strapless, ivory-colored dress flaring out. She smiled at him, utterly blissful, and he pulled her back to him, taking her into his arms and holding her close. Gently, he pressed his brow to hers and she pecked him on the lips sweetly. Their lips formed two words, and Yuugi could almost hear them whisper over to where he stood: _Te amo._

“They look so happy,” Juudai said, and Yuugi nodded. “I'm going to cry, man.”

“I know the feeling,” Yuugi said throatily.

“You big babies,” Rebecca said from behind them, and they turned to see her holding out two napkins, her expression distinctly strained as though she herself were trying hard not to cry. She was wearing a black, knee-length dress and flats, her blonde hair up in a bun, simple, but elegant.

“Thanks, Becky,” Juudai sniffled, taking the napkin, and she did not bother to correct him on her name. “I'm not going to pretend to be strong. This is beautiful, man.”

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Yuugi said and took the offered napkin. Dabbing at the corners of his eyes, he looked around. “Where's Jounouchi?”

“He excused himself rather quickly,” Rebecca replied stiffly. “I believe he's in the bathroom, crying.”

“Jounouchi doesn't like to cry in front of people,” Yuugi said with half a smile.

“Same,” Juudai sniffed noisily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “I'm gonna tweet this.” He brought up his camera and angled it at the blissful couple, his hands shaking as he tried to hold himself together.

“Will you cry like this at your own wedding, given that it actually happens?” Rebecca asked wryly, and Juudai nodded without hesitation.

“Can you even imagine how gorgeous Yuusei will look in a tux like that?” Juudai responded, wiping at his eyes. “He's beautiful as it is – I'd die.” He noted her expression, her forehead creased and one eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Won’t you?” he asked.

“Of course not,” Rebecca replied, her tone almost scandalized, “it would ruin my makeup, waterproof or not, and consequently, my wedding pictures.”

“What about you, Yuugi?” Juudai asked, and Yuugi's heart skipped a beat, “Will you cry at your wedding?”

“My wedding?” Yuugi mumbled, and without prompting, he imagined it. A ballroom decorated in blush pink and champagne colors, dancing in the arms of his beloved with the people he held most dear all around him as their band played. He could almost envision himself there, laughing and joyful, leaning in to whisper into his new husband's ear, and receiving a well-known laugh at his comment. Yuugi could almost feel it, the warmth in his heart at the sound of that laugh he treasured. Those warm ochre hands squeezing him lovingly on the dance floor…

“Yuugi?”

Yuugi jumped, torn from his imaginings, and he turned to look at Juudai who could only grin.

“You're blushing,” he said, and Yuugi sputtered incoherently, failing to speak. “I bet you totally thought of Atemu right then,” Juudai said, and Yuugi felt his face heat with embarrassment.

“J-Juudai!” Yuugi stuttered, “We're not even _dating!”_ But Juudai only winked at him.

“Don't worry,” he said, “your secret's safe with me.”

* * *

The next afternoon, Yuugi was nursing a headache from lack of sleep the night before. He had gotten home late, well past midnight, and had even considered not opening the shop for Saturday. But instead, Yuugi braved the day, exhausted as hell and with a wide smile on his face. Jounouchi and Juudai, Yuugi knew, were in similar situations. He could see it in the way they walked around like zombies, pulling on extra-wide smiles to make up for their tired expressions. The only one who seemed to be completely unbothered and rested was Rebecca. She was bright and cheery as always, handling customers like a champ, and Yuugi was decidedly both impressed and intimidated by her. He knew that woman would go far in life.

All was well until Yuusei walked in that afternoon, close to closing time. The little bell over the door rang and Yuugi lifted his head to call a welcome. He saw Yuusei then and all of a sudden, he was reminded of Juudai and Yuusei's relationship issues. He quickly busied himself as Yuusei walked straight to the counter where Juudai was wiping it down, unaware of his presence. Patiently, Yuusei waited until he lifted his brown-haired head to speak.

“I offended you,” Yuusei said, “and I'm sorry because even though I gave both of us space to figure it out, I still don't know what it is. Please tell me what I said wrong. I want to make it up to you.”

“Dude,” Juudai said, glancing around to where Yuugi was pretending to mind his own business, cleaning out the grounds in the coffeemaker. “Hey, Yuugi, can I take a small break before I help you clean?”

“Sure!” Yuugi said without looking up, waiting until Juudai had sprinted out from behind the counter to turn around and peek. He watched as Juudai quickly dragged Yuusei outside, pausing as the door closed behind them. Once out of earshot, Juudai took a deep breath before he began to talk rapidly, hands gesturing between them. Yuusei listened without moving, standing still as Juudai continued with flustered movements, his expression slowly becoming more and more upset. Yuugi could not hear Juudai's words or even make them out by the shape of his lips, but it did not look like it was going well.

 _Oh, no,_ Yuugi thought, a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Excuse me, could I get another espresso, to go?” said a black-haired teen with familiar, wild black hair. Yuugi looked at him, recognizing him as the oddball teen that continually came to his shop for espressos Yuugi was sure would stunt his growth. He raised an eyebrow at Yuugi, placing down his small mug on the counter, and patiently waiting.

“Sure,” Rebecca replied, and Yuugi jumped, startled by the sound of her voice. He turned to see her step up to the register. Yuugi had almost forgotten she was there, too distracted by Juudai's love life. He watched, proud as she quickly charged the teen without trouble before grabbing the mug and dropping it off in an empty plastic tub. She went around the area, preparing the teen's espresso with ease. Meanwhile, Yuugi took the chance to peek at Juudai and Yuusei outside. Juudai was still talking, staring at his hands as he waved them around while Yuusei's brow only furrowed.

Tearing his gaze away, Yuugi focused on supervising Rebecca, desperately trying not to think about the possible breakup he had set in motion.

 _Did I give Juudai bad advice?_ Yuugi thought fretfully.

But as soon as Rebecca was handing over the To-Go cup, Yuugi lifted his eyes to Juudai and Yuusei only to find them hugging tightly in comfort.

“Here you go,” Rebecca said to the teen, and he took the cup with a small murmur of thanks. As he proceeded out the door, the wind blew in and Yuugi watched Yuusei pull away slightly, his lips forming three words that made Yuugi's heart dip low in longing.

 _I wish Atemu were here,_ Yuugi thought wistfully.

“He comes in a lot,” Rebecca observed idly, and Yuugi nodded his head in agreement, half listening. “Strange since his big brother owns a jazz club where he could have all the free coffee and baked treats he wants. Yuugi, do you mind if I take a small restroom break?”

“Strange,” Yuugi echoed, his eyes on Juudai and Yuusei, “and sure, go ahead.” She left, and Yuugi watched as Juudai and Yuusei exchanged a few more words. It was not long before Yuusei moved to lean against his motorcycle with a small smile at the edge of his lips and Juudai quickly darted back inside.

“Hey, Yuugi, you think maybe I can –”

“Just go, Juudai,” Yuugi sighed, smiling as he waved at Juudai, “go on with your boyfriend.”

The smile that Juudai shined on Yuugi then was one Yuugi had missed in the past several days. It was bright, full of joy and excitement.

“Thanks!” Juudai said, running out the door before Yuugi could call him back. But he chuckled, amused as Yuusei pointed out what Yuugi had been about to say. Juudai was still wearing his apron. He sheepishly came back in, pulling off his apron as he went. He handed it to Yuugi with a smile before darting past him to the back where Yuugi knew he would clock out. In the front, still sitting on his motorcycle, Yuusei watched him, and it took Yuugi a moment to realize he was staring. When he did, Yuugi blushed, and Yuusei held up a hand in greeting. Waving back, Yuugi briefly thought of asking him for Atemu before Juudai appeared once more in a blur, running outside and into Yuusei's arms, almost toppling them both over the motorcycle. They hugged tightly, and Yuugi's smile slowly faded as he recalled the feeling of Atemu's arms around him. From when they had laid together to when Yuugi had kissed him in his shop, Atemu's hold had never changed, always firm and tight with his fingers twisting into Yuugi's shirt as though he were terrified of letting go.

Just as Yuugi was terrified of being let go.

Taking a deep breath, Yuugi gripped the apron in his hands, the melancholy a vast ocean in his heart. He missed Atemu, missed his crooked smile and his sheepish laugh. He missed the openness in his eyes as he spoke, the adoration when Atemu looked at him. Atemu held no fear in his heart when it came to Yuugi, while all Yuugi did was hide.

And _oh man_ was he _tired_ of hiding.

Leaving his post, Yuugi exited the shop, barely catching Juudai as he made to climb onto the back of Yuusei's bike. Yuusei looked at him with surprise while Juudai whirled around with fright.

“Boss!” Juudai cried out, pulling off his helmet, “You scared the hell out of me, what's up? Did you need me to work after all?”

“Uh, sorry, could I talk to you?” Yuugi hesitated before moving aside. Juudai followed, curious, and Yuugi looked around to make sure they were a decent distance from Yuusei. With a blush, he avoided Yuusei's inquisitive gaze and lowered his voice. “Juudai, do you happen to know if Atemu's busy today – or what time he gets off work?”

“Work?” Juudai said with confusion, “Atemu qui –”

“Juudai,” Yuusei quickly called then, his brow furrowed, “you ready?” He looked between them, his jaw tight. “We should get going.”

“Yeah, coming,” Juudai said, pulling on his helmet, but Yuugi grasped his elbow.

“Wait,” he said, “what was that you were saying?”

“Oh,” Juudai said, “I was just saying –”

“Excuse me, sorry – Atemu's a little busy today,” Yuusei interrupted. He called again, a stronger inflection in his words, _“Juudai.”_

Juudai looked at him then, and a silent message seemed to pass between them. At least, that was how it appeared to Yuugi. Because when Juudai looked back at him, he simply smiled.

“Thanks for everything, boss,” he said as he climbed on behind Yuusei, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other waving goodbye, “see you Monday!”

As Yuusei sped off, Yuugi waved idly, confused. He had the distinct feeling that Yuusei did not want him inquiring after Atemu, and Yuugi could only imagine the reason why.

 _He doesn't believe I care about Atemu,_ Yuugi thought with a sigh. Hugging himself, he made his way back inside, wincing when he was met with Jounouchi's disappointed frown from behind the counter. With his shoulders hunched in shame, Yuugi made his way over and stopped at his side behind the counter.

“Did you seriously just leave the front unattended while we still have customers?” Jounouchi asked rhetorically.

“Sorry,” Yuugi said with a guilty wince, “it was stupid of me, I know.”

“Lucky for you,” Jounouchi said, “I came out here as soon as you walked out that door. Seriously, Yuugi, where's your head at?”

“High school, apparently,” Yuugi mumbled, shame twisting his lips, “it won't happen again, Jounouchi.”

“It better not,” Jounouchi warned, “we could get robbed with a stunt like that.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi nodded, running a wayward hand through his hair with a sigh, “I know. Sorry, I just wanted to catch Juudai before he left. I had to ask about Atemu.”

“Yuugi,” Jounouchi started with a sigh, but Yuugi continued.

“I'm going to visit him,” he said, and Jounouchi took pause.

“Really?” Jounouchi said with interest, his eyebrows rising, “You're finally going to have that talk with him then?”

“Yes,” Yuugi said with a small smile, “no more hiding.”

“Good,” Jounouchi said, nodding. “Maybe then you'll get your head back into running this place with me.” He gave Yuugi a pointed look, and Yuugi wilted, abashed.

It was then that Rebecca returned from her bathroom break, and she looked around, brow puckering in confusion.

“Where's Yuuki?” she asked.

“Oh,” Yuugi said, turning a smile on her, “he's gone for the day. If you'd like, you could take off as well? Almost closing time.”

“Oh, no,” Rebecca said firmly, “I'm staying until the end of my shift. There's still work to be done.” She smiled at Yuugi briefly before she turned to finish Yuugi's job of cleaning the coffeemaker.

“I really like her,” Jounouchi said then, a grin at his lips, and Yuugi shook his head, the edge of his mouth quirked with an amused smile.

* * *

When the last chair had been put up and the front doors locked, it was half past seven. Yuugi retreated into the back, gathering ingredients together as Jounouchi stood by the back door, watching with raised eyebrows.

“That's coming out of your paycheck, you know,” he said, and Yuugi nodded.

“I know,” Yuugi said with a smile, “don't worry, Jounouchi, I've already marked it up on inventory. Just go upstairs already.”

“Good luck with Atemu,” Jounouchi said, pushing the door out.

“Thanks,” Yuugi said, “goodnight.”

“Night,” Jounouchi replied and he turned his attention to the narrow hall from the door, waving, “night, Rebecca.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Jounouchi,” Rebecca replied from where she had come out of the office after clocking out. Jounouchi left, and Yuugi looked around at her as she approached, peering at the table where Yuugi had sorted his ingredients. “You're baking after closing?” she inquired. “A special order?”

“It's special,” Yuugi agreed, “but it's not for sale. I'm making it for someone that's unexpectedly close to my heart.” He noted her backpack hanging off her arm. “Finally heading home?” he asked.

Rebecca nodded, but she remained in place, making no attempt to leave. Her eyes trailed over the ingredients, brow puckering.

“It's for … Atemu,” she said slowly, “isn't it?”

A bright blush filled Yuugi's cheeks and he nodded.

“Yeah,” Yuugi said with a slight laugh, missing her frown. “It's for Atemu.”

“Do you mind if I stay and watch?” she asked, raising a hand to push her glasses back on her nose.

“Not at all,” Yuugi said, shaking his head, “but wouldn't you rather hang out with your friends or something? It's Saturday night. I bet there's loads of fun stuff to do.”

At his words, Rebecca's shoulders stiffened, and she averted her gaze, shrugging.

“This seems like it'll be educational,” she responded, but that did not answer Yuugi's question.

“Well,” Yuugi said with a shrug, “go ahead and stick around.” He paused as he grabbed a bowl, turning his gaze to where Rebecca stood by. He considered her for a moment, taking in her scrutinizing gaze and shifting to the side. “You know,” he said, “there's no better way to learn than to be hands on – wanna help me make this?”

Instantly, her expression lit up and she smiled.

“You don't mind?” she asked carefully.

“Nope,” Yuugi said, “come here. We'll start by making the dough.”

“Okay,” Rebecca said, dropping her backpack by the wall before moving to Yuugi's side. She looked up at him, bright and eager. “What are we making?” she asked.

 _“Chokoreeto korune desu,”_ Yuugi said, and Rebecca blinked in surprise. When he noticed her wide eyes, he chuckled and said, “Chocolate cornets. My mom used to make me them when I was little. Her grandmother taught her mother how to make them, her mother taught her, and she taught me.”

“Really?” Rebecca said, and her smile dimmed the slightest bit, “That sounds really nice.”

“What about you?” Yuugi asked as he went over to the stove. He switched off the flame and took the handle, coming over to pour the warmed water into a bowl on their workspace.

“My mom died when I was little,” Rebecca said quietly, and Yuugi paused, looking to her with shock. Her expression was conflicted, indifference bordering on sorrow, and Yuugi returned the pot to the stove. “Actually, both my parents died,” Rebecca corrected, “I don't really remember them.” She shrugged.

“I'm sorry,” Yuugi said softly and he moved to Rebecca's side, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Even if you don't remember them, it must be tough.”

“It's hard at times,” Rebecca admitted, looking up at him. “Hallmark holidays were especially difficult, but I have my grandpa.” A renewed smile appeared on her lips. “He can't bake, but he's the greatest grandfather I could have ever asked for.”

“I'm really glad,” Yuugi said, “my own grandfather passed away a couple of years ago, but he was pretty great. Mine was a gambler, though … a pretty hardcore one, actually. What's yours like?”

“My grandpa is a professor of archeology,” Rebecca said proudly, her eyes shining, “he sometimes goes on excavations, but he calls me every day and he also brings me gifts like he needs to earn my forgiveness for being away. He doesn't need to, though.”

“That's funny,” Yuugi said with a laugh. “My grandpa was a bit of a treasure hunter. Maybe they crossed paths?”

“That would be delightful,” Rebecca said with a grand smile. She took a breath, letting it out in a happy sigh as she glanced at the ingredients. “Okay,” she said, “what's first?”

* * *

You're a natural,” Yuugi remarked as Rebecca deftly wound the strip of dough around the cone-shaped tin, “wow.”

A bright flush filled Rebecca's cheeks and she turned a bright smile onto Yuugi.

“Thank you,” she said, “I learn by watching, so once I saw you do it, it came easy to me.”

“That's impressive,” Yuugi said, “I learn that way too!” He nudged Rebecca's shoulder, and she looked at him, her blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Really?” she said, “We have something in common, how cool is that?”

“Very,” Yuugi said, holding up a fist, which Rebecca stared at for a full five seconds before her eyes lit up in comprehension. Her smile became so wide as she lifted her hand to bump their fists, that Yuugi's heart warmed with its radiance. When she finished her last cone, Yuugi motioned to the tray and she carefully set it down with the other eleven. “Okay,” Yuugi said, “into the oven they go!” He picked up the tray and Rebecca quickly darted to the oven they had preheated. She pulled open the door, still smiling as Yuugi came over with the tray. He set it inside and she closed the door when he moved back.

“So now we set the timer,” Yuugi said, pressing the buttons on the small timer he had clipped to his apron, “and we make the chocolate filling while that bakes!”

“Neat!” Rebecca replied, “You know, I'm starting to understand the appeal of baking.”

“Are you?” Yuugi said, humor in his tone, “It's my livelihood, you know.”

“I promise I'm not _dissing_ it,” Rebecca said, and it was quite obvious to Yuugi by the way she stressed the word that Rebecca was not usually one to use it. “It's very … relaxing,” she said, “almost therapeutic.”

“You think?” Yuugi asked, curious, and she nodded. “Why's that?”

“Well,” she said with a sigh, “I spend all of my time studying and stressing about school.” She glanced at the wrapped chocolate lying on the counter and grabbed the bar, her expression heavy with strain. “It's like a break for my brain,” she said quietly, “for once, it's a little _quieter_ up there.”

Yuugi's smile slowly fell from his lips, and he suddenly understood. Rebecca was in the running for valedictorian, which meant that her grades were of utmost importance. No doubt, she was overworked, tired, and stressed by school. He could see it in the tension on her face, and her attitude towards work made sense all at once. He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing in comfort.

“It's important to take breaks,” Yuugi said, and Rebecca looked at him, her expression surprisingly vulnerable and open. His heart clenched in his chest. “Rebecca,” Yuugi said, “life isn't just about work. You need to take care of yourself. Take time to breathe, okay?”

“If I'm going to be valedictorian,” Rebecca replied stiffly, “I can't afford breaks.”

“Yes, you _can,”_ Yuugi insisted, “you're going to give yourself a stress cold – or a stroke otherwise.” He smiled wryly as he recalled Atemu laying in bed, feverish from overworking himself. Yuugi would hate to see Rebecca go through that as well. “Half an hour a day to clear your head and a good night's rest,” he said, “that's the _least_ you can do for yourself. I've heard really good things about yoga. You could try that? Or meditation.” When he saw the resistance in her gaze, he tried a different route. “You need to be at the top of your game, right?” he said, “Can't do that if you're strung out.”

“You're right,” Rebecca sighed softly, nodding in acceptance, “thanks for the advice, Yuugi. I'll try my best to do it.”

“Good,” Yuugi said, “ready to make that filling?”

“Yes,” Rebecca answered readily, and Yuugi smiled.

“Alright,” Yuugi said, “hand me that chocolate.”

* * *

“Wow,” Rebecca said as Yuugi pulled the cornets out of the oven, “they look so _good.”_

“I know, right?” Yuugi said with a wink as he carefully removed them to cool. “We just need to wait for them to cool down before we load them with the chocolate filling.”

“They're so _puffy,”_ Rebecca said.

“That's the yeast,” Yuugi replied.

“And golden,” Rebecca said.

“Pretty, right?” Yuugi said, watching Rebecca ogle the breads with wide eyes and childish wonder he did not know she even had. Watching her made Yuugi's heart warm and he suddenly missed his mother.

 _I should visit her tomorrow,_ Yuugi thought.

“They're gorgeous,” Rebecca said, pushing her glasses up. “I've seen what comes out of this place,” she continued, turning to him, “but seeing the whole process from when it was just flour to taking it out of the _oven_ makes it kind of sink in.” She looked back at the cornets. “It's science at its finest.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed this so much,” Yuugi said earnestly, “it's nice seeing you smile.”

At once, a brilliant, red blush filled Rebecca's cheeks and she turned a wide smile onto Yuugi.

“Thank you,” she said, “for letting me help.”

“Of course,” Yuugi said. “If you ever want to bake something for yourself, feel free to ask me for help.”

“Of course!” Rebecca echoed enthusiastically.

By the time the cornets were cool, Yuugi showed Rebecca how to fill them, allowing her to fill the six she had formed. He took one and handed it to her, watching her expression twist with confusion.

“Try it,” Yuugi said, and Rebecca raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“I thought they were for Atemu?” she said, her brow puckering.

“I'm letting you keep the six you made,” Yuugi said, and Rebecca's eyes lit up. She bit into her cornet, a delighted sound coming from her throat. “I'm bribing you so you can remember to take breaks,” he added, and Rebecca snorted. At the sound, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in mortification. Yuugi simply smiled at her. “Got it?” he said, and Rebecca nodded, clearing her throat after she swallowed.

“Thank you, Yuugi,” she said.

“Thank _you_ for helping me,” Yuugi replied, and she smiled shyly.

* * *

With a happy hum, Yuugi made his way down the block, a box of chocolate cornets in hand and a quiet Rebecca at his side. After clean-up, Yuugi had given Rebecca her half and locked up the store. But upon noticing that it was dusk, Yuugi had insisted on walking her home. They were quiet, though Yuugi was unaware, far too nervous about his looming meeting with Atemu. His heart was aflutter with the thought of Atemu's gorgeous smile and warm laugh.

“He makes you happy,” Rebecca suddenly said, and Yuugi looked around at her, his brow furrowing, “doesn't he?” When she noticed his confusion, she clarified. “Atemu,” she said, the word almost alien on her tongue.

“Atemu,” Yuugi repeated and he smiled. “Yeah,” he said with a nod, “he does.”

“Good,” she said, her expression deadly serious, and Yuugi raised his eyebrows at her. “I mean,” she went on to say, “he's annoying and I can't imagine what you see in that troll, but I'm glad.”

 _“'Troll'?”_ Yuugi laughed, utterly amused, and Rebecca nodded soberly.

“You deserve someone who makes you happy,” she said, and a small blush rose into her cheeks. She looked away. “You're a really great person, Yuugi.”

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Yuugi said, touched by her words, and Rebecca smiled to herself.

“This is me,” she said then, and she paused before a single story home. It was fenced in, white in color with pale blue accents, the exterior light turned on. “Thank you for walking me home, Yuugi,” she said, and Yuugi nodded.

“Of course,” Yuugi said, “get some sleep.”

She seemed to linger for a moment, looking at Yuugi closely before she took a breath and opened the iron gate. Smiling, she waved at him.

“Thanks again,” she said, “and good luck with Atemu.”

“Thank you,” he called back and she closed the gate behind her. Running up to the front door, she balanced her box of cornets in one hand while she pulled her keys from her pocket.

Yuugi waited until she had gone inside to leave. He was surprisingly close by to where Atemu lived. Turning in the correct direction, he ventured off, his heart beating fast with excitement.

* * *

He was there in what seemed to be no time at all. Yuugi arrived at the apartment complex, looking up at the building where Atemu lived. The light above the doors cast a dull, yellow glow, and Yuugi bit at his lip nervously. Finally, he would see Atemu after an entire week apart. He would tell Atemu about his mother, and – Yuugi's heart skipped a beat – he _could_ tell him something more. But as he passed the entrance, he heard a scoff. It was light, but filled with derision, and Yuugi paused, turning.

Standing just inside the entrance and leaning against the wall, was a man with raven-black hair and emerald-green eyes. He wore a tacky red vest over his sleeveless shirt, tight black pants, and a red strip of cloth around his head. Whatever bad 80's movie the man had stepped out from, Yuugi hoped he would hop right back into it because he did not like the way this man was looking at him. What bothered Yuugi even more was the camera he held in his hands. He lifted it up to his face, and Yuugi stiffened when he heard the shutter go off.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Yuugi said, incredulous, and the man nodded.

“You don't mind, do you?” he said, his voice like smooth velvet, and he lowered the camera to hang from the strap about his neck. Yuugi faltered, unwilling to have a confrontation with this man. He did not know him, and the whole situation gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, twisting grotesquely. He reluctantly shook his head in answer.

“I guess not,” Yuugi said quietly.

The man's green eyes scorched Yuugi as they looked him up and down, and he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He took a stick and tapped it against the side before putting the carton away, his eyes unwavering from Yuugi. Taking a lighter from his other pocket, he placed the cigarette at his lips.

“Going up?” he murmured, and he stepped away from the wall, calmly moving to stand outside with his back to Yuugi as he flicked his lighter.

Unnerved, Yuugi made his way to the staircase, quickly going up one flight of stairs before he froze in place. The recognition hit him like a ton of bricks, and Yuugi stretched out a hand to brace himself against the wall as he suddenly realized where he knew the man from.

He was the same man from the bar where he and Atemu had met.

Standing still, Yuugi's thoughts whirled in confusion before he shoved the thought away and dropped his hand. He shook his head, reminding himself of who he was there to see, and his heart skipped a nervous beat. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi gripped the box tight in his hands, and pressed on. He climbed the stairs to the third floor where he ventured down the humid hall with flickering, buzzing, fluorescent lights. It still smelled like mildew just as he remembered. Going up to Atemu's door, Yuugi made to knock, when he noticed the door was ajar.

Surprised, Yuugi gently nudged the door open, peering inside as he knocked on the wood. However, before he could call a hello, Atemu voice rang through the apartment, annoyed and angry.

“Are you _serious?”_ Atemu said and a slam echoed through the apartment, startling Yuugi. “I told you to go wait in the car!” Yuugi's hands clenched on the box in his hands. He had never heard Atemu's voice sound so hostile before. He could hear footsteps then. “I swear to god, if you're here to hit on me again, I'm going to take my bat and bash your goddamn skull in –”

Atemu had exited his bedroom down the hall, and his violet-red eyes had finally fastened themselves upon a deathly-still Yuugi.

For a single moment, Yuugi saw Atemu freeze before the utter joy rose in his eyes, scowl evaporating and lips turning up at the edges until a full-fledged smile spread across his lips. For a single moment, his face lit up with the breathtaking light of an expanding star. He took several steps forward, almost staggering, before he broke into a sprint. Atemu rushed to Yuugi, happiness etched in every line of his face, and Yuugi's heart soared.

 _I knew he cared,_ Yuugi thought as Atemu reached him and tugged him into his arms. He wrapped him up so tight and high, that Yuugi was almost lifted off his feet along with his heart. A happy laugh unwittingly escaped Yuugi's lips, and the box of chocolate cornets slipped free from his fingertips, falling to the ground. _I had faith,_ he thought as Atemu's hands grasped the back of his shirt, his strong arms squeezing him tight and his form trembling. _He loves me._

For a single moment, Yuugi was blissful.

But Atemu suddenly pulled away, his eyes wide as he looked at Yuugi, as if suddenly realizing who he was.

“Holy shit, _Yuugi,”_ Atemu breathed, and he stepped back as if suddenly remembering himself. His expression shifted, happiness draining from his face. His brow furrowed with confusion and his hands quickly fell away from Yuugi. It was this action that caused Yuugi's heart to sink in his chest as trepidation gripped his stomach tight. With Atemu's next words, Yuugi felt all the hopes he had been clinging to fall away like severed lifelines, leaving him adrift in a black sea of uncertainty. “Yuugi,” he said quietly, disbelieving. He stepped back abruptly, putting space between them and a knife in Yuugi's heart. “I don't understand,” Atemu said, “what are you doing here? I broke up with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ready for death and I welcome it with open arms. Come at me, bro.
> 
> If you want something else to drown yourself in, try **[Royal Rendezvous Revisited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9287144)** (NSFW), the sequel to **[Impromptu Royal Rendezvous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3650610)** (also NSFW)!


	25. A House And A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disturbing news brings Yuugi's whole life to a grinding halt. Who broke up with whom now???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys I'm so drunk. I'm so sorry this took me so long to upload and pls like enjoy. I'm pretty sure this turned out okay, but like y'all let me know.

“You broke up with me,” Yuugi parroted hollowly.

Astounded with his words, Yuugi stood just inside Atemu's doorway, his blood running cold and his heartbeat in his ears. There was an echo in his head, repeating Atemu's phrase over and over on a loop without end. He did not understand. Last he knew, they had been doing well. Hell, Atemu had outright hugged him upon seeing him. Yet now they were broken up, had been for some time apparently, and it was complete news to Yuugi.

It was his breakup with Siegfried all over again.

Absently, Yuugi reached out and gripped the doorjamb, an abrupt dizziness taking him over. He felt more than saw as Atemu abruptly moved past him, glancing up and down the hall before turning back to Yuugi, anxiety in his gaze.

Slowly, Yuugi bent over and picked up the box he had dropped, holding it limply in the hand not currently acting as his grasp on reality. Heart racing, Yuugi finally understood he had just been dumped. Cut before they had even started dating.

Just when Yuugi had fallen for that charming smile.

Low in Yuugi's belly, something soured and began to rot.

“Yuugi –” Atemu started, but Yuugi cut him off as he smacked the box into Atemu's chest. Looking down at it, Atemu lifted his hands and took the box with even more confusion. His brow furrowed, as if trying to understand why Yuugi had just handed him a box.

“To break up with someone,” Yuugi said, clearing his throat of the slight wobble in his voice, “you have to be dating them.” Turning fully, Yuugi faced Atemu, and his expression was carefully clear, even as his sinuses burned. “Which we weren't … actually,” Yuugi said and he heard the squeak of the box as Atemu's hands clenched upon it. “You also have to tell the other person that there's been a breakup.” Atemu raised his head, and Yuugi met his eyes. He could see the pieces clicking into place as Atemu stared at him, his brow creasing and his jaw clenching minutely.

“Yuusei didn't give you my message, did he?” he said, but it was not a question, and Yuugi felt something rancid turn in his stomach at the name. Suddenly, it all made sense.

Yuusei had lied to him. Kept him in the dark. He had him continue to believe that Atemu cared about him when Atemu had already decided to move on. Swallowing dryly, Yuugi took a breath, trying to calm the trembling in his hands as he brushed the bangs back from his face. Atemu's gaze darted to his fingers and Yuugi lowered them, quickly crossing his arms.

“No,” Yuugi said, “but it would have been nice to know.” He looked at the box Atemu held and he felt sick. Sick with the thought that he had made the cornets with love and hope. Sick that his wishes had been wasted. He looked up at Atemu and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he thought he saw pity in that violet-red gaze. “Next time you break up with someone,” Yuugi said steadily, “don't send a messenger. It's cowardly.” He saw shame in Atemu as his shoulders slumped, and he did not feel any better for it. Lashing out at Atemu brought him no joy, no satisfaction. It only made him feel more miserable than he already did.

Carefully, he rounded Atemu, dropping his arms and looking down the hall to his way out of this embarrassing and painful situation. After all his reservations and fears, he had risked his heart, only to have it broken once again. He felt like an idiot.

He should have learned after Siegfried.

“I guess your mom has nothing to worry about now,” he said and made to leave, eager to get away. “Sorry I came by.”

There was a thump as the box of cornets hit the floor once again, and Atemu suddenly seized his forearm before he could take a single step. Quickly, Atemu spun him around, taking him by both arms and holding him still. His expression was shocked, eyes wide.

“What did you say about my mom?” he breathed.

Startled, it took Yuugi a moment to react. He tried pulling away, but Atemu's grip was too tight.

“L-let me go,” Yuugi stuttered, and Atemu did. He stepped back, staring at his hands before looking to Yuugi.

“I'm sorry, little one,” he apologized with regret, and his words pierced Yuugi's heart like an arrow shot straight through it, “I didn't mean to grab you like that.” He paused for a moment, looking down the hall before meeting Yuugi's pained gaze. “What did you say about my mom?” he repeated urgently, his jaw tight.

It took Yuugi several seconds to recover, reigning in his quivering feelings before he could speak clearly.

“She came by a week ago,” Yuugi said stiffly. “Told me to stay away from you.” He tucked his trembling hands into his pockets then, jaw flexing as he swallowed thickly. “If she doesn't know already,” Yuugi said, “tell her she doesn't have to worry about me anymore.”

“Did she threaten you?” Atemu asked, his voice oddly still.

Yuugi looked at him, taking in his shuttered appearance. His traitorous heart yearned for Atemu in that moment and Yuugi looked away. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he shook his head.

“No,” he said. He made to leave again, taking a single step before he abruptly paused, turning his head slightly. He could see Atemu standing still in the corner of his eyes, and he breathed quietly. “I'm glad,” Yuugi said softly, almost too quiet to hear, but the hallway was so silent that even a pin drop would be heard. “I'm glad that you and your mom are getting along now … after everything.” He saw Atemu shift, as though he would say something, but Yuugi was done trying to hold himself together. His eyes were burning with unshed tears, his heart aching like he had dropped it off a ten-story building. With the last of his composure, Yuugi let a final sentiment cross his shaking lips.

“I … truly hope you're h-happy, A-Atemu.”

With that, he started down the hall, refusing to look back. He had no reason to anyway.

Atemu never even called his name.

* * *

“Oh, I'm sure this will make your father _very_ happy.”

Back stiffening, Atemu raised his head from where he was crouched, staring at the box from Yuugi's bakery. He had yet to pick it up. He was not sure how long it had been since he had dropped it to grab at Yuugi. It seemed like ages had passed, the anguish in his heart stabbing him without mercy in the bubble of his miserable reality. Turning his head, Atemu saw the man with green eyes and his jaw clenched with anger. Taking up the box, Atemu stood, tucking it carefully against him and glaring at the other person. The man was looking down at the screen of his camera, smiling wickedly.

“Wanna see?” he said, “I believe every man should see the effects of their art.” He came closer, pausing before Atemu. Turning the camera, he showed Atemu the screen. Though he was reluctant to see, Atemu forced himself to look and his heart seized with sorrow. “Nice work,” the man said, “I haven't seen that much pain in ages.”

It was a picture of Yuugi as he fled the building. He was crying, hand covering half his face as he wiped away his tears.

Atemu closed his eyes, turning his head away.

“I told you to wait in the car while I finish packing,” he said flatly. “Get out or I'll _make you.”_

* * *

Knocking on the door, Yuugi waited, the blood rushing in his ears. He had run as fast as he could from Atemu's apartment building, unwilling to stay there a moment longer. His feet had carried him far before he had been able to slow. Now they ached as he stood there, staring at the door with tears welling in his eyes. It was late, almost ten at night, and he knew the occupant of the home to sleep early. However, Yuugi refused to move, biting his lip as it trembled.

The door unlocked in what felt like ages, and it swung open to reveal a woman with purplish-auburn hair, just the slightest bit taller than him. She stared at him with wide eyes for the longest moment, before she finally seemed to register the state he was in.

“Yuugi,” she said.

“Hi, mom,” Yuugi said, his voice tiny and unrecognizable with the tears brimming the edges, “is it okay if I spend the night?”

There was no hesitation in her nod, no reluctance as she spread her arms, beckoning him forward. With a sob, Yuugi crumbled into her arms, hugging her tight.

 _“Tadaima, kaa-san,”_ Yuugi said, slipping into his mother's native tongue, and his mother nodded, laying her chin on his head as she rubbed his back in comfort.

 _“Okaeri, Yuugi,”_ she replied softly.

* * *

Staring up at the large estate, a white colonial with pillars flanking the porch and the walkway lit with path lights on either side, Atemu took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, trying to reign in his erratic emotions. Before him, the man with black hair and green eyes waited, eyeing him with amusement.

Atemu was angry.

From the moment Otogi had shown him Yuugi's picture, Atemu had been filled with a stifling fury. He wanted nothing more than to run to Yuugi and take everything back – to take Yuugi into his arms and breathe in the smell of sweet bread and sweat that hung on his skin after a day of work. Atemu wanted to throw everything aside and be happy with Yuugi – to hell with everything else.

But he could not. Yuugi's safety and peace of mind hung in the balance, precarious and precious. Clenching his fists at his sides, Atemu felt hopeless.

“Are you just going to stand there?” the PI said. A derisive smile spread his lips when Atemu's eyes narrowed, his stomach festering with hatred. “Your father is paying me to bring you in, not to dawdle outside.”

Atemu loathed him.

“Hey, Otogi,” Atemu said, his throat tight with restraint, and the man lifted his chin slightly, listening, “go fuck yourself.” With that, he shoved past him, rolling his suitcase up the steps and knocking on the door harshly. The door opened in no time at all, an unfamiliar face greeting him with a slight bow as she opened the door.

“Welcome, Master Atemu,” she greeted softly. She did not meet his gaze as he walked in, instead closing the door after Otogi. “Hello again, Mr. Otogi.”

“Hello, sweet Luz,” he replied, and she smiled tightly at him before quickly moving to Atemu's side.

“I'll gladly take your things –” she began when Atemu cut her off.

“No need,” Atemu said, not unkindly, “I can take them myself.” He looked around the foyer, noting that no one else was present. He was suddenly struck with painful nostalgia, frozen for a single moment as he registered his surroundings. Everything looked exactly as he had left it, and in a second of panic, he felt almost as if he had never left. However, the presence of the new maid beside him negated that thought. “Where are they?” he asked.

“Mr. and Mrs. Muuran are in the sitting room,” she said quietly. “They await your presence.”

“Thanks,” Atemu said, and he started for the sitting room, grimacing at the walls he passed. He had spent years trying to forget the place, only to find himself there once again. Taking a deep breath, he entered the sitting room and immediately spotted his mother sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, wearing casual white pants and a pastel yellow blouse. His father was nowhere to be seen.

His mother looked around, violet-red eyes taking him in silently. She stood then and Atemu paused at the end of the couch, watching her with his heart in his throat. When he saw her in Yuugi's shop, he had been much too stunned to really look at her. But like his father, she had not changed. Yet instead of feeling angry, Atemu felt an odd sense of relief. Before he could properly study the emotion, he recalled Yuugi's earlier words. They still resonated inside him, and he grit his teeth.

“I'm glad you're finally home,” Adira said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

“Let's not do that thing where we pretend to be a big, happy family,” Atemu said lowly, “I'm here for one reason and only one. And it's got _nothing_ to do with this fucked up family.”

“You will address your mother with respect,” his father said from behind him, and Atemu stiffened. He felt his father move to his side and place a hand on his shoulder. “There will be zero tolerance for your misbehavior, Atemu,” he continued, “play your part and things will sail a lot more smoothly for you.”

“I'll be the good son in the public eye,” Atemu growled, ripping away from his father's hold, “but don't expect me to pretend like you're not blackmailing me into doing what you want.” He looked at his mother, his chest tight. “You can do what you want to me, but just so you know, if either of you ever go near Yuugi again, you can go ahead and rot in hell.” Her expression twitched minutely, and his father hummed behind him.

“You _will_ have respect,” his father said idly, “or that baker you so care for will pay the consequences of your actions.”

Eyes widening, Atemu turned to stare at his father. He was dressed in navy slacks, brown loafers, and a tan wool sweater over a button-up. He was the very picture of a storybook father. But he was no less intimidating, and Atemu knew better than to fall for such a mirage.

“You didn't think I would punish _you,_ did you?” his father said with a smile. “What use would that be when I know very well you don't care for your own well-being?” He chuckled, reaching out and placing his heavy hand on Atemu's shoulder. He looked into Atemu's eyes, taking in his stupefaction. “Oh, son,” he said, “you made a great mistake in getting attached.” He sighed. “You're still learning, I suppose.”

The rabid fight drained out of Atemu like the color on his face and his gut clenched with fear.

“Father,” Atemu said quietly, “leave Yuugi alone … please. I'll be good.” With that, Atemu departed the room, shoving past an amused Otogi, and heading up the grand staircase, following the familiar route to his old room. When he got there, he walked in and shut the door, leaning against it as he breathed shallowly. He had endured so much, scraped by with only his own wits to guide him, only to be stuck back in the place he had often revisited in his nightmares. Closing his eyes, Atemu's knees weakened with despair and he slid to the floor. He breathed, fighting the crushing feeling of claustrophobia. Once again, he was trapped without escape and the worst part of all was that there would be nothing left for him when it was over.

Atemu could hear Yuusei's words in his head, telling him to go to the police and throw his parents in jail. His problems would be solved. He could be with Yuugi and be happy. But as he pictured his father in an orange jumpsuit, sitting within a cell, a memory came to him.

 

 _Seven years old, Atemu walked out onto_ the field, taking the bat from his coach and heading for home base. He did not bother looking up at the stands. His parents would not be there. They never were. So when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Atemu looked around in confusion to see his coach jabbing a thumb in the direction of the bleachers.

“Look, kiddo, your dad made it!” he said excitedly.

“My dad is working,” Atemu said dimly, but the coach motioned again and Atemu looked. He searched for a moment before his eyes finally settled on his father's face among the parents in the crowd for the very first time. His father, held up a hand and pointed, attempting to direct Atemu back to his game, but Atemu was smiling, too happy for words. “Dad!” He waved, and his father quickly waved back before pointing him to home base. Nodding, Atemu went, pumped with newfound motivation. He stepped up to the plate, taking the bat with both hands and grinning at the pitcher.

Today, no one would stop him from impressing his father.

And they could not. Atemu scored a home run, dodging the opposing team as they tried to tag him before he got to a base. He was untouchable, flying like a bird and swinging like he had been born to do it. And at the end of the game, Atemu skipped the celebratory pizza dinner with his team. He ran to his father instead, smiling wide and unable to stop as he proudly presented his MVP trophy. His father smiled down at him, a smile rarely seen on his features. It was like Christmas had come early, and Atemu felt emotion well up inside him, his hands trembling.

“I _won,_ dad,” Atemu said, and his father nodded, smiling with pride as he reached out and placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder. _Squeezing gently, he replied._

_“I'm proud of you, my son.”_

 

Heart squeezing in his chest, Atemu reached up and covered his face, thinking instead of his mother sitting on the other side of a thick window, her beautiful red hair unkempt and the polish on her once-perfect nails chipped. Unbidden, a memory came to him, and Atemu took a deep breath.

 

 _Sitting on the piano stool, an eight-year-old_ Atemu glared at the keys before him before glancing out at the double doors. They were open, the sunlight pouring through and the warm breeze rustling the chiffon curtains hanging from them. He ached to go outside. His instructor had just left, but not without reprimanding him for not practicing. Reaching out, Atemu wrinkled his nose and spitefully began to play the right hand beginning notes of _The Celebrated Chop Waltz_ by Euphemia Allan with two fingers. He quickly grew bored, however, and slipped into Mozart's _Twelve Variations on “Ah vous dirai-je, Maman”_. When he finished that one, he paused, sighing as he thought of his instructor tattling on him. He did not want to get grounded for not practicing. So with a great breath, Atemu stretched his fingers and let them hover over the keys. Breathing out, he began to play Beethoven's _Fuer Elise_ , his favorite piece of music. His fingers stumbled on a note and he paused, sighing.

“Try again,” said a soft voice, and Atemu nearly jumped out of his skin, turning his head to see his mother standing behind him, a gentle smile at her lips. “Try again, Atemu,” she murmured, whispering the tips of her fingers along his shoulder in an affectionate caress. When Atemu only stared at her with surprise, she nudged him lightly and he shuffled to the side, blinking in astonishment as she seated herself beside him, her long hair brushing his shoulder. “Come on,” she said, “I'll accompany you.”

She placed her fingers on the keys, glancing at him briefly. Nodding, Atemu moved his hand accordingly and began to play. She played along, and Atemu smiled to himself, happy that his mother had joined him. But when he messed up the same note again, he flinched, expecting to be scolded. However, when no scolding came, Atemu peeked to see his mother smiling down at him, almost wistfully. She reached out a hand, brushing his bangs from his face and leaned in to place a kiss on his brow.

“You deserve so much,” she whispered, and Atemu felt confused at her words. He did not understand what she meant though he suspected she was planning on gifting him something. His thoughts trailed to a puppy and he brightened. He had always wanted a puppy. “Let's try again, okay, sweetie?” she said, and Atemu quickly nodded. He would do anything to keep her next to him at that moment. _Atemu would swim to the moon if it meant that his mother would continue to smile and spend time with him._

_“Yes, mommy.”_

 

Tearing himself away from his memories, Atemu breathed raggedly, rubbing at his wet face in frustration. Even now, Atemu still did not understand what his mother's words had meant. But he pushed the thought of them away, revisiting the image of his parents in a prison where they could no longer harm him or anyone else. However, the image was just that, a fantasy. No matter how badly things had gone, it had not always been that way and Atemu could not bear to put his parents in prison. They had loved him once, and a part of Atemu still loved them even despite all the horrible bullshit he had gone through. He knew he was a complete moron for it, but Atemu simply did not have the heart to turn his parents in. They were his _parents._ Even if they did not care for him the way he wanted them to, they still wanted him in their lives.

Wiping again at his tears, Atemu looked up at his room. It was different from before, the only shift in an otherwise stagnant house. The walls were bare and the furniture had been moved around. It was barren of his belongings, a blank slate.

 _A blank slate,_ Atemu thought, _maybe that's what we need._

* * *

Yuugi woke to the smell of fried rice. With that single scent, he knew his mother was making a fried rice omelet. It was a very particular smell, the mixture of eggs, rice, mushrooms, and onion fried up in a pan, and the nostalgia it brought was strong enough to launch Yuugi into the past. That feeling of comfort, surrounded by his blankets, was just what Yuugi needed. Lying there with his eyes closed and the familiar scents of home around him, he could almost pretend that he was a teen again, moments from being woken by his mother to go get ready for school before going to the kitchen to eat a filling breakfast.

Almost.

Unfortunately, Yuugi knew better. He could not pretend he was a teen again. The torment of his most recent romantic failure was not something he could soon forget. It simmered in his belly with an ache that traveled up his esophagus to slip into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Opening his eyes, Yuugi stared at the desk by his bed, comforted by the familiarity of the white paint on the wood. His room had remained unchanged, his old games, collectibles, and limited edition _Duel Monster_ plushes carefully arranged on the shelf on the other side of the room, dust-free. Though he no longer lived there, Yuugi could see that his mother still took great care of his room.

Sitting up, Yuugi pushed the covers away and stood, pulling his phone from the desk's edge. Tapping at it, he realized it had died sometime during the night, and he sighed. Glancing around, he could see by the height of the sun beyond the window, that he had stayed in bed longer than he usually did. It was time to get up and deal with reality. Breathing heavily, Yuugi tucked his phone away and turned to quickly make the bed before he left the room.

“That you, Yuugi?” he heard his mother call down the hall, and Yuugi smiled to himself.

“Yeah, mom,” he called back, “going to the bathroom.” He retreated into the bathroom, quickly going through his morning routine before he came out and ventured down the hall into the kitchen where his mother was setting down a plate next to a glass of orange juice.

“I was about to go wake you,” she said with a smile, “feel better?”

Suddenly, Yuugi remembered his grand arrival the night before and he blushed in embarrassment. He raised hands, brushing his bangs back behind his ears as he sat at the table.

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly, “sorry about showing up like that, mom.”

“It's alright,” she said as she began to wash the dishes, “I had to cancel some things today, but it's always nice to see my favorite son.”

“I'm your only son, mom,” Yuugi mumbled as he dug into the omelet.

“Let me guess,” she said, turning off the water and moving around to lean against the sink, wiping her hands with a small towel. She set it aside. “Boy troubles?”

In answer, Yuugi touched the side of his nose and grabbed the bottle of ketchup his mom had left nearby. He squeezed some onto his plate and his mother sighed.

“Want to tell me what happened?” she asked, and Yuugi shrugged.

“I was stupid and fell for someone too young to know what he wants,” Yuugi muttered as he stuffed his mouth with egg and rice.

 _“How_ young?” his mother asked sharply, and Yuugi winced. Lowering the fork from his mouth, he swallowed thickly, coughing.

“Eighteen?” he said meekly.

“Are you asking or saying?” she retorted, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Suddenly, Yuugi felt sixteen all over again, caught as he was trying to sneak out the window to join Jounouchi at a new club.

“Saying,” Yuugi said, “he's eighteen.”

“Well,” his mom said with a sigh, deflating, “I can't say I approve. You _did_ meet this young man _after_ he turned eighteen, right?”

“Yes!” Yuugi insisted. “He's turning nineteen soon.”

“Oh, Yuugi,” his mother said, and her expression turned sad. “You know better than anyone else how stupid boys can be.”

“Thanks, mom,” Yuugi said wryly, and she shrugged as she made her way over to him. Hugging him tightly around his chest, she pressed a kiss to the side of his brow. “But you're not wrong.”

“I know,” she said with a slight laugh, “your father was one of them.”

“Was he?” Yuugi asked doubtfully, recalling the stern man he called father, serious to a fault. “That doesn't sound like dad,” he said.

“Are you kidding?” his mother said with a huff. “The man was king of first dates … until he met _me.”_ Raising his eyebrows, Yuugi looked down at his food.

“How have I never heard this story before?” Yuugi said, and his mother hummed thoughtfully.

“You're not a little boy anymore,” she said frankly. “You can understand now. You're an adult, Yuugi.”

“Yeah,” Yuugi mumbled, his heart thumping dully in his chest as his thoughts conjured Atemu's handsome face. He ducked his head, his bangs falling from behind his ears. “I know.”

“Why does that sound like you really wish you weren't?” she said softly, brushing his bangs back into place.

“Maybe if I were younger,” Yuugi said, “Atemu would have liked me more.”

“Yuugi,” his mother said firmly, “if that boy can't see what a catch you are, he doesn't deserve you. Just like that – what was his name? Siegfried? He didn't deserve you either. I don't mean to kick you while you're down, but you have terrible taste in men, sweetie.”

“Gee, thanks, mom,” Yuugi said and he sighed heavily. “I know you're right, but that doesn't make it suck any less or make me stop wishing he still liked me.”

His mother was quiet for a moment, hand rubbing idly at his back before she leaned her cheek on his shoulder.

“You know the great thing about your mom?” she said softly.

“You always have ice cream on hand?” Yuugi tried, and she laughed, shaking her head.

“Only have the sugar-free sherbet kind because of your father's diabetes,” she said, and Yuugi wrinkled his nose. “But no, the great thing about your mom is that she'll always love you even when a stupid boy doesn't.” She pecked him on the cheek and Yuugi felt his sinuses burn as his affection for his mother surged. Turning in his seat, Yuugi hugged his mother. “I know that may not be much in light of what you're feeling right now,” she said, “but I'll always be here for you, Yuugi.”

“Thanks, mom,” Yuugi mumbled, sniffling, “that actually means a lot.”

* * *

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and Atemu briefly lifted his head to glance at it from his place on the bed. He had not slept, lying wide awake in the quiet room until the sun had risen in the east. No one had disturbed him. Neither his parents or the household staff had come to check on him. Bereft, Atemu had gotten up, exhausted from tossing and turning all night, and sat at the foot of the bed with the intention of unpacking his things. However, it was already some time later, and the suitcase was still standing before him with the duffel stacked on top of it. Sitting on the bed, immovable and hunched over with his elbows perched on his knees, Atemu had not touched it. As much as he silently encouraged himself to get it over with, his limbs were leadened and welded into place with reluctance.

His heart hurt too much to do anything productive. However, his feelings were anything but relevant to the person in the hallway. The knock came again and Atemu took a breath.

“I don't need anything,” Atemu called to the closed door of his bedroom.

“Are you decent?” the voice of his mother called through the wood, and Atemu clenched his hands in his lap. Gritting his teeth, Atemu felt his shoulders draw up tight and his stomach sour.

“What do you want?” he called flatly.

“May I come in?” Adira asked, and Atemu let out a heavy sigh.

“Do I have a choice?” he muttered to himself before raising his voice to say, “Yeah.”

The knob turned, but Atemu did not lift his head to see the door pushed inward. He felt more than he heard her stand in his entryway for the briefest of seconds before walking in and shutting the door behind her. Still, Atemu did not look at her, staring instead at his things.

“You haven't unpacked,” she noted. “And you haven't changed out of your clothes.”

“No,” was all Atemu replied.

“Do you need help?” she asked, and Atemu entwined his fingers together, his fingertips and knuckles turning white as he squeezed with all his might. He fought the urge snap at her and breathed shakily. His hands were trembling with his restraint, and he took a deep breath before he let go.

“No,” he said as steadily as he could, “I'll unpack later. I just wanted to get used to this.” He motioned vaguely at the room before clasping his hands together once more.

“You've had since last night to get used to it,” she said. “You should sort your things. You have school tomorrow.”

Atemu turned his face to the side, away from her, and he closed his eyes. His stomach was clinched so tight that it hurt.

“I will,” he said, keeping his tone civil. It would not do to talk back or express his anger in any way. His father had threatened Yuugi, and Atemu refused to let Akhenamkhanen hurt him for something as foolish as sating his anger. “Anything else, mother?”

“Breakfast?” she asked then, and Atemu chewed the inside of his cheek.

“I'm not hungry,” he mumbled.

Slowly, she walked across the room and seated herself on the other end of his bed, turning her knees towards him.

“Why are you so angry with me?” she asked outright, and Atemu almost burst into a cackle. He choked on his laughter, turning his head to stare at her in his utter bafflement. She wore a kaftan dress today, black with champagne embroidery. As always, she looked perfect.

 _“'Why'?”_ he asked. “Are you really asking me that?” At her nod, he took several breaths before he finally spoke. “You told Yuugi to stay away from me,” he said, “and I don't even know what for.” Freeing his hands from their incognizant death grip, Atemu stood from the bed, straightening. “Father told me to stay away from him, and I thought – I thought maybe it was because neither of you are cool with me dating a guy.” He extended his arms wide, indicating his confusion with a shrug. “But the more I think about it,” he said, “the more it doesn't make sense. Father told me to stay away from _him,_ not to _not_ date guys. You went to Yuugi and told him to leave me alone – I just don't understand.

“Is it that he's too old for me?” Atemu continued, pointing to himself as his mother gazed at him placidly, her expression unchanged. “It's _six_ years,” Atemu said desperately, “why does that _matter?”_ He raised a hand to his head, running his digits through his hair. “Six years – father's got _sixteen_ on you!” Atemu snapped. “You can't sit there and tell me Yuugi's too old for me when father's old enough to be _your father.”_

A crease in her brow cracked her calm façade.

“Enough,” his mother said quietly. “I'll hear no more of this –”

 _“No,”_ Atemu said, “no, no, _no._ The _least_ I deserve is an explanation! Why can't I be with Yuugi if it's not because he's a man or because he's older than me?” Atemu gritted his teeth, fighting the need to shout, his voice strained with the effort. “I need to know why I can't be with the guy I love,” Atemu said, breathing heavily. “I _deserve_ to know why.” He hesitated as a sudden thought occurred to him. His stomach turned over with dread and he opened his mouth. “Is there something about him you know that I don't?” He watched her closely, waiting, and her jaw clenched imperceptibly. Had he not been looking for signs, he would have missed it. Despite his years apart, her tells had not changed. A heavy stone settled in Atemu's stomach.

“Date whomever you please,” his mother said, “just not him.”

“But _why?”_ Atemu pleaded, “Is it money? Is he too poor for this _family?”_

“You don't even know that,” she retorted. “You say you love him and you don't even know his financial situation –”

“My heart fell in love with _him,_ not his money!” Atemu said irately, reaching up to grasp at the cloth over his chest with both hands. “Don't even try to manipulate this. Just tell me – tell me _why_ I can't be with Yuugi.” He stood, dropping his hands to flare out palms up, pleading his mother. “I'm going to do everything you ask,” Atemu said throatily, “so just tell me this one thing. What do you _know?”_

A clock on the wall ticked the seconds by as she stared at him. The silence lengthened, and his mother did not speak. Even with his feet planted firmly on the ground, he could feel himself shaking in the stillness, coming undone. She crossed her legs, lacing her fingers in her lap. Adira's expression hardened.

“You cannot see this man,” Adira finally said, “because I am your mother and I say so.”

“You say so,” Atemu repeated hollowly and his hands dropped to hang loosely by his sides.

“There's plenty of men out there,” she said. “Any one of them would be lucky to have a Muuran. Take your pick.”

“I want Yuugi,” Atemu said, and his voice was small and delicate with heartache.

A second crease formed in Adira's brow, and she looked away from him to the door. Taking a silent breath, she turned back to look at him briefly before averting her gaze. Atemu could only imagine what he looked like to her, grown, but not yet a man and on the brim of tears. If Atemu were her, he would also look away.

“You might not believe it now, Atemu,” Adira said, and her voice was surprisingly soft, “but you will find love again. This … _baker_ is not the be-all end-all.”

Atemu looked at the ground then, his chest aching and his heart in his throat. At once, Atemu felt his heart harden like the diamond-strength polish on his mother's nails.

“No offense, _mother,”_ Atemu replied bitterly, “but what could you possibly know about love?” He raised his eyes to Adira once more, clenching his jaw as a caustic acid burned in his stomach. “You know,” he said, an abrupt laugh leaving him, “it doesn't even matter what you know. Whatever you _think_ you know. Because my heart knows better than you ever will. Yuugi is a good person. He's kind and dorky and funny. He sends emojis that don't make any sense, he has this really cute crinkle in his nose when he laughs, and he liked me for me. I don't care whatever you think you know about him because I will always know better. I'll be whatever you want me to be, but I won't stop caring about him. My heart is _his.”_

She looked as calm as ever, but somehow, as Atemu glared at her, she seemed smaller than before. She took a silent breath, and Atemu expected her to render him limb from limb. He expected threats. Heck, he was waiting for her to take his phone and ground him like he was fourteen all over again. However, Adira merely stood from his bed and brushed her dress down before she walked to the door.

“Come to breakfast,” she said and left his room.

Slowly, Atemu went to the door and closed it. Sighing heavily, he returned to his bed, grabbing the handle of his suitcase as he went. Bringing it over, he sat and unzipped the duffel. Stashed inside was a white box with a brown logo on top. It was slightly squashed and dented, but intact. Opening it, he stared at its messy contents, chocolate filling smeared everywhere. He took pause then, noticing a folded paper in the chocolate. Taking it, Atemu carefully cleaned it of the chocolate, sucking the residue off his fingers. It was a folded business card, much like the first he had received from Jounouchi under false pretenses. When it was as clean as he could get it, he opened it, reading the note scribbled onto the back.

 _“I hope you enjoy these chocolate cornets,”_ it read, _“my mom would make me them when I was little. It was the first thing I ever learned to bake. With love, Yuugi.”_ At the bottom of the note, was a heart, a small arrow drawn through it. Lifting the card, Atemu pressed it to his lips, holding it there as his chest tightened. He closed his eyes, struggling to breathe through the tight, painful lump in his throat.

“F-fuck,” he hissed through his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not here to make friends, bitches. I'm here to eat your hearts and enjoy them with coffee beer -- never drimk Blue Moon cappuccino. It's so gross even tho I've had like 4. It just tastes like coffee w beer mixed in. For srs. 
> 
> Yell at me in the comments. Fill this up, man. I want tears and I wanna hear screams -- I've been watching Minions too much. I'm quoting the characters. Oh no. I need sleeep.
> 
> Look forward to chapter 25 of **[Misfits In Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4161750),** coming soon!


	26. It's Over, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a light scolding from his mother, Yuugi returns to reality. However, unwilling to be alone, Yuugi seeks the help of an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Sorry it took me a while to get this out to ya. I wanted to make sure it was fully ready for y'all to read. ♡ I know I told y'all over on twitter that I would kill ya with this chapter for the whole [reread](https://twitter.com/uglybuffet/status/851599944360366080) I did, but I think I was lenient in the end. Enjoy!

At the door to his apartment, Yuugi hesitated, his keys dangling from his fingertips. It was late on Sunday afternoon, and he had spent the day with his mother. It had been a good distraction, talking with her, helping her with grocery shopping, and even watching a couple of movies in his old living room by her side. Yuugi had felt comforted and loved by her doting presence, but even _she_ could not hide him from his feelings forever.

 

_“Yuugi.”_

_Looking away from the screen where a_ computer-generated half-man half-scorpion creature raged, Yuugi looked to his mother who gazed at him with a wry smile.

“What,” Yuugi laughed, confused by the uneasy look on her face.

“You know I love having you around,” his mother said, and her smile turned wistful, “but you can't hide here with me.”

The easy grin slipped from Yuugi's lips and he looked back to the screen where the hero narrowly dodged an attack. He breathed deep and slumped into the sofa, surrendering himself to the conversation he was sure he would not like.

“I know,” Yuugi mumbled.

“You have a life, Yuugi,” she said. “It doesn't stop just because a boy broke your heart.” She nudged his shoulder pointedly. “You're smarter than that.” Even when Yuugi groaned, she did not relent. “You're an adult,” she continued. “You own a bakery. What would your grandfather say if he were alive to see you hiding here with me?”

“He'd defend my honor,” Yuugi said jokingly, and his mother scoffed.

“He would smack you upside the head and you _know_ it,” she countered, wagging a finger at him.

Yuugi shuddered at the thought. His grandfather had been a carefree man, but he had not tolerated nonsense. He would have definitely not approved of Yuugi showing up like he had. One look at him would have been enough to set that haggard old face into a disappointed frown.

“Yeah,” Yuugi sighed, “I know.” He shrugged, gazing helplessly at his mother. “I just need a safe place, mom. I promise I'll be an adult later.”

“You better be,” she replied firmly, shoving his shoulder gently, and Yuugi nodded. _Smiling, she reached out and hugged him before kissing his temple. Then, turning to the screen, she hummed disapprovingly. “Dwayne Johnson looks terrible in CGI.”_

Once the movie ended, Yuugi had picked himself up and said goodbye to his mother, but not before promising to visit more often. It was time to face the music. So Yuugi stood before his apartment door, hesitating and thinking of the many ways to tell his roommate about his newest failure in romance.

He was not looking forward to it.

He contemplated just coming out with it. Walking in and tossing it out like old garbage. _“Atemu and I are over,”_ or _“Atemu broke up with me.”_ Either way he said it, there were only five words. He could do five words easily. They could come out fast, like pulling off a figurative bandaid. Quick and painless, exposing the wound he had spent the entire day pretending was not there. He had tiptoed around it, treating it with kid-gloves and acting like it did not sting with a vengeance.

“A-Atemu,” Yuugi said aloud, testing the name on his tongue. It tasted like ash crumbling in his mouth, bitter and sad. He swallowed dryly, grimacing at the very sound of that name. There was no way Yuugi would be able to get through the conversation in one piece. Breathing deeply, Yuugi shook his head and tried again. “It's over between me and … that guy.”

He cringed at the lame try and his shoulders fell.

“I'm never going to get through this,” Yuugi groaned aloud. He reached up his hands, keys clinking together as he rubbed at his eyes and sighed. “Whatever,” he said, “I'll just say it. It's not a big deal.” Reaching out, he inserted the key and turned it. Pushing open the door, he called out. “Ryou, it's over! I'm still single and I'm never going to mingle again.”

Silence met his declaration, and Yuugi stood in the entryway for a long moment, waiting for Ryou's reply. But as he looked around the dark apartment, Yuugi realized that Ryou was not home.

“You're kidding me,” Yuugi groaned. “It's Sunday. He doesn't even have class.” Shaking his head, Yuugi sighed as he removed his keys from the door. “Great,” he muttered, “so much for quick and painless. More like quick _but pointless.”_

Yuugi walked into his home and closed the door, leaning against it heavily. The solid feel of the wood at his back did little to ground him or his emotions. The silence in his apartment felt too heavy, too sullen, and too absolute. He did not like it. There was nothing else in the quiet to distract Yuugi from the memory of Atemu's smile played to the soundtrack of his breakup. Even the recollection of that sheepish laughter outside a grocery store was overshadowed by the cruel echo of Atemu's bewildered, _“I broke up with you.”_

Abruptly, he recalled that moment four weeks earlier when he had barged in after what he had thought would be a one-night stand. He had collapsed against the apartment door and told himself he was making the right decision to keep Atemu out of his life. He had told himself he would not hurt someone like he himself had been hurt.

 _At least,_ Yuugi thought deploringly, _I kept my word._

Yuugi had not hurt Atemu after all. Instead, it was he who was once again on the receiving end of a broken heart. He felt like the butt of a cosmic joke. One where boyfriends scraped by unscathed and he was the punchline of heartbreak. Reaching up his hands, Yuugi rubbed his face and ignored the burning in his eyes. He looked up and around at his apartment. It was curious how he always ended up in the same place: his back against the door with his thoughts on Atemu. Smiling wryly, he shook his head at himself.

 _That's the end of that,_ Yuugi thought, and he pushed away from the door.

Within the hour Yuugi was alone with his pernicious thoughts, attempting to carry on as usual, he realized he could not be alone with himself. A hot shower heated his skin and relaxed his muscles, but it did nothing to rid the cold from Yuugi's heart. He needed a distraction. _Anything_ would do. He sought aid through his phone, scrolling through his message threads and considering his choices aloud. He started with the most recent.

“Oh, I can't tell Jounouchi,” he huffed. “He'll make a big deal out of it and make things worse.” His mind conjured an absurd scenario then. Yuugi could only imagine Jounouchi standing outside Atemu's apartment, a carton of eggs in one hand and the other launching them at his window. “I'm exaggerating,” Yuugi laughed, albeit nervously. But as the seconds passed, the scene seemed less ludicrous and more probable. “Or maybe he would,” Yuugi whispered to himself and he immediately skipped over Jounouchi's name.

On he went, down the list of friends and acquaintances, knocking them off one by one. He stilled as Atemu's name slid onto the screen, his thumb frozen mid-scroll. It was there in medium font like the rest of the threads, only Atemu's name stood out to him as if bolded, the familiarity and comfort of its residence in his phone replaced by sudden heartache and regret.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Yuugi was tapping Atemu's name, his breath hitching in his throat as his last messages slid into view, stabbing him painfully in the chest. There was his naïveté staring him in the face, his urgent requests to speak to Atemu, and at the very bottom, his concern.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Atemu? Everything okay?**

 

Yuugi took a breath, letting it out slowly. He had been a fool, and Atemu had been perfectly fine. There had been no reason for him to fret. While Yuugi had worried about the wedge Adira could drive between them, Atemu had already moved on from his childish crush. He had easily gotten over it as Yuugi remained, proverbially crushed.

With the edges of his lips unwittingly drawn down, Yuugi scrolled up before pausing. The texts were from the week after their late night date outside the grocery store, before the supposed loss of Atemu's phone. He read through, his chest feeling tighter with every word.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Good morning. :)**

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Apparently, I'm scheduled to work**  
**all week. Not going to get a chance**  
**to see you which sucks since I miss**  
**you.**

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Is it okay to say that?**

-

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Good afternoon. c: Sorry, was**  
**slammed all morning. And it's ok. I**  
**miss you too.**

 

Yuugi had included three turtle emojis and a rabbit after that, convinced that he had properly conveyed the line of customers and himself speeding to attend them. A wry smile stole across Yuugi's lips as he read on.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**All morning? You must be**  
**exhausted. ;)**

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**That was terrible. Please pretend I**  
**never sent that.**

-

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Yeah. Getting pretty hectic around**  
**here.**

 

Here, Yuugi included an emoji of leaves in the wind, an exhausted face, an inverted smile, and a ghost.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Wait, I just got that. Omg, Atemu,**  
**really?**

 

A rosary, a bomb, and stars.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**I'm so sorry. My break's over. I'll**  
**text you when I get off work. Or I**  
**can just go bury myself in a hole.**

-

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Laughed too hard bc of you and**  
**Joy looked at me funny. Relax,**  
**you're ok. :3**

 

Three caution signs and an Easter Island head.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**Joy? Did you hire someone new?**  
**Also I deeply apologize. :) We**  
**could…kiss and make up?**

 

Yuugi's heart clenched in his chest as if an invisible hand had seized it tight. Atemu's kisses were but a fantasy now that they were over. Breathing deeply, Yuugi looked away from his phone, reluctant to read on. But just as he promised himself to leave the conversation, Yuugi found himself scanning the following texts, a lump in his throat.

 

**To _Atemu_ :**

***Jou. Autocorrect. It's almost**  
**midnight are you just getting off**  
**work?? Go sleep and I'll consider**  
**that kiss.**

 

At the end of the message, there was a turtle, a rabbit, and a pair of dice.

 

**From _Atemu_ :**

**..Promise?**

-

**To _Atemu_ :**

**Goodnight!**

 

Three different moons and a galaxy.

Yuugi set the phone aside with a sigh and settled his hands on his knees to keep from reading through the rest if the text messages.

 _Was he pretending?_ Yuugi wondered. _Or did he just not know how to tell me he didn't care for me anymore?_ He gripped his knee tight. _How much of it was a lie?_

Groaning, Yuugi rubbed his hands over his face before dragging his fingers through his hair. He grimaced, taking a deep quick breath. Immediately, he expelled the air in his lungs, and Yuugi took his phone again. With a bite to the inside of his cheek, Yuugi exited Atemu's thread, unable to continue torturing himself with the script of his deceptive courtship.

“I need a distraction,” he bemoaned, returning to his previous task. He continued to search for a friend. Yuugi needed someone that would understand what he was going through. His brow was drawn down, creased in preoccupation as his options grew slim. Bottom lip pulled between his teeth, Yuugi groaned as he reached the end of his contacts. Quickly, he scrolled back up before he stopped, his eyes narrowing.

“Yuusei,” he murmured, thumb hovering over the message thread. The name soured in his mouth as Yuugi vividly recalled their most recent encounter. Yuusei had led him to believe that Atemu was still interested, outright lying to him about his perceived relationship with Atemu. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi slowly scrolled back to the top, skimming his messages a second time until his eyes fell upon a newly added thread. Tapping it, Yuugi entered it and hummed thoughtfully. He had skipped it in his first perusal, immediately brushing it off. But that second time around, Yuugi pressed his lips together in consideration. “Who better to understand,” he sighed, and clicked the message bar to bring up the keyboard.

 

**To _Siegfried_ :**

**You busy? Think I need a friend.**

* * *

“I won't say 'I told you so',” he said.

Yuugi looked up from his cup of tea, a frown pulling at his brow. Across the small metal table sat Siegfried, comfortable with one leg crossed over the other. He raised his cup of coffee, sipping at it. His eyes never left Yuugi, watching him intently.

“You should have known it wouldn't last, he was just a kid,” Siegfried said with a dismissive wave of his free hand, and Yuugi pretended as though his words had not just stabbed him in the heart. “An oblivious kid with no idea of what he had,” he said, “discarding you at the first opportunity.”

“Thank you for rubbing it in,” Yuugi said flatly. He withheld the need to point out that Siegfried had done much the same when they had dated. “You were right, okay? But being right doesn't make you any less of an ass-hat for the things you said before.” He had only barely finished explaining what happened between him and Atemu. Only instead of sympathy, Siegfried had shown little mercy. It made Yuugi wonder why on earth he had thought Siegfried the best choice to comfort him in his time of need. His heart was aching with loss, and anger burned in his stomach. Discussing what had happened with Siegfried in no way quelled those churning emotions. The loss only felt more profound, and his anger continued to seethe. However, the ire he felt was not directed at Siegfried or even at Atemu. Instead, the upset stirring within Yuugi was completely his own.

Yuugi was furious with himself. He had known getting involved with a teenager would turn out badly. Now that it had, Yuugi only had himself to blame. Even when he had known it could not end well, Yuugi had gone against his instincts and given Atemu a chance. Those beguiling wine-red eyes had lulled Yuugi into a false sense of security, and he was paying the price.

“Don't misunderstand me,” Siegfried said, pulling Yuugi from his spiraling thoughts. He looked up to see Siegfried setting down his cup. “I'm not trying to kick you while you're down.” He meant to say more, opening his mouth to continue, but the look on Yuugi's face must have been filled with disbelief, because Siegfried paused, lowering his gaze with a sheepish chuckle. “Forgive me, Yuugi,” he sighed. “Let me explain myself.” He dropped his leg from its perch and leaned forward. “I merely meant to say that you should not waste your tears. He was but a boy – inexperienced and careless. Why should you cry over someone who took your feelings for granted?” He extended his arms in bafflement, shaking his head.

“He doesn't deserve a second thought,” Siegfried said firmly. “You deserve better than some kid barely out of puberty.” His mouth twisted in disgust, eyes narrowed in anger. “I only wish I could have prevented this heartache.” The expression dissolved into one of sympathy and he reached out, taking Yuugi's hand into his own. “I'm very sorry, Yuugi.” He stroked the hand with his thumb. “This is all for the best, I'm sure,” he said. “His mother did threaten you after all. Better to be rid of that momma's boy.”

Yuugi pulled his hand away, leaning back in his chair. He sighed out a breath, his eyes trailing across the street to a tall, fancy-looking building, a hotel. There was a valet outside, listening to an arriving couple as they spoke to him and motioned to a car.

“He wasn't a momma's boy,” Yuugi said quietly before sighing. “Well, it doesn't matter.” He turned his gaze back to Siegfried, grimacing. “Is it silly that I hope he's happy?” he asked. “That I just want him to find happiness … even now?”

“After what he did to you,” Siegfried said snidely, “he doesn't deserve to be happy. I wish I could give him a piece of my mind – you deserve better than him.”

“That's not what I –” Yuugi began to say before he cut himself off and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I'm right, aren't I?” Siegfried said gently, and Yuugi merely nodded.

“Sure,” he said. “Thank you, Siegfried.” Forcing his thoughts away from Atemu, Yuugi tried to think of anything else. Speaking of Atemu only made his stomach hurt as it clenched into a lump. His feelings were still raw from the beat down they had endured. He did not want to dwell upon it any longer. If he was to get over it, Yuugi would have to throw on a smile and carry on. He had a life to live after all.

As he gazed at Siegfried, Yuugi suddenly recalled a very vivid conversation from the previous week. He frowned.

“Siegfried?” Yuugi spoke softly, garnering his attention at once. Siegfried was drinking from his coffee, eyebrows quirked in acknowledgement. Leaning forward, Yuugi braced his elbow on the edge of the table. He took his cup of tea and gently swirled its contents. “Do you remember Mai?”

A dark shadow passed over Siegfried's expression, rapidly vanishing before Yuugi could fully examine it. He nodded stiffly.

“I do,” he said. His head tilted to the side, a worried crease in his brow. “Is she on your mind?” he asked. “I can assure you I have not spoken to her in years.”

“Oh,” Yuugi said, shaking his head, “no. I mean, it's nothing to do with your cheating.” He watched as Siegfried settled back into his chair, cup raised to his lips and held there as his fingers lightly tapped at its porcelain surface. He waited for Yuugi to continue. “She came by last week,” Yuugi said, a furrow in his brow, “and we had a talk.”

“Oh?” Siegfried said, his voice quiet. He did not drink from the cup, the tips of his digits still idly tapping at the egg-colored surface.

“I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I saw her,” Yuugi said, and Siegfried slowly nodded, though he said nothing. Looking down, Yuugi ran the blade of his forefinger around the rim of his cup. “We're friends again,” Yuugi said with a small smile, and raised his eyes from his cup. Like an afterthought, the edge of Siegfried's lips twitched up into a tight smile.

“I'm happy for you,” Siegfried said in carefully measured words. “So you had a good talk?”

“Yes,” Yuugi said, and Siegfried's smile grew into something softer.

“Good,” Siegfried said and sipped from his cup before lowering it below his face.

“She did mention something odd,” Yuugi finally admitted, and the smile receded from Siegfried's mouth. Before he could ask, Yuugi spilled. “She said you were hit by lawsuits and lost everything.”

The expression on Siegfried's face was stony and still, void of discernable emotion. Yuugi turned his gaze to the curb, his eyes on the red Ferrari Siegfried had picked him up in.

“Was she lying?” Yuugi asked earnestly, and he turned his eyes back to Siegfried, awaiting his answer.

Siegfried scoffed and said, “Would I be driving a brand new Ferrari if I had lost everything?” He lifted his cup to his lips, sipping from it. “Does it _look_ like I'm struggling?” He set his cup down sharply, his blue eyes stormy and his mouth set to a sneer. “I've never heard such a ridiculous –”

“Siegfried,” Yuugi interrupted his rant, placing his hand over Siegfried's. He gazed at him, imploring. “Your money has never meant anything to me. Just don't _lie_ to me.” Across from him, Siegfried stiffened, his eyes averted. “I've had enough lies,” Yuugi whispered, and Siegfried sighed. After a long moment of tense silence, Siegfried's shoulders tightened minutely before they loosened, and he closed his eyes. With a small sigh, he spoke.

“It's true,” he said, his mouth a thin line. He opened his eyes to gaze at his coffee, refusing to look up. “Yuugi, I'm bankrupt,” he confessed. “I lost everything. I have nothing to my name.” His jaw clenched and he breathed heavily, brow creased.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Yuugi asked.

“What was I supposed to say?” Siegfried said sardonically. “I was ashamed,” he admitted. “I'm Siegfried von Shroider for crying out loud.” He laughed humorlessly and sighed again. “I couldn't tell you. I was already starting at rock bottom with you … I didn't want you to think less of me than you already did.” He grimaced. “…It's borrowed.”

“What is?” Yuugi asked, baffled at the abrupt change.

“The car,” Siegfried said with a twist of his lips, and his eyes darted to the vehicle. “I wanted to impress, so I borrowed it.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that your money means nothing to me?” Yuugi said with a soft smile. “You're ridiculous, you know that?”

“Thank you, Yuugi, that really helps,” Siegfried said, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

Removing his hand, Yuugi shook his head.

“I'm not laughing at what happened to you,” he said. “I'm laughing because only you would worry about losing face over something like _money.”_ Sighing, Yuugi placed his chin in his hand, his expression sympathetic. “What happened?”

There was no mistaking the anger that passed through Siegfried's eyes. It flashed, bright and furious before he scoffed and took up his cup, staring it down as though it had personally taken part in his downfall.

“I hired the wrong attorney,” Siegfried said. He stared at his coffee, distaste at the corner of his lips. “I was innocent on all accounts,” he said, looking Yuugi in the eyes before turning back to his coffee, “but I got screwed by some jumped up little prosecutor.” He grimaced, jaw flexing with irritation. “But no matter,” he continued and his voice lowered to a murmur as he pressed the rim to his bottom lip. “That failure … he's paying his dues.” He drank, and Yuugi frowned, confused by his words.

“I don't understand,” Yuugi said, and Siegfried shook his head, smiling.

“Karma, my sweet Yuugi,” Siegfried said, and his cold eyes shined with delight as they gazed at him. “Pardon the expression, but karma is a bitch.”

* * *

That evening, Yuugi walked home after repeatedly declaring to a stubborn Siegfried that a walk would do him good. He slowly made his way down the streets in the orange glow of the setting sun, ignoring the buzzing phone in his pocket. Throughout day, he had received calls and texts from Ryou and Jounouchi. Ryou had been worried when Yuugi never came home, and Jounouchi wanted all the dirty details of his meeting with Atemu. He had sent them both texts that he would talk to them at a later time, but neither had given up in their attempts to reach him.

At some point, Ryou must have contacted Jounouchi, because his worried texts had suddenly turned teasing and suggestive. However, Yuugi had not replied and would deal with his friends soon enough. First, he needed some space to breathe and forget that which created an unforgiving lump in his throat. He could barely swallow past it, though he had tried many times to gulp it down. The wedge in his throat refused to go away like the tightness in his chest, gripping him and strangling the very breath from his lungs. The feeling was almost akin to drowning even though Yuugi could very well breathe. Yet no matter how much air he took in, he felt he could not catch his breath.

So Yuugi walked, his mind fleeing from yesterday. He focused on the cracks in the sidewalk, the sounds of automobiles cruising past, and the smell of exhaust combined with the pizza from the restaurant across the street. The night air blew past, a humid breeze in the warm night, and Yuugi reached the intersection with a huff of breath. Glancing both ways, Yuugi noted the sign across the way that permitted him to walk. But before he could take a single step, a high-pitched whine reached his ears, and Yuugi froze in place.

He turned in confusion, eyes searching until they fell upon a cardboard box sitting against the brick building. On the flap of the box, were the words “Free Puppies”.

 _No way,_ Yuugi thought, his stomach turning over with unease. _Tell me someone wasn't heartless enough to dump some poor puppies out on the street like this._ He abandoned his path home and walked towards the box, heart in his throat. By the looks of the cardboard, rumpled and dirty as it was, it had been left outside for a while. Quickly Yuugi crouched beside it and peered inside, his heart clenching.

Inside was a brown puppy, eyes wide open and looking up at him as it shivered and shook. Beside it was a Styrofoam bowl, dusty and bone-dry.

“How long has that been empty?” Yuugi asked the air around him, his stomach tightening with anger. “Why would anyone do this?”

Slowly, Yuugi reached in and extended a hand, watching as the pup tentatively sniffed it and eagerly bit his finger, undoubtedly hungry. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Yuugi petted it. Soon, it began to shuffle towards his hand, seeking warmth and affection and crying in its hunger and fear.

“It's okay,” Yuugi whispered, “I was rejected too.” Reaching in his other hand, Yuugi lifted the pup into his arms and cradled it, making soft comforting noises when it cried even more. “I've got you,” Yuugi said. “Don't worry. I've got you now.”

* * *

By the time Yuugi arrived home, it was half past eleven, and he was exhausted. He had rushed the puppy to the closest, open veterinary clinic to get it checked. And only after receiving a clean bill of health and concerns of malnutrition from the vet, had Yuugi left to the store for puppy chow. He had bought everything he had thought he would need, along with some comforts, and finally gone home. His heart felt light. Caring for the tiny puppy had mercifully driven the thoughts of Atemu from his mind.

However, that quickly changed when Yuugi arrived at his apartment door and set down his bags. As he stuffed a hand into his pocket to grab his keys and unlock the door, he recalled Atemu with gut-checking agony. He paused. The sweet smile on Atemu's lips as he requested a goodnight kiss tore through Yuugi, jarring him out of the semi-peaceful fog of exhaustion and stealing his breath. Not two weeks before, Atemu had stood there with Yuugi. He had laughed with him, gazing at Yuugi with what he thought had been love.

 _“Um,”_ Atemu had said with a nervous laugh, his violet-red eyes determined and sparkling as he shifted on his feet. _“I'd like to kiss you goodnight if that's okay.”_

Closing his eyes, Yuugi grasped the keys in his pocket and clenched his hand around them.

 _I was an idiot,_ was Yuugi's self-disparaging thought.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, Yuugi took care not to wake the sleeping eight-week-old pup in his arms. He tucked the keys back into his pocket before grabbing the bags he had set down outside. Carefully, Yuugi brought them in and set them on the table before going back to lock the door and switch on the light.

“Oh, hello, Yuugi.”

“Holy hell!” Yuugi yelped, jumping a foot in the air before spinning around to see Ryou sitting in the living room, arms and legs crossed. “Ryou, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Yuugi reprimanded, checking on the now woken and sniffling puppy in his arms before his brow furrowed in confusion. He looked at Ryou, tilting his head. “Were you just sitting around in the dark, waiting for me to come home?”

“Not important!” Ryou said, unwrapping his arms to wave a hand. He uncrossed his legs and stood from the sofa, walking over with a grin on his lips. _“I know where you've been!”_ Ryou sang. “You didn't come home last night and you weren't answering your phone,” Ryou said, “so I called Jounouchi, and he said you had gone to see Atemu –”

Ryou instantly ceased his rant when Yuugi flinched at the name, and his forehead creased in bewilderment.

“Okay,” Ryou said uncertainly, his smile slowly fading, “that doesn't look like the face of someone who got laid and spent the day with their lover.” Yuugi's shoulders fell, and his arm lowered to expose the disgruntled pup. It was then that Ryou saw the dog. Mouth parting, his eyebrows rose in surprise and glee. “Is that a doggie?”

“Ryou,” Yuugi sighed, a grimace pulling at his lips. Even with the entire day to prepare, the words were stuck in his throat, congealing into a painful lump. He shrugged helplessly. At the motion, Ryou looked at him closely, forgetting about the dog for the moment. His happy expression fell away, and Yuugi felt his stomach drop like he had skipped a step coming down the stairs.

“Something happened with Atemu,” Ryou surmised.

Yuugi's body trembled and he hunched his shoulders, jaw clenching as he struggled to remain calm. But the heartache was still fresh and Yuugi could see the sorrow filling Ryou's features. Pity slowly filled those brown eyes, and Yuugi felt himself falling apart under the strain of his pretense. He could not speak for the mass lodged in his throat, and he shook his head, gulping with difficulty. Taking a deep breath, Yuugi used every ounce of his willpower to shove his crumbling feelings down into the furthest corner of his heart and cleared his throat.

A smile that did not reach Yuugi's eyes, pulled at his lips, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

“Who needs him, right?” Yuugi said, but the choked, watery laugh that escaped him told Ryou everything he needed to know, and it broke his heart.

“Right,” Ryou said softly, and he reached out to clasp Yuugi's shoulder in comfort. “…Who needs him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! ♡ Poor Yuugi is down in the dumps, Siegfried dropped some truth, and Yuugi has a new pup.
> 
> When ya drop me a comment, see if you can guess the pup's name!


	27. Little Kuribou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden break up, Yuugi finds himself dealing with unexpected emotions. Meanwhile, Atemu struggles to grasp his new role. Good thing they both have friends willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how fast I completed this chapter. Having a comp really sped me up (not to mention you gorgeous peeps that keep cheering me on over at tumblr and twitter! I love you guys!) Now I'm just hoping my hard work has paid off. 
> 
> This chapter is extra long and I refused to split it, so y'all pls take your time and don't forget to ENJOY! ♡
> 
> Be sure to check out **[Morality, Dost Thou Hear Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8424178)** as well (if you haven't already!)! I just uploaded Ch6: Hypothermia.

**{{Saturday, March 28, 2015}}**

**{11:03am} From _Atemu_ :**

**Hey you. Last time I saw you, you  
** **were as cute as a watapon. All I've**  
**done is school and work. I can barely**  
**remember your face. Send selfies.**

-

**{1:16pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**It's been like one day. Did you really**  
**just compare me to a pink ball of**  
**fluff with antennae.**

**{1:16pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**You could've at least gone with dark  
magician girl.**

-

**{1:20pm} From _Atemu_ :**

***Two days. You play DM? I didn't  
** **think you'd know what it was! The**  
**game is really old. I was like 6 when**  
**it came out.**

-

**{1:38pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**I'M OLDER THAN YOU, THANKS  
ATEMU**

-

**{1:38pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**I'm sorry!!!! You're not old! That's not  
what I meant at all!**

-

**{1:39pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**And just for the** **record! I was king of**  
**games in middle school. I could beat**  
**you with a kuribou.**

-

**{1:40pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**I'm strangely very attracted to you  
** **right now. Do you still play? I would**  
**love to duel you.**

-

**{1:40pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I've turned  
off my hearing aid.**

-

**{1:41pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**Please forgive me, I'm sorry. I didn't  
** **mean to offend. I just meant that it's**  
**pretty old for a game.**

**{1:42pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**I played before I became homeless.  
** **It's been a long time. I could summon**  
**all 3 Egyptian God cards.**

**{1:44pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**I also dueled every single person in  
** **school who had a deck. Twice. And**  
**won. I was an obnoxious 12 year**  
**old with two years of experience**  
**under my belt.**

**{1:45pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**My dad banned me from playing  
** **because I was that terrible. I dueled**  
**him too.**

**{1:45pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**He banned it after I won, by the way.**

**{1:48pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**Please make fun of me or something.  
I am really sorry.**

-

**{1:50pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**You had me at egyptian god cards,  
you huge dork.**

-

**{1:51pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**:D**

“What are you so focused on?”

Startled, Yuugi dropped his phone and it clattered on the table. He quickly picked it up and looked around to see Ryou looking over his shoulder. Surreptitiously, he hid the screen against his hand. The texts on the screen were sent a couple of days after he and Atemu ended up at the same store. Yuugi had been working at the time, sneaking messages when he could.

He was careful to clear his expression before he replied.

“Nothing,” Yuugi said, shrugging lightly. However, the saddened crease in Ryou's brow told Yuugi he had hidden the messages too late.

“You missing him?” Ryou asked.

“No,” Yuugi lied, and he turned off the screen. “It's not like there's much to miss,” he said. “We … barely knew each other.” Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuugi shrugged. “Just trying to see if I can pinpoint when he stopped liking me. It feels like it came out of nowhere.”

“Yuugi, don't do this to yourself,” Ryou sighed, moving into his view. “This isn't healthy. You shouldn't torture yourself with his messages. You're only going to hurt more.”

“I'm not,” Yuugi denied as the puppy began to cry, reminding Ryou of its presence. He looked around to the space beside the couch where Yuugi had set the puppy in its new cushiony bed. After Yuugi's arrival, Ryou had declared he would make dinner. Yuugi, on the other hand, had set up a space for the dog and retreated to the table. Looking at the small creature that had been fast asleep untio now, Ryou took a breath.

“So,” Ryou said, “you got a puppy.”

With a hum, Yuugi set the phone aside, standing from the table.

“Yep,” Yuugi said, moving over to the dog and nudging the bowls of food and water closer. “Dating is a lost cause,” Yuugi said lightly. “I've given up men.” The puppy sniffed its way over and plopped its head into the bowl of food, nudging it around as it eagerly attempted to eat. Smiling, Yuugi sat down next to it. “I named her Kuribou.”

“ _Aaand_ you named it after a children's card game,” Ryou said and made his way over. “Wouldn't _Kuribon_ have been a better name?”

“No,” Yuugi said, and Ryou nodded. He smiled at the sight of the feeding pup.

“Y'know, not that I'm complaining because _what a cutie”_ – Ryou hunched over the puppy, his fingers reaching out to scratch behind its ears – “but is this really the way you want to handle your breakup?” At Yuugi's nonplussed expression, he elaborated. “Avoiding actual conversation and channeling your feelings into caring for this little whiny baby?”

“She's my little Kuribou,” Yuugi said with a shrug, though he did not meet Ryou's gaze. “She'll love me unconditionally. Unlike every other man that I entrusted my heart to, Little Kuribou won't break it.”

“Yuugi, no –” Ryou said, his face pinched in a wince.

“Yuugi, _yes,”_ Yuugi said firmly and waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head. Ryou made a face at him, but he squared his shoulders and shook his head again. “I'm done with this conversation. Kuribou is here to stay.”

“Oh, Yuugi,” Ryou sighed.

“What should I do?” Yuugi said, exasperated. “You're the expert. Tell me what I should do.”

“Closure,” Ryou answered as he moved away. He made his way to the sink, washing his hands. “I know you're not really looking for an answer, but it sounds like you need closure.” He stepped over to the counter where he had previously been chopping a zucchini into lengthwise quarters.

“I already talked to him,” Yuugi said. “Nothing else needs to be said.”

“Are you sure there's nothing you still want to clear up?” Ryou asked, and Yuugi did not answer right away. The _chop, chop, chop_ of the knife and the tiny yips of the crunching pup filled the silence, and Ryou looked around to see Yuugi gazing thoughtfully at Kuribou. His brow was drawn together and his hand idly pinched the denim of his jeans, thumbnail plucking against the inside seam.

“There's nothing,” Yuugi said softly. “Atemu and I are done.”

* * *

For the first time in his adult life, Yuugi seriously considered skipping out on work. Regardless of his mood, hangovers, relationship drama, and curve balls dealt by life, Yuugi was always one to keep to his commitments. Yet that morning, Yuugi's bones felt heavier than they ever had before, and his eyes were aching to drop shades once more.

 _Come on, Yuugi,_ he thought to himself. _You're going to go bake._

The thought of baking was usually enough encouragement to bring him back to himself. It was what he loved, and not even Siegfried's betrayal or his dear grandfather's passing had dulled Yuugi's passion to create marvelously delicious goods. However, that Monday morning, he took one look at his alarm clock and sighed. He did not want to go.

He was seconds away from calling Jounouchi with a faked cough, when his bedroom door opened and Ryou peered inside. His friend knocked on the frame, a mug extended like a peace offering and a smile pulling at his lips. Still, Yuugi could see the exhaustion darkening the area around his brown eyes, a perfect reflection of how he felt. He raised his head off the pillow to look at Ryou properly.

“Made you tea,” Ryou said, gently swaying the cup. “Just like you like it.”

Sitting up, Yuugi stared at Ryou and a warmth gently cradled his heart. Against his will and the gloom tugging him down, Yuugi smiled and shoved the covers away. Standing from the bed, Yuugi made his way to the door and took the mug, sipping from it. The liquid warmed him even more, and the unhappiness weighing on him lightened.

“Thanks, Ryou,” Yuugi said. He pointed to the bags under Ryou's eyes. “Have you even gone to sleep yet?” he asked.

“Who has time to sleep?” Ryou replied, shrugging in bewilderment. “By the way, I'm walking with you to work. I need the fresh air before I go back to this hell called studying. Can you believe people have the gall to say this is good for your brain? Mine feels _bust.”_

“You mean busted,” Yuugi said.

“No,” Ryou said adamantly, “I mean _bust._ Like I'm 'bout to bust out my head.”

“Okay,” Yuugi said with a frown. “Who the hell have you been hanging out with?”

“No one,” Ryou said, too quickly for Yuugi to believe. He shrugged. “I only met him once,” he relented and jerked his head at Yuugi's dresser. “Now go get dressed. I'll wait for you in the living room.” He turned to go and paused when Yuugi spoke.

“Okay,” Yuugi sighed and Ryou glanced back. “Are you going to walk me everywhere now?”

“I'm not walking you,” Ryou snorted, but a cheeky smile made its way onto his lips. “But I _am_ walking Kuribou.”

* * *

“Yuug', hey, how you feeling?”

Those were the first words out of Jounouchi's mouth. They were soft and careful, and with them, Yuugi knew with absolute certainty that Ryou had told him everything. Sure enough, when he looked, he saw Ryou abruptly stop miming for Jounouchi to hush and begin to nonchalantly tap at his lips, pointedly averting his gaze.

It was five minutes to four in the morning, and Yuugi had just walked into the shop with Ryou holding Kuribou right behind him. Jounouchi, by how quickly he had come out to the front, had been expecting them. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuugi removed his keys from the door and cleared his throat.

“You already started on the specials?” Yuugi asked, eyeing the smudges of flour already on his cheek, and Jounouchi nodded. “I'll handle the register today, Jou –”

“You sure?” Jounouchi asked tentatively. He motioned to the register with a dubious glance. “Mondays are always the worst. I can do it –”

“I'm more than sure,” Yuugi said, cutting him off. “I really feel like a people person today.” He smiled and turned to Ryou, waving him along. “You,” he said, and his eyes narrowed, “go home and sleep.” He nudged Ryou, attempting to steer him out the door he had yet to close. However, Ryou dodged his arm and hugged him. Between them, Kuribou squirmed and Yuugi distinctly felt her lick his jaw.

“See you at lunch,” Ryou said with a squeeze, and he rushed off.

“Was that Kuribou?” Jounouchi voiced. “Cute. Ryou said you'd got a pup. I can't believe the shitty people that just abandon pets on sidewalks.”

“Yeah, that was her,” Yuugi said. “I couldn't believe it either. I'm glad I found her.” Smiling despite himself, Yuugi closed and locked the door. Turning to Jounouchi, he cleared his throat. “I'll get the chairs...” He trailed off as he glanced around. The chairs had already been set in their places.

“I got here early,” Jounouchi said with a shrug. “Got the chairs down and unlocked the bathroom.”

“Okay,” Yuugi said and his shoulders slumped. He had been looking forward to the task, eager to get his raucous thoughts to quiet with manual labor. “Well,” he said, “Let's get baking –”

“Are you okay?” Jounouchi asked outright, and Yuugi fell silent.

It was out there, the question he had dreaded.

Yuugi took a moment, breathing evenly before raising his head and shrugging in feigned bewilderment.

“I'm fine,” he said. “Why wouldn't I be?” But before Jounouchi could even bring up what Yuugi was trying so hard not to think about, he started walking to the back. “Time to bake, Jounouchi – let's have music today, maybe Slipknot?”

“Yeah, no, that sounds good,” Jounouchi answered. He followed as Yuugi pulled out his phone to play some music. He fidgeted and patted the counter as he passed, lips twitching and brow furrowing. Yuugi could tell Jounouchi desperately wanted to pry. “Um,” Jounouchi finally said, and Yuugi stiffened, “okay, let's bake.”

Yuugi relaxed, thankful he did not.

* * *

As promised, Ryou showed up at midday sans Kuribou.

“I doubt your customers would appreciate a dog in here,” Ryou explained as he took the cardboard cup holder with two cups of coffee and box of donuts off the counter. “Else I'd have brought her.”

“The health inspector would rip the shop out of our hands,” Yuugi said with a grimace as he waited for the receipt to print. His POS printer had been slow-going all morning, irritating a good number of his patrons. As if that were not enough, the Wi-Fi had been on the fritz as well, but resetting it had done nothing to help. He would definitely have to look into both. “He's not very friendly,” Yuugi continued, tapping impatiently at the counter. “I really wanted to see her, though. She's probably feeling abandoned right now.”

“No way,” Ryou said, glancing back warily when the customer behind him grumbled and huffed. “She's having the time of her life. I took a video of her attacking the broom when I dropped the cheerios earlier.” He grinned. “Think you can sneak a peek? I put it on twitter.”

“Are you kidding?” Yuugi whispered as the receipt finally finished printing. He ripped it off and slid it over for Ryou to sign. “Look around,” he said. “Jounouchi and I both have lines. We haven't even had lunch yet.”

“Wow,” Ryou said, signing the receipt with a flourish and sliding it back. “Good luck – and see about getting a new printer. It seems a bit slow.”

“Who are you meeting?” Yuugi asked as he eyed the second cup of coffee. He frowned when Ryou winked at him.

“I'll tell you later if this meeting goes well,” he whispered as he backed away. “Bye!”

“Ryou!” Yuugi hissed, but rapidly snapped his mouth shut, smiling as the next customer stepped up with a grunt. “Hi,” Yuugi said, focusing on his customer. “Welcome to Kame bakery...”

* * *

So it went for the next four hours. Yuugi encouraged his customers to pay with cash, but as Yuugi was finding out with growing exasperation, most of his customers did not carry cash on them. He was close to losing his mind from aggravation, when a marvelous apparition walked into the shop in the form of Juudai Yuuki.

“Hey, boss!” Juudai said as he entered. “Your favorite employee is here!”

“You wish,” Rebecca said as she pushed past him. She was so short that Yuugi had not noticed her enter behind Juudai. “Hi, Yuugi.” She waved. Instantly, Yuugi's mood lifted. It was hard not to feel content when they were around. His employees were charming and full of life.

“Hey, guys,” Yuugi greeted, handing the box of birthday cake over to the woman before him. She took it as Rebecca and Juudai retreated to the back in order to clock themselves in.

“Thank you,” the woman said after she had signed her receipt, and she quickly left with a skip in her step.

“You're welcome,” Yuugi said. “Have a great day!” He turned to his next customer, listening as Rebecca and Juudai emerged from the kitchen, arguing over which of them was the favorite. “Welcome to Kame Bakery and –”

Yuugi's voice died in his throat. A flash of red hair and brown skin caught his eyes beyond the glass windows to the sidewalk across the street where passerby strolled past. His stomach swooped low, and Yuugi inhaled sharply. Wide-eyed and alert, he focused on the area, his heart hammering against his ribs. But no matter how hard he looked, there was nothing there.

 _I could have sworn…_ Yuugi thought, and his chest began to ache. _I_ _thought_ _it was him._

His customer spoke.

“Uh, you okay, sir?” she carefully asked, and Yuugi was abruptly yanked back to his surroundings. He looked at his customer who watched him with a furrowed brow as though Yuugi were a wild animal caught in headlights. “Sir?” she repeated, and Yuugi gulped down the lump in his throat, laughing nervously.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, and he cleared his throat, surprised at his fragile voice. “Sorry,” he repeated, and it sounded almost normal again. “Welcome,” he said. “How may I help you?”

“Just a large mocha frap',” she said, looking away from him. She shifted uncomfortably, and Yuugi ignored the oddness in her movements and the way she would not meet his eyes. He charged her, vaguely aware of Juudai and Rebecca taking the carafes of coffee and the dish bin as he served his new customer. He felt clammy as he poured the syrup to coat the bottom of the cup, his heart refusing to slow. Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuugi persevered.

“Here you go,” Yuugi said when he had finished, smiling when he handed her her cup. She nodded at him, waiting awkwardly for her receipt.

When it finally printed, she sighed in relief and eagerly signed it.

“Thanks,” she mumbled and kept her gaze down as she tucked away the copy. “I hope you have a good day, sir.”

Yuugi laughed.

“Thanks,” he said, though he felt bewildered by her well-wishes. “You too.” As she left his store, Yuugi sighed, glancing out at the street. His stomach was beginning to hurt.

There was nothing there.

“Hi, Yuugi,” Rebecca said as she arrived at his side. She set the carafe back in its place, turning to look at him. Her smile faded. “Are you okay?” she asked, and Yuugi raised his eyebrows at her.

“I'm fine,” he said, bewildered.

“You look like you're going to start crying,” she said bluntly, and Yuugi reached up. He wiped at his face, shocked when the tears slipped free. He turned around, grabbing the end of his apron and rapidly rubbing his eyes dry.

“Allergies,” Yuugi said as he turned back to face her. “They've been watering all day. You can take Jounouchi's register.”

“Sure,” Rebecca said, but it was apparent by the crease between her eyebrows that she did not believe him.

* * *

Heart beating fast, Atemu glanced behind him, searching. There was no sign of the white Hyundai Sonata. Breathing with relief, Atemu kept walking. He merged into the crowd, hoping the people would make him harder to spot. Ahead on the opposite sidewalk, he could see Juudai and Rebecca walking. Juudai was chatting happily while she remained quiet. Atemu would have guessed that she was ignoring Juudai, but the way her head tilted every once in a while told him she was listening.

They had not seen him yet.

Crossing the street at the intersection, Atemu kept a wary eye out, looking for the white Sonata. Any sign of the vehicle and he would have to run. Pulling his hood lower to hide his hair, Atemu huffed. It was hot outside, but he would not remove his sweater. If he did, he would be easily spotted. His unruly red hair with golden highlights was a dead giveaway. Sighing heavily, Atemu glanced at his watch, a shiny new thing his mother had gifted him that morning.

He would not have worn it, but a single glare from his father had settled the argument before it had even begun. Gritting his teeth, Atemu noted that he did not have much time before he had to be home. Lifting his gaze, he ducked behind a woman as Rebecca swiveled her head his way. He held his breath, keeping pace with the stranger that had thankfully paid him no mind. Seconds passed and he peeked, relieved when he saw that Rebecca had continued on her way.

Soon, he saw both Juudai and Rebecca walk into the bakery where they worked and he stopped at the corner of the restaurant across it, close to the mouth of an alley. He stayed put across the street, sweat beginning to dribble down his spine. It was unfairly hot out, and he grimaced, shaking the sides of his hood to fan his hot, sweaty head. Unexpectedly, Atemu froze when he saw him, and his heart skipped a beat.

On the other side of the counter and smiling, was Yuugi.

Atemu's breath stilled in his lungs and his chest contracted painfully. At once, the heat grew stifling around his head, and he dropped the hood, shaking out his hair and gripping his chest as he huffed.

“Fuck,” Atemu breathed.

 _He's beautiful,_ came the idle thought, but the longer he stared, the more Atemu frowned. Yuugi's friendly smile was off. It looked stilted and strained. Atemu bit his lip, stepping forward. _Is he okay?_

Yuugi looked at him.

Abruptly, Atemu was grabbed around his head and tugged harshly. He struggled, stumbling as he was bodily dragged, raising his arms to punch the person that had grabbed him. Yet as quick as it had happened, he was shoved back. His shoulder slammed into a brick wall, and Atemu cursed in pain. But rather than recoil, he lifted his head to look at his attacker, fists raised and ready to fight.

His gut clenched.

“Did you really think I was following you in my car?” Otogi laughed as Atemu slowly dropped his arms. He fixed the cuffs of his striped, navy-blue dress shirt and rolled his shoulders. They were in the alley, just out of sight of the bakery. “How stupid are you?” Otogi asked. “Coming here?” He looked over his shoulder briefly before shaking his head. “You _do_ know I have to report this to your father –”

“Don't!” Atemu snapped, and at the rise of Otogi's eyebrow, he immediately lowered his voice. “Please,” he said through his teeth, “I wasn't even in the bakery. I was just passing through.”

“Of course you were,” Otogi replied.

“You _know_ I didn't go in,” Atemu said. “I didn't break the rules.”

“Your father won't see it that way,” Otogi said with amusement, and he flipped the end of his long ponytail off his shoulder. “Do yourself a favor, Atemu, and just do what he tells you. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd ruin your little boyfriend. I've been working for him way too long to doubt that.” He shrugged and dragged the tips of his fingers through his bangs, arranging the hair carefully to the side. “In fact, he might do it anyway just to show you who's boss.” He tucked his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, and his smile quirked up even higher. “Because as much as you might think otherwise, it sure as hell isn't you, babe.”

“Please don't tell him,” Atemu begged. “I just wanted to see if he was okay.”

“You kidding?” Otogi said with a delighted laugh. “He went out with his ex yesterday! They had a grand ol' time.”

“Shroider?” Atemu whispered disbelievingly, and Otogi tapped the tip of his nose in confirmation. However, Atemu stubbornly shook his head. “No, Yuugi doesn't like him.”

“You think?” Otogi asked condescendingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, a gold-colored iPhone. Tapping through it, he turned the screen so Atemu could see. “They look pretty cozy together,” he said. “Don't worry, you'll get over it.”

On the screen was Yuugi and Siegfried sitting across from each other at a bistro. Yuugi's hand was on Siegfried's and there was a soft smile on his lips. But even as Atemu's heart sank in his chest, he shook his head in denial.

“That's out of context,” Atemu said stiffly. “I'm not giving up so easily.”

“Believe what you want,” Otogi shrugged. “Not my problem.” He put his phone away and pointed at Atemu. _“You_ are my problem,” he said. “This little sneaky stunt you pulled. If you care at all about sweet buns over there, you'll come with me now and you'll behave.”

Atemu's eyes trailed to where he could still see the bakery, but not Yuugi. He sighed heavily.

“Can I just _see_ him?” Atemu asked. “Just for a second? I'll go, I promise, just – please let me see him.”

“Sorry,” Otogi said, but he did not appear sorry at all. In fact, the glee on his face was as far from remorseful as it could get. “No can do. Let's go, red.”

Biting down on his tongue and all the curses he wanted to fling at Otogi, Atemu took a deep breath and nodded. Picking a fight could only make things worse. He looked at the ground, reigning in his fury while his heart grew heavier by the second. Slowly, his fists uncurled from their rabid grip.

“Fine,” he said and sighed out his anger. “Let's go.”

* * *

That Monday evening after finishing a long and exhaustive meeting with the school counselor, Yuusei headed off to Atemu's apartment with determination. However, upon receiving no answer, he had used his copy of Atemu's key only to find that he was not there. And after briefly speaking with Malik in the next building, Yuusei went to the only place he wished he never had to return to. And that's where he found himself fifteen minutes later, glancing from Atemu to the horrible man standing beside him, Atemu's father, Akhenamkhanen.

Yuusei had just been admitted into the Muuran home by a maid he did not recognize. She had hesitated, but luckily, he had been permitted entrance when he had said he was a classmate of Atemu's meeting up for a project. It was only half a lie, since they _did_ attend the same school. Only, Yuusei and Atemu did not share a single class as Yuusei took advanced ones and Atemu did not. It had helped that he had brought his backpack along as it had sold the lie well.

But the foyer was as far as he got before he was brought to a sudden halt.

When the maid had gone to get Atemu, she had alerted his father as well, and Akhenamkhanen had arrived silently like a stalking predator, his expression arrogant and imposing. He stood with his back straight and eyes wary with distrust. While Yuusei had not expected Akhenamkhanen to roll out the welcome wagon, the man _knew_ him. Yuusei and Atemu had been friends since they started school as children. He had come to Atemu's home on countless occasions. They had shared meals together. Even an acknowledging nod would not have been remiss. Yet Akhenamkhanen only stared at him like he were a stranger, and Yuusei felt his contempt like heat from an oven, oppressive and uncomfortable.

It was rather obvious to Yuusei that he was not welcome.

“I'm allowed friends,” Atemu muttered stiffly, having arrived seconds after his father, and Yuusei was sure by Atemu's low voice that he was not meant to hear. “Your only _stipulation_ was that I not see Yuugi again. You never said anything about my friends.”

“Friends are a _distraction,”_ his father said, but unlike Atemu, he did not bother to keep his voice down.

Yuusei's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. He would not intervene and let Atemu decide this path for himself.

“Please,” Atemu begged softly, and the pathetic sound made Yuusei's stomach twist, “you _know_ Yuusei. I'll lose my mind without someone to relax with. He's one of the top students at school – he won't distract me. He could even help me.”

“After what you tried to pull today?” Akhenamkhanen hissed.

“I wasn't planning on going inside,” Atemu mumbled.

“So you've said,” Akhenamkhanen rebutted.

“Dear.”

Abruptly, all three turned at the sound of the voice, and Yuusei spotted Atemu's mother at the entrance to the sitting room. It had been years since Yuusei had last seen Adira, but he recognized her immediately. Atemu bore a striking resemblance to her. It was impossible to dismiss the similarity.

“Come,” she bade to her husband, a manicured hand extended for him to take, but Akhenamkhanen did not move. A beat passed, and the silence stretched while her fingers beckoned. Adira's right eyebrow lifted when Akhenamkhanen refused to budge. It was uncannily reminiscent of the way Atemu's did when he felt challenged. “Let the boys have a little fun,” she insisted, and Yuusei turned his attention to Akhenamkhanen. His bottom lip stiffened stubbornly, and Yuusei would have found it humorous if not for the fact that his acceptance hinged on Akhenamkhanen's next action.

“Very well,” Akhenamkhanen said, and he stepped over to Adira, taking her hand gently with his left and smoothly embracing her with his right. He turned so they stood side to side, and spoke to Atemu alone. “Remember,” he said, and his shoulders minutely relaxed, “you have school in the morning.”

“Of course, father,” Atemu said, but he did not meet Akhenamkhanen's stolid gaze.

“Welcome, Yuusei,” Adira said, and Yuusei's eyebrows twitched in surprise that she remembered his name. “It's nice to see you again.” Though her words sounded warm, when Yuusei looked at her, all he saw was a sterile smile. Her gaze was empty of emotion and her smile could not hide it. He nodded to her politely.

“Thank you for allowing me in your home, Mrs. Muuran,” he said. He expected her to reply as she had years prior, asking him to refer to her by her given name.

“I'll send up some snacks,” she said with that same vapid grin, and Yuusei felt chagrined by his expectation. It had been too much to ask. “Go on.” She waved them on with her free hand and steered her husband away.

“Come on,” Atemu muttered, and he turned on the spot, leading the way without a glance back.

“Atemu,” Yuusei said as he followed, but Atemu waved him into silence.

“Wait,” he said, and jerked a hand at him to follow. Atemu did not speak again until he had ushered Yuusei into his room upstairs and firmly closed the door. Turning to Yuusei, Atemu let out his breath in a whoosh and ran a shaky hand through his wayward hair.

“Lend me your phone,” Atemu said.

“Why?” Yuusei asked, but he fished out his phone and held it out. Instantly, Atemu took it, unlocking the screen with ease and tapping at it. “Atemu, what are you doing?”

“Why do you have Yuugi's number?” Atemu retorted. “That seems like a better question.”

“He gave it to me when you got sick,” Yuusei easily replied. “What is this about – are you texting him?”

“If I use mine, my father will know,” Atemu said, and he handed the phone back. “I'm not allowed to contact him, remember? Let me know what he replies.”

Yuusei looked down at the screen and frowned.

 

**{{Monday, April 6, 2015}}**

**{7:28pm} To _Yuugi_ :**

**Are you alright?**

“Seriously?” Yuusei breathed.

“What are you doing here, Yuusei?” Atemu asked, moving to sit on his bed. It was lush and soft-looking, nothing like Atemu liked. He sank down on it like a stone.

“Are you kidding?” Yuusei replied and he dropped his backpack to the floor where it hit with a solid thump. “I had to come. I didn't see you at all today and you weren't answering any of my calls or texts. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah,” Atemu said, and he met Yuusei's gaze, “because I'm kind of pissed at you.”

“At _me,”_ Yuusei said in disbelief. “You're serious.” Neither was a question.

“Why didn't you give Yuugi my message?” Atemu demanded. “You didn't tell him we were over.”

“I wanted to give you time to sort your life out,” Yuusei said. “I thought you'd make a better choice – I _thought_ you'd fix this thing with your parents and then go back to living your life. I didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily.”

“All you did was make a mess,” Atemu bit out. “He went to my apartment yesterday.” He lowered his gaze to the ground. “He called me a coward.”

Yuusei's phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down at it.

 

**{7:30pm} From _Yuugi_ :**

**How dare yoydlfk**

“I'm not exactly sure what this is supposed to mean,” Yuusei said, and he showed Atemu the screen. Almost immediately, the phone began to vibrate in his hand, and Yuusei watched Atemu's face pale drastically. His lips parted in a tremble.

“He's calling,” Atemu choked out.

Turning the phone towards himself, Yuusei saw the screen flashing a call from Yuugi. He answered and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Yuusei, right?”_ answered a voice that sounded nothing like Yuugi. It was lighter than Yuugi's, and _angry_. He could hear noise in the background, but could not quite make it out. It sounded like a pounding and yelling. _“Is he there?”_

“Excuse me?” Yuusei said.

“ _Hi, Yuusei, I'm Ryou,”_ the voice introduced himself. _“We haven't met, but I'm Yuugi's best friend – one of them anyway. Now tell me, is he there? And you know_ exactly _who I'm talking about.”_

Yuusei looked at Atemu.

“No,” he said, and Ryou scoffed.

“ _If I'm not already on speaker, young man,”_ Ryou said, _“you put me on speaker right now.”_

Without a word, he pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the speaker button on the screen. As soon as he did, the background noise filled the room and Yuusei finally understood just what it was. It was the sound of Yuugi's muffled voice demanding his phone back.

“You're on speaker,” Yuusei said.

“ _Good,”_ Ryou said. _“Now let me tell you both something. You're young and you're new to this whole dating thing, yes?”_ He did not wait for a reply. _“_ _So maybe you don't know, but having your best friend text your ex? Those aren't the actions of someone who ended a relationship – those are the actions of an asshole stringing my best friend along.”_ He only paused to take a breath, but it was enough to register the utter silence from the other end. Yuugi had stopped yelling. _“So listen up, Yuusei. Either you or Atemu text Yuugi again and we're going to have a problem. He_ just _broke up with Yuugi. Is he okay? That's_ none _of your business. If you break up with someone, it's common courtesy to give that person space._

“ _From one best friend to another,”_ Ryou continued, _“keep a tight leash on your boy, Yuusei.”_ He paused again, and his voice grew softer. _“Unless, of course,”_ Ryou said, _“there's some_ _thing he really needs to say,_ _but let me warn you. Unlike Yuugi, I'm not_ _very_ _nice. I'll beat his ass if he tries something with my best friend._ _Yuugi is_ no one's _boy-toy.”_

Abruptly, Ryou hung up, and Yuusei lifted his gaze to Atemu's as his phone reverted to the home screen, a self-taken picture of Juudai making a peace sign. He sighed silently.

Atemu's expression was crumbling and his shoulders slumping. He was distraught.

“I can't believe,” Atemu whispered, “I just got my ass handed to me via phone call.” He collapsed back onto his bed and groaned. “I deserve it.”

“What exactly did you expect?” Yuusei asked as he tucked his phone away. “You broke up.”

“Yeah,” Atemu sighed, “I know.” He rubbed at his face roughly, a scalding laugh leaving his lips. “I think I just lost a fan.” Sitting up, Atemu pulled his phone from his pocket and turned on the screen. Tapping through it, he found the one message thread with no name, just a number.

 

**{{Sunday, March 29, 2015}}**

**{5:31am} To _7865553334_ :**

**Sundays are for resting, but I work all  
day. I hope you're resting well.**

-

**{10:22am} From _7865553334_ :**

**You work too much. Break  
** **recommended. I did sleep well.**  
**Thanks. :)**

-

**{11:25am} To _7865553334_ :**

**Good. Break achieved for half an  
** **hour, but no coffee. Have a nice cup**  
**of coffee for me.**

-

**{11:26am} From _7865553334_ :**

**I prefer tea. Any kind. Love them all.  
Don't really like coffee.**

-

**{11:26am} To _7865553334_ :**

**You own a coffee shop.**

-

**{11:27am} From _7865553334_ :**

**It's actually a bakery that happens to  
sell coffee.**

**{11:27am} From _7865553334_ :**

**AND tea.**

-

**{11:28am} To _7865553334_ :**

**Touché. I can't believe you don't like  
** **coffee. I can't function without it. I**  
**love Italian, but it's expensive. Have**  
**some tea on me then.**

**{11:29am} To _7865553334_ :**

**Wait, not actually on me. That sounds  
pretty painful.**

-

**{11:33am} From _7865553334_ :**

**Thank you for making me inhale my  
tea! Now THAT was painful.**

-

**{4:30pm} To _7865553334_ :**

**I'm VERY sorry. Are you okay? D:  
** **Sorry for the late reply. I almost got**  
**caught by my boss. We're not**  
**supposed to have our phones on us.**

-

**{4:36pm} From _7865553334_ :**

**You rebel! It's fine I was laughing.  
But you really owe me a tea now.**

-

**{9:31pm} To _7865553334_ :**

**I Promise.**

-

**{9:32pm} From _7865553334_ :**

**It's a date then. Need to sleep early.  
Work at 4.**

-

**{11:02pm} To _7865553334_ :**

**I can't wait. Goodnight, little one.**

Gripping the phone tight, Atemu navigated out of the thread, moving to his picture gallery and locating his downloads folder. He tapped in, and there in first place was Yuugi's bathroom selfie. Atemu's thumb hovered over the screen, futile in his desire to caress Yuugi's skin. He was abruptly ripped from the thought as the phone vibrated in his hand, and Atemu's heart leapt. Fumbling the device, his thoughts shot to Yuugi, and he furiously swiped to his notifications.

But the hunger in his chest went unsated and his hope perished at once. The message on his phone was from none other than his personal nightmare-slash-babysitter, Otogi.

 

**{7:34pm} From _Buttface_ :**

**Remember what I said.**

Attached to the message was a photo, and when Atemu looked at it, he suddenly felt nauseous. His stomach churned and began to hurt. It was the picture of Yuugi and Siegfried at the bistro. Atemu grimaced at it and forcibly clicked the button on the side of his phone, shutting off the screen. Placing his phone aside, he scrubbed again at his face.

“Yuusei,” Atemu said.

“What is it?” Yuusei answered. He had yet to move from his spot in the middle of the room, as if unwilling to sit.

“I think I fucked up,” Atemu whispered.

“You _think?”_ Yuusei retorted, but there was no malice in his words. “Atemu, look around you. Of _course_ you fucked up.”

* * *

“I can't believe you did that,” Yuugi breathed, staring down at his phone where Ryou had handed it to him after having stolen it. He moved back and sat upon his bed, huffing incredulously. “I can't believe you just shouted at Yuusei.”

Yuugi was home early, having been almost dragged out of the store by an ecstatic Ryou and waved off by Jounouchi. Yuugi had not wanted to leave early, but it appeared that his two best friends were not going to leave him be. They had only just arrived at the apartment and settled into Yuugi's room where Ryou had begun to regale a tale of his day, when Yuugi received Yuusei's message.

The shock had rendered him a statue, and Ryou had noticed his silence at once.

“If you had seen the look on your face when you got his text,” Ryou said unabashedly, “you'd have done the same.” He sighed, joining Yuugi on his bed. “If it means anything, it's pretty obvious that it was Atemu who sent that text.” He placed a comforting hand on Yuugi's forearm. “Maybe he's a dick and he's trying to mess with you,” Ryou said, “maybe he has something to say, but feels he can't for some reason, or _maybe_ he still cares about you and really _does_ want to make sure you're okay.”

“Then why did he break up with me?” Yuugi asked, incredulous. “Why dump me if he still cares about me?”

“Well, what reason did he give you?” Ryou asked.

“None,” Yuugi whispered. “I didn't really give him a chance to explain anything. I just wanted to get out of there.”

“Find out then,” Ryou said, “and _then_ either call him on his bullshit or let it go.” He cleared his throat then and crossed his arms. “I draw the line at fucking with my friends,” Ryou said. “If he _is_ being a dick and tries something else, I'm going to go over there and kick his ass. I hope you know that.”

“Oh, Ryou,” Yuugi laughed, but it was too high and abrupt to be genuine.

“Now don't you _dare_ try and apologize for me because I am _not_ sorry,” Ryou said as he stood up and walked away. “I'm going for Chinese food. It feels like a Chinese food kind of night.” He left the room, and Yuugi raised his head, calling after him.

“I thought you were going to tell me what happened today!”

“I'll tell you when I get back!” Ryou answered. “I'm at the door, what do you want?”

“Get me egg rolls and egg drop soup!” Yuugi requested.

“Yeah!” Ryou called back and Yuugi heard him shut the front door. Looking down at his phone, Yuugi unlocked the screen and went back to Yuusei's message.

 _Is it you, Atemu?_ he wondered. _Do you still care about me?_

His phone vibrated, and Yuugi lifted it, his heart in his throat. Peeved at how worked up he was getting, he huffed and checked the message. Whatever he had thought, Yuugi sighed at the name in his notifications. It was only Jounouchi, and Yuugi calmed significantly. Taking a shaky breath, he tapped the message.

 

**{7:35pm} From _Jou_ :**

**Wifi tech not coming til nxt wk. Fixed  
prntr 2.**

He had attached two thumbs up.

 

**{7:35pm} To _Jou_ :**

**Got it.**

Exiting the thread, Yuugi's fingers trembled as he clicked another and scrolled up. His throat was dry and his hands shook. He could not get them to stop.

 

**{{Monday, March 30, 2015}}**

**{4:46pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**Hey you. I'm still swamped with  
** **work. :( Thinking of playing hooky.**  
**What do you think?**

-

**{4:50pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**I think it's 2015 and no one uses the  
word hooky anymore. :p**

**{4:50pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**Also don't think it's such a great idea  
** **to skip out on work. Especially since**  
**you have bills to pay. But I get it.**

-

**{4:50pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**You're right, it was a bad idea. The  
word too.**

**{4:51pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**Sorry.**

-

**{4:52pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**Don't be. I feel a little guilty because**  
**I kind of wish you would and come**  
**see me.**

-

**{4:53pm} From _Atemu_ :**

**:)**

-

**{4:54pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**Don't take that as an incentive. I'm  
not encouraging this.**

**{5:00pm} To _Atemu_ :**

**Atemu, I'm serious. Don't you dare  
skip out on work to see me.**

-

**{{Tuesday, March 31, 2015}}**

**{12:23am} From _Atemu_ :**

**I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. We  
** **had a group of VIPs and I was**  
**assigned to them. See? I was good**  
**and went to work.**

**{12:24am} From _Atemu_ :**

**Would have rather gone to see you.  
** **VIPs are annoying when it comes to**  
**wine. The sommelier was about to**  
**flip a table. They rejected everything**  
**she suggested.**

**{12:24am} From _Atemu_ :**

**Then they asked for a wine we don't  
** **even have because it sucks. I didn't**  
**even get a single break. It was really**  
**busy today.**

Sighing, Yuugi dropped back to the bed and groaned. Immediately, a wet nose descended upon his ear and Kuribou sniffed at him. Yuugi smiled wistfully.

“Hey, girl,” he said, reaching up to scratch at the scruff of her neck. “Don't go falling in love with boys, you hear me? They'll break your heart. Just stay my little puppy forever.”

Kuribou barked in reply, and Yuugi nodded.

“Good enough,” he said, and he raised his phone, his heart thudding dully. He read the next two texts, his chest tight and a lump slowly forming in his throat until it ached. Pressing his lips together, Yuugi took a deep breath and shut off the screen. He set the phone aside, their words echoing in his head.

 

**{12:27am} From _Atemu_ :**

**I just noticed the time. I hope you're  
** **sleeping well. Goodnight, Yuugi.**  
**Sweet dreams.**

-

**{12:28am} To _Atemu_ :**

**Goodnight Atemu. Sweet dreams.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yuugi totally googled the plural of antenna just so he could send Atemu that text. (Also, he consciously joked about his age!)
> 
> And yes, Atemu really did correct Yuugi on how many days had passed since they had seen each other. (He was counting.)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the little trips into their text messages!
> 
> I suppose there's just one more thing to say: Goodnight, guys. Sweet dreams. ♡
> 
> Please leave your screaming below.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like my readers to note that I am bilingual and anyone who would prefer to comment in Spanish is welcome to.
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
